KonosubaxMagi: Gifting this World with a New Wonderful Destiny
by Luis.Arellano
Summary: After Satou Kazuma was having weird dreams abour doors and mysterious voices, a sudden threat in the town of Axel put them against the strings, and thanks to his luck... he open the mentioned gate, opening a new destiny for the world he is living, but... What destiny this world will have? What a are those mysterious beigns: the Djinn that lurks in gigantic and elegants dungeons?
1. Chapter 1

Prologue.

"-Will you open the gate?"

Huh? ...

"-Will you open the gate?"

Aah… It's this dream again. I, Satou Kazuma, was having this weird dream where I am in the front of this gigantic door in the middle of… nowhere, it's just me, the door and this weird voice in the middle of nothing.

"-Of course I will open it… if you actually let me DO IT!"

It has been three days dreaming this, in my all my experience reading manga, watching anime and playing videogames… this is a situation where the chosen one is being selected to wield an awesome power to accomplish a noble mission to accomplish a unique destiny. Only if this damn gate can be opened!

But the gate is pretty by the way, it has those natural motives that looks pretty aesthetic, looking very Arabian-like, the leads to the high part of the structure where the sun is, there's a symbol… and eight-pointed star, I swear that I saw that symbol before.

It feels kind of… magic. Probably that makes me not so angry with this.

"- Will you open the gate?"

Of course I willing open it, that's redundant at this point.

"-Will you want to open the gate?"

That´s a given considering that I've been dreaming with this after losing a good dreaming session with the Succubus service and I… CAN'T… DREAM… ANOTHER… THING!

… Hey, that's new.

"-Will you need to open the gate?"

Of course I… I… I…hum, do I really need to? Is not that I am forced to do it anyways, not being to dream other thing sure is annoying, but I am not risking my life to open this big gate.

Crap, this voice got me with this one

"-Ufufu…"

"- Hey, what is so funny?"

"- That the time of you, Satou Kazuma, opening the gate is really soon. You will grow from that moment, and until that time… I bid you my farewell."

"-HEY, what is the meaning of that? ... You stuck me on this weird dream-state with all your crap of "Open the gate; Open the gate" and then you leave me with half-assed sentences, I DEMAND a true answ… oh no, OH NO, not the vacuum again…"

*FUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU*

In half of my rant, a powerful wind blows, flying me off the door to the hell knows where.

"- Don't you ever think that I finished with you, typical mysterious voice! I'll be back for answers… true answers, for if I really am a chosen oneeeeeeeeeeeee…!

GAH! … Haa... Haa... Haa…

"And of course, I'll awake after all of that…how typical."

CHAPTER 1: Gifting this protagonist with a Gate.

I was sweaty from this experience… for the third day in a row, even after I put more Manatites to cooling off my room using my ingenious system… and the cooling artifact that I bought from Wiz shop. Anyways, looks like its early, really early for my taste, this isn't good for a night animal like myself.

Oh well, better find what to do before the sleep and the bead calls me back to its wonderful grasp. Deciding to refresh me a little, I left my room, going to the kitchen for some water and stretching my legs before a good bath.

Aaah… this is refreshing after a night of weirds dreams, but it would be nice being some sort of Chosen One, and not a fill for a fee of some idiot goddess I know and brought with me to this world out of my spite.

*Yawn*

In the mid of my internal monologue, someone was yawning behind me, turning back I saw who was… a tall and attractive blonde woman, the Crusader of my party: Darkness, a woman of strong will and noble disposition… if you're willing to pass her twisted personality of a perverted masochist, and literal uselessness for anything except being a meat shield and brew a good tea.

"-Morning, Darkness"

"-Oh… Good Morning Kazuma, did not expect to see you awake this soon"- Answered me the woman, who´s wearing her normal sleep dressing, which is rare considering her other "clothes" that "accentuate" her figure, which is her strongest point above everything else and the possible reason that she is a woman in heat all-year around.

"-Well, there is always a first time for everything Darkness, maybe is the time to finally mature and being a proper adult men"

"-Only if you could learn a proper job, stop lazing around with just eating food to get experience points, and learn some skills that actually could be worth in combat…"

While she´s saying this, she looks for the teapot to make some of tea.

"-Hey, my skill are actually useful…"

"-Hah, really Kazuma? Really? At this time of the day? ..."

"I´ll agree with you… It's a pretty morning to waste in senseless discussions. Excuse me, but I´ll go to the bathroom to wash this sweat I had since last night… Hey! Don't look at me like that! It's not what you're thinking!"

After I said that Darkness watched me with a face of "Ugh, too much information"

"-Anyways, see you later. Oh… before I go, could I ask: Do you know some Gate-related old story or legend? One with relation with an eight-shaped star as symbol?"

"-Ah? No. I never listened something like that. Why do you ask that? Never mind Kazuma, you should go and talk to Megumin, she's feeling weird since a couple of days ago."

"- Weird in what sense?"

I still remember she's still mourning about Wolbach, could be that matter is still affecting her.

"- I don´t know, Megumin is saying that the magic is feeling weird, that the enchanting of the spells doesn't go as supposed and is not only her, all the magic users in Axel are feeling this way."

Hey, I think you're asking too much, this isn't something I could resolve if it is this big of an issue.

"- Ok, I'll see what I can do, but don't expect too much, since this is a big thing and I'm not much of a mage, and my memo can afford your request."

Why do I even said that!

"-Wow, how considerate of you, Kazuma-san"

Darkness said me dryly with sarcasm? Hey, that's new from her, maybe my influence is not that bad after all. After that, I headed quickly to the bathroom before something weird or stupid (or both), picking Chomusuke (my favorite bathing companion) in the way, after activate the heater and putting the advice of not entering, I'll proceed to pleasure myself in a relaxing morning bath.

"-Haaaa, this feels good… don't you think, Chomusuke?"

"-Nyaaaaaa…."

That cat felt so comfortable in the habitual punch-bowl I made for her, she looks so cute despite being a demonic cat that breathes fire… and is scared of a chicken, truly a complete contradiction, and talking about contradictions… someone is slamming the door with a boastful voice that I know too damn well.

"-Hey Kazuma!, I hear from Darkness that you got up early sweaty and in heat, wow, it's good to know that you are maturing to get early to do something productive, but you have to control yourself eh? Of course Darkness is really attractive, but what happened if your virgin impulses take the little reason you normally have? Luckily for you, I am here to talk here about those awkward things, because as an Arch-Priest it is also my job to guide poor miscarried man & woman for the good way, and being such a good goddess for you I am always available for you as a counselor. Hmph."

And here you have it, Aqua: the Arch-Priest of this party, and the goddess of water… more like parties, doubts and lazing around the store of a poor lich that will disappear someday thanks to the divine presence of this useless goddess, why everything that comes from her mouth always sound like an excuse to kick her? Must be a penalization for be so annoying, especially in the morning.

"-Certainly, I must be maturing because I find sooo arousing have dreams about gates that leave me in sweat for days, of course must be the reason that I can deal with your annoyance, and not the unwillingness to face it in such a nice morning."

"-Aww, Kazuma, Kazuma, Kazuma… there is no need to be so hasty, after all you're a new matured man… a man so kind enough that you'll let me the heater on for your favorite goddess, Can you? Can you?…"

Ugh, this idiot bitch… Can't you read the mood? I want to enjoy this rare moment of peace with this cute cat (whom I hope she'll become a cute cat girl), and you come to ruin the mood.

"-Alright, alright, since I am "mature" nice man, I'll let you the heather on, but… you must tell Megumin that I want to talk with her, think it of favor that I ask to such a "Good Goddess", that needs this bath badly and is not for wash some weird smell of alcohol (and vomit), and who obviously don't need to use perfume to hide it."

Like I will not notice that you were outside drinking booze until morning after that purification quest that you did recently… yeah, I know, I followed and watched you spending the money of the reward, and I did not care because this is the very reason that's why we don't let you that much allowance, you idiot Goddess.

"-Heeeey… and here I tough you were a mature man with unbridled urges that makes you sweaty, but you're more of a Hiki-Neet who talk a couple of nice words to mock the wonderful goddess that's me, you will suffer DIVINE RETRIBUTION, you know?"

"-Well, looks like no one will use the bath soon, what you say Chomusuke? We´ll go out and turn off the heather?"

The cat looked at me uninterested of this conversation. She then turned her head and just…

"-Nya…"

"-Thank you Chomusuke, very convincing from you."

"Ok! Ok! I'll go to find Megumin and tell your request, since you're…. nice, yes nice! You will let the heather on, right Kazuma-san? And is not because I spend my mana doing party tricks all night."

"-Yeah, Yeah, I´m the nice Kazuma-san, just go… I´ll keep it for you, and tell her to find me in the grave of the garden in two hours!"

Without giving a thanks for this, she left in a hurry, and I decided to end the bath-time… haaa, I was having such a good time, but Aqua was right in something: Since when I have a good talking? Is not that I had a bad time expressing me, but I feel my speech pattern slightly differente, heck… even while I'm thinking, I´m doing it with more language than normal.

"-Purrrrr,Purrrrrr…."

Meanwhile Chomusuke is being adorable purring while I dry her, sometimes you are the only one who understand me in this house of crazy, little cat

TWO-HOURS LATER IN A MORE OPEN SPACE

I was in the garden of the mansion, doing what I do every day: take care of the Grave of a poor little girl that died too soon, and thinking what Darkness said about the magic thing, after experimenting some troubles with activating the heather of the bath and probing with my basic spells, the "Tinder" was behaving in a weird manner, normally is just a constant and stable flame, but now just fluctuates it's intensity, if I´m having some trouble with this, I can imagine the worries of more proper mages.

"-Hey, Aqua told me you want to talk with me."

A voice from behind me took me out of my thoughts, as I turned my back my head I looked back at the origin of this voice… A young girl with short brown hair y brilliant red eyes watching me, in her habitual red dress and her arm crossed expecting to know why she's called here.

"-Morning Megumin, yeah, I want to talk with you because Darkness is worried about you, and told me about your concern of this problem with the magic. But in truth, I don't know how I could help"

"- Kazuma, no one knows so don't worry about it, this is weird you know? One day we could cast whatever we want and to the next day, our spells won't go the correct way and explode in our faces if we're not careful enough, even I have problems with my powerful explosions, and worry me so much that I cannot be able to purge this urge to make things go BOOM."

Even with all of this, you could never go out of character huh? But is refreshing seeing so worried about a serious things like this that cannot be resolved with a BOOM! That steals the spotlight. And then, this little Arch-mage part of my party, with the only specialty of make explosions, you could say she's an Explosion-junkie, scratch her cheek with one of her fingers and asked me…

"-Hey Kazuma… you want to accompany me to cast my daily explosion? It's been a time since we the last time we did it together without involving a fight against the Demon King forces, just for the fun, and I want to hear you to rate my explosions again."

Is this a trigger event in your route Megumin? Because this things are the one that I seek the most in this fantasy-world life, and after all, there is progress I want to make of course, after all… you make my heart race and I want to take it back making you feel the same with this new-found ability of smooth talk.

ANOTHER TWO HOURS (AND A ADVICE TO THE HUNTERS GUILD) LATER

"-Well, from someone like you, who's obsessed with explosions… that was very lacking, not even close to the hundred points mark, this is seriously bad Megumin, if we don´t find a solution to the magic problem you will be even more useless…"

"-Haaa? Now is the time to talk about my uselessness, don't you Satou Trashuma-san? Taking advantage while I am down, how typical of you… and I thought you have matured like Darkness said, but you're only sound good! Give back my expectations!"

"-Why do you even have expectations of me?! I was joking about maturing this morning!"

"-…such a waste…"

I heard that you know? Is not that I don´t want to mature, I also want to look cool while doing it, you know loli whining-magician… wait a second, there something flying close to Megumin, I am interested because it looks like made of light…

"-Hey Megumin… keep still"

"-Ha ha, very funny… oh, Kazuma-san."

"-Shhh!... There's something…"

"-Don't "shhh" me! It's sure that you will finally take advantage of me and doing some weird payback, you… crazy man!

I never has taken advantage you know! After all this time, you still believing that I lack the control and the decency to do something… that's why I count to the Succubus Service! Truly the best friend of the male adventurer of this town.

Got you! After trapping the thing that was on Megumin shoulder with my hands, I look at it and looks like a little bird-butterfly thing made of light, and it doesn't look that is scared or reacting at all, it is just here in my palm moving its little wings, looking kind of cute.

"-Hey Megumin, are you seeing this little thing… Do you know what it is? It's my first time seeing one this little things."

"-What are you talking Kazuma? I don't see anything… Are you kidding with me?" "-Of course not, can't you see the little thing in my hand?" "-I only watching your hand, you look like a dumb kid showing some bug before splattering it… why don't better carry me to the town, and please… stop with that thing of "smooth-talking" I… just don't like it, is weird and doesn't feel like the everyday Kazuma."

After confessing some concern to me, I just carring Megumin back to the mansion with the thought of maybe that little "bird" and the gate of my dream are connected in some way.

The rest of the day was pretty normal, everyone doing their routine as for me, I was in my habitual sheltering in my room. Megumin didn't talk to me after that, nor she wanted to see me anyways, but for now, I have more things to think, especially about those little and maybe someone could help me with it… yes, tomorrow could be good to ask her about it.

THE NEXT DAY, AT A HOUR MORE BELIEVABLE TO AWAKE AND MAKE VISITS.

I walk through the town, after a night of not dreaming anything… at all, I come to a specific part of the town, more exactly, a store owned by a kind woman… who was human, is pretty strong and is a Lich… her name is Wiz, one of the generals of the Demon King who sells lots of items of high level... in a town beginners adventures, but this isn't the thing for I have come today, accompanying Aqua in her habitual visits to play and make a mess with the other worker of the store, and now that I'm here…

"-Hellooo Wiz, The Wonderful Me has come to shine your day, ready to play and drink tea with you! So bring the punch-bowl to end quickly that menial task, and enjoy the marvelous presence that's me!"

And right off the bat, Aqua enter like this is her house, then an adult lady with long brown hair, who normally has sad expression and sweet semblance, come to us whit a smile and a punch-bawl full of water.

"-Greetings Aqua-Sama, it's good to see you so lively today, and I coming ready and ah… Good Morning Kazuma-san, it's been a time since I saw you, how could I help you?"

Oh Wiz, you're so refreshing and comforting, why aren't you the goddess and not… this… idiot!

"-Actually yes, I met something peculiar yesterday when I was with Megumin for her daily Explosion, it was like a little bird-like thing made of light…"

"-You mean a Pixie?"

"-Nah, it's not a Pixie, Wiz-san, looks like more a pair of wings put togetheeerrr… hold a moment please."

As Aqua was playing with the water like a little kid, my attention was taken by the mysterious thing who was flying around the shop, as yesterday I carefully captured to show it to Wiz.

"Look Wiz-san, I captured one, it is like this."

"Ehmm… Kazuma-san, what do I have to see? You're just showing me your hand. It this some joke?"

Wiz asked me awkwardly, as I show her the little thing-being.

"-I´m not joking with you Wiz-san… I swear I´m holding it, can´t you see it? It happened to me yesterday with Megumin… aww… at this point, you'll believe I'm crazy."

"-Hey Kazuma, what are you holding? Show me! Show me!"

And of course… this little problem children was just playing with the water, ignoring my conversation with Wiz-san so I showed her the little light thind that was resting peacefully in my hand.

"-Awww… he's so cute, it´s like a little butterfly made of light, come on let me holding Kazuma, Please! Please!"

Wait… she can see it?! That's unexpected, well… no, It is supposed I guess, since she's a Goddess just that thing doesn't show normally, with some doubts I lend her the little being. She then proceed to cuddle it against her cheek

"-Look at you, so small and pretty just like my children Zell, I bet you'll be good friends with him… Hey! Don´t go! I don't want to harm you"

And then Aqua proceed to chase the little being, getting out of the punch-bowl and wetting all the place with her feet.

"-Aqua-sama! Please don´t wet the floor, I just cleaned before opening!"

And Wiz-san begun to chase Aqua who was making a mess, crying on how she makes an effort to make clean the store, meanwhile the other worker of the store make an appearance, the former General of the Demon King, and Demon in its own right, the so called Duke of Hell, Vanir.

"-Ohohoo! Greetings customers, or should I say the idiotic Goddess that comes every day to cause ruckus and annoyance to the great moi and the money-wasting shop owner, and… wow, what is moi, but no one that the guardian of this problematic goddess, boy whose mind is never straight in intentions and dreaming with weird gates,"

As always this demon is annoying to deal, with some scheme to gain personal gain… and I thinking again with elegant words, this thing is beginning to slip… wait a minute…

"-How did you…"

"-Oh boy who is always forgetful of details, if good for thou to remind that moi is the devil of foresight, nothing in the mind of man can be hidden from moiself, and before you could question: No, there is no knowledge from my part about gate-related stories or legends."

"-So there is no sense to ask anyways…"

"-I will pass such insolence boy that see more than everyone believes, because there is something that has gotten mine attention in the past days, this little beings that occasionally fly around are quite the intrigue, especially this ones"

As Vanir said that he took one flying thing in the act, surprisingly he can see them too, but the little one he took is… black? And they look rather aggressive by the flapping of the wings

"-Before you ask again boy, Moi do not know what are this thing who fly idly around, but Moi can be certain of something… they emanate emotions, and this black ones possess such negativity that Moi cannot ignore, although the aggression of it".

As Vanir releases the little black being, it flies quickly and erratic around and it's away through the window.

"-Very well boy who is attracted to those things, something is happening and I do not know what could be, even me with my prodigious foresight only see a mist of mystery around the this events, so the best advice Moi could give thou is: Stay at the expectative, because Moi is feeling that thou boy will be involved in something big."

"-Oh great, the one thing I wanted the most, to be involved more problematic things"

"-Well, if you excuse me boy, Moi will aid the hopeless shop-owner who was crying because her magic was behaving weird and cannot cast properly in discipline this delinquent goddess that is destroying the commodity of the store! HEY YOU, FOUL DELINQUENT GODDESS, STOP THOU IDIOCY AROUND, OR SUFFER MY VANIR-STYLE DEATH RAY!"

As expected Aqua keeps following the flying thing who was happily going around, and making a disaster while the poor Wiz-san just follow her crying and Vanir joining the comedy act… it's better if I go away from this disaster so I used the "Hide" skill to cover my presence and go without someone notice my parting.

As for the rest of the day, I was just wandering around Axel looking at the little white & black little things, there's more white ones than black ones, but looks like they're avoiding each other, like they're repelling for some reason. Despite this, it was a very normal day, I met Darkness in the way and stopped her from taking the slimes of some poor man… again, and trying to find Megumin but she go with Yunyun to some place, at least I wanted to talk to her and she was very weird. After all, I parted ways from Darkness who go to her house for some matter and went down to a certain part of the town what I go constantly…

The Succubus Café. After been freed from that weird dreams… I can finally enjoy some sweet dreams time! After all, it's hard to live with such beautiful… errr, crazy, yes, crazy girls! Hahahahahaha. In my way to the hotel, I found Aqua playing with some kids in the park and I told her the excuse that I'll be with Dust & Keith partying around (my typical alibi) and I'll be outside the night, despite the suspicious stare from the idiot goddess I forgot she knew about the café, but it went smoothly after all… this is weird…

LATER THAT DAY, IN A VERY EXPECTATED NIGHT.

All right, now that everything is set for a good night after a good meal with little alcohol, a good bed, and a complete disposition to have veery good night is set, I rested hoping to fall soon in slee… zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz…

… And I am in the mansion, alone…

… Hearing someone close…

… And it's bathing, humming a song from this world…

… And she's happy…

… And I willful…

… Walking through the hall, through the corridor…

… I come to the bathroom, and oh! Look! The door is open…

… I quickly took my clothes before noting that I don't have cloth to begin with… hey, that's convenient…

… With my heart ready, and something else at disposition…

... I go inside the bath, it's steamy but there is a silhouette, of a mature, curvy and very well developed lady…

… Unable to wait more I go through the steam…

… And… And…

…AND…

FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM

A sudden strong (very strong) shake felt through all the place, waking me up from the dream… I… paid…

GODDAMMIT! What have the world against me having a good dream now!

"-Dear customer…"

After I hear the voice of a little girl, I saw someone I knew… the loli succubus who was assigned to give me the dream service, she looks frightened the poor thing, like something scared her.

"-What happened? Did something scare you?"

"-Umm… L… Look up your head dear customer, what is that?

She pointed out over my head, and I saw it… It was the little beings I saw before but they were so much that before, like a swarm moving as a wave and then begin to react very aggressively and suddenly got out the room, as I opened the window, the image I saw in the sky was something I have never seen and I'll never forget.

Two great streams of light are clashing in the sky, one of pure white and one of deep black, crashing one against another repeatedly with an imposing CLAM! CLAM!

And looks like I'm not obviously the only one watching the spectacle in the sky, people of the town begin to get out of their houses and whatever the hell they're hiding, to watch the spectacle in the sky, everyone was afraid of what the hell is happening… and I don't really know what is this and what to do, this overpowers me.

"-IT'S THE END OF THE WORLD!"

"-IS THE DEMON KING FINALLY ATACKING?"

"-THE SKY IS FALLING!"

"-I NEVER GOT LAID, AND WE´RE GONNA IDE"

"-SACRIFICE THE WEAK TO THE NEW GODS!"

"-I ALWAYS LOVED THE WIFE OF MY NEIGHBOUR"

"-WHY DO I HAVE TO LIVE HIDING IN THIS TOWN?"

And of course, mass panic and too much information for the event that it's happening, when everything is about to get worse, a sudden light shine over the stream with a strong DOOOOOOOOOOONNNNNNN dispersing those streams and disappearing in the night, some of the beigns of light reappears again, much more than ever before and flying around, during all this mess, the loli succubus was hugging my arm (which is by the way pretty sweet) frightened.

"-Dear customer, what was that?"

"- I think I am the last one to ask, because I have no Idea of what was happening… haaaaa, and I believed today would be finally the day I could have a good service."

AT THE NEXT DAY, AFTER A MASS SCARE AND AN OBVIOUS JUVENILE DECEPTION.

After the last event in the night, I didn´t sleep really well and I couldn't stay until my normal hours of slumber, disappointed for all what happened, I didn´t want to go to the mansion besides, the days is just not feel right, it's like you put a gray filter to the world and enjoy the miserable and grumpy faces of everyone, like a asshole god would do to its twisted entertainment, as I walk across the town ignoring the flying beings, coming close to a coffee, I watched to familiar faces: The archer Keith and the delinquent adventurer Dust, who lives in prison and constant poverty.

"-Hey Kazuma, good morning"

"- 'Sup, Kazuma."

They both have the same bitter expression as I.

"-Morning guys, pretty day we have today huh?

"-You tell me, after finally being out of prison, I hoped to hit a girl and get a date with her…but now, is better find what to do that got me back to prison, see ya guys."

"-Don't do anything to grave, tomorrow we're going to questing! Really Kazuma, this day just don't feel right."

"-Yeah, I lost a service from the succubus from what happened, it's just so frustrating that my luck did not worked from this,well, see you later Keith, I'll going to eat I the adventurers guild."

"-Uh… All right, take care Kazuma…I hope the day gets better."

After partying ways from Keith and heading to the adventurers guild, the town is acting weird… well, more weird than usual and more bellicose, like fighting for barely nothing going for the punches almost immediately and treating with distrust and discord to each other… ok, something definitely is happening, the people of this town was never this aggressive or negative despite the quirkiness of the people.

Once in the adventurer's guild, I enjoyed a good meal of giant toad with a good beer, as I watch the other adventurer's argue with violent intention or bickering with the staff for absolutely the stupidest of the reasons… wait a second, I did just not note this before because the mood of the day but… there is many of those little beings, specifically the black ones and they are pretty active around the people, and they're getting more actives the more violent people is becoming.

Definitely, these things are connected to whatever is happening the day that is making the people act like shit, and they're beginning to swarm and move wildly like a wave of a stormy sea, reacting even more with this negativity… I really have a bad feeling of this…

"-Be prepared… It's about to come…"

Wait… is that typical mysterious voice again? What a great time to talk you know?

"-What's about to come? ..."

"-Destiny…"

"-Oh no… you've about to come with your prophetic crap about "destiny", and when you say it it's obvious that something bad is about to come… so why don't you stop raising flags and answer me this: Am I a Chosen One of not?"

As I was saying this I begun to move without knowing why, but those things flying are giving me a really bad feeling about this, even worse than fighting the generals of the Demon King, for some reason… they´re beginning to gather.

"-You´re one… of many that will answer this call, and waiting for you and them to answer with the word that will open the gate."

Now we're heading to something… Wait, one of many? How many? And Why I'm not the only one? Damn… and here hoping that I was finally something special.

"-So… what word is that? Because it must be something complex to learn or pronounce."

"-Ufufufu… The funny thing is, Satou Kazuma, that you probably know that word of all of the chosen people, and is a word pretty easy to remember, by the way."

"-Is that a word from my world? Because that's the only way I could know said word."

"-Hehe…"

As supposed the typical mysterious voice, it would not give me a direct answer, why this entities have to be so obsessed with riddles? ...Then, I suddenly felt a shiver down my back, a pretty strong one.

"-You should hurry…"

And with that, I stopped hearing it, just in the moment a powerful "FWOOOOOOOSSSSHHHHH" comes from behind, and I turned back and I saw it… the black little beings begun to gather over the sky of the town forming a great mass of pure darkness, now is the time to run… fortunately I was close to the mansion, so the race wasn´t that long, as I came to the mansion, I saw the girls in the living room… doing whatever the hell they're doing with Darkness who was tied in the floor.

"-I don't want to want to know what are you're doing, so untie Eroness a get prepared, something really bad is about to happen"

"-What are you talking about? And don't call me Eroness! It's to…hah… embarrassing…and… excruciating …hah… to be seen like this!"

And it's in heat again this crusader. Now's not the time to become a masochistic mess you idiot.

"–Hey Aqua, who's talking? Because I only hear an annoying sound around the hall."

Megumin! What is happening to you? Why are you so cold? It is because for the thing of the other day? Why you act like this?

"-Maybe it's the Beansprout of Kazuma who's talking little non-senses with those stupid talking abilities that makes you feel awkward, don´t you think, Megumin?

This idiot is not helping!

"-Ha? What… what are you talking about? Of course I… I'm not feeling awkward for the ridiculous talk of that idiot Kazuma!"

"-Hey! It's not the moment to discuss stupid things now! Something is not right, can't you feel it in the air? And it's going to get worse!"

I tried to reason with this problem children of mine, hoping to whatever the typical mysterious voice warned me would not be so dangerous.

"-Kazuma, what are you talking abo…"

Darkness can't finish that sentence when the emergency alarm of the town sounds, and the voice of the receptionist is hearing through all the town.

"-This is an emergency state, calling to all the adventurers, a mysterious being has been formed at the center of the town square Axel, be prepared for confrontation, this is a special quest whose participation is obligatory for all the registered adventurers."

After we heard that communicate, I was not worried… but scared about what would happen, and seeing the face of my party, they finally understood what I was talking.

"-I told you so, now get prepared, we're going now".

A FEW MOMENTS LATER, HEADING TO THE TOWN'S SQUARE.

"-Kazuma… how did you knew that this would happen? Are this related with the event of the last night?"

Darkness asked me as we're running to the town-square, she was completely surprised about the fact that I knew something and that makes me suspicious to her.

"-Is not that I knew THIS… ha… would… ha… happen, I just knew that… haaaaa… something bad… haaaa… would o-occur…"

Really I was running too much in too little time, and I was a bit out of shape, we stopped to recover my breath and to say this:

"-When this emergency is over, I'll tell you everything I knew, but you have to believe me besides, Aqua can see those things."

I said this as I signaled the little black beings in the sky that was heading to the center of the town, to the square. Darkness & Megumin then watched to Aqua… and why since yesterday everyone can see this things, it has to be with that "event".

"-Ehh?! Don't suspect of me, of course I can see those little cut things but I never knew that they can do THAT, I just believed that they're some type of pixies that I can capture some of them for my child Emperor Zell".

"-That's enough! The town is in emergency, and after that you two will have to explain… a lot."

As Darkness said that, we renovate our run, with Megumin pretty silent all the chat like fearing something, I can understand her.

And we reaches the crowded Square of the town and I watched it… It was a demon-like being of pitch-black color, of long arms and short legs, with an inflated belly and having a white hagoromo that connects to a black belt with golden earrings and indumenta of white cloth, his head is bald with long ears, with two fangs getting out of his mouth and three eyes, every one of them have are bloodshot giving it a crazed expression, watching him is feeling painful and have an aura around it that makes me uncomfortable, but.. I felt that I saw something like this before.

"-Hey, Kazuma!"

Someone took me out of my thoughts as calling me, I watched who was and is Tyler, a crusader that was the leader of the party that Dust & Keith are part, I greeted him and asked what happened.

"-I was around when everything happened, a swarm made of Dakrness begun to gather around and form that from the skeleton. It was pretty disgusting to watch, and after that, the thing just stay floating there…"

"-And what about the resident people?"

"-They were evacuated, but all of this especially that thing feels so… off."

I can understand how he feels too, there's something so weird, and it's feels that this will become violent so soon…

"-How could that horrible thing dares to wield a sacred cloth of the gods, return that Hagoromo! Return it! Or face the divine retribution, you abomination, pfft… ayayayayayayayay, Kazuma-san! Kazuma-san! Why're you so mean with me! I just want to teach it a lesson, boohoo!"

Aqua as I pulled her cheeks, really this peanut-brained goddess! She was crackling her fist and even spit to the ground, can you please stop being a delinquent for once!

"-What's with you and everything have with flags! Can't you see that he's here just waiting to be attacked, the moment he is provoked he will raise its power and destroy everything!"

And before anyone can even listen what I was saying (like always), Darkness advanced sword in hand and ready in combat putting herself in front, why… just… why…

"-You foul monster, your presence is something so unholy that scream confrontation! I can see by that crazed sight of yours that you will take the females adventurers and do your wicked wishes, I'll never let you do your biding! Take me instead and confront me! I'll never concede to those wicked desires of yours!"

WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGHH! WE'RE GONNA DIE! OF ALL THE MOMENTS YOU HAVE TO BE IN HEAT, WHY IT HAS TO BE THIS?!

"-Urgh?"

In a surprising turn of events, the strange being just raised its hand and did a "Shoo, Shoo" gesture to Darkness, why is this have more sense this idiot crusader?

"-How you dare to belittle me?! Or you prefer younger girls?! Then you are only a dirty monster that must be destroyed for those wicked desires!"

Darkness charges with pretty strong slash, but fortunately (for us) she failed the attack, the black being then watched her and begin to laugh maliciously.

"-Kuh, Kuh, Kuh…"

This give me a bad feeling but… wait, isn't there a manga that I read back in Japan that have those things? One related with a popular tale from Arabia? Yes… Arabia. I wasn´t a great fan of that manga, but I remember that those thing could… regenerate… if they have… enough… Oh no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, noooooo…

This is much worse than I initially thought, and I already know what those little things are, but before I could do or say anything someone was flying over my head, that someone was Darkness who was suddenly punched by the Black Djinn and was sent to a house in the proximity, breaking down the wall, and by impulse I ran to her.

But the worse thing, is with this the fight against that monstrous Djinn begun.

"-DARKNESS!"

"-DARKNESS!"

Megumin who screamed with me, followed also scared for what happened, she was useless in this situation because of the place.

"-I… I´m fine Kazuma, Megumin, my defense isn't for show, you show?"

"-Yeah, because what it is for show is your muscle-filled brain."

"-Hey Kazuma, don't be so harsh this isn't the moment for this." Megumin responded worried

"-Wow, so you finally talking to me, I was kind of worried about that."

"-I don´t what this annoying voice is talking."

This loli said that as she apart her sight from me, really, sometimes you're a pain in the ass, both of you. And since when you're a Tsundere?

"-Don't say that! There's not only muscles in my head, there's… other… things."

At least you´re admitting it, and I hear that last thing, since I have the "Lip Reading" skill, you know? There's no way hiding me things or say it low voice.

"-Anyways, I think what that thing is so let's go, Aqua is going with flow and entered the fray, we need to stop that idiot, here, take my hand… GAAAAGGHHH!

"-KAZUMA!"

"-KAZUMA!"

As I heard the girls, I felt a very strong pain in the head and… everything went black.

Then I woke up in a place I know too damn well… The gate, yes, the one in my dreams, so that means…

"-Ok, when you start talking mysterious voice?"

"-Wow, you know how to ruin a good entrance…"

"-Yeah, Yeah, tell me, what happened?"

"-A piece of rubbish has fallen on your head"

And of course, this would happen… It was too hard to ask for not falling in a stupid way?

"-The good thing is you are not dead, just unconscious which is good because it was a pretty big rubbish."

"-So, what they did with my body?"

"-The girls tied you and put you in a safe place… within a rock."

"-This again? Come on! And how the fight is fight going, Solomon-san?"

"-Well, see it for yourself… and how do you knew my name?"

"-You kidding? I read the manga Magi back in Japan"

"-Manga? What is that? A sort of publication of your world?"

"-Kinda…"

"-Anyway, look how the fighting is going, Satou Kazuma… looks like you knew about the Rukh."

And then a vision of what's happening left me speechless… because that being is now gigantic and breathing fire over the adventurers congregated, and so many of them are charred, and the few that are still fighting are despairing, but fighting against this giant monster, the mages try to be effective but their magic is so fluctuating that barely reaches it or be effective enough to hurt it, the archers is the same tale, and the fighters could only do the frontline to protect the former, I saw Darkness struggling against that thig, part of her armor was melting and she looks pained, even Aqua is having problem with so much people badly hurt or dead by the flames, trying to heal but the injured and casualties and crying for all the work she's doing, I almost pitied her… almost.

When the things are looking for the worst…suddenly…

"-EXPLOSION!"

Megumin casted her magic out of sheer desperation, it was a good explosion and took a good part of that thing, only to watch how it regenerates using the black Rukh that was flying like crazy and becoming bigger, as the poor little girl fall for the exhaustion with tear in her eyes, unable to do anything even now… at this point I just couldn't take it anymore, as I walked to the gate and to open this damn thing.

"-So… you need to open the gate now?"

"-That goes without saying!"

"- Tell me, why now and not before? It is because the emergency? And not because you will look cool doing it while thinking you are a "Choosen One" as you say?"

"-What the hell with the cheap psychologic lecture right now? Now is not the time to that… People are dying… people of my town, and I'm here incapable to do anything about it!"

"-You were incapable even if you're there too, probably you were one of those that died burned by the black Djinn."

"-Ugh!"

He's right, if I was there I could barely do anything, this looks so different than anything I encountered before… I can't believe that one of the things I used to read in the manga's back in Japan we're so real and so dangerous.

"-Just tell me… why I have to open this gate?"

"-To open destiny as I told you before Satou Kazuma, to bring a blessing of hope to this world, to fight the overcoming black Rukh and the wicked ones behind it, who are bringing a curse in the form of the abomination you see."

"-So… this bring you completely to our world, then why you need to do this while the other "wicked ones" just enter like nothing."

"-Because their destiny is to curse, to corrupt, they don't concern about the rules of this or another world, this fight of our destinies rifted my world and went to yours."

"-I…wow, this overcomes to me, it's too much and so serious in so little time."

"-Well… I trust you can bear with this because the thing is about to get ugly there…"

As Salomon said that I watched the black Djinn ever bigger than before, over the destroyed area of the square and the surviving group that was barely the half of the summoned adventurers, and covering with its shadow over them. There is no time to waste, as I put my hand over the Gate and recite the words I knew from that manga… and that Arabian tale I barely knew.

"- OPEN SESAME!"

And with those words a sound like a lock sounded inside the gate, feeling something strange flowing through my body, like a warmness covering every bit of myself. The eight pointed-star in the gate begun to glow

"- Now pull it Satou Kazuma! Be willful and open the gate of this new "destiny", don´t you get excited by the idea of mystery? A new world waiting to be discovered, have the courage to make the first step and admire for yourself with the new beauty this world will prepare for you!"

Damn it! Why this man-voice makes more excited than the speech Aqua gave me when we come first to this world, I don't care what he´s saying about wonder and new worlds, I just need to help the survivors and do more than just planning for once… this gate is heavy but is ceding, ceding, ceding!:..

DOOOM

It opened!

As the door opened the eight-pointed star symbol emitted a pulse of light, one so strong that pulls me back, as the inside glows with so much intensity that I could go blind, rays of light begun to fly out of it a great speed to somewhere.

"-Hey Solomon-san, what are those lights?"

"-Something you will discover soon, but for now it's time to awake and witness the miracle you achieved, until the next time we'll met again, live a good life Satou Kazuma, and prosperity to you!"

Before I could say anything, I felt a shake as I awoke tied to a rock and the head feeling like hell, a glow over my head catch my attention, looking upside I watch the same symbol of the gate over Axel shining with intensity and bringing the white Rukh over the town, the energy of that symbol is affecting the black Djinn making him, not only weaker it seems but also fearful of something, whatever it is, must be powerful…

"-Let me show you my gratitude this time young boy, for opening the gate and let us enter to fight for this world, as king of the Goetia Order and first of the Household of our Great King Solomon."

Suddenly a voice sounded in my head, deep, masculine and imposing, very different from the soft voice of Solomon-san, and why he means with gratitude…

KRAKOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM

Suddenly a powerful thunder shake me in surprise, and a ray of light descend taking physical form of a man with draconic traits, wearing very detailed jewelry and precious piece of cloth in his lower part, he shows in front of the Black Djinn with a stern expression, making clear the difference in sizes, if the black creature was gigantic then the dragon-man is titanic, extending his wingspan an extremely powerful wind that you could consider a hurricane pulls back the black being that I cannot consider a Djinn, since I obviously watching a true one far from the town. And then he talked with a thunderous voice.

"-Hear me you abomination! Your foul existence ends now, because it is the will of me, Baal, first of the seventy-two, that thou shall perish."

When everyone speechless about this apparition, a circle with the eight-pointed star in it, then I suddenly felt a shiver that went through all my body, he's about to release its strongest attack!

"-EXTREME MAGIC!"

When he raised his arm, the sky darkened with storm clouds and a hundred of lightning's appeared from the sky colliding in one point, the energy generated must be monstrous and defy any logic, and the he shoots that power at one command…

"-BAALLINE SWORD!"

A ray of pure power was shoot trough the black being obliterating him and by the sound of it, a couple of mountains from the face of the earth, then he changes his sight and watched me it seems but its deep three red eyes intensified by the black sclera makes sure that he's watching me and then… he smile at me, hearing his voice again in my head.

"-I hope we could see you again in the flow of destiny, young boy."

With this word he begun to disappear and become a light that parted to somewhere afar, despite being so serious I began to like him, you know? ... I hope to see him again, then another voice called me.

"-Kazuma-san! Are you alright?"

"-Yunyun!"

I seriously forgot her, Megumin's only friend and self-proclaimed rival, Yuyun a Crimson Mage clansman like her, I feeling so bad for it seeing her with light burns across her body, she must have fought so hard against that being despite her magic not being able to work as intended, she and the other mages must had it hard against it. Sorry Yunyun, I promise I'll treat you with some good food when everything settles.

"-Yuyun… What about Megumin and Darkness? What about the others?"

"-Megumin was put in a safe place after she casted her explosion, and Darkness-san it's being treated her injuries by Aqua-san, both of her had it hard during the fight, Megumin is feeling so depressed about not being able to help in the fight and is still crying about it, and Darkness was pretty injured, I can´t believe something could damage her so hard… it was horrible, Kazuma-san, that thing… was so vicious even more than the demons, even Wiz-san and Vanir-san who intervened in the battle were struggling against it, and used some strange, evil magic to send them apart the fight…"

"Yunyun, untie me… please, untie me now…"

After the teary Yunyun untied me, I began to walk along across the wasteland that become the square, I watched the charred corpses of the once adventurers of this town, and my chest begun to compress, as fearing the answer that Yunyun would give me… because I could know it, I asked with a frail voice:

"-Tell me Yunyun, what could happen to all the people who died?"

And then, her voice become ever frailer.

"-Despite having a powerful Arch-Priest as Aqua-san, they can't be revived since they were cursed by the flames of that horrible monster, is a curse that has never seen before affected not only their bodies but their souls too, they can't even feel their souls like they're gone… and… and… I just can't continue, waaaaah!

The poor Yunyun begun to cry hopelessly as my heart just crushed… you know, we adventurers live dangerous life always at the limit, always ready to die be it heroically or miserably, but always of our own accord. But this… this unnatural thing cursed their victims destroying their bodies and tainting their souls, making them despair and using them as fuel to make it stronger… because that is the Rukh, the flow of the souls in the river called "destiny" that ascend to what we call heaven, and THAT was taken from then an used like tools from some twisted entity to be toyed with… I…. just… CAN'T… BEAR IT!...

Having fallen to my knees…

"-KUUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRGGGGGGHHHH!"

I screamed like I never did in my life, clenching my fist and closed tightly my eyes, my scream surprised the crying Yunyun, but is this the mystery of the new world? The so called beauty of a new world? So unfair for them… so unfair for me.

"-All of this, because of my egotism… because of my idiotic believing of being a Chosen One, if I opened the gate sooner, everyone could be alive… WHY DO I HAVE TO BE LIKE THIS? WHY THE THINGS ENDED LIKE THIS? WHY EVERYTHING DOESN´T MAKE SENSE? WHY… JUST WHY?!"

"Kazuma, what non-sense are you just talking about?"

I heard Darkness coming at the side, bandaged in almost all of her body, seeing she in that state pained me so much, along her was Aqua carrying Megumin, whose red eyes are even more after crying so much. Megumin then talked me coldly:

"-What was that scream? And why do you guilt so much about? Is not that you have anything to do since you fall unconscious at the beginning, so you can't talk so much about it."

Please Megumin… let me explain, it' the least I could do.

"-Hey Kazuma, even me who could have such awesome abilities as Arch-Priest who wasn't very effective, can understand you fragile little boy, because something happened to the souls of this poor adventurers that I cannot find them to resurrect, so it's good to you if you grief for them. Because I am such a nice goddess to you."

Wow... that unexpectedly kind from Aqua, who always is a kick in the butt, even her cannot be conceited in these moments. Then Darkness came to me with a serious expression, the one of a noble and told me putting her hand in my shoulder.

"-Kazuma… please get up, you acting weird since you woke up, you did not get involved in this and yet you grief yourself over what… happened, you told me before that you knew what was that monster, so it's time for you to tell us everything you know… and if you re somehow involved… there's no way I can protect you from what will happen."

I nod to Darkness, so I get up to tell everything.

"-It is not yet the time for explanations, young boy"

Huh?! Suddenly another masculine voice more soft than Baal, began to speak as I felt something in my throat

"-… Kagh"

"-Come on Trashuma, now is not the time!"

Megumin yelled at me but I can't talk, something isn't letting me and just when it couldn't get worse… I see a light suddenly towards me and everything black… again!

"-Wake your mind, young boy"

"-Uuurghhh…"

As I wake up from whatever took me down… I note that I was in a Labyrinth, with walls and stairs heading in all directions and in every wall there's an entrance glowing with light, just where I am?

"-You are in a dungeon, Young Boy"

The voice resonates not in my head but in all the place

"-So this is a dungeon, huh? Why did you do this?! It's wasn't the best of the moments after… that happened you know?"

"-Despite your impertinence, you have proven to be an interesting case… there is a powerful luck in your side despite being a human so weak."

You´re not answering me!

"-Just cut it out, why did you bring me here? And why in this moment?"

"-Because quickness is necessary… This world is changing and needs particular existences that can lead it, so for this very reason and a form of gratitude, I bring you here to my dungeon, to be tested."

When he said that last part, I immediately remember that manga again: The dungeons… The Djinns… and the mean, but I asked anyways to be sure:

"-Tested of what?"

"-A King Vessel"

And then everything settles, so I was a chosen one… to be tested by a Djinn and see if I am worthy of its power, and having the opportunity to be next wielder of the title "Solomon" the Great King. Normally, I could never be any more excited, but after all the death and suffering recently past… I just could not feel anything good coming from this.

…

And then, this new destiny has begun to move.

EPILOGUE.

(From Megumin perspective)

Today is the worst day of my life.

I just survived the fight against a very weird and cruel monster that took so many of the adventurers of Axel. I was so useless since the fight was inside the town, and I was fearing for mine and my companion's life.

Even the Explosion that I am so proud of was so ineffective… sniff… and it just keep regenerating and getting bigger from those little black birds, I could have an idea what those thing could be, but the possibility is too horrible to think… sniff… sniff… I couldn't stop crying and just when it comes the worst… he came, that dragon-man from the sky, is he a God? Or is something else? It was so magnanimous, so powerful to wipe that horrible monster in just one attack…

These power shown are nothing like I have ever seen before in my life, from where it comes? I´m sure that it must have relation with the magic not working as intended.

Just after all of this, I heard a scream that sound familiar but it was so strong, as Aqua carried me telling that it was him who was screaming in the middle of the disaster.

We reunited with Darkness, she must have it harder than me… since her defensive abilities wasn't effective as before.

When we reached him, he was on his knees, and he looks so pained… he wasn't involved in the fight, why he looks like it is his fault?

I answered coldly about his behavior, and I don't know why I do that… but that makes him sank more in his grief and I felt bad for it, after some works of Darkness he stood up to tell us something…

And he was shoot in the head right before he could speak, it was so sudden and suspicious… he must surely know something, so its matter of time that Aqua could revive him to know what he was saying.

After she lend me to Yunyun (since Darkness was too injured to carry me) Aqua came close to him, whining about having to revive him almost all the time, after casting her "resurrection" spell… nothing happened, he is still in the ground, Aqua casted again… and still nothing, I begun to getting worried; then Aqua suddenly slapped him repeatedly while screaming:

"-COME ON, YOU BEANSPROUT, WAKE UP NOW, THIS IS NOT FUNNY!"

Darkness stopped her from hitting him.

"-What is wrong? Why can´t you resurrect Kazuma?"

"-Because he isn't dead! Whatever that ray of light did, wasn't to kill him! The idiot here it's just sleeping"

It's good to know that he is not dead, but know we have to wake him up.

"-Ehmm… something does not look right to Kazuma-san. He's not awaking from the slaps of Aqua-san."

As Yunyun said, he was still dropped in the ground, and I just note that his eyes were lifeless… Seriously, what is happening? All of this is just too weird... and why is everything shaking?

*KRRRUUUUUUUMMMMM*

It was so sudden but that tremor was like something is rising, and as soon as it comes, it finished feeding up the feeling of mystery and disconcert. Why this idiot does not waking up after this?

Aqua watching him better, finally sweating, said something that froze me…

"-Kazuma's mind is not here, just his body was left and I can't know where he went."


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello the author of this crazy thing here, with a new chpater of thiz crazy idea, that hope you like and if you have questions feel free to do as I will ask them when I'll available**

Prologue

(From Darkness perspective)

It was one of the worst outcomes that could just happen.

Every one of us, adventurers has forgotten the original objective of the mission was drive out that thing out of the town and dispose of it, instead we launch it directly to the fray. But why did I attack it? Normally I'll stay in the front as a shield… there is something about it that exploit my passion for the cruel destiny a brute could afflict in my body.

This was so unnatural… and so cruel for the unfortunate people that has fallen for this foul being, if not for that mysterious draconic-being that exuded such a powerful light… we may not made it to the end.

And then… Kazuma was shot by some light just about to tell us whatever he knew about this event, so sudden… and so suspicious, it's like something does not want to know anything about this.

I wished to carry him but there was something about the burns I received that Aqua could not cure instantly, and they still affecting me, so she have to carry Kazuma, but not without whining about it.

"-Why this graceful goddess have to carry this hiki-neet? Is so heavy and annoying without his mind to move his useless body! Booohooo"

"-Aqua, please… just bear with this until I could do, I'll treat you with something nice, I promise."

As Aqua sobbing accepted my propose, we head to the rest of the survivors that are afflicted as us, still being treated by members of the Axis and Eris cult. Then Taylor, an acquaintance of Kazuma came to tell to us.

"-Hey, Darkness… what happened? I just heard Kazuma screaming"

"- I don't really know, we just saw him on his knees grieving about what happened, and talking some no-sense, at first I thought he just go crazy, but then he said he knew something and… he was taken down by a shot of light."

As I said this, Taylor just said.

"-Well, that's pretty suspicious…"

"-Oooh, what it is so suspicious, saddened crusaders who are struggling for their own limits?"

As we heard that voice, we just noted that Vanir and Wiz finally came back from whatever they hold back from the fight. As he was coming Taylor leaved to watch for his comrades I answered tiredly:

"-Now is not the time, Vanir-san."

"-At the contrary, crusader who watched her own limits, it is the time to find some answers from whatever this happened, as moi talked with the saddened shop owner who is crying for those unfortunate souls that perished… truly a tragedy…"

As Vanir said that, I saw Wiz crying at the distance for all of the fallen adventurers in front of her, maybe it's too much for her considering how unnatural was their dead's. Then Vanir continued.

"-As my foresight finally contemplate, looks like the young boy was about to tell your group about that foul creature and the draconic being that followed, it is just too intriguing all of this recent events."

"-AAAAAAAAHHHHH…."

I suddenly hear Aqua screaming as I watched her dropping Kazuma in the ground.

"-What is wrong with you Aqua? Why do you drop him?" I asked her.

"-That pervert Hiki-Neet, just begun to move weirdly, it's sure that this idiot was just waiting to grope me or something worse!"

"-GUYS, something is not right… Kazuma is shaking violently!"

"-Waaaaahhh"

As we heard Megumin and Yunyun crying in shock, we just noted that Kazuma is having spasms like he was possessed by something, I was running to hold him, but as soon I reached him…

*crick*

*CRICK*

*CRACK*

I heard bones… breaking, and Kazuma lying down right there unconscious with a strange position, then Vanir come close to him… if he is planning to do something I swear that you…

"-Do not worry, concerned crusader and Crimson Mage girl who is watching me with killing intent with those red eyes, just before that irresponsible "Arch-Priest" of yours…"

"-Watch your mouth devil, before I purify you with my God Blow!"

Aqua retorted shaking the fist, but Vanir continued as nothing.

"-… begin to cure the several broken bones of the young boy, I was interested about… this!"

When Vanir touch Kazuma's forehead a symbol appeared exploding Vanir's hand in dust… the same symbol we just saw: An eight-pointed star inside a circle. It's my first time watching it so close.

"-I have an impression, that what happened to the young boy is related with the structure that is over our heads"

"-What are you talking, Vanir-san? I don´t see a structure or something" Megumin answered angry.

"-Yes… what you are saying about it? And what has to do this to Kazuma?" I answered too

"-Pfft… surely this idiot demon is sure lying, making these stupid thing" Aqua retorted as she was healing the broken bones of Kazuma.

"-Oohhh, you are believing that moi is lying? Well… watch what is about to happen."

With his other hand he took a piece of stone and launched it to the air, and crashed with something, making a wave who resonates revealing a massive structure that covers all of Axel, it's shape reminds me something… familiar.

"-It goes without saying that this is probably a dungeon".

The four of us watched Vanir surprised, and I was about to talk before Vanir interrupted.

"-Before you ask, I have the theory that the mind of thou young boy leader, its inside that dungeon but who or what took for which reason… it's the true question, for now moi is retiring, wishing you luck to awake him… if you could make it"

With a smile proper of him, Vanir the demon left us to accompany Wiz, even more concerned than before, with Megumin at the back of Yuyun hiding her face, and Aqua back to carry Kazuma with annoyance, I am just asking… How will we overcome this? And how Kazuma will make it out without us? This is the most frustrating thing we ever dealt.

Chapter 2: Gifting this poor boy with growth and a Djinn

"- KEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRGGGGGHHHHHH."

IT WAS SO PAINFUL! What was that? I just entered one of the portal… and I was on a road… the same day I died, the first time I died, but instead the stupid way that was… with a tractor sound… a real gigantic truck crushed into me and my body was stucked between their wheels, every bone… every muscle, I felt like a leather doll with crystal bones, after being shot from the portal, I was lying in the floor barely able to move due the immense pain of my body.

"-What… was… that."

The voice answered.

"- That was the first of many portals of introspection… everyone will reflect an event of thou life, one closure that lead to an opening."

"-What… do… you… mean?"

As I said that I was beginning to feel better… the pain was easing, and I was more capable to stand.

"-It means, young boy… that you need to reflect about the closing points in your short life, introspect into yourself and find the answer that will lead you to the end of this dungeon of mine."

"-Ok, second typical mysterious voice, although I hate being on pain… I have no option to follow your game… so tell me, what do I need to introspect?"

"-…. Tell me what do you saw inside the portal."

With the memory so fresh, I told it for some reason

"- The first time I died, the one before I was sent to this world…"

"-Interesting… so you are from another world apart from this" The voice answered.

"- Yeah… but it was different… because… well, this time was truly terrifying being crushed by a thing like that… and not being dead by some stupid sound, at least I don't have Aqua laughing me about that."

"- Do not you feel lucky about it? Having experienced death and offered a new opportunity while being yourself? Normally when you die it's the end of one life… your body return to the earth and your soul to the Rukh, looking a chance to ascend or return to the life as another being."

"- If you put it that way… yes, I am lucky… after all it's the only thing that is my strong point in this world… and maybe you're right, I received an opportunity… many of them in fact, to do something meaningful, but sometimes is just not enough… after all I´m just an adventurer, the weakest job in this world of fantasy."

The voice just laughed a bit, and that upsets me.

"- Hey, What's so funny? You find hilarious that I die too much because I'm weak?"

"- More like… I find interesting that, despite your weaknesses, that doesn't stop you from doing the right thing, even if it cost your wish to live leisurely, am I wrong?"

"-How do you…"

"- I hear the voices of the mind young boy, and right now… your voice is strong here, like a scream resonating all over the place. So tell me, what this first experience leaved to you?"

When the voice said that last thing, I just beginning to tough… about death and how I believed once that once you die… it's all over, but after meeting with Aqua and Eris-sama, I saw that not everything will be lost and there is always a new chance… huh? I just felt something in my head… a sudden shake… my instinct react to follow a way to the left, and the Rukh began to show it in that way, with a sudden smile…

"-There is always a chance… and when everything seem lost I must find a way to make things work… like I always did, don't you think?"

I had the feeling that the Djinn is pleased from my answer.

"-Then follow the Rukh young boy, to the next trial."

Although with some doubts, I set my foot onwards wherever the Rukh took me in.

A DAY AFTER THE FIGHT AND THE TRAGEDY

(From Megumin perspective)

The reconstruction of the square and the houses is in process, but the life lost in that fight… will not be forgotten or easily recovered as Darkness was helping with the builders I was in the Axis Church with Yuyun helping Cecily-san, the sister in charge of the Axis Cult brand in Axel, there is still so many wounded people. Aqua was effective healing Darkness from those weird burnings yesterday, but she is really strong and that helped her to recovery, in comparison, normal adventurers aren't so lucky, those flames were cursed and thus not easily healed, afflicting their bodies.

"-Alright girls, let begin the day to help those cute boys and girls to recover and make them faithful members of the Axis Cult!"

Ugh Cecily-san, please read the mood, now is not the time to your Axis cult antics, not after all of… that… happened, I just don't want to remember it yet. Yuyun then retorted her.

"-Cecily-san please, now is not the moment to act like that!"

"-Ahh… but Yuyun-san, your Cecily-nee have to be cheerful and carefree according to the beliefs of the Axis Cult to brighten the cloudy heart of this hurt people, so they can be healed more easily. Sometimes a smile it's a way to heal better the body and the heart, teheheee…"

After saying that with a wink of her eye to us, Cecily-san continue walking while humming some song while carrying first aid supplies, sometimes she is reliable… sometimes.

But she's right, Yuyun and me need to put our best face to help the wounded in relieve their wounds, following the indications of the healers, we proceed to provide basic first aid help while they're treating the most aggravated victims. Yuyun is trying hard to show a good face but she show a very sad smile while she is attending the wounded.

Meanwhile, as I treated one of the wounded people, I see why Cecily-san said that about the smile when I see the poor man brighten their expression when I smiled to him, that makes me somehow happy, to know that I could help in some way and I talked to him.

"-I hope that you could feel a bit well with this."

"-Well… the pain is more endurable, but still hurts a lot, that thing… was something, I was so lucky to make it out with only part of my arm and leg like this… I fear that this could be the end of my adventuring life…"

"-Don't say that! ... Even if they're annoying and hard to deal, the Axis cultist are very good healers, have some confidence in their work."

"-Well, if you say so… I have to believe you, after all, you're of the members of the famous party of Axel."

After the young man said that, I remembered of Aqua being in the mansion taking care of Kazuma… well, his body since the mind is gone somewhere inside the dungeon that is covering Axel, as Vanir-san said.

"-Yes… we are, but we weren't too helpful in the fight, and one of us was taken out quickly from the fight and we didn't know what we were facing."

"-That goes for everyone involved… so don't worry about that, after all a cute girl attending me is a good sign."

"-Oh my… if you say so, thank you."

"-Anyways, I'm not the only one who needs treatment… and if you excuse me Crimson Magic girl, I want to rest a bit."

"-Umm yes, you're right…"

With that words, the man give me the back as I went to apply first aid treatment to the other people who need it. It was hard to keep a good face, some of them are more wounded, one being grateful, and some of them… are ungrateful bastards, come on! I am here to try to help, and you come with that attitude! Sure that nursing it's a thankless job, but one of them is… ugh, so gross until Cecily-san hit him.

"-It's not pretty to propose to little girls in… that…way, be a good patient and keep quiet while you're waiting for your healing session right?"

After he saw the angry and somber Cecily-san, the gross man just nodded silently in fear and after that, the day passed the most normally way it could, after doing the best we could, Yunyun and me parted ways to meet Darkness to go somewhere afar to make my daily explosion… and it's still weak, but looks like something inside me is telling to hear… but hear what?

I normally hear the impulse to make the greatest explosions ever, the most powerful, sounding and destructive explosion I could do, that is the true meaning of life, my life… a wonderful explosion, so what else I need to hear?

The day was ending as we parted ways with Yuyun, while I was carried in Darkness back we headed home… it's not the same as being carried by Kazuma, but she's is comfortable in her way, just today we don't feel to talk as usual.

As we entered in the mansion we saw Aqua in the floor on the living room with her arms hugging her legs, her expression is pure fear and confusion.

"-It just not make sense… any sense."

"-Hmmm Aqua, what is not making sense" Darkness asked to her.

"-Why Kazuma is getting hurt? What is causing those wounds? Why are even worse everytime? And why I have to healing his useless body… It's just too scary! I wanna drink something… waaah, why you make me this stupid beansprout?"

Aqua was being consoled by Darkness and finally able to move, I just go to see him… he… he looks more pale than in the morning, and more afflicted despite the efforts of Aqua to heal him, just… why did it end like this, just when we need the more possible help, before I just noted I lied aside the bed caressing his head.

"-Please, just return to us… to me, alive and well you idiot NEET, we need you."

WHAT WAS HAPPENING IN THE DUNGEON.

There is a wind blowing through the place, sometimes weak, sometimes strong, going up and going down, and for some reason is guiding me to this corridors, I don't know how much time I was walking, maybe just minutes or hours… looks like the time doesn't matter here, so it's better to hurry and get out of here… then the Rukh showed me a portal.

If my experience reading this type of stories is right, every trial I face would be harder and possibly I will not make it, it's scary… so scary that I want to run away, but where? There is no way to exit from me… I have no option but enter and find a way to overcome this.

The light… is so bright… that blinds me, and where I am? Is this Wiz shop? Why this place? And then I saw Wiz-san walking with a plate holding a teapot and two teacups. And her usual smile… but I can't remove the idea that something is not right.

"-Good morning Kazuma-san, how rare of you seeing in the morning?"

"-Ummm… yeah, morning Wiz-san, how I ended in your shop? Did I wasn't in a dungeon?"

Wiz-san just giggled a bit, which unsettled me even more.

"-You're telling weird things Kazuma-san, sit here and let's drink some tea I just got from Vanir-san."

"-Understood… I guess."

With some uncertainty I sit with her in the table while she serve the tea, and then she talked.

"-It's a long way you walked, you know?"

"-Huh?"

"-From when you started Kazuma-san… it has been quite a travel, you know?"

"-Yeah… it has been quite the long trip."

Ok… this is so awkward, one can feel a flag being raised, and wait… why Wiz-san is holding my hand, she's so soft… her skin is like silk and so pale that is like pottery… wait Satou Kazuma, focus, something is not right, Wiz is always kind but not this type of kind.

"-You have passed for so much you know?"

Then she tighten her grip on my hand, I do my best to not watch her face and blush, it's better to drink his tea… by the way it's very tasty, mmmm… it's macadamia… wait a minute, how did I know that is macadamia? And more important, the macadamia does not exist in this world!... Oh crap, I raised a flag and I fell completely into the trap.

"-To bad that you are so weak and will perish by the weight of your mistakes, Ka-zu-ma-san."

A sudden cold and a crushing strength is felt trough my hand as Wiz-san showed a dark, sinister grin that is too scary, I can't escape her grip and when I tried to … I felt a stab by my shoulder, feeling how powerful was the attack, my shoulder was being destroyed and I see the tip of the blade… the tip of the blade emerging from my body!

"-So… you´re not so lucky now, boy…"

That voice… I'm so screwed, turning my head I saw the last thing I wanted… a former boss of the Demon King, the Dullahan Beldia, is back and behind me stabbing me in the shoulder. I've never felt so defenseless in my life.

AT THE SAME TIME OF THIS EVENTS

(From Aqua perspective)

"-WAAAAAAAHHHH"

I should be with my children of the Axis Cult healing the wounded… being the wonderful & beautiful Arch-Priest Goddess that help with her marvelous healing abilities and her magnificent presence, but…

If I wasn´t here, I couldn't believe what I was watching, Kazuma unconscious is being attacked! Is being wounded! My Goddess instinct was right! This useless Hiki-NEET is hopeless if he wasn't with me, but now is worse, his useless body is being attacked and I don't know why! Why are you being attacked? What did you do dumbass? Don't scare me! Don't make me worried! I just don't know what I do if you die! Please don't bleed so much for no reason!

"-H…Heal!"

As soon I healed his damaged, bleeding shoulder, a second wound manifested in his stomach… just stop already you idiot! You're scaring me! Just when I'm healing his stomach.

"-Waaaaaarrrrgggghhhh"

Now you're charring, why are you charring?! Why are you a senseless idiot? Why are you making me this? What the nice of me did to you? Just please… don't die on me. Hugging him despite his body being in heat (as usual) but not his usual perverted heat, this heat come from something that is melting him. I just can handle it! Waaaahhh… you're making a beautiful goddess like me cry for you! How can you call yourself a man after this?

"-Don't die on me… Don´t leave me alone… Don´t leave me alone… Don´t leave me alone…"

EARLIER IN THE MORNING, IN A FAMILIAR STORE.

(From Vanir perspective)

"-Heed me well, you shop owner, moi want thou to go this night to the house of those problematic party of four to handle this, be sure that thou art the one who read this letter. As for now, moi must part away."

Moi said that as moi handled a sealed letter to this worried shop owner.

"-B-But Vanir-san… where you going?"

"-To confirm ideas and theories… clueless shop owner, the young boy is probably involved in something important, and this mystery is just too good to ignore. So moi must go… adieu shop owner, moi will see you in a couple of days."

As moi leaved the store… moi foresight has returned, thanks to hear those little beings are telling me to follow them, moi curiosity could not be more intense walking in a speed that a mere mortal could barely see, I reached near the entrance of the adventurers guild and I see… a portal of light, so brilliant that could blind but so attracting that you can´t ignore… if you could see it of course. Because no one is seeing this particularity, as moi resign this physical form to become dirt and protecting this mask of moi, I enter the portal.

How amazing for moi sight, this tunnel of light is overflowing with sacred energy, one I never felt before, so different from the energy emanated from the delinquent goddess overwhelming me in this travel.

… moi don´t know how much time moi traveled, the time does not seem to flow in this tunnel… ooohhh, but what is moi seeing, an exit? So moi must hurry to reach it... and done it! As moi is returning to his attractive and comfortable form, all moi see is a labyrinth those corridor heads in multiple directions, many as portal of fines are in their walls.

"-Marvelous…. Marvelous… what a great mystery moi will uncover this time?"

NOW WE'RE BACK TO THE POOR PROTAGONIST OF THIS STORY.

"-Waaaaaaarghhhbbbbbllggghhhhhhh."

I'm melting…. I´m melting and being handled like a Ragdoll by another boss of the Demon King: The Poisonous Slime Hans, after Beldia sent me flying by a cut he did through my stomach, I was captured mid-air by this monstrous slime who's rampaging all over the place with me inside… I don´t know how the hell I came with this monologue while being melted and stroked against the walls… and it's a miracle that my bones wasn't crushed into dust after this beating. After being ejected from him, Hans told me with anger and excitement.

"-This will teach to don´t crave your nose where you're don't called, punk. But… we have time to crave it in your body… plenty of time."

Seriously I have to go away from this, I haven't listened that voice for a while… and if I remember well, the dungeons of the Djinn in Magi were locations of terror even worse that the dungeons of this world because greater the danger, greater the reward, but… How an adventurer like me could overcome a dungeon, alone, and far over my level? I wish I could escaped right away, but something grabbed my body before I could do something and my body could answer to anything… really, I can barely move after that beat down.

"-How I missed you, pretty boy… now we'll have plenty of time to enjoy… crushing your bones."

And there it is, another of the bosses of the Demon King, the Adaptative Chimera Silvya, a trap that can adapt to whatever it can assimilate to its body, and now is crushing me with the metallic serpent body that was used against the village of the Crimson Magic race, making every bone of my body dust… no one told you about how it feels your bones breaking, it's like needles coming from inside your body destroying your flesh leaving with a piercing pain that makes you unable to move… and who can move with a broken bone(s) anyways?

"-Now, now, let's go… s-l-o-w-l-y, because where's the fun if you go quickly"

Now it's even worse… the grip of the serpentine body is stronger but slower making the pressure all… the… more… pain…. Ful…

I…

*crack*

…can….

*crack*

…barely…

*crack*

…think…

*CRAAACK*

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

MY BACK!

PAIN!  
SHOCK!  
PUNCTURING!

COLDness…

Warmness…

My chest… feels… nice… something… relieving, but I'm still feeling pain… still too tired to move… at mercy of the Generals… and Wiz-san… why Wiz-san? ... Too tired to think… this trial… why? What's the lesson to learn stupid mysterious voice? Why didn't take me out like the last time? Sudden coldness in the left side of my body… still too tired to voice… my left half was frozen by Wiz-san… just why? You're not like this… steps… loudly steps… a "Ohohohoho" in the distance… come on… the one that I wanted see the most… The Arch-Devil Vanir.

"-Greetings young boy, moi is dishearten to see thou in this peril, like the little being thou are… truly sad… truly pathetic… even for you."

Even now, you love to rub salt in the wounds, don't you Vanir?

"-Now… now, no need to talk young boy whose mind is too afflicted to act, just leave ME finish this."

Now I'm don… wait what? You? ME?! Since when Vanir talk like everyone else and not like a Grandpa? Now that I take care, I feel much better right now… just too see Vanir in action. When the other Generals don´t expect he blows the head of this "Wiz" with his death ray, then proceeds to behead Sylvia in one clean cut and throw it to Beldia, the impact was strong enough to send him flying against a wall, and… how the hell is he able to move so quickly? And why there is no blood? All of this so visceral that I was expecting lots of blood… but nope… not blood at all, and when I note he's impaling Beldia through the chest and stabbing him in a wall.

Now he proceeds to take both heads and throw them to the body of Hanz, and ugh… gross… they began to dissolve, and I don't know what's worse, the fact the he is way stronger than the other Generals or the fact he is doing all of this in his usual, relaxed semblance like he is scaring the crows from breaking the trash bags in his neighborhood.

Retaking from before, after the heads were… ugh… dissolved in the corrosive slime, he began to become furious and began to tackle Vanir with his immense body… and I still asking how he is able to move like this in such limited space… and Vanir is just dodging the gigantic slime like nobody's business, and the more dodge the more angrier the monster becomes. It don't helps that Vanir is just laughing like if all of this is a joke for him.

"-For your information boy, Moi have some gadgets within moiself for the sake of the "trial and error" because thou must know about it? Of course thou know… because it's time to trial a new brand of my famously (patented) Vanir explosive dolls now in wonderful pairs for more entertainment."

After one last dodge, Vanir just put the dolls (who were bigger than his older ones, and meaner in appearance) inside Hanz, and the dolls begin to react making the slime unstable, and incredibly Vanir just kick it outside the door of the store, then SLAM the door and comes in front of me as he become dirt and covers me.

*BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMM*

Ok, what an explosion… maybe Vanir like to emulate the explosions of Megumin, because it was a pretty strong one (but Megumin's one are stronger), and seriously how Overpowered are you Vanir? And why you suddenly came to help me? How you do even came in the first place? As he regain his form he was talking…

"-Questions, questions boy, thou art not the only with those… I came because in my daily idling of the town Moi found the entrance of this place…and with the convenient gift of my foresight is not hard to locate thou since there is an annoying light over thyself that make me easy to find thou."

"-This gag of reading my mind is getting old Vanir… I really appreciate the help, even for you…"

"-Ah, ah… young boy, Moi can't read minds but can see thy immediate future to know what thou will say for better annoyance of your person."

As Vanir said that he punched the ice that was holding me, breaking it and freeing me… but I wasn´t frostbitten by it, instead there is a warm sensation all over my body, like something… or someone embracing me.

"-Well, whatever you said Vanir, let's go out of this dam place… I have some words for the mysterious voice of this Dungeon."

For some incredibly reason, Vanir just followed me out of this… place, where all of those bodies lay around… I… just…. Don't want to keep seeing this, not for the Generals… I don't give a damn about them, but for that "Wiz-san" that lay in the ground that I don't want to keep watching.

Once outside… in the corridor

"-I can´t believe you did that to "Wiz-san"."

"-That one despite the looks, it is not the shop owner that Moi like to call his "friend", a Devil with moi experience could see through the appearances and illusions whit out the abilities to do that."

"-Of course I know that was a trap put for this dungeon… but I have to be this pathetic to fall like a damn fiddle."

"-Yes… thou are, but thou art still young, and grow out this eventually, moi would like to believe that, of course."

So the girls must be feeling like this being with me all the time… a constant feeling of annoyance despite my helpful aid, I hate to admit it… but I am like Vanir, sorta… I prefer to not think too much about it.

Now I want to talk to someone else, a particular voice in special…

"-HEY! Can you hear me you damn Djinn! What was that? I believed that I had to learn something more meaningful that being a glorified ragdoll, I believed that YOU will take me out before anything too dangerous would happen."

Then the voice spoke without an inch of sympathy or emotion.

"-What did you have learned?"

"-Come on, why you keep that?"

"-Because it's the only way to be freed from the portals of the introspection, not by my will… but yours."

"-Yeah, yeah… what did I learned anyways? That I have a very punch able body? Because you are not very sincere."

"- You're not being very sincere here, boy."

"-He's right thou know?" Vanir, you're not helping, and stop looking me with that mysterious smile of yours, I… just don't want to admit it.

"-Oh crap… you don't stop if I don't say it?"

"-No"/"-No"

"-I'll say it once, because I will not repeat it… I am little boy, little, limited boy, a complete and limited wimp that alone is limited to some things and I have to appreciate any help… from anyone."

"-It's not that hard?" The Djinn said.

"-Yes it was"

"-That was because of thy pride young boy, one day thou will surpass It." Great… now I have two riddle-maniacs who knows too much and talk too little, at this point I just want to continue and get out of this dungeon… because there is no other way!

Now feeling again the Rukh (I would love to know why I'm able to do this) I headed to the next destination… but first…

"-Hey Vanir, you don't come?"

"-Although moi would find pleasant see you suffering in ridiculous ways to gather your negative emotions… moi have more interesting matters to accomplish inside this place… so adieu, moi will see thou at the end of this."

After that he just jumped to the abyss existent between the corridors and the stairs, then wind and he just go away…

"-I swear that this will trigger something."

AND THUS THE THIRD DAY HAS BEGUN.

(From Darkness perspective)

Another day began for Megumin and myself, as we headed to our duties as voluntaries, the mood is not really the best, after all is the second day that Kazuma has not awaken from that unnatural slumber, and the news that bring Wiz-san yesterday didn't help us at all… just sometimes that stupid Devil loves to make things harder and crueler…

THE LAST NIGHT

"-… Hello Darkness-san, may I come in."

"-Wiz-san? Yes, pass."

After letting pass Wiz-san who came to bring a letter for us, Aqua just ran to her arms crying about how hard is to keep alive Kazuma and how strange is the wounds he suffered, all meanwhile her tears is purifying the poor Wiz-san.

"-Aqua-sama, I know how you feel… but your tears… your tears are purifying meee…"

As she was crying about being purified, I was about to head to the kitchen to make some tea… to deal with all of this, but before I could do that…

"-Darkness-san, could you call Megumin-san please, I came for something that Vanir left me to share with us."

"-Oh, of course I'll call her."

As Wiz request I went to look for Megumin, she maybe is where Kazuma is, so I went to his room, the door is left open and… oh… oh wow… Megumin… you're so bold, how could I interrupt this… I wish I could be this brave for that type of things… especially with… him… I just blushing too much, but I need to call her, so I touched the door.

"-Ehm, Me…Megumin, could you come to the living room? Wiz-san came and wanted to share something with us."

"-Wha… Darkness? Ehh? Wiz-san came? Why?"

I'm avoiding her eyes, but she could know that I saw her k… k… i…s… I just can't say it! Now she see me blushing this much.

"-I don't know she said Vanir left us something to share, just… let's f-find out."

"-Yeah, better find it… I… I… sorry…"

"-For what Megumin?"

She was blushing too… she knew! This is so embarrassing!

"-For…you…. You… know… see, well… that."

"-Yes… "

As we came to the living room we saw Aqua even more terrified and Wiz paler than she usually is and sweating from a letter she has in her hands, by itself this is bad news… what could be about that letter and it is that bad? If that is… I just don't want to hear it, and Megumin… she looks pale, but she has the courage to ask with a weak voice

"-Wiz-san… give me that letter… please…"

"-I… I… just….c…can´t…"

I stepped forward.

"-Wiz-san, please… give us that letter, we want to know…"

Gathering all of my courage, to stay firm for Megumin and myself I asked for the letter of Vanir, Wiz just gave us the card… as I began to read the letter in the kitchen as petition of Aqua that she don't want to hear it again swearing to reduce Vanir to ashes with her best purification over and over until all his lives disappear completely.

Then… we proceeded to read it.

" _Greetings, famous & problematic party of four…_

 _Or should Moi say three in the sights of these recent events._

 _How come thy poor young sleeping boy doing?_

 _Is it fine? Or is it bad?_

 _Any bad Injuries?_

 _His body cut? His skin charred? His back broken?_ _His body frozen?_

 _Any other injury Moi has forgotten to enunciate?_

 _Well… if that question find answers by themselves, then let Moi pronounce the next question to thou delinquent "Arch-Priest" with awesome powers of healing & purification._

 _Why thou are not able to resurrect the poor boy that is obviously suffering considering that thou art quite skillful in the arts of resurrection?_

 _Maybe thou know the answer itself… or is Moi wrong to guess what the answer is?_

 _Very well then, Moir will explain the reason for the exquisite sake of… Drama_

 _The reason of why thou art not able to do that feat is because the body present is lacking a mind by thyself… an empty cask of a being, and should the moment of demise come with a body void of a mind or a soul, thy recovery of one shall become impossible because the essence of the self was torn apart from thy source before the defunction._

 _The soul and/or mind is fragile outside the body, and the world is quite the dangerous place for an essence without source._

 _By this point, all of thou must be asking, how come moi know about these matters in such a detailed way, very well then… moi is willful to ask thy questions._

 _There is a Duke of Hell, a companion of mine who is adept to these… tactics, which moiself finds distasteful for practical purposes._

 _Although Moi wish to be here, enjoying such negativity thou must be emanating, these recent events art sincerely disheartening to face moiself._

 _At this point, Moi should be inside the structure that is covering the entirety of Axel, playing around while finding answers to some of the recent mysteries that has been around recently, and with luck find our lost acquaintance… or whatever should be left of him._

 _Without much more to add by Moiself, a farewell is bid to all of thou, wishing you welfare for the next day, because many more questions shall be raised for the upcoming events._

 _With appreciation & sincerity, thou friendly neighbor_

 _The Crow Slayer_

 _Vanir._

 _P.S.: Don't let the delinquent "Arch-Priest" left the boy and the shop owner buy anything in the upcoming day, moi should hate come back and find the store in red digits another month."_

… What words could I say…? I have nothing, Megumin is sit down in the floor hugging herself, incredibly afflicted by this letter… this horrible letter and I would lying if I am not feeling the same.

"-Me-Megumin, I should g-go, t-t-tomorrow would be a b-busy."

Megumin didn't answered

My voice is more and more fragile, and then…. I go away to my room to sleep and hope this is a horrible, horrible dream.

BACK TO THE NEXT MORNING.

I can't say that I sleep well the last night, because I didn't sleep at all… and I was crying, we're so close to be over, it wouldn't be the same without him. I hope Megmin doesn't notice.

But I need to be firm… for all of us, after all I am a noble lady from one of the most important noble families of the Kingdom of Belzerg, in face of this peril I must stand with the best face I can.

"-Hey, Darkness…"

Suddenly Megumin called me out of my thoughts.

"-Yes?"

"-I… not going to sleep tonight in the mansion, I'll stay with Yunyun."

"-Why you don't going back? What about…"

"-It's… hard, and I need to clear my thoughts yesterday was… difficult to face him like this, it's different from the last times… why this is suddenly so serious? And why this time is so real the risk?"

"-But… he need us…"

"-I know… just… I want to clear my mind."

"-… Understood."

I said sadly.

"-Besides, we're friends… I know I can trust you Darkness, please keep those two safe. Anyways I'll be with Yunyun in the church of the Axis Cult helping the wounded, if you need me find me there."

"-A-Alright, be careful, I'll be helping in the square with the repairs."

"-… I hope you'll be more sincere with your feelings…"

I heard a mutter

"-Huh? You say something?"

"-Nothing! Bye-Bye Darkness."

And then she left me quickly. Anyways today will be a laborious day, after all, I offered myself to help with the reparations (despite the negation of the workers to let a noble do this type of work), maybe I'm not able to do construction work but I am more capable to use my strength to carry heavy materials to one place to another, is not much but it's a way to help, and Kazuma would love to harass me while I'm doing this for sure… that man sure doesn't know of self-control… but… sometimes… is not that I hate that…

I was doing a very diligent work from my part until the butler of my house appeared halfway my labor, probably to beg me to stop.

"-I'll not stop, you know…It's the least I can do for all what happened."

"-I know Lalatina-sama I know, but your father wants to share some words with you."

"-Can't my father wait until I finish my labor."

"-It has some urgency and besides… looks like I'm not the only one who approves this audience."

As he pointed behind me, the rest of the workers is pleading to take me away, looking very ashamed… oh please! Let me help! I'm doing a good work transporting materials!

After the constant pressure of the workers I went to the Dustiness house in Axel, after being prepared by the maids with the proper attires before presenting to Lord Ignis, my beloved father.

"-Greetings dear father."

"-Lalatina, my dear daughter, welcome back… please take seat, I want to talk some things with you."

"-What things dear father, want you to talk to me?"

"- In first place, I want my daughter too keep company to myself in receiving refugees from the recent attacks that we suffered, because we weren't the only ones that has been attacked as far as I know. Please, stay with your old father as a sign of goodwill of the Dustiness house to the victims."

I nodded in acceptance to the petition of my father, as nobles we need to help the people of the kingdom.

"-In second place, I saw you disheartened this couple of days, could it be… for the good son that is in peril?"

"-Fa-Father!"

"-Oh Lalatina… hahaha, I also worried since he is a good companion of yours that helped us in the past, with the matter of Alderp despite some… perks he have, but no man is perfect."

I couldn't answer for that.

"-Besides… I'll hope you get me a pretty grandson to brighten the life of this old man."

After that last part of my idiot father, with some tearing I made him a lockdown in the neck while he laughs about all of this.

An hour later we came to receive some refugees that have been coming recently, some of them looks… strange, their clothes… I never seen those types of clothes before and some of them look very different from the others, but they´re in need and we'll do the best we can to help them.

The day passed as my father settled things with the Eris Cult to help in the relocation of all the refugees, after all Axel is a big town and is able to receive them, those poor people are normal beings that were in the middle of all the disaster, there is many kids, they don't deserve this, as I asked kindly from where they come they answer me "far from the south".

Since the attack of Kazuma all of this have been mystery after mystery. And after calming down the people for the daily explosion magic of Megumin and explaining them that is a normal event of this town despite their scare and unbelieving, I parted way from my father and the refugees, telling me that everything could be all right.

As I reached home, a sudden idea came to my mind… that I'll be alone with Aqua and Kazuma, Megumin… did she came with that idea? No… she wouldn´t come with that type of idea, despite some of her occurrences… I know she has some things for him… as… I… why do I remember that stupidity of Vanir back when we met him back in the Keele dungeon about we have affection… for each other…

Please, that are the stupidities of that Devil.

Nothing good come from him. As that idiot Kazuma…why you have to be hurt so much, I am a Crusader, I am a shield…. Your shield, like you always do, hiding behind me while doing unscrupulous plans that always work.

"-Hey Darkness"

I heard Aqua that just saw me entering, she looks tired and angry… she had it hard this days, and she has a bottle with her.

"-Could you watch the stupid beansprout for me? He has me fearing all day for something that could happen… and nothing happened, it's like he's mocking my worries from him, better he would spoil me and pray to me three times every day when he came back, hmph…I drink something to filter this anger for that stupid devil."

I don't know why she said the last part but she sit in the couch to drink and after the first cup (who drank in one sip) she soften the expression and began to giggling, while filling another one. But maybe is better not ask her anything for now as I headed to watch him.

…he…

… Looks really pale…

As I patted him in the head, what could have passed to him inside that place… must be horrible too make him look this weak, well, even more weak than the usual.

We confronted so much things since we met you and formed this party, I don't think this could end you, but… we can't really resurrect you and I don't what could happen if we let you die… what am I even thinking? Of course we can't let you die…

I'm just a disaster right now.

But… I really wish you could back to us, so I can give you… your…. Reward

… Maybe…

… Just maybe…

… This time… why his face is looking closer?

IN THE DUNGEON

"-Hmmm?"

I watched at the sides of the dungeon, something happened… something good.

"-Suddenly I tasted something good, and it's not bad… I like the feeling, maybe the girls are giving me some good food or drink, since my real body is a plank…"

BACK TO THE REAL WORLD

I-I- I- I- I- I- I- I- I- I- I- I- I- I- I- I- I- I- I- I- I- I- I- I- I- I- I- I- I- I- I- I- I- I- I- I- I- I- I- I- I- I- I- I- I- I- I- I- I- I- I- I- I- I- I- I- I- I- I- I- I- I- I- I- I- I- I- I- I- I- I- I- I- I- I- I- I- I- I- I- I- I- I- I- I- I- I- I- I- I- I- I- I- I- I- I- I- I- I- I- I- I- I- I- I- I- I- I- I- I- I- I- I- I- I- I- I- I- I- I- I- j-j-just k… k… k… k… I can't watching him, it's too embarrassing! Why did I do "that"?! AAAAAAAAHHHHH they're right! I have muscles for brains! B-but… h-he couldn´t know as he is right now or he is? Maybe I'll just keep it as a secret for me… yes that could be right…

"-P-p-p-please c-come b-b-back, s-so I can give you a proper reward."

Why did I even say that?! He is not listening, I'm blushing too much that I'm cover my face…

ONE MORE TIME, ONE LAST TIME, THE FOURTH DAY AND THE CLIMAX

INSIDE THE DUNGEON.

"-Ha…. Hahahaha"

As I get out from one of the portal, I feel for the first time accomplished in this damn place, so much that I was laughing like a maniac for some reason the people believe I am… I suppose is the frustration that I have passed recently.

"-What have you learned?"

And the Djinn is heard at the right moment.

"-… I need to have more trust in myself and do things without taking care of what people tell, you know… It wasn't that hard when the trial was a dance I was after a fail recognized by myself… despite my attitude, pretty cliché the way."

"- I am interested in how you died at that time."

"-You read minds and I am a mind… go ahead, although I hate it."

"- Well, if you excuse me… so, you died… by… kobolds? a…hmpff… well, it's no surprise that someone finds it amusing."

"-Yeah, yeah… I find it annoying and embarrassing."

"-But the feat you did after with the princess of the kingdom you live, shows me that you strive to do the right, that by itself is a very important element for a King despite the beliefs and ideals."

And now I´m flattened.

"-Just watch your pride."

"-Right, right, but the slap in the middle of the words that was impaling me in the head was just stupid, like if that wasn't enough."

"-The trial by itself is shaped by your past, but that "slap" probably came by the outside."

"-The outside?"

BACK IN THE ROOM OF THE NEET

(From Aqua perspective)

This hiki-neet… I just slapped this idiot pervert for that stupid laugh he did.

"-You're just the worst… why do I care for you after seeing your head bleed that much, you crazy bastard."

BACK TO THE DUNGEON

"-Your mind cannot exist outside your body, the feat is very dangerous because if you die far from your source, you'll disappear and all that would be left is an empty cask of a former being."

"-B-but you said mind… it's not my soul right?"

Suddenly this became very scary… I never liked scary stories.

"-The line between those concepts is very blurry and diffuse."

And you just said something even more scary… stop raising flags damn Djinn!…. This is already a scary place without you adding fuel to the terror!

"-And now what?"

" _-The time has cometh…"_

My experience in games and mangas tell me this important… this is the climax!

" _-Three lessons have been given_

 _Three lessons have been learned_

 _Three is the way_

 _To get the end of thy journey_

 _Come, one who strive for the title of "King"_

 _Come to the end_

 _Heed the Rukh_

 _Follow the wind_

 _Face thou Judgement_

 _And prove thyself worthy…"_

With that last line of the Djinn everything shake and the light of the entrances… turned off, and with that I stopped hearing him, and… I am stocked in this place, how I will be able to reach the end of this labyrinth…

… Wait…

… Remember…

… He said follow the Rukh but I know that…

… What was the other part, umm…?

… Follow…

… Follow the wind…?

Of course… I knew that would trigger something, because my head is shaking and the Rukh is reacting to something big. I said at the border of the hall into the abyss, a stream of wind is coming, I feeling it… if there is a time to follow my instincts, it is now.

So well… I jumped to the void, anyways I'm a mind right now.

But I didn't fall, because I am floating thanks to the wind, and with a mighty blow I was launched to I don't know where, the images are to blurry since I was moving to face going to a light… that wasn't good, did the people go to the light when they die? Before I could react I crossed it…

*pop*

Really…

As my face meet the ground, I couldn't help it but… a "pop", really, a "pop"?! I crossed a portal of light, at least do a big magnificient sound, like a "FWWWWWWWWWWWWOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMM" or something like that, not a "pop"! Have some sense of magnificence you Djinn! As I raised my head and getting up I saw someone familiar.

Vanir who is sitting in the ground clearly bored, in front of a gate between two pillars, is different from the other gate I opened.

"-Ooohh, young boy, Moi is grateful to see thou here… did you end thy funny journeys and begun to grow bored of this marvelous place that moiself find amusing to stay sit in the place while watching the void and doing nothing useful."

He is clearly bored.

Better get the hell out of this, quickly since I know the words to open this.

"-Hey Vanir, come and let´s get out of this."

"-Moi would follow despite my insistence to stay watching the void, thou art a helpless boy that would need moi wonderful help."

"-At the other side there are the answers you seek."

"-Thou art very convincing in thy words."

With the help of a very powerful Arch-Devil, we can face the end of the Dungeon, as I put my hands on the gate.

"-OPEN SESAME!"

The door reacted and the eight-pointed star shone in the gate, reacting as it would be opened, but… I… can't… move… it!

"-Boy, thou are just a mind, without influence on physical objects, just let this one doing the honors."

Vanir opened the door with style… as we see the stared sky, and an ancient city in the sky, more the outlines of a city with a background of stars and in the center a pillar of light, as I watched Vanir I signaled with my thumb that place, more like the rest of dirt with mask that is Vanir.

"-What happened?"

The pile of dirt with mask that is Vanir shrugged its arms made of dirt not knowing what happened.

"-Can you keep going."

The dirt that is Vanir assented.

"-Well, let´s go"

With a pile of dirt at my side, I walked the city in the star, you know… I never watched the sky back in Japan or this world, I passed for so many struggles that I never give myself the time to do that, and I regret that because is awesome how they move… is like they dancing, and the dirt is dancing happily too… it's hard to not laugh to a dancing pile of dirt with a mask with things inside it.

But we reached the center, a palace with no gates (thank you) with something calling me inside, of course is the Djinn, and we go deeper in the palace I note that is less a palace and more a library, and right in the center, there it is…

The Djinn who command this dungeon.

A gigantic masculine being of pale blue skin and long black hair, that made a bang like Wiz-san and have curved horns, pointed ears like an elf, and a sleeveless tunic, in his upper body half that is the slender type of toned, that is the only part seen the lower half is a cloud, it have all the jewelry of a djinn around the ears, neck, and arms with an scroll at his right, but his purple eye and his third eye who is golden is watching me. He kind of look like… me.

I hate to say it but I am intimidated by its presence, I supposed he could be the intellectual type by how he talked but he looks also the powerful type. What I´m talking? It's a Djinn of course he is the powerful type, but in the Magi manga they didn´t showcase too much their powers.

"-Hmpf…there you are, the one I expected the most to come here."

He said that with a deadpan tone, I could berate all my suffering but a Djinn works in another level of thought, so is better keeping quiet for now.

"-Satou Kazuma, your journey through this dungeon marked the beginning of your growth, you learned the first lessons for the path of a "King", the life will put yourself in test after test to prove how worthy you are of that title."

And now I´m getting excited. The Djinn gather his hands as a prayer looking me with respect.

"-And it is I… Dantalion, the Djinn of Introspection & Dignified Teachings, "Great Duke" and Seventy-first of the Goetia Order that I pledged loyalty to you… My King."

Impossible to hide my smile, I got a Djinn that saw me worthy and a very strong it seems but…

"-Well, that was quick..."

"-Like you, My King… I do not like typical outcomes."

"-Well… and what about the pile of dirt that helped me."

"-He can´t regenerate since he is a sacred soil, but I could do an exception."

With a wave of his hand an energy surrounded the dirt with a mask, regenerating him.

"-aAAAAaaarrrggghhh, excuse me but Moi beg for a warning before you do THAT."

"-There would not be a next time, Devil… since the particularity of this town, this dungeon will stay since is manifested in a conceptual plane in your world. And you seems interested in know the secrets that resides inside of my dungeon, you could have it Devil, but one condition must be filled…"

"-Say no more powerful being of sacred energy because Moi know what is the condition, although Moi will hate it at first, Moi will accept it, as an Arch-Devil and Duke of Hell always keep his word."

With those words Vanir put in front of me with a fluorite of his arm and a bow of the highest standard of nobility said…

"-It is Moi, Vanir, first seat of the seven Dukes of Hell, the one who will pledge loyalty for convenience to thou "King" Satou Kazuma, Dungeon Conqueror, but Moi will only "obey" orders that does not compromise this neutrality of mine."

Ok, I have no words… right of the bat I have formed a Household and the very first member is a powerful being like Vanir, hey! My godlike luck is kicking since I´m not with… those… three…

"-The girls must be so worried…"

"-In effect Young King, they were so afflicted to see thou in the lamentable situation your body was… in effect, that delinquent goddess thou know so well never leaved thy side even in the greatest peril you faced during these trials."

I…I…I…sob…sob…

"-D-Dantalion… is he telling the truth?"

"-The Devil is telling the truth, My King, she kept you alive and healed despite make your journey harder, but that dedication is what taught you about you are never really alone."

My legs lost its strength… I´m about to cry, despite all our fights and her rampant stupidity, Aqua never left my side… how could I face her after all the problems she must face to keep me alive in my suffering with those damn Generals.

"-Looks like it's the time of parting My King. The time for tears is over, now is time to gather and laugh in happiness and face the "destiny" with hope."

"-The Djinn is right thou know, Young King?"

"-Yes, yes… it is"

Behind Dantalion the pillar of light changed its flow looking very different.

"-Now… we can leave this place, and I always be with you my king, since one object of yours will be selected and be the receptacle which I will be residing, that would become the "Metal Vessel"

Oh yeah, I forgot that the Djinn cannot exist outside without enormous quantities of mana so they need a physical medium, an object to reside and channel their awesome powers.

As we were heading to the portal back to home.

"-Hey Dantalion, you have a treasure? I remember in old stories that beings like the djinns guard's big treasures for those who try to seek it."

"-The true question, My King is: I have a treasure? Because the contents of this Dungeon is all yours to take."

As Dantalion said that, the upper part of this library shows an ordinated plethora of metallic objects of all classes, every one of them worthy to be called a treasure, is obvious that I am smiling in amazement for this, with just one of them I could won so many money, a fortune worth of seven lives!

"-And I thought I had money back in Axel."

"-Young king, lets head back first moi is worried that the idiotic shop owner has wasted money in some idiotic business."

"-Yeah… let's go back, ready Dantalion?"

"- As always my King."

With everything settled and Dantalion becoming light, I headed to the portal…

SATOU KAZUMA

CONQUEROR OF THE SEVENTY-FIRST DUNGEON

"DANTALION"

SECOND DUNGEON CONQUEROR OF THIS ERA.

EPILOGUE.

(From Aqua perspective)

Just what now? What problems are you involved you stupid NEET? Is not enough problems that you already causing to this wonderful goddess? And now why are you shining? Is some type of torture you're suffering? Why your eyes are glowing?

"-Uh… aaaaaaaaaarrrrrrrgggg…it hurts like hell…."

Did you… awoke? You awoke, ungrateful kid! Pay me back all my worries for you! Praise me and pray me three time a day and don't stand up! You don't have enough strength to do that, at least let me give some energy…

I offered my pretty arm to him.

"-Don't take too much you hear?"

"-Yes… Drain… Touch…"

That annoying draining sensation, but this time the merciful me is lending you some of my energy so be thankful, you beansprout.

"-Hey Kazuma, is it enough? I-I think you're taking too much…"

He stopped right away, and looked me with a pained expression, what? Are you about to cry? Like the little boy you really are? You're an egoist, stupid… w-w-w-w-why are you hugging me?! Are y-y-you going to cross the line… y-y-y-you going to r-r-r-rav…?

"-…Thank you…"

Huh?

"-… Thank you… Thank you Aqua-sama… Thank you…"

W-w-w-w-why are you like acting like this? This isn't the p-pervert Kazuma that love to harass us… I-I-I-I-I-Its sure that this is plan to take advantage of me… a-a-a-a-and you kissed me in the cheek! You kissed a goddess in the cheek! That would cause you DIVINE RETRIBUTION because… I-I-I'm weak to kisses!

"-Hey, Aqua… sorry."

As he separated from me, he is avoiding my gaze flustered, come on! You kissed me in my cheek, you virgin!

"-I… need to go to the bathroom."

And you ran off of course, after that weird actuation you dare to run?! But, something is changing in you… maybe you're finally growing… huh? What is this?

AFTER A "TALK WITH THE SPIRITS"

(From Kazuma perspective)

Haaaaa…. That was hard, but so refreshing after all that happened, but more important… why did I kissed Aqua?! It was the heat of the moment, but how could I done that? She's going to kill me!

"-My King."

Huh?

Dantalion? Where are you? I can barely hear you.

"-Come back to your room, My King, and find your Metal Vessel."

Yeah… the Metal Vessel, the object where my Djinn resides, and I could use their powers.

As I head back to my room, I saw Aqua with a book struggling to open a book.

"-Puuuuhhhhhh, I…. can't…. Open… this… idiotic… book."

"-What are you trying to do? You're never up to something good."

"-Huh? Now you finally show your true colors don't you Hiki-NEET? So Satou Scumzuma-san is back in action now?"

"-Yeah, Yeah, we can fight all you want later."

I said that as I petted Aqua in the head. Why I did that?! Aqua is blushing and pouting at me! I'll be so dead. But I feel something powerful in the nightstand aside my bed, just where I kept the… could it be?

As I opened the till, I saw a handkerchief where I cover the ring that I stole from the princess Iris… well that was a crazy night. But when I opened the handkerchief I saw it… the ring, is different now, because the ring was a golden girl's ring, now is a bigger silver ring with beautiful engraves and fluctuates at one symbol… a circle with an eight-pointed star.

So you chose this as your Vessel Dantalion? Well, no more waiting…

"-Put the ring in your dominant hand, in the ring finger, My King."

I put my ring as my Djinn said and WOW! I felt his power running through my spine, now I am a proper King Vessel and I can't wait to see how awesome would be to have a Djinn.

"-Kuuhhh…"

"-What happened, dummy goddess?"

"-I can´t open this book, take it and don't call me dummy, you idiot NEET, Hmpf."

Now you're a Tsundere?! I opened the book in the face of Aqua, I just noted before that the cover have the eight-pointed star in it. She is curious as I read the book.

"-Hey, Kazuma what is that book?"

I showed her the first page who said.

 _The Official Index of the Goetia Order_

 _Written by one of its members_

"-What this means, Kazuma?"

"-That is time to explain things and find something to eat… because I feel I haven't eaten in days."

IN A CERTAIN SHOP

(From Vanir perspective)

It was quite a journey that Moi and the boy passed through that dungeon. But the feeling of something greater will come.

As Moi passed through the entrance of the shop, a sensation recently familiar crossed through me as moi watched the sky and saw it.

A subject in the sky with a black robe and a white turban and veil that cover its head by the staff that holds is probably a mage, I saw it the day of the incident and the day after… Moi should ask the boy about his knowledge of this matter.

As the subject vanishes in the air Moi entered the store.

"-Greetings shop owner! Your good companion is back and the poor boy is back and safe. It is good that Moi did not have to gather his rests with a spoon."

"-Hello, Va-nir-san, how good is to see you back…"

"-Oh, what is this unsightly feeling of menace that is pointed to the good Moi, it is not Moi fault that the boy was abducted and suffered inside the structure that now protects this town."

But any explanation of mine is useless because my head was frozen in the act.

This is truly an annoying outcome for this adventure.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello.. the autor of this crazyness here wuit ha new chapter introducing some lelements to the story and making clear some question I read before in the comments, hope you enjoy this, having a bit of revelations, mystery and a little fanservice.**

PROLOGUE

(From Vanir perspective)

IN FRONT OF A CERTAIN STORE

This town is quite strange.

Only five days has passed after the incident, and the life has returned to its peculiar course… oh well, life goes on after all. Loss mourned, new people has come and new question has risen in the absence of Moi who is cleaning the front of the shop to calm the unusual ire of the shop owner.

Moi will question if those visions bestowed thanks to Moi gift of the foresight, will keep showing like one that has appeared the day I leaved to play inside the dungeon of the being of sacred energy.

It is quite insightful how mystical felt that image that has come to Moi of a ship in the sea, it is one of those that could see in the south, used in the isles from that direction that some of our new residents travelers claim to have come.

The crew is one of those called merchant adventurers, a profession common of those places despite the specialized adventurer jobs that thou could find, since the condition of the life of those places, requires some economical skills to make a profit for a living.

They are heading to a far island, but… that island is quite peculiar because Moi observe a storm that is gathering, and the reason why is a tower. One of apparent marble that rise over the little piece of earth, and the crew observes the structure with some fear and expectancy. A good flood of negative emotions

Oooohhh… one of them talked with a worried voice to one young boy asking what to do, it seems that he is the captain, a boy with the sea in the blood and sky in the eyes, a gaze of expectancy which fear is far away of thy sight. I like that smiling semblance, quite different from the lazy cowardice of the famous young boy of this town that protects with thy structure conquered by the casualty.

Observing the peculiarity that has in front of him, the young captain showed a smile… one of those that show resolve and tell to his crewmates, showing thy face in front of Moi, the face of a tanned boy with a turban that is followed by a long hair braided which color is a deeper version of the seas that surrounds him and tell to his crew.

"-What else we could do my friends? We are adventurers, let's go to have another adventure and find out this."

Sharing the emotion for the unknown of their leader, the crew accepted with a palm on their chest.

"-Yes, Captain!"

Moi would love the stories that will be told about him, because "destiny" flow in weird ways and he is bound to an interesting one. Moi would like to know the closure of that enterprise, but that could be a story for another day.

All right… those crows would not be scared alone.

IN A CERTAIN CAPITAL CITY, INSIDE OF A CERTAIN DUNGEON.

(From a certain princess perspective)

It's unbelievable how beautiful the capital have become accord the fair lady I have been speaking since the castle have become a dungeon… her dungeon, and she called me telling how to move between the passages of the dungeon, avoiding the risks that could be met by me, but I am strong enough to face since I have my trusty sword at my side.

But she pleaded me to make sure to follow her instructions and that the people of the castle would be safe and healthy, which I thanked her because if something happen to the good servants at my service with my beloved Onii-san and my Father away fighting the Demon King forces, after the incident of the recent days.

That monster did so much damage and took so many lives of the adventurers and the good soldiers, if not for the gigantic lion-like man that pierced the monster with a magnificent spear, the fight could be so harsh to deal and possibly could not be won against them.

He was so majestic and I will never forget his name: "Duke" Barbatos, as I told the lady this story, she told me that she knew him and possibly the "destiny" would make met him someday in the future, as I sat down and talked about everything.

She is so kind, and so motherly, as she recite me poems and stories of her own invention… but they´re so pretty, so touching and she spoke in such captivating way while she spoke to the birds. Oh the birds, they are some of the most beautiful ones I saw, of many kinds and colors making a flying rainbow, there even phoenixes flying around as one is posing at my side keeping company as I told the lady about me, my life in the castle, my family, my retainers, my duties, my secret life as "thief" and… my beloved Onii-chan, so sincere, direct and always telling what it is in his mind, he never saw me as a princess but another person who could befriend… something I love from him.

I told the stories he told to me, and the adventures he had, even from the time he and his companion, one of them a beloved relative of mine, offered to be my bodyguards in a diplomatic mission in a neighboring country, and he gave me a ring in exchange the one… the stole me, but she was attentive at everything I told her and giggling at his occurrences.

I don't know how many time has passed, but I am worried for the people of the castle, despite her affirmation of their safety, and having a nice conversation with her and the tasty fruit she gave me, I want to meet my good servants and be sure that they will be alright.

I asked her about how I could see them, and return everything to normal, and she just told me.

"-My little girl, the only way is to conquer this dungeon of mine."

As the lady said that I knew what I had to do, as I drew my sword with pointed to the lady and doing my declaration.

"-It's my duty as the princess of Belzerg, to defend the ones that serve me and keep them safe, and therefore I the "Stylish Sword" Iris will confront you in order to protect them."

As I declared my intentions, the gigantic lady held back apparently in fear with her hands raised showing her intention of no fighting.

That attitude was pretty strange considering that she is the boss of this dungeon, but something already told me that she never means harm to anyone and I trust in my ability to judge the character of people, as never failed me before.

"-Could it be fair lady… that you don't want to fight?"

"-I am not fitted for combat purposes, my little girl, I never appreciated violence, despite my magic having some uses that I would never apply."

"-But how I could conquer this dungeon and return everything to normality?"

"-My little girl, you already did?"

With that declaration I was really confused.

"-How?"

"-Because I called you to meet myself, since I felt within you a potential of greatness in your "destiny" but I never expected for you, my little girl, to be the princess of this land."

I was about to ask her about why but she continued.

"-As I talked to you, my little girl, I began to know that beautiful heart of yours that live to serve and protect the people of this land, especially your loved ones, and your effort to be a great leader… like my Great King once was."

"-Your Great King?"

"-The one that my order swore eternal loyalty in the distant past, in a distant place, in a distant dream…"

A the lady said that she gather her hands like a prayer and her brilliant eyes closed remembering something of her past with a happy face, but she continued within a breath telling something of importance.

"-With all said, it is I… Phenex, the Djinn of Kindness and Meditation, "Marquis" and Thirty-Seventh of the Goetia Order, that I pledge loyalty to you my King."

"-But… I´m still too young to be a King."

And I am a princess so I can't be a King, but Phenex smiled kindly at me a she reduced her size to the one of an adult woman petting my head.

"-You are and will always be one for me, my little girl."

"-Phenex-san, what will about you? And what will happen to the dungeon and all of this beautiful things you have?"

"-The dungeon will disappear but if you wish for it, you could preserve the creatures that have been my companions and about the treasure that reside of this place is all yours, please call for your servants to take it… and for me, I will reside close to you in an object dear to you."

As Phenex-san wished I called to my servants and they appeared no so long after by the gate I passed and was opened with worlds of power, finally meeting with Claire and Rain. And Claire hugging me tightly and commanding the knights to confront Phenex, so I have to clear the misunderstanding since Phenex-san was scared of the forces in front of her and after telling her she was harmless, we began to look for the treasure of Phenex-san…

BACK IN THE TOWN OF AXEL

(From Vanir perspective)

"-Hmmm?"

As I was scaring away those pesky crows from the bags of trash, some of them becoming fried birds thanks to my Vanir-Style Death Ray another vision is bestowed… and it is from a familiar city, which a dungeon on its inside becoming light and disappearing returning to the form to a castle, whose residents were taking a treasure within them, and a beautiful woman with phoenix like motives is becoming light and residing within a little girl that is…

"-Oooh… looks like my little girl friend, the chirimendoya heir is one of the chosen by this beings."

With this development I continue my good neighbor duties of crow scaring from the trash.

Chapter 3: Gifting this town with days of tranquility and unexpected surprises.

ABOUT AN HOUR AFTER THE AWAKENING OF THE PROTAGONIST.

It's surprising what Aqua did… doing some food for me, considering how much she dislike making food unless it there is some expensive ingredient involved, or should I say if not for what she served me… rice with natto, did she really will keep her word of making me eat this three times a day? Well, for now I have to pass it since she was so worried for me during this days, Darkness and Megumin sure had it hard since they volunteer to help the wounded and fix the damages of the incident…

I question how Darkness would do that since she is so clumsy, maybe they put her to move materials since those muscles of her are almost the only good thing about her, heheheheh… while I am eating Aqua sat in front of me with curiosity about my ring in my finger and the book I bring with me. The book is in blank so I can't say anything for now

"-Hey Kazuma, when you will tell me about the being inside the ring? And why you keep him inside? Because I want to share some words with him… with my fists."

"-I flattened that you were worried for me… but it's not that I kept Dantalion inside the ring, he have to…"

"-It's not that I worried for you, stupid Hiki-NEET, it's for all the suffering he made to a high-ranked goddess like me pass this three days, it is not funny taking care of your useless body while I was waiting for the wounds to happen and I want retribution! So show me that thing so I can receive some payback for all of this."

You can berate all you want crazy goddess but you can't hide how much you cared about me and I will take advantage of that… now that I know your weakness, I just wished that could be another more general like your drunkenness, not something so… girly.

Why that makes you look so innocent?

-Use it wisely My King, even the heart of a goddess is a maiden heart, and they are so fragile and could unleash a fury incomparable to all the hells you know once you hurt it-

I know, Dantalion.

And now I have to get used to hear another voice in my head, like a little conscience always telling me advice.

-I prefer the term Vizier-

Fine… a little Vizier that give me opportune advice. It's not that bad, because I have a Djinn at my service! And it's something I can't hide because it is related too much of what happened of that day. Which makes things better to show everyone.

-What about your companions?-

What do you mean?

-Those girls will not see me in good eyes since I was the one who abducted you inside my dungeon-

Relax because I have a reasonable explanation for them, just I hope they could accept it.

"-Tell-me, Ka-zu-ma, Tell-me-now"

And now Aqua pouting is hitting the table like a drum singing that little song over and over, that is becoming annoying, patience man, patience…

"-Aqua… be a good goddess and wait please, until Megumin and Darkness will come back, judging for what you told me, they're making a great effort to help everyone… and, well… I don't want to ruin that. And if you're patient… I will gift you something nice."

With that last part, Aqua just crossed her arms and rested her head over them, still pouting.

"-Ok, fine… but I want to be spoiled and offered a prayer three times a day… I deserve it, I totally deserve it!"

"-Yeah, yeah…"

Like actually would do that you b… huh…? Aqua you biiiiiiiIIIIIIII… ok, let's face calmly the facts, Aqua is an idiot, she have a drinking problem, acts childish and willfully all the time, and of course there is times that act like a complete B.I. …. why can't I say her that?! She have times when is deserved to be called like that bitch "White Suit" that never leaves my little sister Iris.

Huh? I called that "White Suit" a bitch, but I can't call Aqua like that, seriously why? Dantalion… could you have something to do with this?

-I have no relation with this Issue-

Well, is not that he gains nothing with lying me, and the loyalty of a Djinn is unquestionable so I believe him…

"-What was that feeling?"

"-What feeling are you talking about? The feeling of you can't contain your intestines?" she said me as she raised her head from her crossed arms.

Ok, that was low… even from a goddess of debts like you, but now I have this uneasiness that someone is watching us…

-My King, use "Hide" in your Metal Vessel!-

Wha… you serious?

-They are watching the town, do not let them know that a Metal Vessel user, a "King Candidate" exist here-

Who are watching us?

-They… Those… The ones who curse…-

You mean, the ones who coordinated the attack of the black Djinn, that "organization"… I breathe deeply and inside me something tell me to listen… you mean listen the Rukh? Technically it's the flow of life of this world, so basically I have to listen the world to make use of my skills… sound pretty mystic, but I have to do it. As I put mi hand over the ring I chanted

"-Hide"

I chanted the skill pretty quickly but I could "hide" my Metal Vessel…hmmm? I don't think it could work, but the sensation stopped. I reached the window watching the sky. It worked?

-Yes… it worked, My King, try to keep occult this Metal Vessel from their eyes until the right moment come-

The right moment?

-The moment where you could be prepared to face them properly-

Oh right… a King Candidate not only leads but also have to face the forces of that "organization", like the Demon King wasn't enough menace we also have this bastards that acts in the shadows.

"-Hey Kazuma, what are you looking."

I turned my head and looked Aqua with her head tilted looking at me estranged by my act, maybe it's better for now keep this as secret.

"-Nothing… just wanted to see outside, I´ll go to bath right now, I need to take out four days of dirtiness."

"-Yes, please… your stink is sickening." She said that while she picked her nose, better to ignore her for now, I need to clear my ideas.

As I go out of the living room…

"-Nyaaaaaaa…" I heard a mewing and looked down.

There it is, the demonic cat Chomusuke between my legs, she probably have worried too during my time out, and a little chicken is watching me, let me correct… the "dragon baby" Emperor Zell that Aqua bought to a shady seller, even you were worried? Now I feel bad for planning a way to eat you as dinner.

IN THE TOWN OF AXEL, IN A CERTAIN PROBLEMATIC CHURCH.

(From Megumin Perspective)

Today have been unexplainably good, something in the air makes everyone feel better, maybe because the Acix cultist have been cured a great part of the wounded and saved so many of them… despite the recruitment they're doing in advantage for their services, well it's not that I'm the one to talk.

"-Ahahahahaaaaa… What happened Yunyun? Could it be that you're not helping enough? Or is the most famous Arch-Wizard of Axel, who domains the "Explosion" Magic such a kindred spirit that help the most these poor souls in recovering with my cares?"

"-W-Why are we competing over this?!"

It was your idea you loner! It's not my fault that I have a natural healing aura uncommon from a Crimson Magic clansman that helped them to relax… maybe it has to do with passing so much time with Aqua.

At least our nursing have been helpful to the recovery process of the wounded, now they are less people afflicted and could be manageable for the cultist… and this worries me so much, they probably go rampant recruiting people into that dangerous cult of crazy.

A sudden soft feeling came from behind over my head, I know who the owner of these big cushions is.

"-What happened with my little Megumin? Why the long face? It the lack of attention of your big lovely sister Cecily who is occupied working with the needed? Don't worry when were over with all of them we can bond all you want."

"-Cecily…san! You're… heavy!"

"-Because I´m full of love for little girls like youuu."

As I can finally escape from her grip, I continued with Yunyun our voluntary work for some time more, until Cecily-san tried to hug me again with a sneak attack and failed because I was prepared… like that thing would work again.

"-I want to give you rewaards"

She said that as I separate her from me with my staff. Ugh… she's strong, but I take her rewards with Yunyun, thanks to all of our help, although I feel that helping those poor people is enough this time.

We go to the kitchen and looked to the fridge, accord to what she said it's something special she got for us… and it's something she called "pudding", done with the help of Aqua it seems.

"-It´s so tastyyy! Try it Megumin!"

"-Come on… I deserved to taste it first". Yunyun tasted the pudding first, not letting me mooching it first the experience.

"-I won you in something?" Yunyun said excitedly, hoping to acknowledge her first victory over me, pfft… like that would happen.

"-Only if you finish it first than me"

I know that you are a slow eater, and you can't beat with this, so I'll have the win… this pudding is tasty! And I love the taste of… hmmm, vanilla. I love it!

"-It's good to see you enjoying the patented Axis-Cult pudding make with a base of our famous Todoroken Slime, this idea came from the friend of Aqua-sama: Kazuma-san, now we will have more material to promote our cult and bring more ."

Yunyun and I immediately spitted the pudding, such a waste of a good dessert… Kazuma, even out… you always do something weird.

After noon passed we parted ways from Cecily who was teary about letting us go, but we were not needed now since much of the adventurers afflicted are better now, the Axis cult could handle with the wounded now.

Now we have nothing to do, so we take a walk around the town looking how different things have become with the newcomers refugees from the last days… Darkness told me when I met her in the morning they are from afar… maybe they were travelers involved with the "incident" but she wasn't sure about it, because of their clothes.

Yunyun looks uncomfortable about that idea when I told her, yes… this is mysterious but they are in need after all and life doesn't last long enough for worries like that. The rest of the day was pretty normal, as I had lunch with Yunyun while she was being scammed (and begged) by the broke adventurer Dust for some money, I seriously don't know how he survived and the poor girl gave up to lend her some money after kick him away.

At least she can defend. They can get along despite all the negations she does to me… hmm, hope you get married, pair of loners hehehe…haaa, at least ride away that stupid pride.

Ready to make my daily explosion magic that I'm so proud and now that Darkness came from her duties with her father and with Yunyun I feel strong to make a really good explosion… but that thing is still around, what I have to listen? Yunyun have no idea since she was scared of it and Darkness knows almost nothing about magic to help with something.

"-What happened Megumin?"

Darkness was feeling odd about my lateness, ah screw it… I listen to whatever the hell I need to make a good explosion, so I get ready with my chanting and when everything is settled.

"-EXPLOSION!"

It was better than the last times but it's not good enough, and Darkness kindly carried me back to Axel, and we let her Yunyun go with us back to home to keep us company for today, at least we could have someone more until Kazuma came back… if he came back someday.

Half the way, I replete enough stamina and mana to walk by myself while we discuss about how to convince Aqua to make pudding and let Darkness taste it, we reached home and we heard noise inside, a lot of noise… what could Aqua be doing.

When we entered, Aqua was screaming some non-sense.

"-Come back here you idiot! Give me that stupid ring to exorcise that spirit from it!"

"-Like hell I would give my ring and Dantalion to you, idiot!"

"-I don't care! Give-it-to-meeee!"

W-w-w-wait, is this real? Is not a dream or a joke? I just heard him, Darkness was impacted and about to cry, so is Yunyun who covered her mouth with her hands, and we saw him…

He was running with Chomusuke in one hand and Zell on his head away from Aqua, while fighting her as usual.

He…

He…

I walked to him…

BACK TO THE PROTAGONIST

After a good long bath with Chomusuke who was acting very attached to me, I was out to know a bit about of Dantalion so I take _"The Official Index of the Goetia Order"_ and begun to read the first pages that appeared some words:

" _Greetings reader._

 _In this next pages you will be introduced in the structure and details of the Goetia Order, who was the great house who served the Great King Solomon who unified the species of the world in the distant past, taken from the species who swore eternal loyalty to his highness and his vision of an unified world that live in peace each other._

 _This order is confirmed by the 72 leaders and/or exalted members who ascended to be "Djinn", natural spirits of magic whose powers are similar of a deity, of the loyal species tribes that helped him fight the injustice caused by the "ones who curse", enslavers of the weak in the name of a cursed god._

 _This work will show the reader about the members of the order, their rank, function, duties and capacities of their magic who uses the power of nature, at the same time, rituals related to communicate and commute with this members outside of their cities-dungeons._

 _The words found in this work must be managed with exceptional care because of the secrecy shown to your eyes, the knowledge will show accord the necessity of the owner to preserve the most information in safety from those unwanted…"_

Well… this is sure something else, a text from another world and one that show me about the Djinn, dam… I died before they show the past of the other world in that manga, but there is something… different about this and the Magi manga. I could continue but the rest of the page are in blank, maybe they shown at convenience, to make sure the mystery of this events.

Pfftt… hey Dantalion don't you think this is annoying?

-Although it is, this safety measure helps to build a plot within this events that are changing the world-

Oh yes, the flow of the Rukh… that thing have changing the rules of how is working this fantasy world of magic and sorcery and talking about that, it's been a time that I watched these little bird-things flying around, and Aqua is probably able to see them.

The day passed most normally as I was resting to recover from the slumber, having taken energy from Aqua helped but had to move to recover the mobility of the extremities, well… I'm not an expert about recovering so I did basic calisthenics to help me about it.

Aqua is watching me suspiciously during all day, as she went outside for a while after asking me for allowance to buy some food… and she did something for me and her, this is getting weird because she really dislike to cook or work… and is natto with salad, rice and steak, even now she wouldn't let it go about the natto but I have to say that she is a very good cook.

While we were eating Aqua told me about people in the town that has been coming for safety in the town, and they look different… like an Arabian tale accord to her, ok… I have the impression that they could not be from this world, based in my own experience, and Dantalion is keeping silence about it… you're fueling my suspicions!

The rest of the day, was just me, Chomusuke and Emperor Zell lazing in the couch, I swear this chicken is attached to me because of my Metal Vessel like the energy from Aqua and Vanir… It's a good change at least, and he is an adorable little chicken after all.

"-Hey, Kazuma…"

Just when I had a good time with the pets, Aqua who was playing with her rocks in some weird magic thing she only knows, looked at me lazing.

"Yes, Kazuma speaking" I haven't said this in a long time

"-When you will told me about the spirit inside the ring, because I want to know what I will exorcise for payback"

This crazy idiot said that as she get up from the chair completely serious, and now… I never asked her about how she know that Dantalion is inside the ring. Or why I can listen to him inside of my head, but she really wanted retribution.

"-Didn't I told you to wait for Megumin and Darkness? And you will have something nice I will gift to you."

"-You can explain them after the exorcism of that thing so give me that ring!"

"-Like I would give it, you idiot." I get up with the pets already in stance… to run away from this zealous Arch-Priest Goddess.

"-Come back here you idiot! Give me that stupid ring to exorcise that spirit from it!"

"-Like hell I would give my ring and Dantalion to you, idiot!"

I'm already running from her typical craziness, hey Aqua… Dantalion is not a demon!

-She can't hear you thoughts My King-

"-I don't care! Give-it-to-meeee!"

When I was out of the living room, I saw them… Megumin, Darkness and Yunyun.

They look about to cry.

Girls… It's so good to see you again, I'm about to cry too after all this time without see you again, then Megumin walked through me, as like a moving scene of reunion after a cruel battle, this could be an important event in your route after all.

When she closed the distance enough I was about to hug her…

*PAFF*

She slapped me out of the blue, why you slapped me? Didn't I was in your route? Then I saw her crying and her face red out of angry. Darkness and Yunyun looked really surprised about that.

"-You…"

*PAFF*

"-Idiot…"

*PAFF*

"-Stupid…"

*PAFF*

"-Jerk…"

OKAY! That's enough! Even I have limits you know crazy explosion-maniac! I understand your feelings but slapping me would not do anything so I had to hold your hand at the risk of getting slapped again and again (and hoping your better stats don't keep going because I wasn't completely recovered).

After that, now you hug me! And you do it… tightly, I was to bicker about dropping the pets from her slaps, but she take the initiative talking first.

"-Why are you always getting hurt or involved in something dangerous like a complete idiot, aren't you a NEET…sob… that live hiding in you hole."

She was pretty sensible, I can't blame her, and she must have passed for so much this last days.

"-… tell Darkness to come, she was worried too"

She muttered, I don't know why but I called her too.

"-Ehmm… Darkness"

This crusader did not even let me finish because she joined us in the grupal hug and she is way stronger… this beast was hugging us pretty hard, and she was also crying but in happiness to see me back.

"-Darkness hold his right arm!"

Oh crap…. I forgot the idiot of Aqua who was pursuing me for my ring.

"-Aqua, why you ask that?"

"-Because that hiki-NEET have a ring with the thig that could abducted him in that strange dungeon!"

When Darkness heard Aqua say that her expression changed to a serious one, now I'm screwed with this two hugging me.

"-Hey Darkness, I can explaiaaaaaayayayayayayaaaay…"

Damn your monstrous strength Darkness! Now I will lose Dantalion whitout explaining why is here.

-Worry not, My King, let the goddess try to exorcise me-

I will not let that! I won the right of you loyalty and I don't want to lose him.

-You have not option, you were hold by your female companions and you're unable to move, let that happen, and worry not, My King-

"-Now be prepared to be purified you foul spirit, you will receive DIVINE RETRIBUTION from the crime of abducting our partner…"

Why now of all times you act as a proper priest, Aqua you idiot!

"-Be purified out of this world… Exorcism!"

A light that came from Aqua reached my hand but as soon that thing came it vanished with a *FWOOP*, and my ring was safe and I still feeling Dantalion inside. What happened?

-Hmmpff-

Dantalion knew this would happen?

Aqua tilt her head, and repeated her action.

"-Exorcism!"

But the same outcome happened, as soon the light appeared a *FWOOP* and the light goes away, Aqua looks impressed and a bit scared.

The she repeated "Exorcism" like ten times, and ended the same way with that *FWOOP* sound and now annoyed she began to gather energy, she's going to use something big!

"-Ummm… Aqua, what's happening?" Darkness asked awkwardly barely knowing about this situation.

"-Yeah Aqua... what's inside of that ring and why Kazuma is hold…" Megumin asked while she hug me really hard

"-Sacred Exorcism!"

"-HIIIIII"-Darkness screamed in fear.

Now she used a stronger version of that spell, now my Djinn is done… the light is so strong! But that sound is now stopped and once the light was fading a bit I saw it.

The ring more like… Dantalion is absorbing the light at the face of everyone impressed, even the poor Yunyun was still there not knowing what to do.

Why is this happening?

-Because the goddess is using divine energy against something of sacred origin like me besides it is not very wise for her part using light magic against a Djinn of light."

Well… that's and interesting plot twist.

"-So… can you release me? I owe you some explanations, and I want to tell everything I know:"

-Well said, My King… but save some details about "Those" because we don't know if they know about them, and this is just the beginning…-

Every time you said that, you raise a flag you know? And it's one I don't like at all. But now that we are in the living room and I have the Index. Now begun the interesting of a history… the explanation of context. Opening the book at the beginning I begun to speak.

"-Well in the first place, let's begin to what we attacked the town during that… day, it is something dark and terrible and a twisted version of the being that is within me and the one that showed and helped us, their name is…"

*Knock* *Knock*

Come on! It's the part of the revelation… why every time that I want to explain something I got interrupted. Aqua went to find who was the one knocking and listened the familiar voice of Vanir.

"-Greetings, thou delinquent godde…"

And then a BOOM and a light.

"-HIIIIII!" that's Wiz-san voice.

I had to run to know what was happening and saw the poor Wiz-san sicked to wall scared to Aqua that was emanating her divine aura menacingly.

"-You have a pair to show here Vanir, after all that happened… and lying about helping Kazuma, I know you went to see him suffering! Aaayayayayayayaayyy Ka-Kazuma why you stopped me?"

I pulled Aqua from her cheek as she was so serious about purifying Vanir, go back to your normal character idiot goddess!

"-Because he wasn't lying he helped, at least let him be for now since everyone is here and it's time…"

-It's surprising how easy you can control a goddess like her-

You get used with the time and it's not that I can always control her, but oh well…

After Vanir is regenerating and ranting about the thankless job of being a good neighbor, and the healing big-sister aura of Wiz-san felt so refreshing as she hold my hands happy to see me again… they are so soft and cold, like silk… the feeling in the dungeon was right, and her smile make me blush a little.

Back in the living room with everyone watching me… and feeling a little nervous for all the attention. Megumi asked.

"-What was that spirits you say?"

"-Oh yes, the one that saved our butts and the one that is with me protecting the town are spirits called: Djinn."

"-Jin?" asked Darkness

"-Din?" asked Megumin

"-Winn?" asked Yunyun

"-Djinn… are those natural spirits Kazuma? Even I heard of them" Aqua answered suddenly showing her rare cases of brilliance, and of course they would know about them.

"-Yes, they are… so you know them, huh?"

"-Of course a Goddess like me would know about them, you beansprout, hmpf" she pouted me, back to this uncharacteristic Tsundere attitude.

"-Yeah… retaking, they are natural spirits but this one are a bit different because they have a sacred element within them, so they are sacred spirits of nature. This book explains this feature about them."

"-A-and what about the other one… the black one" Yunyun take voice to ask.

"-It´s… a twisted version of them, something created from despair… a Black Djinn."

When I said that their semblance of everyone except Vanir darkened, I make them remember those events…

"-You know who send that thing?" Darkness asked with a serious face.

Dantalion, at least I have to say something, I have to say their name…

-Go on My King, at least let them know their name, but have we not know about their deeds in this world.-

"-Probably… but I need to be sure. Back where I came they were stories like legends about them… an organization that works in the shadows, they're a serious threat if they exist."

And I will never tell you that I knew them from a manga.

"-S-so… what is their name?" Wiz asked shyly

"-They call themselves… Al-Thamen, even I know little about them, so it's useless to ask me anything more."

"-So… this young boy is from the East apparently."

When Vanir said that, the girls except Aqua looked at me curiously, now I feel awkward because of their expectations.

"-Yeah… it's not that a great story when I came from. Maybe for another day."

Vanir inadvertently make a sign with his head, it's obvious that he will help me with the cover… really Vanir you´re a hell of a convenient Devil.

-That is the purpose of a household, but this one of yours is peculiar… since you have so many ladies at you side, that luck of you are so proud behave in some interesting ways-

You think so? It´s not that they were, maybe Megumin and Aqua could be already part, about Darkness I´m not so sure since she is a noble of an important house, Yunyun could be timid about it and Wiz is totally out of the picture since she is neutral about conflicts. A question has taken me out of my thoughts.

"-What spirit do you have at your side Kazuma? Since I can't get rid of it…" Aqua said as she was hugging her legs and watching me suspiciously. Her sight is going through me like a knife, maybe she knew about the manga.

"-Well… let me read it about Dantalion" I said this as the book began to glow a little in a page, then it shows his page with a beautiful calligraphy with intricate design and an image of Dantalion in a style I never seen, he sees at the sky like writing constellations? I remember something about but…

I clear my throat

"- Ahem…

 _Dantalion_

 _Heed now, reader, because we are about to relate the second to last of the known members of the Goetia order._

 _His name is Dantalion and that is his name. He has bestowed the title of "Great Duke" and it is known as the Djinn of the Introspection & Dignified Teachings._

 _A being of deep knowledge._

 _Science, arts and magic are not secret to him. Open to share his thoughts about these matters is also open to the thoughts of man and woman._

 _A writer of the stars he is._

 _The distance is a mere word within his possibilities..."_

Well, that was interesting… mysterious and encrypted but interesting. I liked how poetic it was

-Glad you liked it, but there will be questions from the ladies-

"-Is that all?" Megumin said

"-Yes… that is all, after that everything is blank" I showed them the page and the image of Dantalion.

"-Puheheee… the poor dummy Kazuma just got one of the weakest of those spirits after all, sometimes you're just so hopeless without Aqua-sama." She said that like she was proud of that fact but I returned to beginning of the book and read the next paragraph:

" _\- To make matters clear, the order shown of the spirits of the Goetia Order does not reflect the ranking of their power but the sequence of their presentation before the Great King that unified the world in the distant past"_ I read that with a bit of anger through Aqua but she sulks again between her legs and now I´m feeling bad about her.

-The correct is to make things with the goddess since she is your trusted companion-

Yeah I have to fix things with her.

"-You say a Great King that they serve? That sounds incredible, like a proper story of the Crimson Magic Clan, he must be a really powerful mage to have so many of those spirits at his service, a reincarnated god that walked the earth" Megumin said with curiosity and admiration letting her chuuni vibe go rampant.

"-Yeah, yeah… I suppose he could be a powerful king and mage, but comparing to the chuuni stories of your clan it's just too much and don't ask me for his name because the book does not make any reference." I lying about this on purpose because they probably never heard about Solomon and it's a name kind of dangerous to handle.

"-… Ok, but he sound like a mage from my clan" Megumin sentenced a bit angry.

"-This Dantalion… Is he an educator, because he sound like one?" Darkness spoke after being thoughtful for a while.

"-I suppose he is" She is not wrong, he sounds like one.

"-So you got someone that could teach you thing and finally make you grow from being a stupid beansprout" Aqua said from her sulking, sometimes I don't understand not you but women in general.

-That is a mystery better left uncover, My King-

But when Aqua said that the girls make an expression of surprise and unbelieving at the idea of me changing, just… your expectations on me are that low? That hurts, even I can grow and mature, you know?

"-So Kazuma will not be a pervert?" Megumin asked with hope.

"-We finally get a proper leader that we could go to adventuring?" Darkness ask with expectations too. This is too much so I have to stop it where I can!

At their expectations I just… shrugged my shoulders to show them I don't know if he could do that feeling a bit betrayed of low opinion of him after all we passed.

-Oh yeah, I can-

Now you're not helping!

"-Well… I believe I just need to rest, after that experience I need to fully recover before we could do anything, so if I find more things I will share it" When I said ths, everyone agree that is better to stop from now, so we give a goodbye to Wiz and Vanir, who was menaced by Aqua to be purified the next time.

And I was tired at the end.

-My King, put your right index and middle fingers between your ear and your temple, so you can use my telepathy and form a link, and talk to the Devil you see, we will need to take measures about your treasure-

I did what Dantalion said and talked to Vanir who was leaving.

-Hey Vanir, it's me-

Vanir reacted watching me

-Are thou trying to scam moi mind Young King?-

-You wish… Dantalion said I could do that-

-It is supposed since that piece said about this feature-

-Yeah…. We need to go to the dungeon and look a way to take the treasure and find how big it is-

-Moi would like to know about that wonderful thing, and receive a rightful compensation-

-Yes, but let's explore first and later we talk business-

Anyways it's a great treasure and we could find so many good things from it. Megumin came with Yunyun to me as I was going to sleep as Darkness was heading to her room and Aqua was putting Emperor Zell to sleep.

"-Kazuma… Yunyun is going to stay tonight, we supposed to keep us company as you were… out, but since you're awake…"

"- I don't see why not… Yunyun enjoy your stay" I answered to Yunyun as I give her a little palms on her shoulder that make her blush a little, Megumin see me a little upset about it.

"-And help us to convince Aqua to make pudding… Cecily-san told us that was your idea, and we liked it."

I´m surprised that the Axis Cult did pudding as I just mentioned to Aqua that I missed eating some.

"-Let me see about it in the morning, goodnight"

After finally going upstairs to my room, Darkness was in the hall and has a very sweet smile that makes her look really cute instead of her usual "masochistic crusader" persona, and when I least expected she hugged me softly why my head resting in her breast… this is weird and I am obviously nervous, but who am I to judge when a cute girl hugs me like this out of the blue? Then she said in a whisper.

"-Welcome back, Kazuma… we missed you."

After that we separated as we are blushing, this is awkward you know? I can't see her directly to her face

"-G-Goodnight Darkness, s-see you tomorrow."

"-G-g-goodnight too Kazuma…" she then hurried to her room, and as I was in my bed, today was heavy and the girls was pretty sensible… I have to be more considerate to them, maybe… better think about it tomorrow… I'm just really tired.

This night I slept without dream.

THE NEXT DAY IN THE MANSION.

I awoke relatively early, too much for my own tastes… after all old habits die hard, as I was down looking at the living room I saw Darkness drinking tea and reading a book, deciding to ignore and let her be for now, I go for the kitchen and make something delicious with floor, sugar, eggs and oats, and thanks to my "cooking" skill could be easy to do pancakes back from my memory, and talking about skills…

Back when I just awoke Dantalion greeted me and told me to look my adventurer card since something special happened since I left the dungeon, and watched I learned new abilities... this must be work of him since I've got:

High-Speed Writing

High-Speed Chanting

Blink

The first two sound like two advanced skills of magical jobs, basically I can write and chant really fast, but I don't know where I can use those since my job is "adventurer" and only use mainly basic and some intermediate skills that don't require too much chanting or writing. The third one caught my attention, but Dantalion told me to wait until the night.

Could this be related to your magic?

-Yes, and you would like it, My King but… I need you to find a specific skill that is needed in conjunction to the first two-

It's surprising how well you adapted to this world Dantalion, now that I'm done with the pancakes… I got distracted and did too much, well… we got breakfast for all, and just in time! Megumin and Yunyun was entering laughing about something, when they see me with a lot of panckes I asked her to call Darkness while I look in the fridge for the jelly to anoint it.

We had a pretty good breakfast with the girls enjoying the pancakes and asking me how to do it, and Darkness trying to open the book using too much strength that she fallen from her chair, as we were laughing, she passed me the book embarrassed albeit a bit happy… we're having such a good vibe right here, Aqua came mid breakfast and see really happy to see pancakes and after failing to compliment she joined us enjoying the meal.

"-Kazuma-kun, can you read more of that book, I loved the writing and I wanted to hear more" Yunyun asked me while she was still eating… wow, she eat slowly.

"-I don't know if I can, the pages are in blank and appear random…. Oh look! A new page, and it's the one that saved us that day" When I said this, the girls grow really curious about the savior of our town, so I cleared my throat and read:

" _Bael_

 _Reader, be prepared to know about the members of the Goetia Order whose we will begin with their first member._

 _His name is Bael and he is known by the title of the "Great King"._

 _First of the order, he is the Djinn of Wrath & Heroes. Commander of the lightning and storm._

 _A third of the Great Three Heroic Djinn._

 _Bestowed by the blessing of the noble dragons of the past, watch all over is considered rightful._

 _Judge of the wrongdoers, injustice will not prevail in thy presence._

 _Those who act with ill intentions. Contemplate the smiting of the Great King."_

Wow, this one sound aggressive and powerful proper of a more typical protagonist-archetype, very different of the more intellectual Dantalion. So one of the three great heroic djinn, now I´m curious. Even his image is powerful, it appears under a storm cloud commanding lightning with his arms and his wings wide open.

Before I note, the girls is over me watching the image looking excited and imagining how powerful he is.

"-He is worthy of a noble lord, since he punish the evildoers…" Darkness said with emotion.

"-Nah, definitely of a powerful knight that live for justice and rightfulness, commanding the power of the dragons seeks someone of a fair heart the never wave in face of evil…" Megumin refuted letting her chuuni vibe go through her.

"-I-I think he could be used by someone humble with a good heart" Yunyun added.

"-Nah" The three girls refused and Yunyun has little tears out of her eyes. Don't be cruel to her.

"-What if the King or the Prince Justice could wield his power…" and now Darkness begun with her imaginations, I prefer this one than his usual perverseness.

"-We could defeat the Demon King if that could happen!" Megumin added with emotion. Aqua look upset about that idea, since she depend that I defeat the Demon King to go back to heaven… although I'm never too attached to defeat him.

Since it's about nine, I go with Aqua to Wiz shop after parting with the girls, I saw new people in the town, their clothes… their appearance is so different, is obvious the they're not of this world, probably from where the Djinn came.

As we came to Wiz shop, some of this people came out with sacred water, so… we got new faces in the adventurers guild, its good… after all that happened, life's taking its course. We came a good time since the reserve of sacred water of the shop are almost over. Aqua immediately hugs Wiz-san claiming that Darkness and Megumin are talking bad things, and Wiz-san was consoling her.

Dantalion, this are the things that questions me who's the goddess right here.

-It is truly a contradiction-

"-Wiz-san… where is Vanir?"

"-It´s outside cleaning the alley back of the store Kazuma-san, why you look him?"

"-Yes, Kazuma… why you look that foul devil?" Aqua asked suspicious of me.

"-For business…" Is all I said as I went out and let them do their practice of Aqua making sacred water and go to the back store to find Vanir with his usual pink frilly apron clearing the trash to a bag, using the power of Dantalion I called him.

-Hey, Vanir… how is it going being a good neighbor?-

-Much better than being considered an adventurer with a record of foul achievements of perversions-

-Whatever… when you're ready let head to the dungeon to find more of the treasure-

-I obey by convenience Young King, Moi find strange that thou are not bickering about the claim of being a pervert-

-I can't get angry when we're talking about a treasure-

With that Vanir used that ridiculous speed to complete his deed and getting out his apron with care… he must like that thing.

"-Thou now where the entrance is?"

"-Dantalion said that the entrance appears randomly in the town, but it will appear soon in this alley"

"-How soon?"

A glow of light and a portal appeared.

"-About now, let's go and do some scavenging"

We go to the light…

IN A BIG MANSION OF THE TOWN

(From Megumin perspective)

Back in our base of operations, Yunyun and me are ready to uncover some mysteries related to our new residents, maybe it is not related to our work of a gentlemanly thief group, but it's better that nothing since Cecily-san is occupied with the wounded, our resident thief Chris-san is absent doing some quest, and my left hand Iris is in the capital… which I haven't heard notice of her in a while after the "incident".

I hope she will be alright.

We headed to the town to asking to some of them about where they came, all they said is "from far south", I heard some stories about that places, they maybe travelers but they are many of them that looks the same type of clothing.

But they look happy living here, in special the kids although some looks problem with my explosion magic, calling me crazy. After Yunyun stopped me from looking a fight to the kids since I'm an adventurer of advanced level.

We continued to wander around the town and see the people getting used to the style of life, and working in some offices, it's surprising how quick they get used to the jobs, despite doing differently, they is a common factor in them…

There is no mages, and they almost don't use magic at all, like they respecting it… or fearing it.

Around noon we go to the adventurers guild seeing newcomers come in and sounding happy about some of the quest, after all Axel is a town of beginners and this is a good point of start, as we ordered some Onion Duck soup we were found by an archer that is also friend of Kazuma asking for that annoying Dust. He left after told him that we don't know where he is.

The rest of the day was more see people passing around and waiting for the time of my daily explosion magic, we still have some problems with our magic… but this magic needs to be used since is a necessity to make things go KABOOM.

"-EXPLOSION!"

Still is not the usual level, but it getting better bit by bit, Yunyun carried me back in town and the people unused to my daily explosion, looked at me a bit angry but waving us.

People are weird sometimes. Maybe they know about this spell or a similar magic from wherever they came.

It is still early so Yunyun stayed in the mansion since our base of operations feels so lonely without our members.

As I recovered we heard someone coming in the door, I turn my head and saw Kazuma with a big white bag and a very happy expression.

(From Kazuma perspective)

This day…

This day have been the most productive I ever had… because I have more riches that I could ever spend in my life! I could live leisurely with just this treasure, Dantalion if this is just one of the smallest treasures of the Goetia, and I can't imagine how will look the bigger ones.

-Glad you like My King but remember: the more riches you show, the more problems you will attract-

And that's another flag you raise, Dantalion you rise the most dangerous ones of all this party.

But let's order the inventory Vanir did me in the dungeon once we get back in home.

Aqua hasn't returned so it's better to keep her surprise safe until she came back, when I entered back I saw Megumin and Yunyun, it's sure that she did her daily explosion and they looked with curiosity the bag in my back.

"-Hey Kazuma, what's that? Where you go?"

With a smug expression I told proudly.

"-Today…"

I dropped my bag and open its content

"-I went inside the dungeon to look for THIS"

I showed the mix of thing I could bring with me, which includes: collars of gold and silver, bracelets of the same material, cups of the same material, Box with Jewels of different types, some knifes with complicated engraves and jewels on it, vessels of silver and copper, fine curve swords with handhelds of fine gold with rubies and diamonds, some scrolls beautifully covered in silver threads with complicated motives, books of fine leather with borders of gold and silver, two rolls of fine loon so soft it's like you touching liquid, a plethora of rings from copper, going to bronze, silver and gold, incense of nice smells very well preserved, some fine spices I really love to try in my cook, and bottles of aromatic wines extremely tasty and very well aged, as Vanir and me tasted a cup back in the dungeon.

"-And this is just the beginning…"

Yunyun and Megumin looked the loot with amazement and their eyes shining, totally speechless.

While they play with the swords, I ordered the wines, the bottles have a more circular and ovulate form wrapped with tires of fine cloth and leather, their lids instead of cork they are jewels of different type, and I didn't let Dantalion tell us what are made this wines since I wanted to enjoy the surprise.

-Remember to not drink too much this night since I begin to show you the base of my magic and the beginning of you preparation.-

Yeah, yeah I remember that very well, and preparation for what?

-The preparation to wield my power in a proper way… the capacity to use… the "investiture"-

"Investiture"? You mean…? Oh

Ooooooh, hahahahahahahaha, I know what are you talking Dantalion, that thing was one of the most iconic things in the Magi manga… of course I want to be prepared!

"-Hey, what is all this noise, you're going to scare my children Zell… whoaaa" Aqua left speechless after she saw the treasure on the floor, Megumin and Yunyun playing with swords believing they're knights and me finishing to order the bottles of wine in the stand.

"-Kazuma, what is all of this pretty things, why are so many? This is so good that I must be dreaming." She is still elusive of the treasure she has on her feet.

"-Because they are all mine, it's part of the treasure of the dungeon of Dantalion, there is more but this is all I could carry for now."

After I said all of that Aqua changed her expression to one that is trying to flatten me.

"-If you don't have something nice to say, then don't say anything…but come, because this…"

I put on the table the biggest bottle of wine I could find.

"-Is this what I promised to you"

Her eyes suddenly shined as she saw the big bottle, and hugged me.

"-Kazuma-sama, I love you!"

You love the fact that I gift you liquor, because your arm is trying to reach the bottle, at least don't make it so obvious!

"-At least don't drink it all at once"

Aand she stopped listening while she hugs the big bottle, after that Megumin watched me kind of spectating something.

"-I'll give your gift later when Darkness come back"

And talking about the devil, the aforementioned came retreated to a wall after seeing the treasure on the floor with her eyes wide open.

"-Now you see the treasure huh? There's more from where this came."

"-Is this from the dungeon? Because…. It's incredible, you don't see this type of loot in the dungeons of the zone."

"-I know… this is something special, I will look for more and since apparently nobody can see the portal of the dungeon. This will take time."

"-So… you will give us our gifts?" And Megumin doesn't lose time about the gifts.

"-Yeah… now that everyone is here." I was saving with me the gifts of the girls, even to Yunyun that I forgot her during the day of the "incident". And to Wiz-san even considering that Vanir prefer to stick to his part of the treasure (a fifteenth part of the total treasure by the way).

And proceed to gift them… to Megumin a collar of silver with circular motives and medals around, and designs of stars, by her look she totally loves it.

To Darkness another collar more adjusted to the neck having a curve form leading to two circles in the center, since she already are in her formal clothes it was more easy to put it on her. Her blushing says it all.

To Aqua is a more simple collar, but with an Aquamarine inside a rhombus of silver so I have to put her while she drinks wine, believing that I was proposing to her, we laugh like idiots at how stupid was that idea.

To Yunyun is a little chained bracelet of silver too, as I put her she was blushing so much, at this point the patron of jewelry is obvious since Dantalion was the one who choose this, and all of this gifts are magical amulets of great valor that protects the user.

When Darkness go away to make dinner I take the rest of the treasure and saved up before they develop gold-digging habits and left the box with jewels and some rings that they will choose the ones they like, and probably we sell the rest.

LATER IN THE NIGHT, IN THE ADVENTURERS GUILD.

(From Vanir perspective)

After a successful expedition to the dungeon of the being of sacred energy, we found a much bigger treasure inside, despite the declaration of the resident declaring how small it is, looks like the perception of quantity of a Djinn is different from our perception of that concept. After all Moi rightful part of the loot will be of a helpful aid to my dream of make the perfect and most dangerous dungeon in the world.

Moi am heading to the guild, to meet a certain person, accord to a very convenient plan plotted by the efforts of the Djinn and Moi to make the Young King less a potato and more of a useful prospective, and getting the favor of important figures is a part of the diplomacy which Moi have some experience and fluency.

As Moi left his profitable job of a good consultant for a modest prize of this service in light of recent events, Moi find a perfect opportunity "kill two birds with one stone" for doing the business plan and the notification of the return of Moi service.

Considering the late hour, Moi found her in the bar doing her usual late-night work, the beautiful receptionist of the adventurer guild of Axel Town, she respond at the name of Luna, a good approach is essential in diplomatic relations.

"-I bid you a good night, dutiful receptionist who works hard to keep organized this disastrous guild of problematic adventurers."

As Moi said his carefully chosen words, the receptionist saw Moi and sighed in an obvious disappointment and annoyance posture.

"-What do you want now Vanir-san? Now is not the right moment, I had to process this formularies of the quest done today since we have new members that begun to take requests and we´re having a shortage of quests thanks to this… things have been hard since that day."

Moi understand your preoccupation and stress, since they are delicious negative emotions that emanate from thou.

"-Moi have not any intent to bother thou, receptionist who is stressed with the increasing amount of work, Moi is here to offer you two things: One is the return of my consultation service after a brief absence and two is a business proposal in the name of an acquaintance of ours…"

The receptionist raised an eyebrow in curiosity of my proposal, but the gesture of thy head give Moi an indication of continuity.

"-Thou remind the famous and problematic adventurer that has been attacked and abducted the day of the "incident"?"

"-You mean Satou Kazuma-san? I heard something about that he was attacked and his mind was taken outside his body… or something like that."

"-The good turn of events is that he have returned thanks to some help of Moi."

"-Oh… I feel well for him, must be hard to get out of that experience."

"-Yes, it was… and he could made it gaining a situation very advantageous for this town. Since Axel is protected by the same structure that abducted him." Moi expressed this situation while touching moi fingers.

"-Oh wow…" the receptionist was impressed by this words.

"-In light of recent events, the boy has to eat his pride and realize, despite his fame, is having some disadvantage and want to make something about this. So he wants to take exclusivity of some quests accord of his level, which can be achieved individually in order to gain some levels and becoming more of a proper adventurer."

"-Why the sudden necessity of doing that since Kazuma-san is one of the more obstinate to do questing work after all the adventurers of Axel became rich?"

"-Because now he has a true reason… and by my powers of foresight we are right in the calm before the storm."

After that declaration the receptionist had a shudder from the prospect of something very dangerous about to happen.

"-L-let's say that I agree to give him some requests in exclusive form, so what about the rewards or the fact that the request could go missing."

"-Worry not, because that matters are covered, since Moi will select the request accord to some standards and the rewards will be given as taxes for public affairs, with some percentage going to the guild as an act of goodwill."

Before the prospect of this uninterested act of generosity, this receptionist observe me with distrust, suspecting of Moi like planning some mischief that of course I would do if not for being loyally bound by word of convenience by this boy.

"-In case of thou not trusting in my words, Moi will offer some trinkets from the dungeon that has been conquered…. And knowing your stress issues, thou will find this convenient."

Moi proceed to show and explain some treasures we selected to appeal the good side of this receptionist, which includes a balsam inside of a bottling of silver beautifully designed, a perfume of crimson color in a crystal flask with a sapphire in the lid, a couple of bath salts of nice essences, a bottle of aromatic wine inside of ovulate recipient wrapped in red rope with a ruby as a lid, and two golden rings of simple design, one for ring finger and another for a little finger finishing with a silver bracelet of candid design of waves that Moi have seen in the metals of the south.

The expression of the lady receptionist is something worth to keep a memento, with her mouth open she began to examine the goods bestowed to her, as Moi opened the bottle and filled two little glasses with a nail of wine letting the aroma fill the place, the receptionist enjoyed the experience.

While Moi finger circulate the border of the glass while passing the other glass to the lady for taste her recent acquisition.

"-So… Have we make a treat?"

As she take her glass after her examination of the offerings she showed me a smile.

AT THE SAME TIME IN THE MANSION OF OUR LAZY PROTAGONIST.

It's already night, so the time has come so tell me Dantalion, the "Blink" skill I learned…

It is what I suppose it is?

-The "Blink" is a term for "Short-Distance Teleportation" as you suspected, My King-

YES! I finally got an awesome skill and all that requires was surviving a deadly trial of a Djinn!

-Be warned, because the cost of the skill is based on the distance covered, using a base cost of 3 mana, every 10 meters the cost is increased by three… so My King, for now keep at close distance this "Blinks" until you develop more fluency on its use-

Yeah, so the "preparation" is training to use the "Blinks"… but, why the night?

-Because my magic have affinity to the night, and in the night is the perfect moment to mastery this skill-

Fine after all I´m a nocturne being so moving in the night it's no problem at all, despite meeting the old-man of the town that wanders in the night, but he's harmless as far I know.

-Without more to add… head on to your preparation.-

As I finished preparing my things I didn't expect is to meet a fight since I will not get out of town, so it's better to go light so I'll took my keys and a perfume I had with myself and used it in my wrist…

*sniff*

Haaaaa… relaxing, this perfume smells so nice… so better get out carefully since the girls are probably sleeping, as I got out of my room while sleeping the perfume in my wrist.

*gasp*

Oh crap… I met someone, and it was Darkness of all people, that was wearing a negligee, and it's black instead of the pink one… Eroness is back! Seriously where the hell she got that… and this one is very pretty and accentuate the area around the chest.

I swear they become bigger as hard her muscles get and the collar I gifted to her just make everything more seductive… why you exist only to make fan service scenes like this!

It goes without say that I was enjoying the view, and I can't get out my view… it's impossible for a healthy man to not look at this scene, and she was so red and is breathing heavily, I know where this is going… and I don't like it if you know her enough.

"-Kazuma, you…"

Stop.

"-You…haa…"

Stop!

"-You're... haaa… going to concede to your lower instincts…"

Don't make it worse, your body is doing that very fine

"-and haaa… take advantage…"

That is what you wish in your R-rated fantasies, why is her skin looking this soft?

"-of a defenseless…"

You're not defenseless

"-haaa… fragile"

You're even less that!

"-Woman…"

I can't deny that, especially with the scene in front of me

"-Will… haaa… you cross the line…"

What?

"-And do me… haaa… haaa… unspeakable things… to my…. Haaa… body…"

This is going too far, and you even cover yourself…. Why you keep the act of a defenseless courtesan lady in front of a dirty ugly lord, and don't cover yourself! Your breast are even more pronounced, and I already can't turn my gaze from this.

-Are such your impure desires that you're bleeding from your nose in excitement. And speak you idiot NEET.

That last part didn't say it with her usual pervert tone, but annoyed. What are you talking about? I´m not bleeding from my nose.

-Yes, you are my king-

Of course I´m not… Oh look I am, is your perverseness this strong you dirty lady? And what are you doing Dantalion?

-Enjoying the scene, My King-

You're slipping some interesting things. But this time I have a valid reason to not going to this scene in your route Darkness… I didn't even know I was in your route again. Well, it's time to debut the "Blink" and get out of this stupid fan service moment.

-Nice decision My King, to make a blink visualize the spot in the close surroundings and move forward, it is very simple-

Well, so I visualize behind a meter behind Darkness, I do a step and…

*Fwomp*

Ugh… for an instant my entire body twitched entirely in weird ways, It didn't hurt bet felt so weird, did it work?

-See it for yourself-

When I turned back, I saw Darkness with an expression of asking what happened, so I cleaned the blood in my face with a handkerchief, and looked her with a smug expression.

"-Well Darkness, although I would love to follow your pervert fantasies, I have business this night, see you tomorrow Ero-Crusader"

I retreated a couple of steps supposing that I have the hall down on me.

"-W-wait Kazuma, what is that weird skill… where you learned that? And why you learn such weird things?

Darkness was about to walk on me.

"-I´ll tell you later, see you tomorrow… don't get those fantasies go wild."

"-Wait right here! We're not finished talk…"

I didn´t hear finishing that sentence as with a smile I did a little jump and…

*Fwomp*

EPILOGUE

WHEN THE PAIR WERE EXPLORING THE DUNGEON.

(From Kazuma perspective)

I don't know how many time has passed since we go back inside the dungeon, but it's very convenient that they send us back to the stared city and close to its center since we came to know how big the treasure of this place is.

As we head over the library, Vanir it's getting very interested about what's inside the treasury, apart from the objects we saw he last time, there are other levels only accessible from this room, the last room we were was from magical artifacts that could generate fire, water, light among other things, some of them we discovered are very dangerous, better to keep them in their place for now.

We found in another rooms jewelry, box of jewels, armors, swords, bows and daggers with intricate designs and jewels engraved to them, pipes of various forms with incense of various types that smells pretty nice, another have perfumes, balsams, rolls of cloth extremely soft and bath salts of different essences, this was unexpected, especially when Vanir told me that in another room they were seeds, herbs, and tea bags of different types and the more interesting thing… a wine vault full of bottles of liquor and barrels, it's by far the biggest room of all, and the other were pretty big.

All of this is very valuable and can be sold

Opening of the bottles we discovered that it's wine and aromatic, that is very well aged, we had a very good time enjoying the drink and we choose to not know what brew are the wines since we would love the experience of discovering it, Aqua sure would love this.

Dantalion (being able to be heard in the dungeon openly) said that despite the organization of the treasure it's one of the smallest treasures of the order since a big part of the space is dedicated of the pieces ordinated in the library, where we have books and scrolls of diverse thematic, but Dantalion told us that the more important part of the treasure in down.

"-What is this more important part you boast, being of sacred energy?" Vanir asked.

-You will discover it soon, Devil-

As we go down from the rooms we headed to a hall that connected to another and we saw two big vaults one with day motives and one with night, about questioning how to open them, we appreciate their art in the metallic gates.

-My King just put your right hand over the symbols of the vaults-

As Dantalion said I put my hand over the center of the vaults that have the eight-pointed star symbol on it, the moment I did, their mechanism sounded as they were opening and show us its content.

And now it's sure….

We are obscenely rich since Vanir take a fifteenth of everything here and even with that he will end very well.

Because we have ingots, lots of it.

The vaults have ingots of gold and silver each, they were pretty heavy so they have to be ones of high quality accord to Vanir, only by the contents of this vault I have more riches that I could spend in my entire life… considering that I live a long one.

"-But… how will we move all of this." I questioned this while Vanir keeps studying the quality of the metals.

-The answer is very simple My King, clap two times your hands-

Well I have nothing to lose right here *clap* *clap* as my claps echoes through the treasury a sound goes increasing

*fwwwWWWWWWWOOOOOOSHHHHH*

Something is coming to us, seeing two stains flying at high speed they suddenly stopped in front of me….

An object of fantasy I never knew that I wanted to see more than anything in this Arabian-like place…

A pair of flying carpets, they're pretty simple in design but they look heavy and wide, I touched a bit and reacted softly, they tame.

-You have more from where this two friends came, now we have to plan with the devil about how to take out all of this gold & silver-

As Vanir came to see what happened, he began to laugh about this unexpected turn and I couldn't smile more about this.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello, tha Author here with another chapter getting more detail into the story**

 **Btw, all of the work goes to their respective authors (I´m so freaking lazy)**

PROLOGUE

IN THE HALL OF THE MANSION

(From Darkness perspective)

What was that?

What just happened?

I c-came to the wall and walk a bit before…. Before… it's too embarrassing to admit it! And then he just appeared out of the blue up to something totally not good, that man… sometimes I just don't understand what is inside of his head.

And to make it worse, his lecherous gaze never stopped to looking me, he looked so ravish to me, those eyes never got apart from me, and he just bleed from his nose… I really hated that, like it isn't enough with the perverted sigh now that makes him look like a stupid old man

Although normally I would desire that… I don't want it from him, it just upsets his few good points, but what he just showed it's just…

"-Aaaaarrrggg, you are just frustrating Satou Kazuma!"

"-Hey, Darkness why are you making ruckus at this hour?! People try to sleep you know?"

Megumin just showed out of her room with her pajamas clearly annoyed for all the sound we… well I made.

"-S-sorry Megumin, I just got out downstairs to get some water and met casually with Kazuma who was dressed to go somewhere and... the very idiot, was just staring me lecherously as a-always."

"-With how you were dressed, it's not rare… by the way, why are you dressed like that?"

Megumin stared me suspiciously.

"-I-I just liked it… and wanted to w-wear it today… yes, just wear it."

"-Hummm…" Her gaze just sharpened, and my reaction to look away, I just make it worse… why I did that?!

"-T-t-t-t-that´s not the important thing… Kazuma just learned some weird skill, a teleport spell without chanting! But looks like its short range."

When I said that, her expression changed to curiosity and worry.

"-Wait, he can teleport? And without making a chant? How he could do that?"

"-I just don't know… he just come with some weird skills from time to time, but this one takes the mark."

"-I have a supposition, maybe… he just got it from that… Dan-talion?"

"-You mean the spirit inside his ring…" Wait, how he got that ring? He never use jewelry, unless that ring is… Oh no, if my suspicion is true, that spirit is resided in "that" ring… this is bad, really bad…

"-This is weird you know? All of what happened… and now he has a skill we never heard before…"

"-Megumin… let's wait for him tomorrow, we can capture him… and ask him more about the skill and the ring"

"-Yeah, let´s beat him more answers from him, what he said is not enough and now that he just recovered."

"-GO BACK TO SLEEP, I NEED MY BEAUTY SLEEP!"

As we heard Aqua screaming we hurried back to our rooms agreeing that we would capture that annoying NEET and punch some words out of him.

AT ALMOST THE DAWN IN AXEL.

Ufff…

What a night, I never expected that I could use the blinks the way Dantalion explained to me… and I just thought to use it to escape in one direction (and still planned to use it). While walking back

Buy damn, too many could stress the body if you´re not used to the twitching feeling, or if you blinking for too much distance could not end right for the user… but if it is used for short time moves it's pretty useful and incredible… I cannot wait to replenish my mana to use it more…

-I am glad you like the uses that I recommended, My King…but there is more things you need to perfection, and for now you still have some problems in terms of perception and distance while you do the blinks.-

Yeah, yeah… now that I have a pretty awesome skill I need to do the traditional training… wich is weird considering the RPG-System of this world, but hey… I'm not going to complain since I'm gaining such awesome things I deserve after all this time dealing with this crazy party… and to help much more, of course.

-Watch your ego-

But I'm not being self-centered! I have to become diverse to balance their weaknesses, those three have advanced jobs but in the wrong way! Well… I hate to say it but Aqua have more normal build despite her single digit intelligence and her attachment to party tricks, but the other two are more of one-trick pony's and that is problematic since Darkness doesn't have any offensive capacity and Megumin it's a onetime per day nuke, so we have to use it in right places or we could face… doubts.

-You have a grim semblance when you mention that-

We have some history with doubts Dantalion, and I love to avoid unnecessary problems with money, I'm a prudent man and any risk that is not necessary a no-no for me, and just Vanir wanted to talk about the ingots inside the dungeon… I'll go later to know what he wants after dropping Aqua with Wiz-san, good thing I´m reaching home since I really want to sleep…

-You think it would be wise enter through the door after the scene you had yesterday, My King?-

What do you mean?

-I mean that by this time, your female companions would be very aware of this new ability and very eager to ask about it… violently, I suppose-

Crap… he's right, after the scene of yesterday they're going to ask me where I get the "blink" and I don't want to tell them… not right now, I want to sleep and laze around! Why did just things turn like this… it's annoying.

-Did you put the lock in you room?-

Huh…?

-The lock in your room, My King, did you put it before leaving?-

Well, yeah… you told me to have my keys with me in this "preparation" to not bother anyone… well that ended really well, just my luck is too good or too bad?

-Anyway, you just "blink" inside your room and be sneaky… it is not that much of a problem.-

Seriously, you're slipping some interesting things right now Dantalion… I'm suspecting you're more the educator-archetype you seem to avocate. Well, I understand them and can't be too hard since they were so worried for me during all the dungeon thing… but that doesn't mean I will not defend myself if they were to try something… what kind of "King" and man who follow the true "gender equality" would be if I let that happen to me.

-I find interesting that belief… and how you try to be courteous (lol) enough to recognize the femininity of your companions and still be able to respond against any aggression no matter if it comes from a woman. Not every man is able to do that.-

Well of course… considering how my companions are I have to be firm and ready to defend myself, they could be top grade beauties but… they also adventurers with advanced jobs, and me… well I´m just... an adventurer, just like that.

-My King, you should not underestimate yourself like that…-

I'm not underestimating myself, that's the true, and the fact that this party need some balance and the sheer versatility of the adventurer class job, makes up very well for the disadvantage and the truth… I like that very much.

-If you say so… then I will not complain.-

*fwomp*

While I was blinking the outside wall, Dantalion said that… sometimes it's hard to think what are their intentions since he said everything with a deadpan tone, and figure it accord to what he says is really hard and I just too tired to think anymore.

Well…. I´m just down my room, one last blink, calculate well… calculate well…

*fwomp*

*Pump*

Uuuughhhh…. I tripped with the bed… didn't calculate well… didn´t care… too sleepy… oh bed you're so zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz….

Chapter 4: Gifting this lonely princess a very special visit and unexpected guesses.

AT THE MORNING IN THE MANSION

(From Megumin perspective)

Is around nine… and Kazuma doesn't appear! What was he doing during the night that left him so entertained, it's sure that he goes to that shady store I listened before.

Well, now with Darkness in the living room we'll wait for some answers from him, even if we have to punch it out.

"-When he will come?" Darkness asked a bit impatient.

I feel the same way… when he will appear?

"-He can't be away forever, the very idiot will appear to his room and I suppose that he can't appear directly… you say he got a teleport skill? Without chanting?"

"-Yes, is very strange, you know? The fact that he could do without chanting implies a very advanced magic… and… and…"

As we saw each other, we face palmed.

Of course…. Kazuma would pull off something like that, since he can teleport now it's sure that he will see walking or entering doors as an hindrance, I just shudder of how will abuse that skill and Darkness is thinking the same as me, of course…

"-Haa… That man is unbelievable, he would use such skill to fulfill those rampant urges… haa… her eyes… with lustful intentions… always seeing me… haa… how… how… he will appear, and… and… aaaahhh…."

"-Not now Darkness! Be in heat in another moment, this is serious" I said this as I slapped Darkness on her head, seriously I don't know who's worse in this house, good thing I am the only sane person under this roof.

This woman ended embarrassed and blushed after my nag. As I stand up I said:

"-Let's go now Darkness, he should be in his bedroom right now… It annoys me that he could joke with us like this".

"-You're right, it is time to correct him before he could go too far and unleash his ravaging lust over god knows who…" He says firmly.

"-Are you talking about Kazuma or you?" I asked suddenly half-joking with her.

"-I´m being serious here!" Darkness said to me with teary eyes.

IN THE LAIR OF THE SLEEPING NEET.

(From Kazuma perspective)

Hehehehehehehehe…. Where are you going pretty lady?

Why you want to run away from this evil magistrate? You know that's impossible ohohohohohohohoh, especially since you want to raise your status, don't you want to raise your status in the capital? Be a high grade noblewoman?

Don't be so stubborn…

Come on…

Come oooooon…

-MY KING!-

*GASP*

Wha… Awww, It was one of those good (lewd) dreams, I missed have them after all what happened, and it was in the good paaart… why did awoke me Dantalion?

-Although I have the same interest of seeing your dreams as much of seeing the mating ritual of the flies… the lionesses are coming to get their prey-

Could it be…? Dantalion that was an awesome allusion of Megumin… and Darkness… oh crap! Crap! Crap! Crap! Crap! Crap! Crap! Crap! Crap! Crap! What should I do?! They're sure going to beat me the reason of my "Blink", why they can't use the head? Why am I the only one sane in this house?

-Time is essential here, My King… good thing you were lazy enough to sleep with your clothes, get paper and pencil-

Yes… good thing about that, so I followed Dantalion instructions and got quickly what he asked.

-Now, write this…-

*SLAM*

*SLAM*

*SLAM*

"-KAZUMA! We know you're here! OPEN THE DOOR OR DARKNESS WILL TAKE IT DOWN."

The lioness are here!

-My King, write this now…-

Good thing I have "High-Speed Writing" so I could write a note in barely more than a second, Megumin is still shouting at the other side of the door.

"-KAZUMA! KAZUMAAAAA! OPEN RIGHT NOW!"

"-Hey, Hey, What are you doing at this hour?" Now the pack is complete.

Why the events turned out like this!? Even Aqua is here! Wait… stay calm and think, there must be a way to resolve this… I need to think what to do next.

"-Making Kazuma answer some things that happened yesterday, even if we have to punch the answers out of him."

While Darkness was talking I look under my bed for something…

"-What happened with that pervert yesterday?" I heard Aqua asking

… I found it! A very good bottle of wine I was saving for my personal pleasure… had to use it…

"-Aqua, K-Kazuma can teleport without chanting!, and it's sure he will not use to anything good, we like to find how he got it and make sure that it will not be used wrong."

…while Darkness was saying that (by the way, it's my ability I can use it whatever I want!), I was already using my "Hide" skill…

"-Kazuma finally learn something useful!? Hmpf… about time, that Hiki-NEET ended learning weird things, but you're right that he will abuse it and needs a corrective, he is so lucky that a goddess like me is always at his side to guide him properly."

This idiot goddess! But I have to be ready because I know what will happen next if things keep going like this, so I stick to a wall close to the door…

"-That's enough, let's open this door first and proceed to the interrogation of Satou Kazuma…" Megumin said

"-And to beat down of that stupid Djinn!"

I suddenly feel a little shake in my finger… those three can even bother a Djinn, that's something else.

-They are… persistent, but we are two minds working in one body and despite the blatant weaknesses, we could face any problem and find a way, after all… fufu, it is not necessary to win-

Despite being a little hurt for the weak part, he's right… we´re a combo and we could always make plans for everything, after all… it's good to have a kindred mind to discuss important things…

"-Well, enough talking, hey Darkness, take down that door please…"

"-Y-yes…"

Megumin ordered as I quit the key of my room from my key chain and put it in the key hole (thankfully the "Hide" will cover the sound as I unlocked the door) with the hand ready in the latch…

… Wait for the moment….

… The right moment…

… It´s me or the time is running very slow, I feel like they taking an eternity to overthrow the door…

"-WHOAAAAAAAAA…"

… As I heard Darkness charging I knew it! This is the moment!

I turned the latch and opened the door! At the exact time a yellow stain crossed the treshold charging at full speed…

"-WAAAAAAAAA…"

She charged so fast and without anything to stop her, she went full-speed inside the room and tripped with my bed making her hit the wall very hard… I´m sorry Darkness, but that was funny that I can barely contain the laugh (and I can't since that could deactivate the skill), I´m really sorry pfftt… I'll treat you to something good when all of you will be more calmed.

"-The door was unlocked!" Darkness moaned crying with her nose red and dripping a bit of blood, I almost felt bad for her if they wasn't looking me for answers at the violent way, you know that we're civilized people and discuss like proper adults?

-Don't be harsh on them, My King, this is probably the way they show their concern after all of the events, so they are still sensible about the matter of my existence.-

Yeah… is not that I can blame them, not after all they passed… but I´m not going to be preyed by that trio of lionesses (I seriously like this comparison, like the problem children one), because I have my own way to defend myself.

"-But it was closed! That means that he is here… he must be hiding… I´m sure by my Crimson Magic instinct"

Ok… that was an unexpected miscalculation from my part… I forgot how keen Megumin could be, that Crimson Magic Arch-Wizard intelligence must never be underestimated

-Effectively… and the close space we are, put us in a disadvantage, since the "hide" skill is less effective in spaces where you movement is restricted-

Yeah… that make our hiding spots easier to find…

-So that leave us…-

… Only one option, we need to move quick…

"-Well, since he is probably using "Hide" this would be a piece of cake, what do you think Aqua… huh? Aqua…?

Sorry Megumin, but before you could finish that sentence I made my move and take Aqua from behind covering her mouth (Why is her skin so soft!?), and before she could defend I showed her the bottle as I whispered to her ear seriously:

"-Aqua, this bottle is a very special wine from the dungeon that I was keeping to me, but is yours if you promise me that you will not make any sound and follow me, we´re going to Wiz shop since I have business there."

Aqua nodded while her sight deviated to the bottle. I tight my grip and make her look me again.

"-Aqua… please, promise me… **with the heart**."

I said that looking at her not with anger, preoccupation or desperation… but sincerity, it was the first time I´m being this sincere. I trust what Dantalion said me the last night… honesty is the best policy when you want people help you (I already know that but now I completely understand it).

Aqua reacted at my sight and words blushing… come on! That makes me hard to see you, but she did a strange sign with her right hand, as she did an "X" over her heart and raised her hand nodding in agreement to what I said, so trusting her (for once) I released my hand and put it on her shoulder.

"-Kazuma, what are you going to do? They going to find you and force you to talk" She whispered.

"-I´m not going to be forced to anything I don't want to. And I got that covered, so let's go" I whispered to her showing the note. At the same time I moved to let Megumin pass while holding Aqua's shoulder

"-Heey Aqua, where are you? Where you go?"

After Megumin went to the threshold looking for Aqua, she whispered

"-Kazuma?"

"-Yes, Kazuma speaking"

"-Could you carry me?" She whispered that while holding the bottle, avoiding my eyes and still blushing.

What? And I mean WHAT!? I seriously don't know if you are strong or weak anymore! Why this of all of the moments you need to be carried!

"-Just… why you dummy goddess?" I whispered with exasperation. Darkness is looking around the room and is getting close. Then she picked me in the cheek… Ouch! Ouch! Ouch…! I will get my payback Aqua, just wait…

"-Because you look me with those eyes! Why this stupid Hiki-NEET is becoming sincere with something that is not lewd or is a scam?"

Hey! I'm not that rotten!

"-Now carry me… carry me! Because Darkness is coming and she will find you."

Do I have to do it? I don't want to do it!

-You must, My King.-

Now you talk?

-I was entertained by the situation-

You and I will have a very long talk after this, so without having time to keep bickering… I just had to do a bridal carry to Aqua, which she isn't that heavy as I thought, and come on Aqua! Stop having that stupid smug in your like you could have won something!

This is a flag I completely refuse to raise. Megumin entered the room again while Darkness came close, so I moved at her right to avoid any collision.

"-I don't know where Aqua goes, maybe she go to feed Emperor Zell."

I began to move slowly to the threshold, at this point is better to forget my secret stash of wine because they will discover it soon.

"-Well, sometimes that girl lives to freely… but now we need to find that pervert Kazuma maybe he is looking us with that lecherous gaze, I can almost feel it."

Hey! There is a moment and place for everything, and I don't look you that way (not openly) not with that rotten personalities you have… that kills much of the fantasy!

Right now, I am in the threshold of my door… goodbye my good wine, I´ll never forget you.

"-He must not be this close, better close the door to find him…"

Kukukukuuu… sorry Megumin but in this game I have the upper hand, and I already left the room, your mistake was the lack of quick action in find me, letting a simply pawn take over your bishop, and is leaving slowly but firmly the zone as you're closing the door of my room.

It's better to hurry right now before they find I'm not there (which I suppose will be soon)

"-Incredible… Satou Kazum having his way through underhanded means… so awesome…" Aqua whispered very snarky, I can't believe it… You even learn from my fine art of cold reminds… I could feel flattened if you actually put some effort on it!

"- Put more practice in your sarcasm… Darkness have more advantage over you, and let me taste some wine now that you're opening the bottle:"

I was going down the stairs as we whisper.

"-Why would I? This is an offering to the goddess Aqua… If you want the merciful me have some share… kneel, kneel before me and offer a prayer and this Aqua will consider share a little bit." She whispered as she opened the bottle and begun to drink (sure that she drank all the bottle I gave her)

You see Dantalion? You see how hard is live with women? How hard is to deal with this pack of crazy? It's not hard to drop her and run away…

-We need her for now-

Yes… for now… we're on the hall reaching the door.

"-At least open the door for me."

Aqua comply without any grumble and now that we're outside; I drop her gently (by Dantalion suggestion) and she saw me with a confused expression.

"-Wait here… I'm going for my towel, and please Aqua, don't scream."

"-Scream? For What?"

*fwomp*

"-HIIIIIII!"

I told her to not scream! Now that I am in the bathroom, feeling that I spent more mana, maybe there were more than 10 meters from the door, but getting my basket with my towel and cleaning is more than enough, just when I was going to blink outside…

"-Nyaaa…"

"-Piii…"

Chomusuke and Zell were watching me, like wanting something…

"-Hey… wanna come with me? Because I´m going outside…"

By their reaction, the demonic cat just went away to sleep in Megumin's basket and Zell is just jumping wanting to go, maybe he wants to be with Aqua… poor little guy, must be hard have her as your owner.

-Remember that you could not blink if you take the little being… you are not fully adept to the "blinks"-

Haa… such a waste, so I take the chicken and used "Hide" again to run fast to the door stopping for a moment in the living room to left the note I wrote.

As I was reaching the door, I heard noises over my head… crap they sure know that I wasn't in my room, better hurry…

Opening the door I saw Aqua with an annoyed expression while drinking the wine…

"-Could you please watch the time when you drink Goddess of Parties?"

"-Look who's talking Hiki-NEET that has weird useless abilities learned in strange places and don't invest in something remotely useful." She said slightly drunk… patienceeee…

"-I don't want to hear that from you, and take your chicken." I told as I give her "dragon".

"-My children is a dragon! A dragon! It's time for you to show him respect!"

This idiot has so little self-control! But this isn't the time for it.

"-Forget it and lets hurry, the girls probably know that we're not inside and you need to be in Wiz shop."

"-Well… so carry this goddess there… it's the only worth payment for you carrying that strange thing on you ring."

I want to punch you so hard!

-The time for retribution comes to everyone… with no exceptions-

Yesss… and that was a bit scary by the way. So better resign for now and carry her… ugh I hope that some justice will come today…

A LONG STRANGE WALK CARRYING A GODDESS LATER.

Finally we reach our destination, after the strangest walk I have ever done through the town because I was carrying Aqua who was holding my basket and still drinking the wine I gave her (save for later you idiot!), while swinging her head and legs and singing songs in the way, while her chicken rest in my head (this doesn't bother me at all since he keeps still, learn from your mascot!)…

I swear I know the songs she was singing… they´re not from this world but mine, but I can´t directly recognize them, because they're not Japanese and I knew very few songs and artists outside Japanese ones, but the worst part... is that her voice is sooooo good that makes the walk endurable! Even Enjoyable!

Good thing I used "Hide" since the mansion because I absolutely DON'T want rumors spurring about me carrying one of my party members that leads some type of Harem (not the ones I want to spread) stories that I could NOT control.

-You very persistent about that-

Of course, I have bad experiences from bad tongues spreading misunderstandings… and I have ENOUGH of that, and talking of getting enough…

"- _… Look at me now, will I ever learn?_

 _I don´t know how but I suddenly lose control_

 _There's a fire within my soul_

 _Just one look and I can hear a bell ring_

 _One more look and I forget everything…"_

"-Hey Aqua, we´re here… can you walk again?" I said while the "Hide" is deactivating.

"-Of course I can walk since we leaved the mansion, is not that I wanted to be carried and spoiled as you´re supposed to do with a goddess like me… hey Kazuma, what are you doing? Heeey…!"

I immediately dropped her in front the door of the store, that's ENOUGH I say! There is a limit even for idiots like you!

"-Why you do this to me when you're supposed to spoil me, repent, repent now… and offer a pray to this Aqua-sama three time a da…."

*ffffffffffuuuuuuuummmmm*

I watched Aqua completely serious.

"-Get inside the store… now."

"-R-r-r-right… b-b-but don´t watch me with those dead-fish eyes, I-It is scary." She cried while avoiding my sight and holding her bottle tightly as I took back my basket for bathing.

"-Haaa… behave well and I will give you the other gift I have for you and the girls, before you unfairly took me out of my own house, right?"

Aqua nodded with excitement (but still teary) like a kid for the idea of another gift, she stood up and entered to the store.

"-Wiiiz… I have comeee! Kazuma is gifting me nice things for not revealing that he has weird abilities learned from that stupid spirit who's not worth remembering the name"

-It is normal to have the sudden impulse of teach her manners with a well-deserved slap in the head?-

That should be the normal reaction Dantalion, go with the flow and let's teach her some manners.

-Let that be, it is not the moment yet for retribution.-

BACK TO THE MANSION

(From Megumin perspective)

What is wrong with that idiot? He played with us like it was nothing! And Aqua is still missing.

I'm just so upset that I don't want to go outside, Darkness is not better than me… or should be if not for her obvious excitement for the idea of being played for a man who escaped under our noses.

As we headed to the living room Darkness told me…

"-Ehh… Megumin, do you think he still be here?"

"-Pffft, by this point he should be away from home… why he would have this brilliance just for useless things like this? It makes me more worried than angry."

"-I know, but he probably has his reasons for not telling us yet and… what's this?"

Darkness noted something…

"-It's a note… and it's from Kazuma"

When she said that I hurried to see and watch what excuse he would have for us…

" _To Megumin & Darkness:_

 _I would love to explain everything about the blinks (the skill that Darkness saw) but I will not be forced to do anything I don't want and much less if that will end with me punched for little to no reason. Besides I know the reason of why the mages can't use properly their magic, so I will be in time for the daily explosion to tell you the reason of that."_

Great… now he knows even more, this never happened before, but at least is willing to talk with us, but that don´t remove that feeling… of something bad, very bad will happen soon to all of us.

NOW BACK TO THE STORE

(From Kazuma perpective)

Thanks to the good will of Wiz-san for letting me use her bathroom to wash myself because the public baths are closed for reparation thanks to the prank of some idiot who released slime dust in the conduits, blocking it and making it explode and releasing water to the outside.

I would love to find the bastard who thought that was funny and have a "nice chat", but now… well, now I know why Wiz had problems administrating the store and Vanir have so much problems with her, this bathroom is a disaster!

This is an occidental style bathroom and there is a mix of everything thrown or accumulated over the place, is this normal in a woman's bath because I never been in one… damn, it's my first time being in one! I never expected this, it's so different from the common bath of our house (because it has to be ordinated) and wait…

-It is what I think My King?-

… Yes it is…!

Dantalion, we found the big prize! It's a bra from Wiz-san and WOW! She have even more bust than Darkness, well I knew she has a pretty big bust but not this big, and my… My… Wiz-san I never expected this kind of tastes from youuu… so you like black ones with detailed looks, and this fragrance… this is the fragrance of a mature woman. I could get attracted to this for sure, you know?

-Definitely My King, this essence of maturity is quite a delightful one, a taste only good for the one who appreciate the good aging of woman.-

Hey, sometimes you show quite the knowledge in the most unexpected areas, but I get you point… I completely get your point! This is something more akin to my tastes (despite my attraction to certain little Wizard)

-And certain young lady-

What are you talking? (Of course I know he is talking about), well never mind…

Certainly this is the best discovery I made in these last days.

"-Ooohohohoho, and there is much more from that Young King."

CRAP! I was sure that I locked the door, when that suddenly familiar voice came from behind me.

I turned back and watched Vanir materializing from the dirt and passing a newspaper under the door.

"-Always at the least wanted moment Vanir." I said kind of annoyed

"-Moi would not be the same if Moi never upsets people for thy delightful negativity" You say that Devil, but why you have white Rukh around you? The same is from Wiz-san, there is more white Rukh than black one.

-It is interesting, both the fact that the Devil and the Lich have white Rukh with themselves and that you, My King can see it clearly without any device or great magical capacity.-

What do you mean?

-Normally the ones that can see the Rukh are mages and only when they gather in presence of magic, because one must command the Rukh to create an alteration of the nature and make a spell, and for that you need the right formula-

"-And by formula thou mean the enchanting, or is Moi wrong, sacred being with profound knowledge about the current issue with our magical users." Vanir said with his index and middle finger over his temple, making use the telepathic link I made thanks to Dantalion ability. Meanwhile I was undressing since I wanted to bath so badly and Vanir couldn't care less about seeing someone naked, after all Devils doesn't have sex.

-Exactly Devil, what I call "formula" is what you know in this world as "enchantment" which I find pretty simple, pardon the arrogance, because for what I saw the people do the **"spoken"** part of the formula without apply the **"unspoken"** one, the one that has relation with the Rukh and its command-

While I am heating the water with the device (my "Tinder" is a bit stronger than before) I grow interested about this conversation, but I have the feeling this is going to get complex, and I know why I´m not that fitted for magical classes.

"-Oho, now Moi would love to know about that, because Moi had this feeling that thou will say something amazing…" Vanir said as he began to read the newspaper while he's seated in the toilet.

"-Pass me the newspaper after my bath, please…" I said when I entered the bathtub… haaa, so refreshing, then Dantalion continued his explanation.

-To make a spell happening, you must primarily know the **"unspoken"** formula, the one that is born from the will of the user, because of said will, one can command the Rukh to make things happening from the nothingness making use the natural effects of the world, and for make this possible, you need to **"hear"** what the Rukh have to say to your **"essence"** and from that, take advantage of it and command said power generated from the world itself, which takes us to the **"spoken"** part, where your own strength is involved making the "formulas" or "enchantments" that is the key to generate the wished effect of the spell, which is key to have the enough **"Magoi"** to make that possible…

I was still bathing while Dantalion us explaining the basics of magic that is difficult to understand by me.

"-Beg for your pardon for this intromission, being of sacred energy, but when thou refer about this so called **"Magoi"** obviously thou must refer…" Vanir intervened without stopping his read of the newspaper, which is interesting and I couldn´t understand completely the explanation of Dantalion, despite hearing it the last night, all I could comprehend is that you need to use your will to make possible the magic, and to make it happen with the "enchantment" that part I know it very well.

-Of course, this is what you call in this world "Mana", but the important part is the **"will"** because without it nothing could be possible for anyone to make things happen, be mage or not-

Hey… I liked that part, because is true that to accomplish something you need the will to make that happen.

"-And about will, what I want is to find someone that have the "Ambidexterity" skill, Dantalion said that is a vital part of my "preparation" but I couldn't find someone who has it…" When I said it, Vanir just begun to laugh while he's still reading.

"-Hey, what´s so funny?"

"-That this Young King is looking what is called a **"capacity"** between something is believed to be called a **"skill",** if thou want to learn something like that, a mere mortal is not enough to it, but fret not, because this Vanir will have the answer for that."

As I showed my face from the bathtub, he proceed to make quite the juggling act, with each hand was manipulating various objects at different rhythm and changing within each hand and keeping the flow of each hand while changing objects between them.

This act leave me breathless… that was quite the level of manipulation I ever see in someone, and for the final act he began to throw the bottles at different speeds and altitude and fall neatly on the possible places he wanted to put. Seriously, just how stupidly broken are you Vanir?

"-And with this, Moi has ended his class, so…" Vanir make a quick gesture with the hand showing a card… wait, is that my card?

"-It is time for the Young King to be taught." He gave my card while still surprised about the fact that he could have it.

"-How could you…" Vanir interrupted me with his usual devilish grin, which upsets me really hard.

"-As the good showman that this one is, there is secrets that must be preserved, but what Moi can share is the occasional habit of the Shop Owner of try different kinds of linen goods, of different pattern and looks: bras, panties, garters, stockings, all of them of the same color…. Black, that emphasize this curvaceous body of her, which is amazing by its own right considering how little alimentation she has because our little income."

I definitely want to know that! You had any idea what have you done Vanir? Now it's impossible for me to ignore it! You can't let a healthy boy like me like this after hearing it! And especially after bathing and drying myself to take my adventurer card while covering with my towel.

"-Calm down Young King, Moi will continue this anecdote in another time, but now… it is the time for business. Thy business."

When he said that I knew pretty well what he is talking about, the business with the ingots that is inside the dungeon, Vanir told me that he will take care about their assumed value.

"-Thou must be grateful about this convenient Vanir, that does not have the need to sleep or feel tired, that could do the necessary diligences that make us a couple of wealthy man."

"-Right, Vanir… how much valuable is this gold and silver…" if my experience with business is right, then this could be big, really big…

"-Of course, thou know that Gold & Silver are valuated in pounds, do you?"

I nodded, of course I know that, even in my world they value those metal like that, what I´m interested is in the value given to the ingots in this world.

"-Veery well, because the pound of Gold is valuated around the 260.000 Eris, and the pound of silver around 140.000, and said ingots are around the sixty pounds (58 to be exact but it is better to round the numbers), but what makes special this metal of ours is the purity…"

When Vanir said about the purity I reminded what Dantalion said about them back in the dungeon. And besides, those ingots are freaking heavy, because I barely could carry one

"-Yes, this ingots have the highest purity because they were treated with alchemic methods to ensure that… this is what Dantalion told me."

"-But what thou must probably is that very factor would raise the value of the ingots because there is no impurity that could decrease their prize, when I valued an ingot of each metal with an acquaintance of the bank that owed me a favor, he became so scared that almost had a heart attack, wahahahahahaha."

I felt bad for that poor guy, but I could understand him if he valued that much the ingots. But I feel a big income.

"-So Vanir… tell me how much is valuated?"

The Arch-Devil take out from his suit an Ingot of gold and an ingot of silver in front of me and told me the prizes.

"-Accord to the base price of the pound plus an additional 50% due the high purity of the metal, this ingot of silver is valuated in 12.600.000 Eris…"

W-w-w-w-w-w-w-haaaatttt….

"-And this ingot of gold…hmpf, is valuated in 23.400.000 Eris." Vanir said proudly of the result of his personal task.

Ok… NOW I´M THE ONE WHO WILL HAVE A HEART ATTACK! IS THIS GOLD AND SILVER THAT MUCH FREAKIN VALUABLE! AND I

HAVE

A

VAULT

FULL

OF

THEEEM!

TOO MUCH WEALTH! WAY TOO MUCH WEALTH!

"-Ha… Ha… Ha… Ha… Ha… Ha… Ha… Ha… Ha… Ha… Ha… Ha… Ha… Ha… Ha… Ha… Ha… Ha… Ha… Ha… Ha…"

"-Moi suggest thou to relax, of course Moi know that this is quite the revelation… but it is necessary to put the matters in order… since this fortune should be used wisely, we should manage the abundance with scarcity criteria."

Before his statement I completely got his point, after all a prudent man like me would not spend money unnecessarily unlike those three… so I heard what Vanir will say.

AROUND THE SAME TIME IN THE STORE PART

(From Aqua perspective)

Today is a good day for a wonderful goddess like myself, since I was being spoiled by Kazuma with a wine worthy of my wonderful being this morning and being arried properly, if this stupid Hiki-NEET didn't drop me in front of the store…

But I am compressive goddess to deal with his rebellious behaviour…

And it's not that fear him…

Nope…

Not in the slightest…

"-Umm… Aqua-sama, your tea is ready and could you let me save your bottle? Since you´re idling around with it, I would be worried if the bottle would break…"

"-Wiiiiz, you're always so niiiice to meee…."

I hugged the Lich that is more akin to be an angel of my cult than one of those foul undead, and is always victim of that horrible masked devil, I swear that I´ll get rid of him and make you live so much better with the help of that Hiki-NEET.

"-Aqua-sama… your sacred aura is purifying me agaiiiiiiin…" she cry as she is becoming more transparent, but I will not let you go since you´re a refreshing breeze to this wonderful me that makes me want to play here every day. I gave her my bottle to keep it cold, since the wine taste better like that, and proceed to drink her wonderful tea…

I feel dizzy… oh, never mind…

While drinking my tea and petting my dragon children Zell, chatting with Wiz is always a pleasure to have.

"-… my cult have such a good children since we treat the wounded from that horrible event, and I plan to give food to the needed, and gather followers from the new residents of our town, it's the perfect chance to show the goodness of the Axis cult to those good people who needs guidance of this compressive goddess."

I said this proudly while swinging and singing with full happiness.

"-I-I see…" Wiz said scratching her cheeks and smiling (awkwardly)

"-And the food would be provided by my usual provider that will be gathered by my dutiful children."

Wiz just looked at me worried, must be for the heavy task assigned to my children, but I show proudly to her that they will be fine showing my chest and doing a well-deserved "hmph" in complete trust of them.

"-And besides, Kazuma is behaving well lately."

"-Really? How?" Wiz asked surprised by this.

"-Because he's spoiling me with good things and I make him carry me through the town, of course using my brilliance as a goddess to convince him to give me that delicious liquor over there and do that feat, maybe I should reward him with letting him rest in my lap for a minute or two… yes, that should be enough for him."

"-That's interesting Aqua-sama, I would love to know that story."

As soon Wiz-san said that, another voice came from behind me…

"-Yeah Wiz-san, I would love to know that story too… so tell us Aqua, how you used you brilliance to lure me here carrying you…"

"-HIIIIIIII…" Wiz cried in fear as I felt an arm over my shoulder and inevitably pouting and sweating, while fearing I turned back my head and he was here… Kazuma watching me with an eyebrow raised.

"-Oh, don't mind me… please continue…"

AROUND THE TIME THIS DELINQUENT GODDESS WAS MOOCHING OFF.

(From Kazuma perspective)

Seriously…

What the hell is wrong with the system of this good-for-nothing world?

After that bath, I need to think carefully the things but now I see the abilities I have available thanks to Vanir…

-Do you see something weird?-

Of course! Why the hell I have apart for " **Ambidexterity** ", " **Juggling Skills** " and " **Multitasking** ", and only the juggling cost (2) points?

Isn´t supposed that "Multitasking" is the organized capacity to do multiple task quickly thanks to an ordinated mind? That's the true power right there! It should cost a load of points not be for free!

-Well… that was unexpected and you already had learned those free skills-

Well Dantalion, I'm a man that will not lose this type of opportunities to learn for free skills like this, but this juggling one…

-I suggest to learn it, My King-

Huh? Why? I don't see real use from it apart to pull some pretty sweet tricks.

-For the very same reasons, since you were bestowed by the "High-Speed writing", that have the secondary effect to increase speed of not only your hands but your arms, perfect to make quick hands moves that facilitate throwing any object as an improvised projectiles-

Hey! That´s a pretty good reason to learn it! And with my " **Snipe** " is pretty much possible since a good throw is defined a lot by the technique, the only downside is my low strength… but that never bothered me before

-Not to mention the capacity of using quick finger play to hide or show little objects, is a convenient trick to pull, all that need is a little creativity and interest to pull it out-

You´re right, I need to think outside the box more frequently, because creativity and necessity is the key to the progress, the very essence of human evolution.

-Well said, My King, and I am willful to provide my experience and knowledge with my teaching to make you the best "King Vessel" possible-

Now I´m getting so excited, because new possibilities are opening before me, things like this makes me believe that my luck is really that high.

-Although right now… I have the feeling that the goddess at you care is doing something unfit for a being like her-

I was walking with my basket after taking my bath, while Vanir left to do his chores realted to the store, after making plans of how to invest the gold and silver of the dungeons, and by his recommendation to keep her in secret for now from the girls, I felt bad for not telling but giving them a great part of the treasure would be the correct thing, so as I reached the door that connects to the store and before opening.

"-…I convince him to give me that delicious liquor over there and do that feat, maybe I should reward him with letting him rest in my lap for a minute or two… yes, that should be enough for him."

I heard Aqua mooching off about letting her wine in a supposed act of "brilliance"…

… Oh, how much suffering I will inflict upon you, idiot goddess!

-I shall recommend something better-

Huh? What do you offer Dantalion?

-I offer to give the goddess a good scare using your recently learned blink, after all, it is a creative use for the skill-

You love to work around the edges, you Djinn.

-Fufufufu-

Ok, since your plan is the most effective (and funny) one, I lightly open the door to see where is located Aqua, and once I spotted her…

*fwomp*

I appeared while Wiz-san is saying something like wanting to know that story so I followed the flow of the conversation, the good thing about the blinks is that the sound it makes is very subtle and can be heard only from the starting point, making the appearances caused by this ability very sudden.

"-Yeah Wiz-san, I would love to know that story too… so tell us Aqua, how you used you brilliance to lure me here carrying you…"

"-HIIII."

Wiz-san cried scared by my appearance as Aqua turned sweating buckets as she saw me turning her head and pouting pretty scared with my eyebrow raised and my arm over her shoulder.

"-Oh, don't mind me… please continue your story of how you used your " **brilliance** " to lure me in giving you the bottle of wine, and makes me carry you through all the town… but you know… there are some details that you missed, about I don´t know… how I used " **Hide** " to take you out the house, or how you lost the strength of your legs because I watched you with sincerity so I have to forcefully carry you all the way still in " **Hide** " while I was escaping from a obviously violent interrogation from Megumin and Darkness, that I will not let happen without putting resistance, so I take another choice and that is because I am very attentive to take you out knowing you will have to come here for work and fun, by the way, your "dragon" was an unexpected part…"

As I am scratching the head of the sleeping chicken (it´s kind of cute when I´m not planning any more to eat him) I continued unable to hold a very wide smile, the dickish type that a plotter would do when a plan comes together

"-But being with him will make you happy, and I know you enough to be sure about you´re up to no good now that you´re free from taking care of me, just… don´t mess to much around."

I sentenced while petting her, and please Aqua… show me your embarrassed face, it´s a face I want to have in my memories for a looong time every time you will seek me problems, that thing would be very relaxing, hehehehehe…

-All well ends well-

You said it Dantalion.

"-Ka-Kazuma-san?"

"-Yes, Kazuma speaking."

"-What did you do? Was that a skill? How?"

Wiz-san asked scared of my sudden appearance, well… I felt a bit guilty for scaring her and forgetting her gift. Once I clear things with the girls I´ll bring it with a cleaning buying of the shop.

"-It´s something I got bestowed from the Djinn… the spirit that resides in my ring, and ability that is part of its powers."

"-I see… but it's not something that is dangerous?" She said worried about it, your concern moves me Wiz-san.

"Oh no, is not dangerous, this skill is something related with light magic, accord to Dantalion… so it´s nothing to worry, because I sense said light when I used it." I gave my answer while scratching my head, they´re not used to see this variation of our teleport spell and I would love to spam it, if not for the multiplicative cost based on the distance.

"-I´m happy to hear that, you passed for so much in so little time at least something ended good." Wiz-san said with a gentle smile.

Wiz-san, why you´re not the goddess? Like the main-heroine type Eris-sama… Oh crap, I forgot about her…

-What is the problem, My King?-

I forgot about Eris-sama, the goddess of this world and the incident with the black Djinn is something that she must noticed, especially since it was me that opened the door to let enter all the Goetia Order to this world!

-Supposing from your way to talk, the Goddess Eris is someone caring and able to comprehend the reasons for why you did it… after all, there was no ill intention when you did that, you wanted to help despite the outcome.-

Yes… you´re right.

"-Well… I have things to do for now, so take care Wiz-san, and Aqua… behave well."

Aqua still negating to see me while pouting and having her ears in bright red, said me.

"-I-It´s n-n-not necessary to s-s-said that to this good g-goddess who's always do good things."

"-Yeah… yeah, see ya." I bid a farewell to the two woman, as a feeling of insecurity don´t let me.

-Despite what I said, there is some risk that is unsettling…-

Ok, here it comes, a Dantalion flag is about to rise.

-The very fact that **those** irrupted in a world with a determined order, let out sequels in the structure of this world, so much that we need of intervene but not without disrespecting the existent order... that was the reason of someone letting us entering to this world.-

What type of sequels? (I ended sitting in a coffee shop a couple of streets and ordering one)

-You said that the mages have problems chanting magic?-

Well yes, they have…

-You remember how you were able to use magic properly again?-

…!

You mean, hearing the Rukh… wait, Dantalion ae you telling me…?

-I don´t think that one system is overwriting the other as you are thinking, I believe is more… than the systems are merging together, since the chanting of this world tends to be more quicker than ours, I believe the process that lead to the chanting is the one used by the Order and **those** -

The " **unspoken** " part… I still don´t understand it very well, I just use a mental image of what I want to do. (I was drinking the coffee I ordered)

-Helps that the magic you do is a very basic one, and the process of the " **unspoken** " to " **spoken** " is easier as a result…-

I see…

-For now… is better to keep watching, and help you acquaintances to make their magic properly.-

Yeah, it´s the best.

I keep talking with Dantalion about it until noon as I felt hungry and went to a restaurant, meeting casually with Yunyun, she was a bit nervous to see me, probably of her shyness, considering the time and my debt to her…

"-Hey Yunyun… you want to eat something? I´m hungry and going to this restaurant (I pointed one in my right with my thumb) to have some good meal."

"-It is right? Megumin will not get angry?"

"-Why would she get angry? We´re not something and it´s just two friends eating casually on friendly terms."

When I said that, her expression brighten.

"- Really? We´re friends?"

"-Of course we are friends, after all we helped us each other in the past so it´s a given." I said with a smile and a thumbs up.

With Yunyun smiling brilliantly I continued.

"-Let´s go, I pay this one…"

After this I had a pretty nice meal with Yunyun eating soup and pasta (the first time I discovered this I was really surprised) and hearing her talking about things she would do once she has more "normal" friends, makes it look so endearing, I hope things would do better after all, she´s a complete cutie (although like Megumin, she's out of my strike zone despite her petite and curvaceous body)

-Well My King, she's not unattractive considering her still maturing body-

Dantalion… at least we could wait a time until we could tease her, jokingly of course because I don´t want to be roasted by her spells.

-Definitely, prudence is a great virtue to have-

And I having a nice time right here, and it's better to not spoil it for now. After the good meal and a good laugh (it was so good having a nice time with a pretty girl without something weird or stupid happening) I told her that she should come with Megumin and me to her daily explosion, because there is something I want to share to both girls about the magic. After she accepted happily.

I went to the mansion, ready to face them… the lioness residing in the pit that is the mansion, after Dantalion wishing me luck in my quest, as I entered to the house I saw Darkness sitting in the couch while reading a book and driking tea, she look relaxed maybe thinking that this could be easy…

"-Hello Kazuma, it´s good to see you today, I suppose you have eaten by now…"

I shivered when I heard that specific voice, I turned and saw Megumin watching me coldly while crossing her arms, and that sight hurts me especially with her deep red eyes. And feeling another pair of eyes from behind is stabbing me, and now Darkness is watching the same cold eyes

"-Yes… I had a meal before coming."

"-*Sigh* you had a talent to ruining any good you do." Darkness said to me.

"-Well, will you explain us about your strange new skill now that you willingly come here."

With that last sentence, is more than obvious that I fell by my own will in the lioness pit, good thing Aqua is not here.

-You sure about that?-

Don´t raise that flaaaaag!

Once we sat on the table I told everything I knew from the " **blinks** " and how this ability is related to a type of light-based magic, and the possibility about the magic system is changing since the events of the black djinn. As I was telling this story their expression softened although I felt some insecurity from them… they still worried about Dantalion, but I make them sure that he means no harm and he's definitely on our side, but it's sure that it will take time before they could trust him.

The day passed normally despite the visit of Dust hearing about I was awaken and convincing me to go and "drink (visit the succubus service)" the night, considering that this is a good time to show Dantalion the goodness of this honest succubus that have a very profitable service for the single male adventurer, and after all, that will not affect the " **preparation** " for the " **investiture** " since a good organization of the time could do wonders about that. After parting ways from the delinquent before the girls could suspect more about our alibi, Dantalion is unusually interested to

-I am looking forward the job of those lesser devils, since that noble feat is proper thing from the flow of our Great King-

You mean Solomon-san? I would love to meet him someday. But it's about time to the daily explosion of Megumin so we parted ways with Darkness since she has some business in her house and will see her in the night, as we were heading out of the town, I told Megumi that Yunyun will join us since I met her earlier and we could help her too.

Despite her initial distrusting reaction, she unusually accepted the idea since she would not let her rival being behind. And talking about that Yunyun appeared and they began to bicker about competing on how to do the most stylish spell after recovering her proficiency on magic.

AFTER A VISIT TO THE HUNTERS GUILD AND IN THE USUAL EXPLOSION SPOT.

Now that we´re here, I began to talk to the Crimson Mages.

"-All right, before you go and compete for whatever reason. Someone will love to share some words with you about the changes that have been in the magic."

"-And who might be the one to tell us." Megumin said defiantly

I smiled and signaled the ring in my right hand.

"-The Djinn inside this ring… is a proficient magic user, a very knowledgeable being about magic in general."

"-Yeah… like I could trust in the being that abducted you…" She said upset.

"-M-me too" Yunyun answered equally.

"-Ok, whatever… Dantalion is up to you."

Immediately I put my hand on her shoulder.

"-HEY! What are you… do… ing? Ka-Ka-Kazuma, what is this? What is this power!? And why there is a voice inside my head?"

Seeing Megumin suddenly scared about feeling the power and voice of Dantalion.

"-Just relax, and let him talk to you."

"-O-Ok."

At this point I just let Dantalion explain about the " **Unspoken** " and " **Spoken** ", and how the fact that she instinctually was trying to " **hear** " the Rukh, and the fact she can see them when she gather her mana for her spell, and it was very interesting to see her act very obedient. After she said she was fine, I did the same to Yunyun that was more scared about feeling the power and voice of Dantalion, eventually she calmed while listening him and when she said that everything is fine I released my hand from her shoulder, until a sudden release of energy from my side make me watch Megumin about to release her explosion, the flow of mana is more intense, and the circles that normally show in presence of her magic have the little birds of the Rukh flying around her.

"- I am Megumin! Arch-Wizard of the Crimson Magic clan, user of the strongest offensive magic " **Explosion** "! Now completely able to use it gallantly, thanks to the expertise of a Djinn, the strongest of spirits at the level of a deity!... And Kazuma."

That last part really hurts me you know?

-What was hurt was your ego, My King, but it's true that this Crimson Magic clansman's are kind of inconsiderate-

It not that she does it with any bad meaning it´s just her chuuni vibe going through, and she finally finished her chanting.

"- **EXPLOSION!** "

*BOOOOOOOOOOOOM*

Wow… her explosion it´s even stronger than before and I knew her very well that she is not being completely serious about, the wind resulting makes me retreat a bit and for the shaking of the impact I almost lost balance….Dantalion you´re quite the instructor. And Megumin dropped looking a pretty big smug smile.

"-How it was Kazuma? How it was? Tell me! Tell me!"

"-A complete obliterartion, worthy of an outstanding 120 points!" I said happily for her while showing a well-deserved thumbs up.

Megumin couldn't be anymore happier for my reaction.

-And I just told her the basics of how my Magic system work and how to use in conjunction to her Magic system, after all, the things ended becoming like this and now the magic is working this way… I admit that is pretty unexpected -

For my part too, it´s almost someone intervened to make it like that, but I fear…

-That could influence for not only the " **good** " but also the " **bad** " magic, well… there is no perfect system, because if a thing like that could exist there would be no struggle to improve for humanity be it mage or not. After all, we could only do whatever we could with what was given to us-

That was pretty deep, but I felt much better hearing it. Now it´s Yunyun turn, her Rukh is more fluid and calmer that the intense one from Megumin.

"-My name is Yunyun! I am an Arch-Wizard of the Crimson Magic clan who domain Advanced Magic and will be the next chief of the Village, has the bravado to use my magic much better and powerful, thanks to the teachings of the powerful Djinn, the strongest of spirits and his holder!

Now that's a better introduction that don't let anyone out, as expected of the level-headed Yunyun that does not put in a side, although she's so adorable that makes me want to bully her a bit.

-I highly recommend to not do that-

Of course I will not do that, she´s a nice girl that deserve some friends…

-I refer to what is about to happen-

"- **LIGHT OF SABER**!" I know that spell perfectly, with her chopping hand she makes a kind of fusion of a whip and a sword made of…. Let´s say lightning, because it's the closest thing I can relate, but it's stronger than the last time I saw her use it, because from her hand came a whip-sword (it´s the word I will use to define it) that was enormous and is crawling theland leaving a trail of charred land behind, destroying the rock and everything before that trail of light.

When she stopped her spell, what was left was a line of charred earth and melted rock that the trail of the " **Light of Saber** " left on its wake, and Yunyun was with a mix of scare and excitement from the experience, and I couldn't help to smile at her to make he feel proud of her feat.

"-That was really amazing Yunyun! You did it great!" I yelled while showing her a good thumbs up.

"-Y-You think so?" Yunyun said unable to hide her happiness from my statement.

"-Fufufuuu… of course she would do it great, after all she´s my rival and I would not let her be behind… but I´m still the winner since my explosion was more gallantly powerful and have more impact on Kazuma and Dantalion-sama."

That could be more awesome if you can stand properly and not breaking a record in planking right now, so I sighed about it and I carried her on my back, well at least you respect Dantalion properly, but giving him the "sama" means the impact has on you must be great, don't you?

-Of course it will have a great impact on Megumin-san, she felt firsthand the complete reach of my power-

"-Like be in the eye of a hurricane of light in the starred sky, huh?"

"-What?" I heard the voices of the two little Arch-Wizards, I said that without thinking.

"-You probably felt like that, being in the eye of a hurricane made of light that storms in the sky full of stars, that was how Dantalion explained me his power the first time I felt his power."

Seeing how they expressed their amazement about my description of Dantalion´s power, we headed back to Axel.

AFTER TWO HOURS IN THE MANSION.

Aqua was crying in the couch while Megumin comfort her, because her plan of gathering follower for the Axis cult backfired since her church kindly "borrowed" bread from the Eris Cult to feed the needed people some of them are the new residents, and mid donations they were caught by the latter cult and begun to discuss and she began to whine about the dishonest money-lovers (that´s true) and flat-chested (that's even more true) Eris cultists sabotaging their event but in the end she punched a priest of them… and a cop, then she had to surrender voluntarily by the police that was called for all the ruckus. And I had to pay her bail to get her out of jail. Yunyun parted ways after taking Aqua with us thanking about her being able to use her magic again.

But hey… the good part is that she got some followers… no, that´s not good.

Those good people probably came from the same world of the Djinn and have to dela with cult of crazy idiots, but when I asked Dantalion about it he only said "-That "is something forbidden… a taboo" did that knowledge is really dangerous enough to be kept away from me? Sincerely I didn't deep about it, because the flags raised about Dantalion should be the most dangerous and more with that feeling of uneasiness I have.

"-Ka-Kaduma-san… wha' af iu doing dere" Aqua asked me while sobbing about being arrested while always doing good actions, since I borrowed from her a deck of cards used by her to basically play a memory game, while using " **High-Speed Writing** " to sorting the cards every time I complete the game, considering the secondary effect of enhancing the speed of my arms, must be an interesting show from them.

"-Something related to my new abilities, to basically get used to it since they require a bit of practice to be applied at full potential." I said without taking my sight from the cards that were sorting at a really high speed, while still paying attention to whatever they say, thanks to the ordinated order of priorities put by my " **Multitasking** " skill (I seriously love this).

"-Ah, so you are training to be a con man." Aqua concluded more happily.

"-No…" I said, while still playing the game

"-You always up to no good Kazuma, but this caring Aqua-sama will always be with you being a guide through the right path." Aqua seriously need to learn how to read the mood.

"-Say it when you´re not bailed out of jail recently, because you´re not giving a good example right now."

"-Puuuuhhhh…" Aqua began to pouting again.

-Ouch-

Yeah…

"-Wahhhh… Kazuma is behaving badly again! Like every time he smell our clean clothes in secret!" She cried while hugging her legs with her arms and hiding her face within them.

"-I-I´m not going to be framed about that again, o-of course I´m not doing that" I defended myself as Megumin watched me with cold eyes, of course I would not do that. And that thing took me out of my practice game.

-Yeah… sure-

Don´t spoil it!

"-If you´re going to give me a good example, why don't you win against me?"

When I said that Aqua still crying turned her head on me. She's interested in what I have to say hoping to teach me a lesson… probably.

"-Bring the cards you bought recently… and let´s play Karuta." With that statement, Aqua´s eyes shine brilliantly with a bit of mischief.

"-So the Hiki-NEET have more confidence since he learned some skill from weird places, and have the confidence to defeat this Aqua-sama in this amusing game that played to pass time? Well, then after my unavoidable win you should prostrate before me and offer a pray three times a day to me."

"-So… Is this a bet?" Come on Aqua, fall for it…

"-Of course this is a bet Hiki-NEET, and better be prepared to pay the price puhehehehe…." YES! Now you have fallen in my trap.

The Karuta game we´re playing is Uta-Garuta that use the Ogura Hyakunin Issun (The Hundred People, One Hundred Poem each), divided in the Yomifuda (reading cards) and Torifuda (grabbing cards) son Megumin will be reading the cards while Aqua and I will grab them…

"-So… ready, goddess of toilets?"

"-You bet… weakling NEET."

-My King, this time you are by yourself because my knowledge of this game is Null-

Don´t worry, your few lessons and this skill will make it for it. I trust in everything you said to me.

"-You seriously have your moments of stupidity." Megumin sighed as she began to read the first card.

…

…

…

Megumin… learn to read properly these cards! Or the language of this world makes the poems harder to read? Anyways, after a very close game and an intromission from Darkness who came mid-game interested in what we were doing, she added to the bet that the winner will teach her the Hyakunin Ishhun before resuming, Aqua was a tough opponent when the game is not luck-based but…

After almost an hour, and a very hard time understanding Megumin reading… I won, barely by 49 to 47 leaving just 4 out because of said terrible reading.

I won basically the moment she said this was a bet to see who give a better example of good behavior and her bottom-pit luck would bite him in the ass for that. Aqua was depressed and that well… makes me feel a bit bad, just a bit.

-Despite your… interesting perks, you have a good heart vey in the inside, My King-

Well, could you not say it too much? It´s embarrassing and sometimes Aqua do some good things… if she wasn't a complete idiot!

-And you go back… good to see your snarky back-

Thank you Dantalion. But an even-tempered man like me would not fall from the provocations anymore, and will use any methods to reach my goals… as long people is not ended hurt.

-Unless be absolutely necessary-

Huh?

-Add this last condition, because you will never know what is about to happen… after all, "Destiny" is not an exact line of acts but more of a general guide of possible events-

Well, if you say so… but I don´t have the Guts to really hurt someone you know? So let´s be prepared, because tonight we´re to have a gooood time.

-I totally looking forward for the Succubus-

…

After having a good " **Blink** " session and a reunion with Dust and Keith in the Succubus service, I told about the Djinn and some of the abilities I had from him, and by their reaction they didn't seem to trust at first, but they eventually opened up the idea and looks like they´re not the only ones very happy about having a being sealed within me, considering what happened to me.

…

Well, after a good night when I signed the formulary for me and Dantalion, then we ended enjoying a very good dream from the Succubus (she has to put the dream on the ring, which was weird but she could receive strangely well the energy of Dantalion), and continued our daily life with relative normality for the next two days.

After all, I have to do some mission during the end of the first day assigned in secret by Luna-san (thanks to Vanir's negotiation) to rise up my level, ended in a way that I don´t want to talk, and helping Megumin and Yunyun to spread the word of how to make magic more properly and by Dantalion advice to begin with the teleportation shop, since in vital keep communications and clear ways to transport… I have to agree with him in this one, while the other two was with the magic adventurers explaining everything about the " **Unspoken** " to " **Spoken** " transition, Darkness kept me company during the first day while I was teaching her the Hyakunin Isshun.

After said mission I went to sleep until my habitual hour… noon, because things happened last night and ended very tired… and scared to what happened, so I don´t want to remember it.

Meanwhile, I had a very pleasant time doing a particular practice… combining my recently acquired " **Ambidexterity** " and " **High-Speed Writing** " I´m drawing figures, one different with each hand… at the same time, doing repeatedly until I grow used to it.

To be frank… is a very funny thing to do, I did a little of this in my room yesterday before parting to secretly questing and had a good time. Maybe because I already have the skills that let me do this in a way more or less simple… one of the few good things that have this RPG-like world.

-Definitely My King-

"-Kazuma, you have already two hours doing that… is that much fun?" And Darkness was with keeping me company since today was free from some duties she was having lately and still reading the Hyakunin Isshun cards left to her by Aqua who was away doing something in the Axis-Cult church (not my problem if she gets arrested again) and Megumin was still with Yunyun telling to the mages of the town the new way to make magic, and by she told me… some of them have problem grasping the idea which is understandable, considering that is fairly complex, and those two are pretty much geniuses to getting it at once…

"-In fact… yes, it is and is a practice for something very special I am preparing but I need some time to actually achieve it because is something advanced."

"-Is a skill?"

"-Hmmm… you could say it is."

"-Is not something ridiculous? Because is always something ridiculous and suspicious you always spend your skill points."

"-For who you take me for? My skills are always useful at the end! And especially in the time of need they ending savings us… have a little more faith in me, after all we have defeated many Demon Kings Generals." I never stopped doing my practice while I´m talking with Darkness (thank you **Multitasking** )

"-Yes… but… they're so random, and I don´t know how can you make it work. You´re just a weird man with despicable methods"

"-That´s my secret, and don't say that! It hurts!" I retorted to her with some psychological damage from her harsh work.

-Hmmm…-

Sometimes you plan weird things you too Djinn.

"-Yes… Sorry." Darkness apologized, she looks really worried from the last days, so much which is pretty obvious.

"-Darkness, there is something worrying you, right?" I asked her sincerely and stopped doing my practice.

"-Well… it's that we´re uncommunicated since that day, and I'm worried for the capital, added for the refugees my house is helping to adapt here, it has been hard." Sometimes I forgot how tiring is working as a Noble and how Darkness is dedicated to do her job properly.

"-Now that you mention it, we have been uncommunicated since the teleport to the capital have been cut, and I hope Iris would be alright… if we had problems here with that thing, I don't want to imagine what happened ther"

"-Yes…" Crap, she looks even sadder.

-My King, can you let me share some words of encouragement for Dustiness-kyo-

Well, I trust you Dantalion.

"-Hey Darkness, someone wants to share some words with you."

"-Huh? Who?"

"-It´s time for you to know him." I said this while putting my right hand on her shoulder.

"-W-w-w-w-wait Kazuma! Why do you approach me like that…? M-my heart is not ready! And what is this power I´m feeling? Kazuma, what is this? Seriously this power is something so enormous and abnormal that is scary!" Darkness was pretty much agitated.

"-That power comes from Dantalion, the Djinn that choose me as his wielder and wants to share some knowledge with you." I sentenced with security while Darkness was still scared of her power. But Dantalion is much better than me with the words so he calmed her down and give her some words of courage about the perils that is happening and the come of a better time, so he can trust in him and me for any advice.

The effect of those words was pretty strong, because she looks calmer now and with that not much was passing today, and this everyday life continued… except for two things, one this uneasiness of mine and two… well, a notice that bring us the steward of the Dustiness house that make Darkness goes blank, and me… well:

"-Everyone go and get prepared… we´re going to the capital… now." With a deadpan expression I said my order, because the capital was attacked that day, and the castle has become a Dungeon a day after that.

For the first in a while I felt so much fear.

EPILOGUE.

(From Dantalion perpective)

Time…

The longer you live, the faster you perceive it, unless you focus, like the situation happening before me since I reside in the Metal Vessel and sworn allegiance to My King.

This group of him is already leaving back their animal companions in the store where the fearful Lich and the mischievous Devil live and work, not without the perhaps habitual clash between the goddess and devil about the parenting of the so called "dragon" and ending with the Devil becoming partially dust due the sacred powers of the goddess that call herself "Aqua".

This is first time I met another "God" entity since the distant past… since **those** called it… and yet it is hard to believe that this woman would be considered one just by her carefree attitude, if not for her enormous sacred energy and the mana reserve that is coming from her words, all of the followers of the Axis Cult, one of the cults of this world.

I would love to know more, but the notification that one of my kin is acting in the very capital of this kingdom my King lives is very vexing, considering our vow of not intervene in populated centers… that I already broke since an exception is applied. But it was already worth it, considering the particularity that happened yesterday.

During the so called "mission" got by the Devil at the (by his own words) "convenient" service to My King, consisted in attack a Goblin pack that recently settled close to the town… to relocate them in an easier spot for others adventurers away from the darker parts of the forest, by killing some of them… which is a win-win situation from My King to gain levels and the Guild of this town to pull off a relatively easy "quest" for their new coming members, former residents… of our old world.

Just when I saw how My King is enjoying the use of " **Blink** " moving to exact spots in the trees for perfect places to shoot his simple bow & arrows (since he is adamant to not use the magical objects of my dungeon until he is completely sure of how it works), testing of how he can use it practically while sparingly said use to make the most with his limited Magoi.

An unexpected outcome appears, since he was expecting kill enough goblins to scare them where we wants without making it come… a Rookie Killer, a highly intelligent feline beast that gather said goblins just to lure unexperienced adventurers to be consumed by this creature.

Sound like something Barbatos could make and raise it to just hunt it, but right now… My King wasn't able to confront it and was pretty scared at the presence of said animal, but having it close has to be very careful to get out safely… until they locate us, taking him down from the tree he was.

Right now, he is discussing with his female companions about finding the mystery of the aforementioned dungeon that appeared inside, calming her down and trusting what I said to her especially to Lady Lalatina or "Darkness" as she prefer to be called, was pretty much afflicted about a princess that was a close acquaintance of her and My King, considering his "Imouto"… considering his perks of personality.

And talking about personality… what happened yesterday showed me something quite unexpected, after being cornered and hidden from that beast I convinced him to face the beast despite the fears and use the best of his actual abilities to use…

Surprisingly, he moved in and I was just expecting him to run away with a plan since he told myself about a past experience related to this type of creature, so I gave him a prudent remind him about the unnecessity of wining and more the need to survive looking for an escape, since he is pretty much a normal man against a beast of great size and strength.

Then what happened was… how My King would say it? Ah! Yes… An " **Out-of-Character** " Moment, because facing with fear said beast during an instant… the air shook and his expression changed to really serious while taunting the Rookie Killer…

"-Come one, you overgrown cat" He said, with that uncharacteristic expression of security and daunt

And during that moment… that beast appeared to stop being paralyzed like doubting to attack, and as soon that security came, it goes away with running screaming like a little girl while blinking very far and resourcing to use the skill called " **Hide** " to be in a very safe spot until the menace is away and waiting his mana to recover.

He thanked me, believing that was my power that flowed through him, but it came from him and was the first time I saw something like that, because it didn´t felt like magic at all, and his Magoi wasn't spend in that show of "power" at the lack of a better word…

Now, this King I choose is more interesting to see, apart from embarrassing with my fetishist request in the service of those lesser Succubus, maybe that Arch-Devil would have a word about that, but for now it is better to keep a word about it…

But there is immediate urgencies to take care…

A DAY AFTER OUR IDIOTS PROTAGONISTS GOES AWAY FROM AXEL.

(From one of the Gate Guards perspective)

Ahhh… today is really boring, at least that famous and problematic party of nutcases provide some fun with the daily explosions, but now everything was really calm since they apparently left for some weird adventure, well.. Sometimes is good to have silence and enjoy the scenery without sudden change to the landscape.

"-Hey, Robert"

"-What, Roger?"

"-What´s that over there? In the distance."

Roger pointed to the South-East to a cloud of dust approaching very quickly to us, wait… this isn´t the mating season of Lizard Runners! So what in the name of Eris is causing that cloud?

"-Robert, be prepared to sound the alarm, in case they could be hostile creatures"

They approaching fast! And Robert left me for be ready to sound the alarm at my mark, but the closer it gets, the clear I see what caused it.

Is a group of people... Running very fast, I know that they are adventurers very strong enough that could put a feat like that, but they don´t look like adventurers to me, as I look about… they share a common trait.

Red Hair, they all have intense Red Hair and they are close enough to see them better, damn… they have very good bodies, despite the simple of their clothes… I never saw that type of clothing.

The group is medium size, around fifteen people I think? And just guessing about their number they reached me, and wow they have quite the presence apart from those incredibly well toned bodies, and it's for their deep red eyes… they´re so different from the Crimson Mages, because in unison with that red hair makes them look so ferocious… and their expression is full of pride, like they are sure to defy any problem they will appear in front of him…

And that´s not good if they´re looking for trouble, and the females of the group looks like they are even more fierce (like we weren´t have enough problem with our own ladies), but they weren´t talking, then one of them approach me, looks like the youngest of them that have an silver spear with him, when he came close to me, he´s a bit more taller than me… and have a more serene, joyous expression than his companions, and having him this close makes me note the jewelry he has… like his earrings and the nugget under his lower lip, that notes even more his long red hair and he spoke…

"-Uuuhhh… H-Hello, We are… Travelers, we have… run? Yes, run… A great distance and we li-like to rest? Here and get some… f-food, water and r-rest for m-me and my group, I-I hope… y-your people will… not… bother for our p-p-presence."

"-Uhhh… yeah sure, no problem, Hey Roger! Come here, they´re not dangerous, so show them the town and tell them where they can ressuply!"

When he heard me he looked alleviated, hoping that he understood me, he called his people to come inside Axel.

Well… today was not so boring after all.

 **Hope you liked to the few generous people that read this bastard work, and letting advance the plot bit by bit**


	5. Chapter 5

**It´s been a long time, you think? I had a lot of things... personal things to do, but make sure that this story is not going on hiatus, just having a very relaxed pace of publishing, in this chapter very interesting things will happen, we´ll knew new characters, we see character already known from the setting of Konosuba, and a little surprises to boot.**

 **Hope you enjoy and none of this stories are my property, just a fan-work from a crazy idiot with a lot of imagination and not so much free time.**

PROLOGUE

AROUND THE SAME TIME OUR NEW VISITORS CAME TO AXEL.

(From Vanir perspective)

It is surprising how calm this town becomes once our famous troublemakers are gone to some travel to save the world… or use an excuse like that to just go to vacation. And of course, this good neighbor will just take care of his animal companions while Moi is working happily in this store of a friendly Lich…

"-Piiii."

And this little bird that was imprinted to Moiself that does not leave this side since yesterday, being attached with Moi like the Store Owner is attached with the gifts bestowed by the problematic boy whose Moi swore loyalty, a pretty silver collar and other concurrencies like a good wine and a good perfume despite the reaction of their own comrades, but is his form to show gratitude for her worries, so Moi saw no problem to show it… it is some immaturity from their part react that way, but oh well… it is almost time for my always popular consultation service, so before leaving the little bird in its nest and my beloved pink apron on its place, Moi bid a farewell to a joyous Store Owner who has that little feline devil playing with those enormous assets of her, probably of tasting that exquisite liquor… Moi would love to ask to that being of sacred energy of how it was made.

On my way to the Adventurers Guild, Moi has made a little deviation to the town hall to apply for a meeting with the regent lord of the town, in accord to my proposition to the Young King, since we need to take legal action about the ingots in our possession, and while I was waiting, someone answered my application… a certain noble, the son of the former corrupt lord of this town that received his own rightful punishment from my companion Maxwell, I remember that his name is Alexei Barnes Walther.

"-Greetings Vanir-dono, I heard from the secretary that you want to apply for a meeting with Lord Ignis." Said Walther the Noble

"-Thou has heard very well, Young Noble that works hard to make a honest name to separate thyself from the shadowy name of your father." I replied with my always trusty sincerity.

"-V-Vanir-dono! That´s improper to say! My father was a man with defects but it was my family despite that… please take that apart from this business." He said with some calm demeanor despite his altered expression.

It´s good to see the professionalism of someone with a strong destiny ahead… one linked with the Young King, could it be…?

"-Alright, but make a mind that truth could hurt… but never offends."

"-Uhhh… thank you? Anyways, when you want to appoint the meeting Vanir-dono?" Walther calmly continued

"-Please, appoint it from tomorrow… in two days, since an acquaintance of ours will be part of this meeting."

"-Acquaintance?"

"-Yes… one that overcome a great trial and claimed the mysterious structure that protect this town as of now."

"-You mean Kazuma-san? I heard that he was attacked by some type of being, but to think that he could conquer that… dungeon? By doing that by himself is… wow."

"-Not entirely by himself since this good neighbor lend him a helping hand." With this declaration the young noble looked at Moi suspiciously.

"-Awesome… since everything is settled I´ll notify Lord Ignis and his secretary will appoint the aforementioned meeting, it´s was pleasure talk with you, Vanir-dono." That last part was obviously a lie, but Moi is a good neighbor that could not care less about that so parting ways from this Young Noble…

"-Moi bid a farewell to thee… **Knight of Silence**."

"-Huh? Why did you called me like that?"

Oops, did Moi slipped? Oh well, it is not important… so Moi went away with this enjoyable daily life to reopen again his already popular consultation service, located at the adventurers guild.

…

"-I highly recommend to take measures with thou cat, Young Lady if thou do not want him anymore hurt by constant night stands against the other cats in the neighborhood."

"-So what you will recommend with my poodles?" Said this worried lady.

"-Castration." And that is Moi answer.

"-There is no other solution?" The lady said worried

"-There is no other way, besides if thou art worried about the masculinity of that cat, let me say… with that name there was never any hope…. Ohohohohoho." With my contagious laugh the lady left completely unamused by Moi recommendation, and so this was the day of this devil, attending the consultants and giving the proper advice to their problems with my trusty foresight, until something unexpected (HAHAHAHAHA) ended happening in the mid of the day, looks like one of the guards is guiding someone inside the guild…

It was a young man, pretty tall by his apparent young age and very well built wielding a silver spear around, has very interesting clothes and a lack of footwear, but the trait that attract the most attention from all of the presents is… the red fiery hair and the red eyes of him that shows an innate ferocity and pride within them, despite his obvious curiosity watching around the guild, it´s expected his attractiveness between the females considering how his looks makes him stand but…

… The spear, that spear is unique not because the material that was made but what is residing inside, and the symbol on the blade pretty much confirms it… Another being of sacred energy, a peer of the one that choose the young boy, but this one felt like its wielder.

Completely proud, completely ferocious.

Like a mountain that decided to walk and crush everything on its wake by its mere presence. So this is the one red haired boy that my vision saw two days after the conquer of the Young King, now that Moi it is sure about it, a move has to be made.

So Moi is presented with a fluorite and a bow.

"-Let me greet you, Young visitor with fiery eyes and hair, chosen by one of the spirits, and henceforth worth of the title of " **King** ", so let me ask thee for thy name due the proper courtesy to be addressed."

During a moment the boy saw me, like trying to understand what Moi said, after a moment he smiled and began to talk.

"-My… name is… **Muu**."

He extended his arm as a sign of good will…

LET'S BACK ONE DAY TO SEE WHAT OUR IDIOTS PROTAGONIST DID IN THE CAPITAL.

(From Darkness perspective)

The capital.

Thanks to Eris that we could made it safely from the teleportation shop in Axel, since the owner could made the spell back, due the efforts of the spirit within Kazuma, although I still don´t trust him, he showed him good will so far.

After seeing the wasteland that it was the battlefield from surely that day, I shivered about how strong the monster was that day and how many attacks came from then, and if those spirits of weird name came to aid them like it was in Axel.

Then, Kazuma came to my side.

"-Hey, Darkness could you go ahead?" He asked me that unusual petition

"-Why? But aren´t you our leader? Why don´t you go ahead?"

"- Well, look at the guards." Kazuma pointed with his thumbs at the guards, and they look really tense, so I understood why he asked me that.

"-They will not say me a thing or let me pass considering what happened recently, so much better if the daughter of the house of Dustiness, Lalatina-sama will go ahead and use her authority to get us close to the castle since speed is vital." He ended with a bow.

Ugh, this guy, I hate when he is like that, making it looks like that stupid devil but what is worse… is that he is right, speed is vital and looking to our comrades, Aqua is just there whistling and Megumin looking at the situation, confused about his attitude just nodded in agreement with him.

"-Haaa, all right…" I would love how he could do that… stupid convincing abilities of him.

But he is right, the knights guarding the entrance where absolutely permissive at the moment they recognized me, letting us pass through the gate and see what happened to the capital.

Fortunately, inside the city was everything normal… except for the fact that they are birds flying around.

Birds of different size and colors, all of them so beautiful, flying around and getting food, vegetables, meat, liquids and then flying back somewhere.

Aqua was so enchanted that she began to run following the birds.

"-Come back, pretty birds, I would love to sing with you all daaay, and my children Zell need playmaaateeees."

Kazuma bursted in annoyance.

"-Aqua, you idiot, now is not the time! Darkness go to the castle with Megumin, I´ll get that children back there, when I´ll get back you'll inform me what they told you the knights."

Then he run away screaming "Aquaaaa, come back you toilet iiiidiiiooooot", then parted ways from him and go away to the royal castle.

After a ride in a chariot thanks to a gentle sir, we reached the castle to see a barricade and a group of knights posted there because it was surrounded by a barrier of golden color, and a tower at the center like it was made of golden wax? It was so beautiful that it looks like a masterpiece of art. So I asked to the knight in charge, a fellow noble.

"-What is happening here?"

"-Lalatina-sama? So good to see you here, despite the magic users not able to perform normally, some adventurers are posted at the other side trying to figure how to open the barrier, but we have been here for various days guessing that, and from we could gather all the birds you saw Lalatina-sama, are getting food and other goods to go inside the barrier, and they are the only living things that could go inside."

After hear what the knight said, I kept thinking about what could happen… probably it was another of those spirits, then Megumin interrupted me.

"-There is something different from the Kazuma, this one feels more relaxed and kind when I see it, almost like a sun, haaaa… it´s refreshing, almost makes me forget about my left hand inside the castle… I mean the princess, hahaha."

After hear some nonsense from Megumin, the Knight told another thing.

"-Right now the structure over the castle is very different, it was much bigger four days ago, and after a flash of light ended reduced to that tower, but the mage girl is right, I can't explain it but… I don´t feel any ill intention when I see it."

The noble is right, there is not evil intent from that place, and the energy that came from it is like the warm sun in a day of summer that gives you force to continue, but this is troublesome since we have no idea of how to break, maybe Megumin could use **Explosion** on it.

"- I could use and break the barrier but that would damage the structure of the castle and I could hurt the people from the **Explosion** itself. And I would need a pretty strong **Explosion** to make that and I dobut if that could work" Megumin said after I glared to her, looking very sad to not be any more helpful.

"-It okay, we will find another way to make it." I consoled her then…

A sudden flash of light showed from one side of the barrier, a beam of light was running over it to its highest point and absorbed inside the tower dissipating it.

"-What was that?" Megumin asked confused.

"-Lady Dustiness… that what was happening to any magical attack to the barrier, if they´re able to do it, even physical attacks are just deflected no matter how strong, the divine relics wielders can´t do anything because the unique properties of the barrier."

When the Knight leader ended, I just can figure how are we able to resolve this if the wielders of divine relic's can´t do anything about…

What?

What is that song?

Then a shadow.

*Fwooosh*

It was a bird, a gigantic one that is descending.

This bird… is on flames, while it is landing majestically while the fire is turning off its body so we saw its beautiful plumage of red, orange and gold, with a crest over the head that ended in four stripe-like feather from that and like the tail there is composed another four long stripe-like feathers, and have a golden peak and golden claws from its paws.

It was so obvious what type of creature it is.

I saw them before in illustrations from books, they´re one of the rarest type of creatures to exist, very strange to see and very hard to catch, said to be immortals capable to revive from the ashes of their rest, considered to be one of the most beautiful and noble creatures you could find.

*Flap*

*Flap*

*Flap*

When the bird landed, Megumin whispered with an amazed look and covering her mouth.

"-It´s a **Phoenix** …"

And it's looking directly at us with those jet-black eyes.

Chapter 5: Gifting the capital with new blessings and the NEET with new bonds.

WHAT OUR NEET PROTAGONIST WAS DOING THIS TIME.

Seriously, Aqua never learns anything!

That´s why you always are in trouble you idiot goddess!

But you provided the perfect excuse to look away for that sound… that flute-like sound I had listening since we arrived to the capital…

It doesn´t stop to sound inside my head, is not an annoying sound instead is very alluring and my instinct says that I must follow it, even Dantalion comply about it…

-You should find the goddess and discover the origin of this sound-

He said that with a bit of emotion in his voice. That part of him that is always knowing something is bothersome but leads to incredible things at the end, so I followed it anyways.

And I found Aqua in the weirdest situation I could find her until now.

She was in a square with no one around (that is weird) with a fountain that doesn't work, running around trying to get close to the birds but they fly away from her for some reason, I stopped to see how it will end.

"-Come pretty birds, as a Goddess I never mean any harm to all of you… come and sing with me" But they flew again from her.

"-Oh beautiful birds, I have come with good intentions of helping the needing people of this city, so come to play and help this wonderful goddess" And they flew again.

That sound is increasing but…

She tried a couple of times using all types of sweet words to appeal the birds, but the result is the same… birds flying away from Aqua, I feel kind of bad from since she began to pout due her failure to relate with those creature until…

A little one landed on her head and began to mess with her hair, I think by the plumage that is a robin, when she notes it the little one began to make little jumps and flew to Aqua hands and looked her with expectation.

"-Will… *sob* you play with me?"

"-Chiwp:" That sound like a yes.

"-You… *sob* you… *sob* are a wonderful creatureee" Aqua cried while petted the robin with her cheek, he must be a wonderful bird to deal with this idiot.

"-Hey Aqua, have you play enough? I don't know why you ran like that, so take the little robin and…"

It´s here! The source of that song is here, suddenly all the birds flew away singing a kind of a weird melody, but a precious one while they are flying away, and the little robin just hugged to Aqua´s hand while she is scared while protecting the little bird

"-H-h-hey Kazuma, what is that sound? My Goddess instinct tell me that is something powerful coming close…"

"-Like hell I know Aqua, I've been hearing that song inside my head since we came here and…"

*Fwaaaaam*

Suddenly, everything illuminated because something flew… something in flames flew over our heads and begun to fly in circles descending.

It´s so bright, so we can´t see it directly, even with covering our eyes to see it better doesn´t help at all, then…

The brilliant bird flapped it´s gigantic wingspan raising the dust on the floor and spreading warm waves.

*Flap*

*Flap*

*Flap*

*Flap*

The bird stood up over the damaged fountain, and dissipated its own flames.

*Fwooomm*

And we saw the creature it was, Aqua was gasping and pointing it nervously-.

"-A-a-a-a-aaaa-a-a-a-a-aaaaaaaaaa-a-a-a-a…"

I don´t blame her, because I´m speechless about the appearance of the bird in front of us.

A bird of red, orange and gold plumage, with a wingspan of over 3 meters for sure, a crest over its head which 4 long feather standing out of them and the tale share the same description, four long wide feathers like a peacock, it has golden claws and talons along with a golden peak and jet-black eyes watching at us.

"-K-Kazuma, It´s what I think it is?"

"-Yes Aqua, I believe it is…"

Watching us from over the fountain, we have one of the most famous creatures of fantasy, so famous that even in Japan have representations of them in temples and shrines, the legendary bird that represent the sun and can rise from its own ashes.

"-A **Phoenix**."

-Truly a magnificent view, don't you think?-

Yes, it is Dantalion.

Truly a majestic view, but this Phoenix is a bit different from the ones I recognize, instead looking like a swan or a peacock, he looks like more of an eagle… with the size of a condor, which give him or her? A regal, proud and imposing appearance from above us…

"-It´s always a pleasure see a Phoenix this beautiful and powerful… Kazuma, we must be respectful to the bird, you know? Despite Phoenix being kind creatures, they´re birds of the sun, they have strong magic properties…" Aqua said while still holding the robin in her hands.

"-Of course I know even in my world we knew of the phoenix, and how sacred they are…"

"-But they don´t exist back in Japan you idiot NEET!"

"-Hey you idiot goddess…!"

I couldn´t finish since the majestic bird fly over our heads to a corner where trash bags are put and…

The Phoenix began to break the bags and to eat the trash inside, and just like that this good-for-nothing world break the image I have from this beautiful creatures.

Watching it…. Ewwww, come on! Why a majestic bird like that have to act like a simple crow breaking bags and eating fruit and vegetables shells and rotten debris? Ugh… Now this world looks a bit more disappointing.

Aqua put the robin on her head who´s still trembling from the presence, and approached the bird who has an strange gaze, instead to black pearls, it becomes two little points while eating trash making it looks… dumber.

"-Awww, why a creature like you… beautiful Phoenix have to act like a dirty crow, better come with this graceful goddess that could spoil you properly."

But the bird with the dumb expression just looked at Aqua and…

"-BWAAK"

Did he just… squeaked like a crow? This Phoenix is way to strange!

-My King?-

Yes, Dantalion?

-I have this impression that I met this Phoenix before, but right now it escapes from where-

Ok, this definitely will trigger a flag and a possible event related to the castle.

-And more importantly… I know for sure the Djinn that made the dungeon-

Really?

-Yes, and if you brought the Index it will probably show a new page for you, My King-

Well, of course I brought the Index, because of my feeling that would be of some use, and I see it glow from one of the pages so my curiosity to know what Djinn took the castle of my Imouto won over me.

 _Phenex_

" _Reader, now it is the time to talk about this peculiar member of The Goetia Order. The thirtieth-seven of the numerical order_

 _This Djinn has the title of "Great Marquis" and is known by the name of "Phenex", she is the Djinn of Kindness & Meditation, a kind spirit warm as the Sun and refreshing as the breeze._

 _Bestowed by the Blessings of the Sun, the "Great Marquis" Phenex is one of the "Five Great Magical Djinn", beholders of numerous elemental magic's._

 _Her kindness is one of a mother, caring in her unconditional love for all living beings, knowing wonderful knowledge and precious poems, will bring tranquility to those who heed her._

 _As such kind being, the idea of violence is loathed in her presence._

 _A presence of caring love and divine restoration."_

Along the description the picture of a beautiful woman with an intricate ornament on her head which have feather motives and her eyes kindly close in a pray with the sun behind and two phoenixes, proper peacock-like phoenixes I used to recognize at her sides.

Wow… my Imouto was taken by such wonderful being… then why is a dungeon in the first place? Since this Phenex-san is someone who hates violence.

-Because she is dutiful in our mission My King, despite her distaste for violence-

Hmm… even the dungeons of Djinn are such a dangerous places, the fact that Phenex-san make a dungeon of the castle is pretty bold from her part.

-I have a different opinion… maybe Phenex did that to choose her "King" quickly without harming anyone and she is too caring with her bird "sons" not being to fly freely in the sky…-

She´s definitely the healing mother-type woman! Phenex-san… you´re so nice!

-And between us… she is a bit shy and hates the solitude which makes her cry a bit since she loves to recite poetry, and loves more when she shares it with other-

Woooaaaaaaahhhh… Phenex-san, you´re so cute! Darkness would love to be with you! Because of my low stats, it's a miracle that I can hold one Djinn after all. So the idea to be the "Sinbad" of this world is definitely out of question.

-It would be interesting to see...-

"-Waaaaahhhh… Kazuma-san! Kazuma-san!" the peace didn´t stay too long since Aqua came crying and hugging me in the waist, and the Robin followed flying and resting in her head.

"-What happened?" I asked kind of annoyed since we don´t have time for this right now.

"-The Phoenix *sob* *sob* the phoenix *sob* is baaad" She said still crying and looking me like a child asking for help because a bully is being abusive to her.

"-Why is that Phoenix bad." I asked kind of curious about the answer.

"-Because *sob* because… he has bad breaaaath" and she turned back to scrub her face on my shirt.

What? Seriously What!? Why would make you cry that the Phoenix has Bad Breath? And how do you know is a he? Aren´t all Phoenixes females?

But more important, I see that bird still eating trash from the bag and exhaling what it looks like a little green mist (ugh gross) then laughing…

"-BWAK-AWK-AWK-AWK."

"-So… that Phoenix just breathe over you, and the stink was so hard that made you cry?" I said as I pointed at that bird that I definitely refuse to acknowledge as a Phoenix.

"-Puuuuuuuuuuu…" Aqua confirmed while still crying over my clothes.

…

Just what is wrong with that stupid bird! Is not supposed that the phoenixes are noble creatures, magical beings of beautiful magic, not a weird mash of vulture's and crow wannabes that loves to eat trash and rub their bad breath on the face of people.

"-Hey overgrown roasted chiken!"I screamed at that bird, then he gazed with those idiot eyes.

"-Don´t be disrespectful to the Phoenix, you stupid Hiki-NEET!" Aqua pouted.

I´m defending you, idiot!

"-Don´t bully people just because it´s fun, can´t you see she´s an idiot? Don´t that makes you feel bad?"

"-Waaaaahh, you´re so meaaaan." Aqua continued to cry despite my attempts to defend her, I just don´t know why I care for that.

"-BWAK." And that bird keep acting like an idiot, then… he tied the bag from where he ripped it.

-Hmmmm, the Phoenix has manners-

And began to plane around the little square, when the phoenix approached us, a wing of him went through the fountain…

Dantalion… is normal that a Phoenix can go through solid objects?

-No, it is not by any means that a Phoenix could achieve that, this one is exceptional even by the standards of their species.-

Ok, now we raised a flag.

And before I could react, a pair of golden talons dropped on my shoulders and holding me under his wingspan, the intention of the Phoenix was clear.

"-Aqua, hold thigh right now."

"-Why…" She looked upon me.

"-Well…" Before I could notice, I have the little robin in my hands.

"-We´re going to fly right now." I looked at her completely scared with the bird over me, wings spread and ready to fly… with us.

"-Why you say that we are going to flyAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH"

Aqua was unable to complete that sentence since we began to fly direct to a wall, my reaction is pretty obvious right now.

"-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH."

This Phoenix is flying so fast! I can barely see a thing and I just listening constant *fwoop* due the weird ability of this bird while an annoying glow is over my head! And why aren´t crashing to the wall by the way? It just make no sense!

Must be that bird is on fire, but their flame doesn´t burn us and…

*THUMP*

Ouchhh… that hurt stupid bird, I fell face down in the floor and having Aqua in my waist does not help!

At least with my arms raised the robin will be alright.

"-BWAAK-AWK-AWK."

I seriously want to punch that stupid Phoenix.

But as I raised my head I saw it, that bird bring us to the castle… and a golden barrier that surround it.

"-Aqua, hey Aqua…" She's still crying scared with her face buried in my waist.

"-Hey, Aqua stop crying! We´re not flying anymore… and look up here, there´s a barrier."

At the moment I said that Aqua look up the barrier and stood up with a confidence.

"-So this is the dungeon that took the castle *Tch* I pity for the thing that took it, because the goddess of water, Aqua will vanquish that fault presence out of this world."

Crackling their fist as she release her energy, now it looks like a dependable Arch-Priest… why don´t she look like this all the time?

-Because can you ask a bird to stop flying in the sky?-

You got me there, and the same complex circles I saw that time with the Destroyer crisis are showing again, she´s prepared to use it again!

"-SACRED EXORCISM."

The beam of light was shot and the Phoenix with his wings opened flapped at it. The light is so strong!

"-BWAAAAAAAAAAAK:"

And the robin is still in my hands protected from all of this, this little one behaves really well!

-Hmpf…-

What happened Dantalion?

-I am waiting-

Waiting for what?

-Look-

Before I notice, the light is fading and Aqua is struggling? Since when she´s struggles with something related with her class job?

Now that I could see better… The beam is not clashing with barrier! More like is that the barrier is redirecting the beam along its surface to its highest point and in that place the energy is properly absorbed into the tower, and that is possible because the barrier is making its energy swirls in various whirlwinds that dissipate her energy in various parts and go up.

"-Kaduma-san." And now Aqua is looking at me with crying eyes. I released the little bird since it wants to be free flying around.

"-Don´t look at me like that, I did not expect it!"

-I do-

It´s a good thing she can´t hear you!

"-Why did this happened? It is not supposed that I am the best Priest of Axel? Why this barrier is still holding up? Is not faaaair" Aqua say whining while shaking her arms.

"-Maybe… just maybe, it´s the work of Djinn?" I told Aqua with a "supposed" suspicion.

"-A work for another of those spirits? Whyyyy? I always do good deeds, why I always ending with bad things happening to meeee?" Aqua was bickering even more, can you just stop? We don't have the time to do this and…

The Phoenix is poking me in the leg… and it has the jet-black eyes again, those are deep… really deep, like he´s trying to tell me something so he keeps poking now in the little bag in my belt, why is he doing that?

The little robin goes back to mess Aqua hair which helped her to be more calm but still teary.

-My King, look for your card-

Wait, why? Could it be…? I looked for my card, and everything became clear.

I can learn a new skill.

 **Phase (Phoenix)**

 **5 Skill Points**

"-So, you tell me that I can learn what you did earlier?"

The bird nodded. This is awesome, I can learn something so cool and cost so little points, I hit the jackpot, if it wasn´t for one… simple… thing…!

"-Dammit, I fail for one stupid point!"

Aqua was still fighting the barrier with no success, so I ignored her for now

When the Phoenix hear that, he put his head inside the plumage of his right wing, taking a feather and giving it to me, when I grabbed it, a warm sensation ran through my body, something powerful is running around me.

I looked again to my card and the description changed.

 **Phase (Phoenix) (One Day Use)**

 **5 Skill Points**

"-Don´t you think that you´re putting so much faith in me?" I asked the bird with some irony, but the Phoenix looked me with determination, dammit… why you can say so much with no words? And why aren´t you like that all the time and not… the… stupid… bird… mode!?

And out of impulse I said.

"-Do you know where my companions are?" The bird nodded.

So you watched me!? That explain the flute-like sound I´ve been hearing since I came. Then he saw me again and turned to the castle. Did this bird wants me to enter the castle?

-That would be the perfect opportunity-

The perfect opportunity for what?

-Would you like to test and debut your new skills, My King?-

LET´S GO AND SEE WHAT MEGUMIN AND DARKNESS WAS DOING SINCE THE PROLOGUE.

(From Darkness perspective)

A Phoenix…

A Phoenix is in front of Megumin and me, this sacred bird so rare that anyone able to see it only once and by distance could be considered a great blessing for the rest of their life.

Is here watching us with their deep black eyes, and acted like it is waiting for something.

"-Wow… It´s my first time seeing one of this creatures." Megumin said as she came closer to the Phoenix, but the bird is not paying attention to her and looking to another side. It´s size is almost the same as Megumin, what a big bird

"-Lady Dustiness… this bird is one of the many that fly around the castle getting in and out constantly every day, we suppose that they are part of that dungeon… and besides is one of many other Phoenixes that sing every morning when the sun rises… truly a beautiful view to behold, like the one I have when I gaze you valiantly here."

Ignoring the complement of the Knight in charge (which was really stupid), the idea of seeing more Phoenixes is simply amazing, making me wonder if what is inside the dungeon is truly horrifying.

"-Haaaaa, Haaaaaaa…. Wait for meeeee, beautiful Phoeniiiiiix, don´t leave me behiiiiiiind." A girl with blue hair and eyes appeared running tiredly and falling for exhaustion and bickering

"-Why you make run like that… I want to spoil you, and you avoid meeeeee…" It was Aqua who appeared suddenly and followed by another bird, one much more little that rested on her head why she continued to cry.

"-Aqua! What were you doing? Why you ran like that?"

"-Yes, you make us worry about you when you ran like that" Megumin told while she was still admiring the Phoenix. The bird looked at Aqua for some reason.

"-Because… I wanted little friends for Zell to play along." She gave her answer while turned their eyes away from us.

"- Of all times you did this! Look… when this is over I´ll help find pretty bird friends for the chicken…"

"-Dragon! It´s a dragon!"

"-Right, Right, I´ll help you find pretty bird friends for the dragon after this resolve, so we need to figure how to break this barrier now… and you would the key for that…"

"-Eeeehhmmm" Aqua awkwardly touched her fingers looking worried.

"-I couldn´t break it"

"-WHAT?"/"-WHAT?"

"-The barrier is too weird! It doesn't act like a normal barrier! Any time I used my skills that barrier dissipates it through all its curvature nullifying my great power, is not faaaaaair." Aqua began to cry while the little bird never stopped to play with her hair.

"-Just when we need Kazuma to make a plan…" Megumin sighed, I have to agree with her, this weird situations are the ones that he excels solving with his underhanded style.

"-He will not come" Aqua pouted.

We saw surprised her when she said that.

"-Ok Aqua, tell me why he´s not coming? Did he run away in fear or what? Is not her supposed **Imouto** in danger that make her move in one of his weird moments of courage" Megumin asked annoyed about it.

"-I wished it was that, so I could punch him some sense back…"

"-Then why he will not come with you?" I asked her this time

"-Because he found a way to enter inside the barrier, and told me that I need to be with you and the Phoenix who wants to befriend me (according to him), when the barrier goes down."

At the moment he said that Megumin raised angry and asking to Aqua.

"-How come he knows that?"

Aqua just shrugged her shoulders.

Looking at the barrier, and thinking how he is ending in this situation? Isn´t supposed that he is a coward that never take unnecessary risks and spend the day lazing around? How he could bypass it?

"-WAAAAAAAAHHHHH" Something hugged me in the waist from behind.

"-A-Aqua… why you hugged me…"

"-Darkness…*sniff* the Phoenix is baaaad with me agaaaaain…. Puuuuuuuu." She said this crying in my waist…

"-Wait a minute… how could…"

"-Aaaaaghh…" I heard Megumin and I saw her with her hands and knees on the floor with a disgusted face.

"-That… Phoenix… has… bad…. Breath." When she said that, the Phoenix behind her was flapping its wings happily with an extremely weird expression.

"-BWAAK-AWK-AWK-AWK-AWK-AWK."

He laugh…

…

Eeeeeeehhhhh? Where the imposing appearance of this beautiful Phoenix go and why it looks like a weird chicken?

MEANWHILE, OUR NEET PROTAGONIST HAVE BEEN TESTING THE NEW SKILLS HE HAVE… BY NOT BEING NOTICED, AND MAKING A RUCKUS INSIDE THE CASTLE, SO LET´S SEE WHAT HIS DEAL IS…

(From Kazuma perspective)

Uffff…

It´s a good thing that I found a closet, because I needed to process what I did, so much happened in so little time, especially with this new **Phase** , it´s a good skill… in paper, because I become intangible but not my clothes, obviously I was so baffled, why the reality hit me this hard even in this world of fantasy!

-Even with you disappointment about it you followed my suggestion of quit your boots and pick up the sleeves of your shirt and pants and go barefoot-

Well, you saw what that Phoenix did with that house before going away, entering with this skill and being expelled with great potency upwards, good thing Aqua believed me when I said that the bird really wants to befriend her and knows where the other two where (I actually believe this Phoenix already know that).

-And about that skill the goddess bestowed you?-

Something special to make fun after all… Wasn´t you the one who told me that it´s not necessary to win when it´s not needed?

-Well, I want how you will use that **Great Performer** skill you have for now-

You will love the disaster I will do, and you better explain me later how the hell the **Blink** works in detail since normal teleport magic couldn't work from what I heard from the guards.

-You surprised them appearing suddenly-

And now they probably alert about me, and just when I´m just learning how to keep the **Hide** while blinking, and I don´t believe that I´ll achieve that soon… better figure other ways to take advantage over a castle in red alert.

-I will act as a spectator for your act, My King… show me why I choose you to pledge my loyalty.-

Oh you will see…

Back in action, I blinked out after using my " **Detect Enemy** " and locating three guards, then I put myself behind them using " **Hide** " to the closest guard and use a little of my always useful " **Drain Touch** " (my signature technique along my " **Steal** ") to take his mana and enough stamina to make him unconscious, while block his mouth to prevent him screaming and warn the others, when he fell I blinked immediately before they´re going too far, because the **Blink** cost increase by every five meters (I got nerfed lol) (I´m going to kick the author in the balls).

The second is surprised by the quick combo of " **Create Water** "+ " **Freeze** " and repeating the " **Drain Touch** " process again before he could say anything and for the last… pretty simple…

*Fwomp*

I appear just in front of him, and taking advantage of his surprise, " **Create Earth** " to the face and " **Drain Touch** " to his neck, and quickly unconscious now… let´s see what " **Detect Enemy** " say for me in the floor beneath, because they still believe I´m still down there.

*Fwomp*

They´re still far from here, so I use " **Create Water** " + " **Freeze** " on the floor and quickly use " **Hide** " along a pillar while I wait for the group to pass and discover this little surprise.

And took very little in fact since they were running all over the place trying to locate me, so the very moment they stopped in front of the frozen floor, I used the same combination again to trap them there and immediately " **Blink** " out of here.

*Fwomp*

"-Hahahahaha that was funny!"

"-Aaaaaa."

When I heard the scream, I looked a Maid scared of my sudden appearance, damn I hate to use this…

*Fwomp*

"-I´m really sorry onee-san." " **Create Earth** " to her face and immediately " **Blink** " to the other floor

*Fwomp*

Dantalion, I really feel bad for doing that to her, she wasn´t a fighter and is not involved in the fray.

-Frankly, this is a time of need and sometimes we should do unscrupulous actions, but as long you take a non-lethal approach, then I should not have anything to say.-

Well, if you say…

"-I got you troublemaker!"

In this moment I felt someone taking me from the arms and rising me, it was a Knight bigger than me and holding tightly to his body, so it was obvious that I´m shaking me off his grasp, but he is unusually strong and this is giving me trouble.

"-You are in so much trouble for all the disaster you´re making."

BACK TO THE OUTSIDE OF THE CASTLE.

(Back to Darkness-perspective)

Why is this happening to us?

Kazuma is inside, Aqua is crying in the floor after her tries of befriending with a Phoenix that is obviously bullying her and Megumin is exploding while I´m holding her from attacking the bird.

"-Release me, Darkness! I got to teach some manners to that bird, be a Phoenix or not!"

"-Megumin calm down! This is not the moment for that." I cried after the Phoenix ignored me after just a glance… is this being cucked? No! Keep focused!

"-Don´t be meaaan to the Phoeeeniix" Aqua said in the middle of her cry, how come she defend her bully?

"-Aqua, after all the Phoenix did to you, how you come to defend it?" I asked her surprised of the very fact.

"- Because *sniff* he is not bad… *sniff* he is just a playful boy, right beautiful one? This Aqua is forgetful of your mischievous attitude, so come and let me grace you with proper care." Aqua said smiling to the bird, and he began to walk…

*BUUUUUUUUUUAAAARRRP*

Only to release a burp and exhale a bad breathe on her again.

"-Why aaare you like thaaaaat…. Puaaaaaaa" Aqua cried even harder, seriously what is wrong with this bird, that is so disrespectful from his part and do even Phoenix burp?

"- Release me Darkness! I´m so going to kick his feathered ass and teach him for good!" Megumin roared but I will not release her, there is something strange with that Phoenix and I fear that something bad will happen to her. And I just notice it now… but why is a little bird messing Aqua´s hair?

The Phoenix looked at the angry Megumin tilting his head and…

"-Bweek..." He turned away and moved his talons like he is burying excrement like a dog.

"-RRRRRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGHHHHH RELEASE ME DARKNESS, RELEASE I SAY! I¨M GOING TO KILL THAT BIRD AND MAKE SOUP FROM HIS MEAAAAAAT:" Megumin is so furious right now, and surprisingly strong for being a mage while she is trying to be released her arms from my grasp, shaking violently.

But the Phoenix despite being so rude, ignored us and sit in front in the castle like waiting… that doesn´t make sense, since the Knight told us that the birds could pass easily the barrier and bring food to the inside, even that is strange considering that people are trapped inside the barrier and the dungeon…

Aaahh… my head hurts about all this implications, for the first time I am the one without knowing anything around and not Kazuma.

"-Darkness…"

"-Eh? What happened Megumin?" I told as Megumin pointed a guard from inside of the barrier that looks he´s pointing as us to the Knight I talked, after a moment he came with a worried face.

"-Well… Lady Dustiness, I have to say something from a guard inside the castle, it appears that someone infiltrated the barrier, and they say is an adventurer, one that is related to yourself and is making a complete mess inside, putting traps and pulling pranks with literally everything he have at hand and using very basic skills to boot, and for some reason he is appearing out of nowhere in different places extremely fast."

…

I dropped Megumin who became unexpectedly silent.

"-Uhh… Lady Dustiness? Why have you became so silent suddenly?"

…

Aqua rose up, and began to crackling her fists with a clear murderous intent, that I must say I am sharing…

"-Am I the only one who wants to beat that Hiki-Neet until he cries for for mercy?" She said.

"-No" I answered.

"-You´re not the only one." Megumin said with her eyes shining in bright red.

… You are in so much trouble, Kazuma.

BACK TO OUR UNKNOWINGLY SCREWED PROTAGONIST.

-My King, I rather like to appreciate what happened just a moment-

I was hidden again, I could free from the Kinght by literally pointing a " **Tinder** " to his face, since he just hold me and raised me from the ground without tying my hands I came desperately to that conclusion. Even I was deeply apologizing before blinking away.

-Let´s make a focus in the word " **desperate** ", supposedly you are and seasoned adventurer and became used to unexpected situations of this world, my question is… Why you resorted to this course of actions?-

Well… I don´t know, I believed I had control of the situation but… that poor man was unexpectedly strong and I believed that despite my low stats I could handle him since he is alone, and… I became nervous.

-That is where the point is… first, you believed in something that is not absolute: control, there is never a complete control of any situation, there is always a factor that could sprout and change everything be for good or band and second, you simply trusted that you could handle him since you believed him to be a normal person… in a nutshell, never underestimate someone just the appearance, because you will never know of what is capable. That is why you became desperate and hurt him like that, you are still young and still growing"

Heh… " **Do not despite the snake for having no horns?** "

-From where is that phrase?-

From a novel from my world, your sermon reminded me that cool phrase, and about my growth, I´m not too sure… I do not have that much potential even my stats are leveling slower and slower… and probably I will be at my max soon, I don´t really want to think about it.

-Hmmm… Understood, keep going upwards to find the one who conquered this dungeon, after all this is a set barrier, it will fade away after a determined duration-

What? So this barrier was set to disappear after all? Then why I´m doing all of this?

-To gather real-time experience of your new skills and mash them perfectly with your other ones, and to reflect in your actions that will lead in your personal development-

…

You have a legendary-tier talent with words, you know?

-I had very good masters in my youth, and worked hard to hone it-

Must be so cool having a talent for it, right? Being so incredible thanks to have the talent to make it out.

-…Yes… For now, keep going forward My King, let´s reach the climax of this adventure.-

You said it!

Now let´s go to the portal that leads the Dungeon, there must be a portal considering how Djinn's Dungeon works in Magi, and my mana… hey what happened? I swear I had more mana.

-Your enjoyment of making traps was made out of conscience of your mana reserves so you are limited in the use your next abilities-

Considering all I did it was supposed. Back to the action, I have to past them without fight them directly, maybe this new skill would see some use, especially with this "coated" feeling I had since I learned " **Phase** " especially with the "Tinder" that burned the eyebrows of that poor man that also burned the tip of my hair but at difference of his eyebrows, my hair is not much burned anyways, it´s really suspicious to be sincere Dantalion.

-Interesting…-

Now we came, as usual I´m have active " **Hide** ", and saw it… a small guard of Knights lead by the two caretakers of Iris: The mage Rain-san and that… white… suit! Like I would forget what you did.

-It was deserved what happened to you, My King.-

Now you´re not on my side, well… I can´t blame you, it was my fault, but that does not require wiping my memory! That bitch deserve a good and embarrassing punishment!

-One, keep calm… Two, watch your ego-

Haaa… Understood Dantalion, I trust your advices. And it´s true, I must remain composed. Considering my mana I had like 4 long-range blinks if I use it along my skills… Well, let´s begin.

I began to burn a curtain with a " **Tinder** "… Ufff, the smoke is really dense, better move inmediatly

*Fwomp*

A the other side of this T-shaped hall, I began to throw everything from armors to vases and ceramics, to make noise and to be sure a small " **Create Water** "+ " **Freeze** " combo to make them difficult approach here.

-You have two long-range Blink available instead of three.-

Crap, this will be a little harder, I " **Hide** " again, and wait… hope they came soon, I am barefooted and the floor is cold, aaand they came.

Making noise, a part of the guard is coming seeing a disaster on their right and a fire of their left, having split to watch what happened there, they move like I wanted…

*Fwomp*

And I in front of those two, who unexplainably guard the entrance, I have little time before they call the guards back, then White Suit talked to me.

"-Kazuma-dono, why are you acting like this? Why you make a disaster like that? Can´t we talk politely about this issue?"

I have to pass them but I don´t want to waste my last Blink…

"-Because…" I showed the silver ring in my finger.

But how?

"-I wanted to try this…" Right now all my impulse to punish her disappeared when I saw that priceless expression of her face, I couldn´t help but smile at that.

-Lower your body and begin to run… your **Phase** does not use mana and can be used partially instead of all over your body-

Huh?

-I will help you with this so do what I say-

All right! Lower your body… and run! I´m not that fast and those two are in guard! They´re going to kick my ass!

-Use your Phase on your legs from the knee down!-

Right!

 **Phase**!

My legs! They´re passing through the floor! I´m falling!

-Calm down! When you feel your knees passing through the floor, deactivate it! I know you can do it, My King!-

I Hope so! My knees reached the floor!

 **De-Phase**!

*FFOOOOOMMMMMMMM*

Ahhhhhhhhh! I was shooted out of the floor…

Way to fast!

I can´t see anything!

*THUMP*

And I didn´t hit anything… that should hurt more.

-This was expected since you just learned this skill… considering it was that Phoenix-

So you know him!

-I didn´t recognize him… at first, but now, go inside the portal quick-

Right, right… getting up quickly I saw the faces of Rain-san and White Suit, asking what just happened, so I smiled at them.

"-Goodbye!"

*Fwomp*

MOMENTS LATER INSIDE THE "DUNGEON"

Well… the travel through the portal wasn´t that long in comparison to the one in the dungeon of Dantalion, and now…

I´m surrounded by so much beauty, it´s a city like made of gold with the grass through all the floor and the architecture… wow… so many curved motives, and everything is surrounded by birds of all types, from normal birds to magical ones, of all types, and all sizes, the grass on my feet tickles, and a sweet fragrance relax me so much, that let me sense the Rukh with more intensity, and with its guide showed me that in the center of the city there is a tree, a beautiful one that looks so old and big, that make a flock of birds converge around it…

So obvious that Iris is inside the tree, and I have no more reason to keep waiting so I enter. Inside the tree and I saw birds posted in nests and a little girl eating fruit and feeding some fledging, such a sweet image is fitting for a sweet girl like her.

"-Hello Iris, I came to visit you." I greeted her smiling.

"-Onii-chan, you came!" She looked so happy to see me, running to hug me.

"-I am so happy to see you again, after all of this happened"

With a great smile, she showed her pretty face while hugging me, how can´t I resist this adorable little sister I have.

PRINCESS "STYLISH SWORD" IRIS OF BELZERG

CONQUEROR OF THE THIRTY-SEVENTH DUNGEON

"PHENEX"

THIRD DUNGEON CONQUEROR OF THIS ERA

EPILOGUE

AN HOUR LATER INSIDE THE DUNGEON

(From Megumin perspective)

An hour passed since the barrier dissiped itself, and we could enter to see what happened inside, so many people was happy to see their closed relatives safe and unhurt from this experience, and I felt so happy for them, and after we met the attendants of my subordinate and guide us inside the tower that was the dungeon, Darkness was so relieved of seeing Iris and we´re inside in such a beautiful place that me and the others should be enjoying if it wasn´t for a single reason that we have in from of him, perfoming a so-called "Dogeza" hoping for understanding… oh, stupid NEET, this time you screwed and I´m looking forward for a good deserved beatdown.

"-I humbly ask for forgiveness to all of you! I know I did wrong and deserve a proper punishment and yet I ask for being forgiven of my acts with the promise of being a decent human being and a model citizen."

Ha… I can´t believe this guy is asking while Aqua is crackling her knuckles, being impatient for punching him to the ground, Darkness completely deadpan about what he said.

"-Kazuma, you are so lucky that you will be expelled for life from the royal castle, and that we are trying to get you out since you are the most hated person of this place."

"-I totally deserve that." Kazuma answered calmly as he rose the head.

"-By the way, where is my luggage? I can´t see it" He asked calmly.

"-The Phoenix took it the moment the barrier began to dissipate, and did it so fast that we couldn´t do anything and flew to the castle. But now that is not important, but how much we are going to beat you for this." Aqua said maliciously and Kazuma got scared from that.

"-C-c-can´t we talk this like rational people, come on, is not that I deserve punishment, but that is going overboard, and how is possible that weird bird took it from you so easily?"

"-That is not important now Kazuma-dono." One of the attendants of Iris, Claire-san came to join us completely serious.

"-What I want you to ask is, where you got that silver ring? And how could you make such strange skills like the teleportation without chanting, and the submerging that sent you flying?"

"-I… was chosen by one of the Djinn" he said plainly.

"-What? How… you… was chosen?" Claire-san asked perplexed.

"-This was not the only place attacked, Claire, and I suppose that the capital were saved by a great spirit." Darkness intervened to explain the situation.

"- In fact, yes… It was one so majestic and defeated that black creature in an instant before disappear afterwards." Claire-san concluded.

"-Well, after the attack Satou Kazuma was mentally abducted by one of those spirits to test him for some reason, and after days of trial…he succeed in getting that same spirit inside his ring." Darkness concluded

"-Interesting… so they´re more of them. I wonder why they came."

"-Accord from them, to help us against some evil from a distant past. It´s all I know" Kazuma intervened shyly.

I had to talk.

"-Kazuma, didn´t you say that it was some devious organization that could be the ones behind the attacks." When I said that Claire-san immediately looked at Kazuma with a serious face.

"-Well… I´m not so sure if they´re the same, everything was so weird lately and what I knew was from vague stories" Kazuma ended doubting of something.

"-Kazuma-dono, I hope you are telling us the truth, if not… we have to imprison you, keep in mind that." When Claire-san said that he gulped.

"-Well, Well… Kazuma-san, if that you will say then let´s begin with your punishment, after your deplorable behavior" Aqua suddenly said, and I agree with her.

Sorry Kazuma, but you need a lesson… a painful one for that stupid attitude you had while messing with the people. And he gulped scared, hehehehe… You totally deserve this.

"-And please Kazuma, give us the ring… at least for a while." Darkness intervened while trying to calm him down.

"-W-What? I-I-I'm not going to do that! I´m scared about what you w-will do, but I´ll will not give you my ring! Not matter what you will do!" Why of all moments you show courage now?

"-The face of that White Suit is so clear! She wants to take it from me and confiscate it!" When he said that Claire-san clicked her teeth in annoyance.

"-I maybe waste my mana, and I will accept my punishment, but I will not hand Dantalion to anyone! So try to come and get it from me." Wow, he looks completely scared but he put himself in a defensive position… I have to give him credit to defend Dantalion-sama, but you will not get out of this.

"-So you grew a pair Hiki-Neet, too bad that was in the wrong…"

*CLANG*

Something dropped between Aqua and Kazuma.

"-Wait… that´s my boots! And a golden perch?" Kazuma said while picking those things.

And a shadow pass over us, feeling this presence before… this damned presence!

"-A-a-aaaahhhh, It´s that weird Phoenix again!" Claire-san cried as that bird with strange behavior rested on Kazuma shoulders with his luggage on his neck.

"-Hey! What are you doing with my luggage?" Kazuma said to the bird, but only make that stupid sound.

"-BWAAK" and flapped his wings.

*FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU*

W-what? What is this powerful wing! It´s making me go back and…

*FWOOP*

Guh! Something go through me! It felt so weird!

"-A-a-a-aaaahhh! Kazuma it´s not here" Darkness cried as I uncovered my eyes and see he´s not there.

"-Whyyy? Why that beautiful Phoenix took that mean Hiki-Neet from his just punishment" Aqua cried while stepping one foot on the ground.

"-Excuse me, have you seen Jibra'il? Because he appeared before me with some luggage on her neck and his favorite perch biding me a farewell." Iris appeared a moment after. She was talking with the people that was so relieved to see her sane and safe.

"-I-I-Iris-sama, the Phoenix appeared over Kazuma-dono and… took him away…" Claire said nervously to Iris.

"-I see…" She said while showed a little smile.

"-I wished to talk a little more with him…"

IN ANOTHER PART A PHOENIX TOOK FLYING A MAN WHO WAS SCREAMING LIKE A LITTLE GIRL.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH! NOOOOOT AAAAAAGAAAAAAAAIIIIIIIIINNNNN!

I CAN¨T SEE ANYTHING YOU STUUPID BIIIIIIRD!

*Thump*

Uuuurrghhhh… and now you dropped me again… Where am I? Huh? It´s the capital again? And… that's the teleportation shop, and the Phoenix touching the door with the peak, I can´t understand how polite this bird while acting so strange.

-Jibra'il was always like, one never knows what is inside on that head-

Waaait a minute… so you now him! Of course you know him if you recognized him before!

*Knock* *Knock* *Knock* *Knock*

"-The letter say closed Phoenix" I said while putting my boots, then Jibra'il looked at the door and sighed in deception.

"-Bweeek" And put his head on the door, sad…

Well, I don´t know why the bird brought me here but now, I´m in a worse situation now… even the people is looking us weird from the distance, can´t blame them so I took the perch that was so pretty, having jewels embedded in the part where the bird rest and such beautiful Arabic-like designs.

"-All right Jibra'il come here and let´s return to the castle." I said to the bird whose head it's in the door and the Sun is hot this time of the year being high in the sky…

Wait….

Why the sun is high in the sky? We came in the afternoon to help with the dungeon, this make no sense?

-In fact, it makes sense My King-

How…?

…

Ooohhh… we were in a dungeon, and inside a Djinn Dungeon the times flows weird in comparison with the outside, I remember you said me that… maybe a day passed from everything that happened…

-Well though, and maybe Jibra'il wants you to go somewhere since he brought you to this store-

Ok, but where?

-Try to ask him, he will understand you despite not being able to read the characters of this world… and **talk with the heart** -

All right…

-Jibra'il… where do you want to go- I talked to the bird with the heart and sincerity, Jibra'il came to me and pointed with its head to the south-east.

That direction…

"-You know where we going?"

The bird shook his head, not knowing where to go.

"-And how you know Jibra'il"

He raised his head and looked over us, and became clear….

… The Rukh…

A little flow of little light birds is forming a line heading to the south-west… to Axel, from our place to that direction.

"-Look Jibra'il, where you want to go is the town where me and my friends live, you want me to go there?"

Jibra'il nodded

"-Then how we could reach if the teleportation is closed? The plan was letting Dantalion talk with Claire-san and taught him about how magic works now, to use her teleport back to ou town Axel."

When I said about the teleport, Jibra'il flapped his wings and drop his crow-like squeak

"-BWAAAK."

Then he took a bit of my shirt and pulled like asking me to lower my head.

"-What do you want, Jibra'il?" I said lowering my head, the he put his head against my forehead.

"-Hey, what are… you…"

What's this?

What am I seeing?

I´m flying… I see the sky, the clouds and the sun… I see mountains and forest, in a land that is separated by darkness, and I´m surrounding someone on a peak… it´s a young man, who sits on the border looking at the horizon... he have blue-like hair and wield some arabic-themed clothes while holding an staff, as I get closed his face is shadowed, but I felt no fear in approaching him, when I landed close to him… he turned his head and smiled me…

…

…

"-What… was… that?" I said barely breathing, seriously what was that image, I swear if this is flag…

-Looks like he did a mind meld with you that was something really strange to achieve-

Who was that Phoenix? He´s not a normal one!

-Well… pardon my selfishness, but I leave up to you find the answer since is quite a discovery-

And now you play the part of a guardian of secrets now! Then I felt a familiar burden over my shoulder, I look up to Jibra'il being serious using his harmonious singing… like he was… chanting!

Did this bird knows magic! Come on, of course he can… it's a Phoenix.

***-_-***-_-_-***!

Then he ignited himself while singing harmoniously… something big is going to happen!

***-***-***!

Before I could say anything, I was engulfed in flames… barely seeing the face of the people scared, and of course I´m scared, is this my end or what?

…

…

…

Wait, the scenery changed…

Why am I in the entrance of Axel? And Jibra'il released me and landed at my side a bit tired. He left my luggage at my side while extending his wings.

"-So you teleported me here? Well… you´re amazing Jibra'il" I complimented him, so he flew around me, while I crossed the entrance to the incredibly unsurprised guardians, who greeted me normally, and told me to going inside.

The way they say me that was suspicious, like they expect me to go inside the town, and Jibra'il is heading somewhere, even I want to follow it… the Rukh is gaining intensity and moving more intensely toward the direction, and deep inside me I have this feeling that something amazing will happen very soon.

-Then do what let you become a **King Vessel** My King, follow the Rukh and find what destiny is guarding you at the end of this road-

Thanks for the inspiration Dantalion (and in the end I never showed you the uses of the **Great Perfomer** of Aqua).

As I followed this trail of light I knew where I am going…

To a little store that I know very well, where the owner still buys high level items in a beginner town, and the partner have to work extra-hours to make profit. Jibra'il landed again waiting for what going to happen.

Just what will happen if I open the door…?

I opened it before thinking and discover something amazing…

There is a Young Man, (very) well-toned receiving a cup of tea from tea, but what is notorious about him is his hair… intense red and his Egyptian-like eyes are of the same shade of red, the moment I enter I was confronted with that intense sight of him, and now that I note… He must be around my age just by the face because that body is not from someone so young!

"-So the pieces now have fallen to its just place, Moi would love to present this one youth to thou… since a particularity connects both of your existences."

Vanir said while he is attending the store. I put the perch in a place close to the entrance and Jibra'il flew to it and rest.

"-Good afternoon Kazuma-san, you resolved already the problem of the capital, is the others already here? And who is that Phoenix? I never seen one like that before" Wiz-san asked with plate in hand.

"-About that… things happened and they´re not already here, and… I´ll tell later, but now who is this friend of here?" I asked to Wiz-san

"-Oh, he is a young traveler that came by petition of Vanir, his name is Muu and…"

"-He is a member of the great hunting tribe, the so called **Fanalis** … so the stories were true about them." I couldn´t hide my emotion about something so iconic of the Magi Manga.

The young man stood from the chair with a smile on the face to get close to me, and now that is close I can see him more closely, and note the golden earrings and piercing under his lower lip, that give him an impressive appearance. The he showed me the spear he had at hand, is a silver one with a symbol…

The eight-pointed star, so the thing was clear… The Rukh guided me to meet him today, as a fellow **King Vessel** , and I´m unexpectedly happy to know another user like my little sister and find what will happen now.

"-It is… a pleasure… to…meet… you… today, Ka-ka-ka-ka…" He said with an odd accent, maybe he's not used to talk this idiom and offering his hand to me.

"-Kazuma, and the pleasure is mine to know you today, Muu." Then I gave him my hand in response, smiling.

MUU

FUTURE LEADER OF THE FANALIS TRIBE

DUNGEON CONQUEROR OF THE EIGHTH CELL

"BARBATOS"

FOURTH DUGEON CONQUEROR OF THIS ERA

"-Ummm… Ka-zu-ma… what is… that bird… doing?" Muu asked awkwardly pointing to where Jibra'il is, when I turned I saw him scratching his head against the wall and greeting me with one wing

"-BWAAAK."

I face palmed really hard.

 **Quite the ride to know this peculiar bird and a reused character from the Magi setting, but I think it would be interesting find with me how they came here, so until the next time, readers.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello to all the readers, its been a time, things happenned and I finishing my carreer, so this is the last chapter for this year, I hope you like and reccomend this bizarre crossover I came up with.**

PROLOGUE

[A couple of hours later in the Capital]

(From Megumin perspective

"-I can´t believe a day just passed since we entered the dungeon… that was pretty strange and very bad to boot, since I couldn't use my daily explosion two days straight! What if something happens and I go "KABOOM"?"

"-Megumin, you are just exaggerating! Like you could go "KABOOM" for not doing your daily explosion, so let's wait for tomorrow and I will accompany you to make one." Darkness in her casual clothes said while she´s taking care of baby blue jays and her parents are over her head and shoulders.

It´s weird considering that birds are usually noisy and aggressive when you mess with them, and for me, I´m feeding with chunks of meats a beautiful black eagle… this ones are pretty rare to see since they live in the mountains of a far country… is one of the many creatures I would love to see when I began my life as adventurer.

All of this bird are pretty well tamed, since they let you feed them and touch them, and yet they act like they were in the wild.

My subordinate said that it was the work of her spirit, since she raised all of them to be obedient but also free to fly in the sky. She seemed so happy saying that and being thankful that said spirit never intended any harm, now that she's residing inside the ring that Kazuma gifted her that became a beautiful golden ring… Hmpf, I don't know why that makes me upset.

But this black eagle is so awesome and well-behaved since the bird let me pet its head after eating lizard runner meat. How I wish you to be my familiar so I can make such an amazing presentation with Chomusuke and this beautiful bird flying around me… I´ll be the envy of the Crimson Devils as a mage that pet beasts with charming attitude ufufufu…

"-Megumin, where is Aqua, I didn´t see her since she got distracted by the phoenixes that charmed her…" Darkness asked me while putting the bluejays in their nest since everyone in the castle is been locating them all over the place until they make a place for them inside the castle territory.

"-I saw Aqua orchestrating the birds to sing in unison down in the garden, she was pretty entertained so let her be for now, and you know when Iris will meet with us to talk?" I asked her after finishing to giving food to the eagle, who was resting peacefully.

"-After she will settles everything with the people who wanted to see the princess safe after the dungeon issue, and besides… there's more people in the Capital, and like Axel, they look similar to our new residents."

"- That's very suspicious." I concluded, the fact that people is coming to our country and look they overcome a very hard endeavor makes everything so strange, maybe what happened to them is related to those horrible creatures that attacked us… I don't want to remember that day…

I hope the people of the Capital will be alright like the ones in Axel.

The door of the room opened and we saw one of the attendants of Iris, the mage Rain-san, which is more animated after I helped her with the lesson Dantalion-sama gave me about the magic.

"-Excuse me… Iris-sama wants to see you two Lalatina-sama and Megumin-san, and I can´t thank you enough for your kindness Megumin-san, after all, to use magic again makes me feel so relieved." Rain-san said so happily.

"-Y-yeah… it was nothing, I believed that you would need some help." I said somewhat embarrassed about the fact.

Then we headed to meet Iris, encountering Aqua in the way humming happily a song, while a little robin that never leaves her messes with her hair.

"-Oh girls… this birds has been so nice to me, like it´s intended for a goddess like me, hey! Don´t leave me behiiiind!

We ignored Aqua the moment she began with her "goddess" nonsense, until we arrived to Iri's room, and it was the sunset. Claire-san was at the door waiting for us, so when she saw us coming she opened the door…

"-Excuse us Iris-sama, Lady Dustiness and Megumin-san is here as your highness requested, I hope for you to pass a very good times with your friends." Claire-san said with a smile, leaving us with her.

My right-hand subordinate is petting a beautiful Phoenix that rest peacefully over a silver perch, this one looks more proper than that weird bird that dares to call Phoenix, when Iris saw us she looks tired but happy.

"-Lalatina! It´s good to have a moment with you…" she said happy while hugged Darkness like she was a little sister meeting her older sister after a long time, my elder sister instincts reacted so strongly after seeing that.

Aqua was coming recently without making a presentation and being charmed by the phoenix, and petting the bird while humming the same song we heard before… she has such a nice voice that makes me question why she´s an Arch-Priest.

…

"-… with that I learned how to differentiate the males from females of any bird species, it was so interesting to learn this from Phenex-san, she is so caring with everyone and even gave Claire a familiar born from her"

When I heard the word familiar, my interest raised.

"-Those spirits can make familiars?" I said surprised about that.

"-Well... Phenex-san said that a Djinn is an spirit of the highest order, able to do incredible magic and the making of familiars is within their possibilities, but the frequency they can make it differ depending of said Djinn… but that makes me wonder how many of this "Djinn" are outside, I never asked Phenex-san about that" Iris concluded.

"-Kazuma said us the night when he came back of his coma, that they are 72 spirits which form an order, and everyone is loyal to a Great King of the past, and their actions is the wielding of his will." Darkness told remembering what he said that night.

"-He must be a great king that make all those Djinn be still loyal to him despite the time" Iris admired that fact, even myself come to respect Phenex-san and Dantalion-sama from that.

"-…Anyone know what happened to the idiot Hiki-Neet after the good playful Phoenix took him, and what is the name of this beautiful creature, Iris-chan?" Aqua interrupted without paying attention to the mood, while caressing the Phoenix.

"-That is Mija'il and is the personal companion of Phenex-san, she raised her from the egg and taught her everything she knows and as the one chosen from Phenex-san, she keeps me company as my companion now, and about Onii-chan and Jibra'il… well…" Iris began to touch her fingers while avoiding eye-contact.

"-It's better if you get comfortable because it's a peculiar… tale, and I´ll talk about what Phenex-san told me about Jibra'il." Iris continued a bit uncomforted.

As we sat on he bet while Aqua put to rest the robin that never leaves her side in a nest made of blanket, to don't bother the sleep of the little bird. She treats him this bird the same way she treats Emperor Zell.

"-First… about Jibra'il, Phenex-san said that he is not one of the birds that she raised, but one she took care…" That part surprised me and the others but Iris continued.

"-He is a rare case of a male Phoenix accord to her… he is related to his companions and the Great King, acting in his own way… Phenex-san get sometimes uncomfortable around him because she never knew what is inside of his head."

"-Wow… I though he was just a weird bird" Darkness said very surprised, and I have no words for that revelation.

"-See… My instinct of goddess did not failed, a beautiful phoenix like him should be someone especial… he is just a playful boy who like to make pranks, it is sad that he acts sometimes as a meanie, hmpf…" Aqua pouted as she remembered every time he breathe over her.

"-By the way Phenex-san said that Jibra'il is the oldest of all the birds she take care, is even older than the spirits, because he was present when her Great King formed the order she takes part and..." Iris continued her explanation leaving me even more shocked about that bird, seriously what is the deal with that crazy Phoenix? And I just thought he was some irritating bird that I wanted to make soup.

"-And about Onii-chan…" Iris began to act awkward.

"-They were witnesses that saw him dropped by Jibra'il in front of the Teleportation shop, but they went apart since they saw it too weird, and after something to Jibra'il, he engulfed Onii-chan in flames and disappeared." She continued.

That part leave me so speechless to me and the other, if that bird did something to Kazuma, I'll…

"-When this happened, the owner of the shop came willingly, to told us his part of the story since he was scared of the situation, but confirmed something when he saw everything from the other side… the way Jibra'il used his flames was undoubtedly a form of teleportation spell."

Just how incredible is this bird!? Now can teleport, I knew that this bird was up to something, but what is planning.

"-This is so Amazing, so Phoenixes can teleport, I never knew they could do that." Darkness said surprised, considering that we never saw a Phoenix before, it was quite a revelation.

"-Phoenix can do many things, they're powerful creatures of the sun and pretty beautiful to boot." Aqua interrupted being proud of knowing that fact.

"-Well… so the true question is, where Kazuma goes with that bird?" I wondered to where that bird took him.

Iris began to think about it. I note a beautiful golden ring in her hand, which have the very same symbol of Kazuma's ring.

"- My instinct says that Jibra'il should took him back to Axel, like he… wants Onii-chan to be there for a reason. Phenex-san said that Jibra'il acts in strange ways but always have a noble purpose."

I hope my underling is right, because that bird only gave me weird feelings about him.

"-Well… if he is in Axel, then he should alright… that makes me feel so relieved." Darkness concluded happy about that, I hope that he is right, because he will need to face a proper punishment for all the trouble he caused!

"-Megumin… Please, could you do me a favor…" Iris said suddenly a bit embarrassed.

The request she asked for us was…

[Later that Night in Axel, the moon was full and bright]

(From Vanir perspective)

Ooohhh the night.

The time where devils walks around and dance to the bright moon on the sky.

Moi feel the excitement born from the celestial body, which give power to this, our race.

So much that moi will play pranks all night for petty reason, because devils should behave like that…Muahahahahahaha

And this Square where tragedy happened should have a more joyous ambient so my trusty load of erotic radishes should do the trick

…!

But what is this sensation? Another visage has been coming to Moi without any notice or willful intent?

Like the past two who happened recently, the one from yesterday where a prince from a known warring nation exit from one of those dungeon with thy trusty men, sword in hand and pointing to the sky releasing a pillar of flame.

Pretty much the typical image moi shalt expect from this dungeon conquering.

But the one from today was more appealing, since it was in the cold North and a young man with a strong semblance and their people, got out from a tower-like dungeon with vegetation around it, which contrast the frozen surroundings, and with thy long-axe high with the shining eight-pointed star symbol on its edge, this young man make grow the very same vegetation around him.

But this visage, heads more to the future…

Moi is between the races of this world, heading forward… to the future.

But a Darkness is approaching, something so vile that makes the races fear, and it is a type of distasteful fear… but between us some people walk forward with a peculiar sentiment of hope, with shining objects in their possession… so these selected individuals are the chosen of those spirits.

And they will face said Darkness… since moi gaze the Young King of mine, the noble who works hard in the town hall, the young princess friend, the sailor adventurer, the two previous youngster the moi saw recently and my… how interesting to see the masochistic companion of the troublesome Young King among the other chosen, but as these people advance the darkness grow and become even more violent, so much that even the chosen have to retreat a bit.

*FUUUMMM*

What is this sensation…?

*FUUUUUMM*

Could it be?

*FUUUUUMM*

It has to be! After centuries of moi incapable to find mortals strong enough to manifest it, this events will show them…

Around these races, four presences are walking toward the Darkness, their presence are incredibly overwhelming that even moi has to approach them with respect.

Their faces are shadowed, but it is clear that those mortals are human a walking from four different point to the darkness, seeing their silhouettes makes me wonder from where they come from… especially with various glows shining within their bodies…

Chosen by several of those spirits… how interesting, how come this powerful humans commit this achievement?

What a wonderful mystery that is coming to moi, and as they come together to face that violent darkness…

" **-Hmmm…"**

Is this eyes of moi deceiving me… one of the four is looking me with those glowing eyes, the smallest of them, with such an intense gaze even moi could feel intimidated.

The other three turned their sights toward this good devil neighbor, with the same intensity as their peer.

" **-Right here, your foresight will reach no more"** The tallest man know talked.

" **-Get Out/ Get Out/ Get Out/ Get Out."**

*FFFFUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUMMMMMMMMMMMMM*

*CRRRUUMM*

Muuahahahahahahaha, wonderful! Just wonderful! Such powerful mortals will show amidst the storm, retaking such an ancient ability.

They even make this body bury in the ground, leaving only my head visible, moi is expecting from you, four exceptional existen…

Hey! What are you doing callous neroid!

Stop! Stop I said you foul creature!

Chapter 6: Gifting this chosen vessels with bonding and companions.

[In Axel, close to Noon]

Waaaaaaaaaaaaa….

My legs hurts…

My muscles hurts…

Walking hurts…

Being alive hurts right now…

Why I accepted yesterday the offering of Muu to jog around… waaaahhh, my poor muscles are screaming.

-I think this is good for your health, My King-

No, it's not Dantalion! He made me run 20 laps at full speed around two full squares! I couldn't stand after that!

My poor lunges… I thought I will vomit them, it's not good for a sedentary man like me this kind of tiring routines.

-He was kind enough to give you massages to you muscles-

Well… yes, is surprising he knows how to handle with a tired body post-training. I felt so relieved after he gave me that massages.

-I recommend to keep going in this training routines, My King-

No! Don't want it! It's too haaaard!

-Hear my reasons first… the knowledge that the young Fannalis showed is something worthy of learning, and the best way to achieve it… is experimenting it first-hand with your body, then asking for learning, since I have the impression that using this system should not be a problem.-

Ummm….

-Besides, you need to get a better physical condition, as you are right now… you can barely handle the **Investiture** if you wish to achieve it-

Uuuuuuurrrrrgghhhhhh…. Fiiiineee! But only because you say it!

-Good to hear it, My King, and today is the meeting if I am correct-

Yes, that's why we are heading to the town hall to meet Darkness father, the actual lord managing the town of Axel after the previous lord disappeared mysteriously.

We need to meet him and solicit help to register the treasure inside the dungeon.

Looking around, this was the square from that day, the repairs are almost finished, but the workers looks confused around a hole… filled with radishes, and a crying neroid.

The workers take out the poor thing, while keeping the radishes who have a suspiciously indecent shape.

Well, no time to lose since the meeting is around noon… and Vanir told me that Ignis-san wanted to meet me personally when he heard the news of our wish to meeting him.

[Moments later]

Now in the town hall, I came just in time for the meeting and Vanir is in the waiting room. So I sat along him.

"-Good afternoon Vanir."

"-Moi bid thou greeting Young King that is sore from his muscles, and was bickering with thy companion spirit about the benefits of having a more healthier lifestyle proposed by the traveler of fiery hair, and pardon moi indulgence but for moi to show agreement with thy statement will lead thou to a greater heights."

Seriously, now of all the times you will be not convenient!

"-Pfffff… fiiine, I´ll keep this routines with Muu… hope you´re right, you two."

"-Absolutely"/-Absolutely-

"-Excuse me… Kazuma-san? Vanir-dono? Lord Ignis is ready to receive both of you."

Then I heard a familiar voice which it was Walter-san, the nice-guy son of that lascivious lord Alderp who disappeared in the air mysteriously, welcoming to another room where Darkness father is sitting with a kind semblance.

Walter-san stand aside of him.

Vanir proceed to salute with a bow and I just… wave him.

-Wow, such etiquette-

Hey! I know basic etiquette, being good with it… is another thing…

-Well, is funnier doing harassment after all…-

Well, you´re ri… This isn't the time, you snarking Djinn!

But Ignis-san took me out of my chat with Dantalion.

"-It´s a wonderful thing to see you again, young Kazuma and Vanir-dono… I heard so much of you being a great neighbor to the town…"

Maybe he didn't heard about all the pranks and mischief he does.

"-…and to you son, who passed through a great peril recently and being willful to help our beloved princess soon after you're recovering…"

This is getting embarrassing, considering all the pranking I did yesterday jn the castle.

"-… and now, I am interested in what you wish to share with me now that Vanir-dono asked in your name for a meeting."

Well, Ignis-san goes directly to the point so I did the same.

"-Well, as you know about my peril of conquering the dungeon that partially exist inside Axel, in said dungeon there is a treasure…"

When I said that, Ignis-san was slightly surprised but with a sign he asked me to continue.

"-…said treasure is very diverse, going from armors to items like balsams, perfumes, wines, creams and things like that, but what is more important is that they are two cages filled with ingots of silver and gold."

At the mention of the ingots, suddenly asked.

"-How many of those items have this dungeon inside?"

"-Well… the things is we don´t counted how many of them they are but I know that should be over a hundred of each…"

With this bomb both of Ignis-san and Walter-san were scared of said revelation.

"-T-t-then why you asked for an m-m-meeting?" Walter-san asked still trembling.

Now Vanir began his clever intervention.

"-Oooh, this is where moi began to discurse, listen well young & old nobleman with scared faces, said treasure is an enormous one and any usage of it shalt be seen as a suspicious action raising many inquiries about their origin and belonging, so this young boy and this good neighbor have the will to register said items at our names, considering the other part of the treasury should not present any inconvenience to spend."

And we have the other legendary-tier spokeman in action, abiding for going in the legal way… and yet I feel that I already am in the dark-side, that's scary!

"-And for moi… the legal implication to spend this deserved part of said treasury, puts moiself in such a hurry to make this riches a legal source of income and put it in a favorable investement plan along with this companion of mine."

Before an argument like this both Ignis-san and Walter-san could just only nod nervously, to think I could achieve this level of persuasion accord to Dantalion just send a chill down my spine.

"-So… in resume, you need our help for…" Lord Ignis said nervously supposing what will Vanir and me will want.

"- To ask for thy help, in form of an accountant and a notary of thou trust, to make the respective calculations of the ingots, keep a record of it and to make a confidentiality agreement."

At the last request, both Ignis-san and Walter-san look confused about it so it was my time to talk.

"-In fact, that was my idea… I have to be prudent about this treasure, is so distinct from the normal loot you find in another dungeon, if you find loot in a dungeon these days." I said this conscious about the fact that most of the dungeons of this world are already explored and even one is a tourist attraction!

But considering the dungeons of the Djinn, their treasures are anything but normal, so I have to be very careful about it.

"-Very well, I trust in your judgement son, so I will hand yourself with my best accountant and a notary friend I had in this town… hope you will make a great use of this treasure."

"-Y-yes… I will." I said still nervous after the show of Vanir smooth-talking, but happy of everything goes right and without any incidents.

When I was preparing for retiring, Ignis-san suddenly talked to me.

"-Say son, you wish to share a meal with me and Walter-san? Considering that you must be free at this time of the day…"

He's inviting me… that strange, maybe for the reason that I barely interact with the lord regent, and he could share some words with the companion of he daughter…

This gonna be awkwaaard…

"-Well… Ignis-san, I would love to eat with you and Walter-san, but I compromised to eat with Muu and discuss some things."

For some reason, he looks happier.

"-Even better son, I wished to know about our more recent visitors, and this would be a perfect occasion to know him, and I wished to eat in an installment close to this place ."

With some doubt, but at the insistence of the regent lord we went to find Muu and told him that Ignis-san wanted to eat lunch with us, wishing to know more about the Fannalis. Muu was more than happy to the idea so we ended going to an elegant restaurant that Ignis-san wished to know, and we ended having a pretty nice meal. Vanir went away since he wasn´t really interested in the conversation and technically don't need to eat.

It was a nice meal with the nobles, besides the very basic manners of Muu, who's accustomed to a freer, natural lifestyle, instead of this more "civilized" rhythm of life, he told in a very basic way how the Fannalis live accord to its wishes in freedom, running and hunting in the forests, the plains, the mountains, whenever you call world, they will run with freedom.

Such an incredible way to describe his unique way of life, part of the great hunting tribe, so much that even the nobleman were attracted with such freedom, and continues about how he will become the leader of his tribe because the actual leader choose him as the successor.

"-How you were chosen son?" Ignis san asked.

"-I… don't know." Muu said shrugging his shoulders.

"-The… actual leader… one day, took… me… in front… of the tribe… and said…: " **Muu… will lead… our tribe… to a new era**." And… like that… I was chosen… as the next leader…"

"-And about the spirit Kazuma-san, told us to chosen you." Walter-san is the one to ask

"-Was… traveling… to know world… as wish… before becoming future leader…, and lead… new paths… to tribe." Muu explained.

"-One day… not long ago… my group, found… a place… very impotent, things strange… happened, black beings… attacking afar… in places, something called us… to enter… and we met him..."

"-Who?" Walter-san asked very interested.

"-Barbatos" Muu concluded smiling.

One of the 72 Djinn for sure, I remember this one because his name is so used in many games because of how powerful it sounds, but I don't have the index now to know more about him, then Muu continued.

"-After hard trials… we came to Barbatos… seeing us as the great hunting tribe… viewed great potential, and me… he saw something… I don´t know… why… he choose me… because… only one to wield power of my group…"

Considering that normally a Fannalis have bottom-tier quality of mana pool, Muu is something exceptional, because he has more mana of a normal Fannalis, and yet… he has a bit less mana than me.

Must be a way to balance their ridiculous physical power. Right now, Muu is selling us so well the humble protagonist archetype, I'd normally be annoyed by his type but being of my age and very eager to help me with anything without any second thought, helps to our rising friendship.

"-Haaa… If I had my index, I would show you more info of Barbatos, but I didn't bring it with me… such a waste." I said while deep on my thoughts.

"-Ka…zu…ma…?" Muu said nervous for some reason.

"-Yes, Kazuma speaking"

"-That… bird…" Muu just said.

"-Huh? What bird?" I asked confused seeing the worried faces of Muu, Walter-san and Ignis-san.

…

Wait…

Dantalion, why I have the feeling of that Phoenix is at my side.

-Jibra'il loves to do that, at first is annoying and scary, I just recommend to get used to that-

I turned at my side and sw Jibra'il, who appeared out of nowhere… with the Index on his beak? You just had your spotlight the last chapter! Let other character have development!

And I let him with Chomusuke and Zell again with Wiz-san, why aren´t you there?

But he tilted his head, like asking me why I am so surprised to see him here. Ahh, forget it… I can't get rid of you.

The bird left the Index on the table, looking at me… despite the reaction of the people that was a mix of being surprised or scared about his presence.

"-BWAAK."

And just left walking the place, asking for a waitress to open the door of the local.

"-Son, is that a Phoenix?" Ignis-san asked once passed his surprise.

"-Yes… a very weird one I can't rid."

"-I never seen one in my life." Walter-san said out of surprise

"-They are even rarer to see than a dragon. So this was the fire-bird people saw dancing in the sky when the sun rise."

"-you mean when he **Greet the Sun**." I said about what Jibra'il did early in the morning. Maybe is the reason for why today felt so nice.

"-He Greeted the Sun?" Walter-san asked even more curious.

"-Phoenix are bird of the Sun, every morning the salute the origin of their existence as a sign of respect and admiration. A phoenix spread their flames while doing complicated forms and said flames are filled with sacred magic that exudes life, leaving a warm feeling when you see it… is what my Djinn, the spirit inside my ring said this morning." I concluded while looking for the convenient Barbatos page.

But that explanation amazed both noblemans, even I was amazed that this weird bird can act like a proper Phoenix, and found the page that I read inmediatly.

 _Barbatos_

 _Reader,_

 _The eighth member of the Goetia Order, it is known by the name of Barbatos who wields the title of "Duke" and the Djinn of Hunting and Nobility._

 _A natural-born huntsman, he pride fully wield the duty of hunting with the utmost respect for the prey and life itself._

 _A natural seeker of the balance, any corruption shall be slain by his mighty spear._

 _The second part of the three great-heroic Djinn, will pursue any evil with the zealous determination of the great red lions._

Well, that was short and the image of a man with leonine feats, who kneels over a cliff watching a plain that lead to mountains show clearly that we have the resident huntsman of the Goetia Order, and wow…

"-Muu, looks like you get the most compatible Djinn, heh" I said half-joking, but he looked kind of sad despite his smile.

"-Yes… he is." Is all he muttered before parting ways with Walter-san and Ignis-san.

"-Ka…zu…ma…?"

"-Yes, Kazuma speaking?"

"-Shall… we… begin… to train?" Muu asked with a serious face.

"-Well…" I said smiling…. Since when I smile at this type of things?

"-For this thing your group is staying right? To helping each other to achieve the Investiture."

Before this statement, Muu recovered his kinder semblance, ready to face any hardship that will happen…

[Around the same time in the capital]

(From Megumin perspective)

Well… that was a great lunch made by the chef of the castle, soo good and giving us many good experience points, but nothing beats the ones obtained after defeat powerful monsters with my signature **Explosion** , having Darkness coming after all those nobility affairs that I find boring and Aqua pretty much entertained playing with the birds… I'm doing this magnanimous task commended to me by my subordinate: the princess Iris, who by some reason ended having more and more recognition for conquering another spirit like the one with Kazuma.

But after a good rest from this lunch, back to this task…

"-Megumin… you´re going back to teach the mages that method of doing magic again?" Darkness asked me while I was distracted.

"-Well of course, only the best Arch-Wizard of the Crimson Mages will be tasked to taught another peers like myself in the new ways of perform the magic arts." I said proudly.

"-But are you giving credit to the spirit of Kazuma for teaching you that form?" She asked me.

"-Details Darkness, details." I ended answering her, besides Dantalion-sama asked to give good use of this and he didn't sound too interested in being recognized for this.

"-Do not be too worried Darkness, surely Megumin is taking all the credit for telling other mages how to interpret and use magic as of now, but of course a goddess like me does not need that since I can perfectly understand how magic flows, no matter the way." And Aqua interrupted out of nowhere, this girl definitely doesn't fear the DIVINE RETRIBUTION for call herself a goddess, but is surprising how she and the Axis-cult priest can do their healing magic, must be that scary freely nature of them, that's worrying.

"-Haaa… at least, you are doing well, but this idea of Aqua of delaying our return is kind of odd…" Darkness continued bit frustrated and bit confused, even I find nonsensical that idea too if not for the favor Iris asked to me, I would left the very same day back to Axel to kick Kazuma ass.

"-It is not odd, this is the perfect moment to be here, as the princess Iris will be recognized as a Conqueror of the dungeon that dared to take her own castle and being one of the many adventurers that fought to find a way to enter while the castle was isolated, and Kazuma will not be recognized as a punishment for his stupidity and he should be thankful, since everyone here doesn't not want to see him…"

I can´t deny that because of all the disaster he made with his infiltration, Kazuma became the least popular person in the castle if not the capital and technically is banned from being invited to the castle, despite Iris protest, there was an order solicited by Claire-san from the king for that… which is excessive despite all the apoligzing Darkness had to do for some traps he did.

Seriously, how come he connected all of the items of a hall with a single rope to just make a chain reaction of just breaking all… pfff… heheh… even Darkness and I admitted that was creative from his part.

Too bad it was until now that they rid of that trap without breaking anything, because I wanted so much what type of disaster that would unleash.

"-Right… Darkness, Aqua, I'll be going now, there still some mages that have some problem grasping the concept. I'll see you at dinner." I finished before parting ways to Aqua and Darkness.

After all, I'm the new hope of mages to achieve back the possibility of perform magic.

I can´t wait for what will happen next.

[Two Days later in Axel, we´re going back to Kazuma in the mansion]

So…

Iris feats was officially announced, and the presence of the dungeons are more of a public knowledge making her fame even greater, like that could be even possible since now she is a Dungeon Conqueror, a Dragon Slayer and King Vessel as I am…

… Suddenly, looks like that I am not that fit for being the Great King…

-There is nothing written-

I know, I know…. Despite the idea of being the Great King looks so cool, is too much responsibility, and being just a Metal Vessel user is more than enough pressure, especially with that uneasiness feeling of being observed and hide every day the Metal Vessel. At least, cleaning the grave of this girl is a great way to rest after the extremely tiring routine that Muu put me, seriously… why do I keep doing that tiring exercise? I´m not a Fannalis so I can't keep their rhythm.

-They are nice enough to not mocker you lack of physical proficiency-

Yeah, at least that.

"-Tell me… Ka…zu…ma, how it was… your… routine today?"

"-Well, tiring as yesterday… at least I don't want to vomit my entrails after ending."

And I am talking to one of the most dashing beauties I ever laid my eyes, one of the companions that is with Muu, a severe beautiful woman, with long red hair with a well-proportioned body (the type that balance shape and muscle perefectly) who's knitting at my side since I began to clean the grave, her name is Myron and I swear by the way she acts around Muu that she is only interested in him. After knowing the girls would not return in a time as a punishment for my doing, I just let the group of Muu accompany me in the mansion and let them eat whatever they find or buy in the town, after all… my " **Cooking** " skill isn't for show.

"-I… see… try… to keep it… Muu is happy… for you." She said with a slight smile, is surprising how I can talk to her, maybe her dominating presence makes me answer out of respect and a little fear. And she's knitting since she learned the skill two days ago, and the mansion is already covered with her thread-work, which is surprisingly pretty with her tribal desings. I find kind of interesting this knitting obsession.

"-Really?"

"-Yes… he said… he wants… to support you anyway… he can… in thanks for… helping him… with Barbatos-sama." She continued while focused on her knitting.

It's kind of embarrassing know how grateful people can get, normally I would love being appraised, but with Muu is so sincere that being embarrassed is the most normal reaction.

"-Awww… you look… cute… when embarrassed" Another voice more softer and seductive sound… that voice means no good, and just by rising my sight I knew it… another one of Muu's group, this girl… more like woman just by looking at that body, more curvaceous than Myron who is more demure, like the Fannalis woman I saw she has a balance between curves and muscle, but the curves are more prominent… specially in the breast area.

Altough they´re a bit smaller than Darkness ones, what makes me kind of uncomfortable around her is that seductive gaze she put sometimes when she's near a man, like figuring how to take advantage of them… that makes my NEET senses being completely in guard, because she's so beautiful and even I could fall in any seduction scheme she could have.

This Fannalis is called… Fanna (kind of simple by my opinion) if I remember well, another one of the group of eight that followed Muu out of their land to explore the world… kind of a peculiar group, but who am I to talk with my own party being the peculiar disaster we are.

Fanna sit down in a very ladylike manner just like Myron who was passing time knitting, and watching me with interest…

… Better keep focused on cleaning this grave….

"-Say… Ka…du…ma… you do… this lot?" Fanna asked while looking at me, looks like Muu and Myron are the only ones that says my name right, the other that actually speak just tell it wrong or outright call me other names… those idiots surely do it for fun.

"-Well… it's proper for the living to pay respect to the dead." I say while trying to completely focus in the task and not in her figure.

-This is an unconventional attitude for you-

Well excuse me, but I don't want my head rolling for doing any indecency to them, have you see the eyes of their girls, it was a mix of curiosity and ferocity!

And I believed the ones in my party were dangerous, when those four girl watched me I really felt in a true lion's pit.

"-How kind… sad that you… so uncomfortable… around women." Fanna continued as she hugged her legs while looking strangely… she's acts with that teasing attitude that makes me nervous, that gaze of her despite the "supposed kindness" tells me that she up to something no good.

Maybe I am exaggerating too much.

-Maybe not…-

One can´t be completely sure of anything, but I don't have to be so distrustful of people…

*pok*

And something soft is pressing my back and two very shapely arms are around my neck, when I turned my eyes I just met two scarlet eyes looking me in a veeery kind way.

Dantalion help me.

-I am just a spirit inside a ring-

Of all of the times, now you're completely unhelpful!

-Fufufufu…-

You scheming Djinn!

"-You… so nice… why don't be together… I hunt…. You care… So I live freely… relaxed life" She said while putting a cat like grin to me.

You´re not even hiding your gold-digging intentions! And like hell I could allow that! Even my useless friends have to work here, and I´m not interested in dating a Fannalis, I value my safety too much to handle the fiery disposition of the great tribe.

"-Fanna…" Myron looked at Fanna who's hugging me with a deadpan look and still knitting, that " **Knitting** " skill is very impressive, not counting the " **Cooking** " I taught to her… I understand why she choose some non-combative skills, considering that she along Muu puts order to the group, and she obviously wants to be a housewife…

"-Puuu… not funny Myron… he is… funny to mess…" Fanna sulked as she stopped hugging me, normally a beautiful girl like her hugging me would be so awesome but her intentions and my instinct keep me alert on her advances.

"-Look everyone… had to make meal… and need everyone here… do not make me wait" As Myron said it with those penetrating eyes, Fanna just rolled her eyes and goes away to look the rest of the group. Fortunately I finished to clearing the grave.

*clap*

*clap*

As paying my respect for the defunct, Myron looked at me and asked…

"What… you want?"

"-Umm… maybe some onion ducks, I kind of want some, they´re a type of ducks birds that carries an onion branch with them..." I didn´t finish since Myron was looking something upwards, like she heard something, then she stopped knitting, stood up, left her work and began to run really fast, and doing walk-crawling to the roof, flexing her legs and jumping away, after a couple of minutes, she landed with a punch that released a blast of black-colored energy to slow her fall and having a pair of dead onion ducks in her waist.

"-Ka…zu…ma… are these… the birds you talk?" She asked me with a more softened expression

As I´m strangely unsurprised of the already broken physical capacities of the Fannalis, maybe the other people should be impressed of their strength, I find more interesting is that Myron have a household vessel, and metal instrument that wields a familiar born from a Djinn and wields a part of its power to someone close to the Metal Vessel user, and a very important part of the household of a King Vessel.

"-Yes… they are, we could just buy them" I said while looking at the bracelet of her right arm, which have a faint black glow after the previous show of power.

"-This way… save costs" I have to agree with her this time, she's like Megumin when it comes to save expenses, but in anything else is a proper lady, who has more than enough to put a good fight.

"-I´ll… be ahead… I wait… for your help" After that Myron left to the mansion, and beginning to prepare the lunch for ten people which nine of them eats a lot… well, there is no time to lose since there is a lot to do for those big eaters.

"-Kazu…ma!"

I heard someone calling me, turning my head to the entrance…

"-Yes, Kazuma speaking." And saw Muu coming to me and Dust? What the hell Dust is here? And why is he carrying a spear? Aren't he supposed to be a sword user?

"-Yo Kazuma, it's been a while since we met man." He said nonchalantly while walking with Muu who looked really happy carrying his spear.

Why do I have the impression that something important will be revealed soon?

…!

Suddenly I have a shiver…

[Around the same time in a very familiar shop.]

[From Vanir perspective]

These past days have run with tranquility, Moi can taste the incoming building of the incoming storm that will engulf this entire world and provide moiself with such entertainment, especially with the inability of behold a sight of the future from a certain point thanks to the incident of past three days, like some external influence is blocking the path.

But seeing these present events is quite attractive on its own right, and a bit of foresight in doing of close future moi shall see an adventure for the companions of the Young King that will prolong their return to Axel, but right now it is quite joyous to be around with the toying of the confidentiality agreement and the shop owner being strangely terrified of the blazing bird that lives within the aforementioned King.

In all seriousness, why should she shake her hand while driking thy tea just for a sacred bird that loves to drink those pesky explosive potions and laughing every time explodes inside the stomach of said creature.. Like thou, bird shalt be killed by such simplistic thing.

"-Oh, Shop Owner why do not thee run along the flow of these events, the bird acts willfully because the lack of reason and it is a perfect way of dispose inventory."

"-B-b-b-b-b-b-but… if something h-happen to him… would be bad for s-such a beautiful creature…"

*puff*

"-I ask thee, Shop Owner…" Moi is speaking as pointing the bird…

"-BWAK-AWK-AWK-AWK-AWK." This bird began to laugh idiotically

"-Where is thou preoccupations lay?" Finishing my argument, this only fuels her nervousness, which makes her drink the tea even faster. Very well, she worries for little now.

…

This presence is getting unsettling and more unwelcomed each day passes, they are surely waiting for a perfect moment to act… oh well, since my foresight is limited Moi should enjoy what could happen… after all, this will be a fight for those who were chosen by those beings of sacred energy…

And the bird goes to his 20° bottle, everything is going in the right path.

[An hour and half later during a nice communal lunch]

"-So… you were a Knight…"

"-Yes…"

"-And you used the spear…"

"-A-ha…"

"-But now, you left the country you left the country you serve, by accord you words "an problematic affair" and began as delinquent here in Axel…"

"-Hey Kazuma, I came here to begin anew as an adventurer! Is not my fault that I honestly want a roof under my roof and free meal by letting me being captured by the police anytime I run low of money"

You´re not even denying being a delinquent, you bastard! This lunch is quite unexpected since Muu told me that he has around two days training the basics of spear with Dust after the infernal routine what he call a "warm-up", and he looks interested to know about him, as we eat the Duck Pot I made with Myron, as the other member of the Fannalis group that were looked by Fanna was coming to eat and chat in their dialect, along with her was Aza, who is the smallest and most cheerful of them of them, but with more bust, like a Oppai Loli (according to Muu she is only one year younger than him) and have her hair arranged with a lower twintails) and the youngest of them who was Mor who is a carbon copy of that famous Fannalis girl(albeit a bit older in her looks from what I remember and the youngest of the group with 15 supposing by Muu talk) who was eating along his brother Masrur (this is kind of funny to note), those two are pretty silent and don't talk really much beside some words that she shared about her curiosity of food when I was buying for our lunch yesterday while Aza was on her mind.

The three other males that was eating together are Raza an eager and active guy, who is really interested on animals and the unique capacity of high heat-tolerance, Ro´lo who is the oldest of them and the most eager to fight since he spars a lot with the fighters of the town… bare-handed and Yaqul that is the most calm of the trio, if you ignore that he has the same gold-digging objectives as Fanna but with find a pretty noble lady and use his exotics charms to bring him an easy life… I think he say it jokingly.

"-And will you explain us why you ended like this?" I continued after taking a sight of the peculiar group of Muu who was eating as I chat with Dust listening about him.

"-Only if you accept a spear as suppository" he concluded letting being clear about not wishing to talk anymore about this matter.

"-All right… jeez... at least tell me when you´re prepared" Then Mu intervened.

"-Ka… zuma… no matter the past… he… is strong" he said with that confidence proper of him.

"-Considering that we practice " **that** " in the nights because the affinity of my Djinn, it's a good way for you to pass the day as I do my things" I continued soon as Dust talk again.

"-Well, I never met someone like this guy… despite having problems grasping the name of the concepts, he pretty much learns quickly the basics with just sight and a little of practice."

Well that's a Fannalis for you Dust, if anything physical is involved they pretty much will grasp it, and Muu is happy to know his efforts are acknowledged, his confidence is refreshing in contrast the arrogance shown in Megumin and Aqua.

"-Preeeey… can I… put a head… in table?" Aza suddenly asked with her happy tone calling me by that stupid nickname: "Prey" because I smell like one despite my capacities, Muu, Myron and Fanna tends to avoid the use.

"-Of course not! And where you find a head?"

"-Outside Tooooown" She ask happily, can´t blame her since she was the happiest to know the world, but I will not accept a head in my house!

"-Ka…du…maaaa" Fanna began to talk with that "tone"

"-Don´t begin with that since you know the answer!"

"-Puuuuu…." She pouted as she heard my answer burying her head between her arms as the trio began to laugh, but they stopped after she throws them a killer look.

They deserved it.

"-If she acts seductive with many attractive men that always gift her thing, then why she never approach to me since I am such a good sport." Dust suddenly said knowing that Fanna have a streak of suitors for some reason, then she looked him kind of confused, I looked to her and everyone in the room began to laugh except Dust and Myron (who was holding it in silence, albeit badly).

"-Heeey! What's so funny about?" Dust cried.

[After this events, another two days of daily life happened, in the capital of the Kingdom of Belzerg, a discovery storms the city… a dungeon was found not too far, similar to the one the castle became, the promise of riches and wonders inside overcame the possible risks that entails said place, a raid of adventurers, some of bravest nobles and courageous knights quickly prepared to departure to the unknown, perhaps with said gathering of people, this could spell success]

[From Mitsurugi Kyoya perspective]

… The light is so intense.

Looking at the formation of the terrain, this is the closest place we could get teleported from that dungeon, to think said place would appear in this location, inside those mountains… it´s supposed to be desolated, at least the travel there should be calm and the mood in the air is jolly with so much people willing to conquer the dungeon after what happened with princess Iris who was the loyalty of one powerful spirit called "jinn"… that name sound oddly familiar.

"-Kyouya… let's hurry, we´re being left behind from the group." The one who was saying this was Fio, one of my companions who was eager to hurry and join the group since we´re being slow.

As for Clemea, she is accompany silently another group along us, uncomfortable on how to talk to them… to think they would accept the request of the princess Iris to join the group, but so many people wished to see Lady Dustiness in action, since her defensive abilities are some of the best, her serious semblance notes her nobility heritance, along with her walks proudly with a Crimson Magic Girl, responsible for help all the mages with the problem of casting their magic again.

And of course Aqua-sama, the goddess that sent me to this world to save it with this cursed sword Gram, I faced many adventures and to have the opportunity to fight once along her side is an unbelievable experience to have… sadly that Satou Kazuma is here with us, but I heard he have to left the capital due some inconvenient affair that happened during the day the barrier on the castle went down… to think that some of the best adventurers couldn't destroy it.

"-Aqua-sama, I hope we could get along during this adventure…" I said to the goddess of water.

"-Of course Katsuragi-san, this would be an incredible quest since so many adventurers and influential people are here to conquer that awful place… and with my blessing everything will be alright here." She said confidently about it.

"-I see… but it's Mitsurugi, Aqua-sama" I replied to her, since she doesn't remember my name yet… must be hard considering how occupied she can be fulfilling her Arch-Priest duties.

"-Aqua-san, please remember the name of Kyouya, it´s bad manners not remember the name of the people." This time was Clemea talking to Aqua-sama, like trying to begin a conversation between the groups.

"-Oh… it's true, my apologies Katsuragi-san… I promise that I will not call you Katsuragi-san again" Aqua-sama said innocently, unaware that she is calling my name wrong again.

"-Aqua… you did it again. It´s better if we hurry now Mitsurugi-san, they leaving us behind" Lady Dustiness said kindly, it's surprising that the three companions of Satou Kazuma accepted all the request, but after the convincing of the Princess Iris they finally agreed, and Lady Shinfornea was the one who recommended put us together… I kind of guess what their intentions are and I don't like at all.

But having one of the chosen ones by the princess to have a familiar born of the "Jinn" she called Phenex, it refreshing since the more strength we gather, the better, so we push the pace to reach the rest of the raid…

"-I can´t wait to enter that dungeon and obliterate everything inside with my mighty " **Explosion** ", after all… my power is hardly contained as a Crimson Mage, and this evil power my clan has is used for the good of humanity…" The Crimson Magic girl called Megumin, said with confidence about her resolve to use her best spell inside the dungeon… the other mages praise, but I have the feeling that this is not a great idea.

And Fio and Clemea have grown affectionate to her, considering that it was easier for them since she is the youngest, they have that look of an older sister watching the little one acting all important and just make her adorable because of that.

Lady Dustiness is more open and relaxed since she began to talk with them a little, but unfortunately she was called by assist her fellow nobles and plan the course of action for the dungeon, and how to organize the adventurers, always rebellious to obey.

…

We´re reaching the dungeon, accord the explorers, a mist that cause light come out the earth and darkness out of the sky gather around a type of tower, everyone is feeling uneasy to be here… but we´re going ahead since that dungeon hides a unbelievable power, that only one worthy could wield, despite said promise... I actually not interested in that since I have Gram within myself and that is more than enough.

And we haven't to travel too far to find the dungeon, it's a piece of art and at the same time the most weird building I have ever seen, like birth from the stone of the mountain rise a tower that curves very weirdly, and it's formed from two minor helix towers, one white and one black, and around the tower there is little structure where one type of creature rest and fly around, but… I can't comprehend what they are, all I see is wings of white and black but no body, sometimes fly like a bird and sometime they just roll in the air for some reason. Between the light under our feet and the darkness over our heads, the image presented is so bizarre.

… I actually have a bad feeling of all of this, even all of my companions (formal and temporal alike) feels the same way, but now we're attracted to the bluish glow of the entrance, which have the very same symbol that Lady Dustiness have in her feathered shoulder… an eight-pointed star, it is the third time I saw that symbol, after Lady Dustiness and… that day.

[Around the same time our protagonist NEET join the Fannalis Group in the forest close to Axel, in a game of hunting… which he is the designated "Prey"]

This should be a cruel joke.

Definitely a very cruel joke.

I have to survive 9 excited Fannalis that are eager to put their hands on me, and I don't want to know what will happen to me if they get me, especially those two crazy girls!

-Although the thrill of being cornered is quite the experience needed for your growth, My King-

Well, I don´t want this to happen…

*fwomp*

And it's annoying to change of place every ten seconds since they can locate me by my smell, and it's sad to know my "Hide" can't cover entirely my smell just soften the aroma enough to not be relevant.

-Too bad they are focused in hunting you, so the slight smell will guide to your location, keep using the blinks in short distances… the sudden movement cut for a moment your smell trail-

Yeah… and don't be moving in obvious pattern, although they also having fun like Yaqul who's kicking a Goblin head so hard against a tree that makes it explode in a very gory way… and his ferociously happy expression doesn't help.

*Fwomp*

It was clever being on the trees since normally people don't look up, and my smell should be a bit harder to locate, but to do this in span of ten seconds to places where I shouldn't be noted…. Damn, this is getting funny, scary… but funny.

-I have told you, and what about your counter-attack-

I still don't know how Dantalion, and they move so fast around following the trace of my… smell…

I think I have an Idea

*Fwomp*

With my "Hide" still active (good thing I learned how to do this), I get down the tree and left my body odor in the trees like an animal scratching an itch from the back… and repeat the process scratching different parts of my body in different trees while blinking away and avoiding their powerful sense of smell… hoping that this could work and give me some time to plan better

… And the screams of the goblins doesn't help me at all, are this crazy people trying to call the Rookie Killer to us or what?

-Maybe said beast put little to no effort to them-

Maybe… but I don´t want any inconvenience, I wouldn't find strange that they do that just to get me out of my hiding.

*Sniff*

*Sniff*

Crap… someone is behind me.

And it's Fanna! Of all of the group, she's the one I want to find the less!

-It does not help all the fan service she put to you just for the sake of seeing you aroused, and watch how you negate your very own impulses in a very comical manner, in futile intents of keeping your head over your shoulders-

Not now Dantalion!

She's getting close… dam you former NEET style of life, I should be enjoying a beautiful girl smelling me so close, but the serious moment ruins it totally!

-Quite the priorities you have now-

As she came close she just smile, and she blew me on my neck, making me shiver then shrugging her shoulders suspecting that nothing happened, a walked away to just kick a goblin to another goblin that was casually flying in the way and breaking their necks simultaneously mid-air

First, that was close and second, that was too sadistic… and awesome.

…!

This sensation… This Uneasiness is way too strong!

-My King! Better be prepared because I feel their hand here!-

You mean…

-Yes-

Oh shit… they began to move, since when? And what have they do around?

I feel watched, an unnatural bloodlust is focused in me, but my " **Detect Enemy** " doesn't react at all.

*GRRRRRRRRR*

Oh no… I barely look behind me, and saw it…

The feline Rookie Killer is there, way bigger than anyone I saw before, there is… Darkness exuding from its body and it´s bloodshot eyes are like looking at me, but what unsettles me the most is the third eye that birth from its fore head, twitching like crazy, and just a glance I know that this beast wants to crush me, whether I'm in " **Hide** " or not..

A shiver on my back… and I ran as fast as I could

*FWWWIIITTT*

"-GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH."

My Back! I wasn't fast enough! It burns so much!

"-RRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGHHHH."

*BAAAM!*

*BAAAM!*

Before I could see or know what could happen, I was taken away by someone far from that beast, the wound hurts a lot!

But once I felt the trench of a tree, I saw Fanna with a pained expression and sit along me, just by watching her legs and the "bracelets" she carries in her ankles I knew… she has a Household Vessel from Barbatos like Myron, due the black glow in those jewels.

"-Kazuma…"

Wait, did she said my name correctly? Is she that worried about this that she finally said whithout the pronunciation problems?

-My King, this is not the time-

Yeah… you´re right… ugh! This wound hurts a lot!

"-You right? Can… move" Fanna said soflty with a mood I never saw her before, maybe very deep she appreciates me.

"-Yes, I can but... haaa… this wound is an annoying deal, and my cape is completely destroyed." Looks like the wound is not deep but I feel my blood dripping, so I used my destroyed cape as an improvised bandage over my right homoplate and crossing my back, the wound is bigger but at least this patches it.

"-We should… regroup…" Fanna said still worried about my wound.

"-Definitely" I said as watching Fanna shaking her head and spitting a bit of blood…

-She forced herself using her Vessel, she must have it recently-

Now you make me feel worse… she rushed to save me despite forcing herself with her Household Vessel.

*GRRRRRRRRROOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRR*

The altered Rookie Killer roared and then smaller screams heard through all the forest.

-That beast… was altered by them, and now through it will spread the despair latent within the Black Rukh… I never imagined that this terrible power could be used like this.-

Yeah… in the manga the black Rukh is born when a human curse his destiny, but this is way worse, since they forced said cursing within a creature with low rational capacity (despite being a very intelligent beast).

"-Let's move and regroup to Muu." I said while putting my hands over her shoulders, this isn't the moment to be nervous or perverted about touching a girl.

"-And please… don´t force yourself with your Vessel, that worries me a lot." When I said that she looked a bit flustered and… blushed, nodded in agreement.

So we hurried to meet Muu, she was jumping fast and me using the " **Farsight** " to keep her track while using " **Blink** ", as she goes through the trees she began to whistle with a bird-like sound.

*Twee-Fuu*

*Twee-Fuu*

*Twee-Fuu*

Thanks to knowing them for a time (despite being short), I knew that when they need to communicate without using words, they recur to whistles that emulate birds, Muu said me how convenient is this when they need to coordinate quickly, and thanks to the use of some simple commands they can share vital information in the spur of the moment… quite incredible if I have to say, and make me think why didn't I thought this before…

The whistles that Fanna did was the name of Muu in their code (which he taught me in gratitude for all my help), and doing three times means an urgent call, after four intervals which she used this whistles, another whistle echoed through the forest… as the Black Rukh flutter violently behind us…

*Twa-Fiu* *Fiu-Fiu*

*Twa-Fiu* *Fiu-Fiu*

This time it was Fanna name and the "here" whistle, done two times means an attention call, I find kind of hard where that came from but for a Fannalis, it was so easy for their super-human senses, after following Fanna for a moment to the source of the whistle, we met Muu…

"-Kazuma…" Which wasn't happy at all after seeing improvised bandage and the blood in my clothes. He looked consternated to Fanna which looked down feeling about what happened…

"-It´s not your fault Fanna… you saved me." I said it trying to make her better but I ended making her feel worse.

-Sometimes it´s better to keep the words to oneself, My King-

I wish for her to don't feel like that, but this moment it's too critical.

"-Muu… something evil lurks in this forest and made a Rookie Killer a black cursed beast, I feel that makes its surroundings filled with hatred and despair… Dantalion said that something infected it." After I told him what I believed to be passing and a bit of my own assumptions.

"-I… what… to do…" Muu asked but he didn´t even look insecure about this trouble, but thoughtful about it, in this moment I saw why he is the one leading this group despite his youth. He has a cool-headedness that don´t let him panic despite his usually kinder demeanor.

-You are kind of similar in this aspect-

I think about that later, in this moment I can't be helpful thanks to this wound. And neither of us has completely achieved the " **Investiture** "… at the end we didn't figured how to do it…

And to make it worse, Muu left his silver spear, luckily not too far from here hidden in a tree considering this was a play for them…to hunt me. And my katana with embarrassing name is with his Metal Vessel.

"-As of now, we should get your spear…" I said to Muu, who was thinking.

"-Yes… we can… fight, thanks to… Barbatos" Muu agreed.

"-Then… give me time to get it." I said suddenly to Muu that looked me worried.

"-You maybe fast and stronger, but I´m more slippery thanks to my " **Blinks** " and you'll need the strength of your people con seize the strength of that black beast and control until I come back." Before my statement, Muu have to agreed, because he need time to make a plan to deal with the Rookie Killer, and I can't confront that in my situation."

"-Right… Kazuma… you don't go… alone." Muu finally agreed but decided against to me going alone.

"- Will… flollow him…" Myron that came to just confirm the position of everyone in the forest waiting for order while whistling *Twee-Twee* (Attack) and *Fiu* (No) in different order to mask their location between the trees. She looked at me with pained expression obviously worried about my well-being.

This is too different from the popular but unused to "normal" society Fannalis that some people seek to take advantage of his little know of our costumes, forgetting that they have their own organization and capacities.

Right now, I am part of their way to do things.

As I'm going with Myron to find the weapons, she suddenly said.

"-Strange…. Fann used be fierce… and enjoy hunt… now looks angrier…"

I turned back and looked her, she seemed angry and serious… is this the same teasing girl that always ask me to freeload at my expense and enjoy to be courted by men to being gifted and give away anything they receive? Muu talked to her something that seemingly calm her.

Will she be alright?

As I offered my hand to Myron.

"-I´ll use " **Hide** ", take my hand" Myron nodded.

And I heard Muu whistling one simple command.

*Tweet-Fiu-Fui-Fui* (Hunt)

This hunt has begun.

EPILOGUE

[Inside a dungeon where reality contradict itself creating kaleidoscopic ruptures, deforming the paths and waver the resolve of those who dares to dwell in it, a group of brave adventurers, nobles and knights reach towards the end, in front of a gigantic gate after a great peril and a peculiar solution]

[From Darkness perspective]

Just how many people we lost, we´ are barely half the group it came inside the dungeon, and the very moment we crossed the twisted paths of this place, people began to disappear, I was hearing voices.

To give in… give out… refuse my duty… keep it above it all, and discard everything else.

The heart is the key… the heart is a burden.

And those bizarre creature that were pure wings and no body just a big… luscious… lascivious… eyes, that were seeing through my body, and sight me naked…. Haa…haa…haa, then they ignored me to take others, as a Crusader I would not let that happen.

But those who were taken by those "birds" disappear in the conflicting breaks of the air, and didn't help that they were struggling probably with the same issues as me, because the harder we fought, the weaker we were to face it.

I… I… believed this was our end, that I would never go back to Axel, to meet again my beloved father, to see him… I even don't care if I was angry at him, just this is too much… is this the same thing he suffered, is this very perils he went through to go back to us.

Even Mitsurugi Kyouya, the Sword master had difficulty to confront all of this, with his divine relic sword every attack he did, barely hurt those creature like they took advantage of the collapsing ruptures… it was going for the worse, Aqua was crying seeing people disappear and calling Kazuma again and again, not knowing what could .

If it was not for Megumin who casted an "Explosion" out of desperation, altered whatever was altering the surroundings, rearranging this kaleidoscopic reality and scaring those creatures.

What it left was a spiral path that goes in very bizarre directions, and who knows where, at the end, after a long walk to this path… we ended here in front of this gate.

This have the very same symbol of the ring of Iris and my shoulder pad, and thanks to this vessel the " **Phenelline Feathers** " I could protect most of this people and regenerate part of their strength.

How can we trespass this, Iris told that Phenex-san let her enter, and Kazuma told that there is a word that will open this, but he never told us about… I blame him and myself for not knowing this could happen.

"-Hmmm…" Aqua was uncharacteristically thoughtful looking at the door, she seems that wants revenge to whatever the thing control this dungeon, and seeing all that people disappear in front of her, I feel her anger but I condone that intention.

Everyone is getting nervous, until Aqua exclaimed and smiled to the door.

"-Of course I would find the answer to this riddle, since this goddess can see through all things, although not so much now… it was this obvious."

"-What Aqua is saying Darkness? She has being weird since I used my "Explosion" to rearrange this dungeon." Megumin said still proud while one knight charge her after using that show of her power.

And yes, Aqua is spouting non-sense again, like Kazuma when he let his NEET-self take over and ended being a waste of space. Then she stood in front of the gate raising her finger to the symbol of the door with a big smile.

"-Heed me well you gate, because this is the words that will open you… Open Sesame!" Aqua boasted.

During a moment of silence that seemed like an eternity, the game crumbled and the symbol shine with great strength, opening to us and seeing the end of this dangerous place.

What was inside was a city of towers, which center have the tallest of them that connect with this kaleidoscope of sky and originating such a powerful energy, like the spirit Kazuma and Iris has.

[The group that has passed so much perils during this travel, went through the place and entered the central tower of this mysterious city]

[From Mitsurugi perspective]

I can't believe it…

Aqua-sama is so clever, to find the answer

This dungeon has such an Arabic theme… like that "Aladdin" Cartoon Movie, and now we´re are at the end of this tower and I see a type of lamp with the shape of a crock, it has that weird symbol, my companions were afraid during this travel, even I saw something I didn't expect…. My very own limits.

"-Kyouya, how we can exit of this" Clemea said with a low voice still afflicted from what we dealt.

"-I don´t know but maybe that lamp is the key" As I talk Aqua-sama, hurried to the lamp began to shake it.

"-I command thee to appear in before this goddess annoying spirit, answer for your actions and be punished for them" My goddess acted out of a righteous feel, forcing the opening of the lamp to show the genie.

"-Aqua, it´s enough! This is too much, you will ruin us more!" Lady Dustiness sreamed to Aqua-sama, completely worried, it is surprising why anymore can't see she is a goddess that descended thanks to the carelessness of a man.

But their actions trigger something exceptional, the lamp began to decompose and twirl of white smoke began to manifest then a voice deep, soothing and calm began to talk.

-Who of all of you… wish to be King?-

The being that show us, was definitely the genie… and it was so majestic, a gigantic being of reddish skin and bluish-white hair which have six wings that swaps between the white and black color, through all his body there is markings making some peculiar patrons with one side white and the other black, there is wings birthing from its arms and holding a sword that follow an helix patron in one half a normal edge.

His face is really pretty, despite having his eyes closed, having curve horn like a bull and pointy ears with fine jewelry (like the one using through all of his body), have a third eye of golden color, then after this being appeared he… bowed to Aqua-sama, then hold his sword down guard with both hands.

"-At least you know proper manners, spirit" Aqua-sama said confidently. And the genie spoke.

-Have you come here, so I salute you visitors…I am the Djinn of the Arguments and Contradictions, My name is Vassago and I will judge who of all of you is worthy to be " **King** "-

 **Hope you liked this, between this chapter and the next there will be short stories that will show a bit of the life of everyone during this time.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello to the reader, the lazy bum author of this story is back (despite the problems of being venezuelan) with another chapter of this weird crossover this time giving more spotlight to the trio of Megumin, Darkness and Aqua over the NEET of Kazuma because not all the time he will be available to give snarky commentary.**

 **Without much more to add enjoy this new chapter.**

PROLOGUE.

[Three days… Three days have passed since the events told, battles have been fought, and the time for recover happens]

[In Axel, where our NEET protagonist sleeps kind of placidly after what he endured]

Mmmm…

It´s early… Why do I get up so early?

This isn't the Satou Kazuma that plays all night and wakes up very well entered the day.

As I get up from my bed…

"-Mmmmnyamummumm." A voice comes from behind me, a feminine voice.

I turned my head and saw Fanna sleeping placidly at my side… this going to be a hell to explain, but it's the first time a completely legal harem-like situation happens to me! And it's not cut off to left me with blue balls… yet!

-You sound very eager about this-

I´m not exigent Dantalion, especially with such a cute girl like her, although the matter of my head getting ripped off my neck… ugh… could take me (or anyone) off.

-You didn't complain when she hugged you the last two nights My King, and you were questioning what to do-

I´m not going to question her worries for me… must be doing it to make sure I will be fully recovered (besides my little experience with female contact).

-Do not you think that the young Fanna is doing this for a deeper motive?-

If you mean something romantic… Come on Dantalion! She's a strong, attractive Fannalis, and I am a very rich but normal looking and kind of weak adventurer, Fannalis seeks strong partners to mate and produce strong offsprings, as Muu and Myron said me.

I´m totally out of her league… and I have my own deal with romance…

-You mean the lack of direct approach of your female partners, that leads you unsatisfied and recurring periodically to the service of those lowly but helpful devils-

Sometime your words are arrows that pierce through me and left my self-esteem.

-It is necessary to make you mentally strong-

What a direct approach.

"-Mmmmyehh…"

I believe it's time to get up silently and use the trusty " **Hide** " to don't bother her…

-How… considerate-

I'm a very attentive man

-When you find it convenient My King-

Don't say it like that!

-Watch her…-

Why…? I know she's beautiful but… she's eating my pillow again!

After fight this heavy sleeper to not let her eat my pillow again (the fourth in three days), I went down the stairs to the kitchen and saw Myron getting to prepare the breakfast to all the battalion that rest outside the mansion.

"-Morning Myron."

"-Good Morning… Kazuma." She greeted me with a kind expression, she took care of everything while I was recovering from the wound and did it great, by the way. So I decided to reciprocate her efforts by helping her now that I felt much better.

"-How… you feel" she asked.

"-Much better considering that the bird over there have healing properties in his tears" I said as I pointed the living room where Jibra'il is walking circles with the head put on the floor.

"-But… the energy inside you… the one… unnatural…" She replied still worried.

"-Well, accord to Dantalion I expulsed naturally yesterday thanks to the effect of Jibra'il tears" I continued still questioning how this curative tears also have purifying properties, and makes me get rid of a remnant course by… going to the bathroom. Kind of kills the drama of having a curse no matter how little it is and the need to free myself from it.

"-Fine… good to hear it… I am… calm about it" She said breathing more relieved, and I'm more comfortable to see her like that.

"-And where is Muu anyways?"

"-Oh…. Getting prey… for breakfast." Myron answered while I offered my help to cut the vegetables after all, as long as I wouldn't do anything risky or tiresome I would be alright for now.

-Practically… your area of expertise, My King-

Is incredible how helpful you are Dantalion, what could I do whitout you?

-Being submissive at best-

…

Anyways, helping Myron with the cutting of the vegetables makes me feel much better and when we´re preparing the pot…

"-Kazuma!" Muu appeared with three bunnies… with a horn, these beast are called the One-Hit Bunny and are known for their aggressiveness, but right now he has those animals in his hand with their necks twisted.

"-Hey Muu, looks like you bring the breakfast just in time" I said while Myron took the bunnies and passed one to me to peel it.

"-You are… better? Since the wound… was big and afflicted with… something bad." Muu said still worried about that.

"-Since I purged that naturally for some reason… there's nothing to worry about, besides I need to put my things in orders…" I said while peeling off the skin of the bunny and Myron doing the same, Muu was at her side waiting to help her… those two has a great synergy especially after seeing them fight the cursed Rookie Killer.

"- Masked Man… came yesterday… what gave… you?" Myron asked as she ended peeling the bunny and began to take out the entrails.

"-Papers related with a business I have" I responded, Vanir came watching over my wound and exclaiming with joy of how unique was Jibra'il (that doesn't stop to make me believe that bird is awfully senile and crazy), and wanting to replace Aqua with the bird… which doesn't sound a bad idea.

"-Interesting… what business?" Muu asked interested while he sharpen a knife.

"-Things related to my dungeon… its content… so I need to make things carefully." I said as I finished peeling the bunny and cutting out the horn with one sweep of a butcher knife, Myron was impressed about this (it's not that hard if you know the trick to take out the horn).

"- I see… hope everything… will end right" Muu said while cutting the bunny meat Myron passed him from the bone.

"- I hope so…" I said half-lying considering my high luck will make things go smoothly. Now that the entrails are out and in a bowl I proceeded to cut the meat from the bone and let Myron make the bunny pot, and I will roast the rest on the meat to make another dishes just to be creative.

After an hour, the breakfast was ready and Myron scolded Fanna for eating my pillows again… pfftt, if the men that goes after her, with compliment and gifts because of her attractiveness see her like this… by the way, it was a nice meal if I don´t count one LITTLE thing I read in the newspaper…

A coalition of adventurers headed to a dungeon that appeared close to the capital, despite the risk and losing people there… they conquered it and the one who make the deed was…

The champion of the sword (yeah…), Ace of the Capital (pffft, sure) and candidate to hero (of course…) Mitsurugi Kyouya.

I can't understand how that presumptuous guy would be chosen by one of the Djinn, besides he has a cheat item with him, why he would need the power of one of the Goetia Order anyways?

-Looks like you do not have a high opinion of him-

Well of course, that idiot have it more easily than me coming with a cursed sword while I came with an idiot goddess.

-Do not blame other for the outcome of your decisions-

Tch… fine, but he's an idiot. Anyways I won him once after all.

-Surely with quickness and guile, as expected of someone who face adversity constantly-

Of course it is Dantalion.

Anyways, after meeting Vanir in the shop we headed to the town hall again with the already signed for our part of the accords of confidentiality for the ingots of the dungeons, and it was a pretty quick matter since Vanir already dealt with the details (this devils really wants to take his part of the treasure) and make sure that the accord favor us.

With the signs of Lord Ignis-san, a lawyer, an accountant and Walther-san, everything is left in order to the respective research of the treasure, with Vanir again (his thirst for business and profit is impressive), so I left him something Dantalion told me to make yesterday for those two functionaries: two simple bracelets with the eight-pointed star drawn in them with my authority to let them pass for one time inside the dungeon.

"-So now that the deed have been consummated Young King, have thou been prepared for the upcoming endeavor thy will face along the red-haired voyager." Vanir commented in his habitual tone.

"-Yes… I´m ready and hoping what Barbatos told Muu about it" I concluded remembering the request to a certain quest he asked me to accept:

" _A small party of adventurers is required to escort the naturalist explorer Cor Rappaport to explore the extremely strange Land Turtle and its peculiar environment, the bounty will be handed by the requestor in parts."_

Accord to Barbatos and Dantalion, what we could find there will be the key to what we was training: The investiture, the unique skill that will let us channel the Djinn through our bodies and manifest their powers.

"- I can´t wait what will happen next."

Chapter 7: Gifting the beautiful companions with some spotlight.

[Two days after in front of Axel town]

(From Megumin perspective)

Axel….

It´s been twelve days since we left the town, and after all what happened it's so refreshing to be back. Being the famous Master Arch-Wizard that taught a new form of make magic will improve the legend of the heroin Megumin, Arch-Wizard and number one Arch-Wizard of Axel.

"-It is so good to return home" said Darkness, our masochistic crusader after wishing to return here for so long.

"-I cannot wait to return and see my children Zell, now that I have a friend to play!" Aqua said while she was holding the little robin that suddenly began to fly around her head, she has her fair share of fun in the capital with the Axis cult and the birds… to think she made a flock to crap over the Eris Church, good thing Darkness scolded her really hard, seriously, why she can't behave like a proper adult.

"-And this one goddess wants to show piety to the sad Hiki-NEET who was alone all of this days with that spirit" She concluded, and strangely… she is right, Kazuma surely has learned his lesson about not acting so selfishly and make disaster for others, but right now the guards looks strangely at us, like worried for something.

As we went through the town to our house, some people was murmuring something… that doesn't give me a good feeling, Aqua was distracted but Darkness noticed that too…

"-Do not you think something is weird Megumin?" Darkness asked.

"-Yeah, like something is… off, maybe we need to ask someone about that" I said while I noted Yunyun eating a crepe. So I went behind her and gave her a surprise greeting.

"-Yunyun, it's me!" I boasted happily while grabbing her cloak with force and scaring her from the surprise.

"-M-Megumin? I believed you were a scammer that came to take my money" Yunyun said relieved, while I was slightly offended about her thinking of me as some shady man. Later I´ll have some words with her about it.

"-Yeah… by the way, how was everything? People was being kind of wary of us while going to our mansion. And some express pity for Kazuma for some reason." I continued.

"-W-w-w-well… something happened since Kazuma returned with a very beautiful Phoenix, he made a friend." Yunyun answered and that was surprising, Kazuma is not a person of making many friends, which is surprising.

"- This friend… is male?" Yunyun nodded.

"-Well, this is unexpected in many ways" Darkness talked after hearing her.

"-And his friend… didn't came alone, he is part of a traveling group that befriended him." Looks like the surprises didn´t stop coming.

"-Well, that is nice I guess, but I do not see what is the problem" Darkness continued.

"-Kazuma-kun invited them to the mansion" Yunyun said suddenly, which left me and Darkness speechless while Aqua…

"-Well done little Saghir, you´re so good fetching your food, this Hiki-NEET should learn a thing or two from you about being useful" She was in her world admiring the robin eating a worn in her hands.

"-How is possible that man should let people that easily to our home? No matter how good he get along with those people, he's not much of a loner as you." I exclaimed with indignation about it, this man have been acting selfishly while we were out.

"-Kazuma-kun did it because he wanted to help them, and didn't want them being scammed for their treasure and I'm not a loner, I have friends too!" Yunyun cried about it, but I ignored the last part.

"-When you say "their treasure" what do you mean?" Darkness asked.

"-I mean he have a treasure because Kazuma-kun's friend is like him… someone chosen by a Djinn." Yunyun dropped quite the bomb here, Darkness was totally impressed and I couldn't hide my surprise about it.

"-So there is another one apart from Kazuma, Iris and Mitsurugi-san, this is truly surprising." Darkness admired because she has the same suspicion I have, about that Phoenix taking Kazuma here to know that person.

So we headed back to the mansion and take some rest, while convincing Aqua that people are invited here, which made her bicker about people sneaking in her room and we had to restrain her from running

After a while, we reached home and when we were close to the gate we met two girls, one tall as darkness and one smaller, both with large breasts laughing and carrying bags, what interesting was their cream-colored clothes with some gold in them and their complexion, one very healthy because you can see well defined muscles and curves and a fair skin albeit a bit tanned.

The most interesting part where their hair and their eyes both are of an intense red, a very beautiful… and fierce red, I cannot help to feel some kindred feel to them.

Are these the friend of Kazuma? Did he already harassed them? But before saying a word they watched us for a while and they began to talk between them.

"-What do you believe it happened?" Darkness asked kind of worried to me.

"-I don't know" I answered a bit worried.

"-F-Fanna! Aza! It's been a while" Yunyun ran to greet them, which in change hugged her tightly, she looked happy and embarrassed at the same time.

When she came with the visitors, we noted the detailed work of the jewelry they have, and looking them close… they are beautiful, although their expression is a bit ferocious like a wild and majestic beasts. The One that is tall as Darkness with the hair on thread talked.

"-Kazuma companions… My name is Fanna… I am friend… of him too" She talk clumsily, like she's not entirely used to our language, but her expression is calmer… and I noted a bit of seductive air around her. This doesn´t give me a good feeling.

The other one with the hair in two lower tails talked too.

"-I Aza! Good to know more prey friends!" She talked more cheerfully, but prey? What does she mean and why is she hugging Yunyun… and why Yunyun looks so embarrassedly happy?

"-Prey? You mean Kazuma?" Darkness asked confused about it.

"-Yeeeesss!" The one called Aza responded happily.

"-Hmph! Even they can see how weak and pervert is Kazuma" Aqua suddenly said proudly while she caress the robin, while the other girls looked weirdly at her.

"-What happened?" Another voice from the mansion came, and it was another feminine voice. When Darkness and me turned to see who was we saw another woman around the same age of the taller one, but this one has her red hair loose with a hair tail, and her expression despite being kind was more demure and show the same ferocity the other two had in their faces.

She talked with the other two in another language I never knew, and after that she looked at us and smiled kindly.

"-Must be Kazuma companions… I am Myron… and he… let us stay… and take care…" The one called Myron said.

"-Greetings Myron… I am Darkness, this is Megumin, and this one is Aqua, we left home for some issues, and we like to know why our frie…" Darkness couldn't complete her speech because Aqua walked and interrupted suddenly…

"- I cannot wait to meet my children Zell and present his new friend to play, greeting red haired girls and excuse me." Then Aqua who never reads the mood walks inside like nothing serious matter.

"-Well… let's go inside… I want… to talk to all of you… it's your house… anyways." Myron ended while ordering the other two to go inside, so we follow her to our own house…

"-Megumin… it is strange that you are not making a ruckus about them living in our house." Darkness continued still worried and confused.

"-I actually want to know what happened here and why Aqua is so nonchalant about this" I whispered to Darkness, asking how Kazuma let people enter our home son easily.

As we came to the living room, we saw more people with the same red hair hanging there, but they´re men… very muscular and well-toned men… one is looking at the window seemingly bored and the other is manipulating what it looks like a piece of metal, the other is looking silently the former with a young girl at his side while the chimney show a very relaxing fire.

For some reason the happy girl bring YunYun inside while hugging her, and she doesn't take out that stupid expression of happiness out of her face.

Then everyone looked at us, but the one called Myron (since is the most imposing and the most easily to recognize) said something with that dialect that I never heard again. The rest of the group nodded and she turned to us.

"-This… is the group… I came with…" Myron talked.

"- You know… Fanna, Aza." She say looking at the girls that came with us while the smaller is cuddling Yunyun cheek to cheek, and the other look at us seemingly kind. She gives me a slight shiver.

"-The one here… is Yaqut" she said showing the man in the mirror, a good loking man with long red hair combed with a tail, then with a gesture he greeted us.

"-Hello… fair ladies… Kaduma companions" the man said courtly, saying bad the name of Kazuma… that's funny.

"-The one there… is Ro'Lo, he is… a crafter and fighter." She pointed to the man that's working with the metal that looks like… gold, and very hot… how can he do that?

The man looked back at us and nodded as he resumed his work. The other man simply waved at us while the young girl (must be around my age) nodded too.

"-The other two… brother… Masrur, Mor…" She finished talking and walked toward a chair who have a piece of thread and some of cloth with needles, she was obviously knitting before we came… that's a unexpected feminine trait.

"-So… what did you want to talk, Myron-san?" Darkness talked while she sat in the couch, while me… I'm sat in the lap of the one called Fanna, with her arms hugging me around my shoulders… she is stronger than Darkness! And caressing me in the head tenderly.

"-So small… cute… adorable." She said while putting her cheek over my head… maybe she's not that bad.

"-About… we came here… from afar, and how this town… was surprised about us… and we met a masked man… very suspicious, never took down my guard…" She talked as she knitted, obviously she met Vanir… this is getting weird.

"-The masked man… told us to stay… and wait for someone… a similar man like… our leader." As she continued Darkness has to ask.

"-Excuse me Myron-san, how similar your leader to Kazuma?" she asked while I raised the same question… how someone like them is similar to Kazuma, especially in the strength department… aaaand this feels so gooood.

Myron then shows an armband she has… with the same symbol as Darkness shoulder pad… and with a touch the object emanates black glowing energy, making clear that her leader is…

"-He is chosen of the spirits" I said surprised as the energy fades back to the object, while a fiery glow took us by surprise, while the man with the band of metal put it in the circling fire… it was so intense, seriously how can he do that? Darkness was surprised and hiding her arousal for that… read the mood!

After a while the man left the room with the red-hot metal, the fire began to move and a creature rose from the flames… it was that phoenix, he dissipated the flames and landed on the floor looking at us.

"-BWAAK" And flew to a golden perch and scratched his head like a dog. What a weird bird… and what a good cuudliing…

"-After knowing… they became friends…" She continued the story.

"-Friends to presume? Or really friends?" I asked while enjoying my spoiled position.

"-Friends… so much… Muu, our leader… wanted to test him" Myron continued the story, and still knitting.

"-Test him? What type of test?" Darkness asked curiously.

"- A test… made by our tribe… to all who come to age…" Myron continued but…

"-Oh my children Zell gets along so well with Saghir, he´s so handsome and popular… I do not know why could end wrong with this." And the number 1 spot for "Never reads the mood" comes back from whatever she was doing… I would be more angry, but I´m so comfortable that I will kick Kazuma later.

"-… This very group of people is incredibly diligent, everything is in order, and are you telling a story? Can I join too?" Aqua join us in the couch opening space between us, Myron looked at us waving her eyebrows and Darkness nodded in resignation so he resumed her story.

"-We… test Kazuma… like we test our people… when they grow… by being hunted… and put to practice… everything he learned." Myron suddenly got serious about that matter.

"-He had… peculiar abilities, that make it… hard to hunt him, as we… hunted him… we hunted… those green eared-pointy… creatures, very easy to kill…" Myron should mean the goblins, since they are the only creatures that fits that description, so they test him in the forest nearby town.

"-In the middle of the hunt… something bad happened… a feline creature… common from here… shows but this one… was evil… corrupted… vicious… and hurt Kazuma." When she said that Darkness raised as I am and we reached her. She was unaltered.

"-How did that happen?" Darkness muttered slowly, Yunyun who was acting flustered, suddenly she looked like she was stricken by a disease. Aqua looks like she was about to start a raid… so I have to stop her before she made a disaster.

"-The beast was fast… and hurt him… while he wished to dodge… Fanna stopped the beast with her familiar… and Fanna rescued him." Myron continued while looking at Fanna, the one who was embracing me looking surprisingly serious and worried about that.

"-After that… we hunted… while Kazuma rested… we lead… that heinous being… to where we wanted to be… but it was clever… and we have to fight… without making it know… where we headed." Myron said this last part so casually, while she was knitting (how could be so relaxed about a fight for her life!). That creature must be an empowered Rookie Killer by how she described it.

"-That beast… was strange… like he wasn´t solid… what was hard for… our vessels to affect him… but we hurt that thing… and Kazuma… that wounded fool… he jumped… over the beast… and did something to it… so we could hit it… enough to be finished by Muu… our Leader." Myron concluded her story, and since when that man do something so brave without any convenience or being forced?

"-Why he suddenly acted so courageous? Is it to impress and presume about that? I don't know what he has in the head, especially after I… took care for him." I say half-angry, half-worried, after what I and the others suffered when his mind was trapped and separated from his body in that dungeon.

"-He's a shady and unscrupulous man that resort to play dirty for his goals, he surely wants to gain something from this… he's always like that" Aqua bickered failing to hide her own worries. Everyone could see through her so easily.

"-I believe he did not do this for any recognition, or gain… but to truly help, although I find… incredible… the ruthlessness of this man, this is not the case this time." Darkness concluded thinking about it while she blushed for an instant… she's so obvious.

"-Well… victory wasn't easy… that feat… came with a price…" Myron retake while she was looking.

"-He… fall and… suffered… he was cursed." This time was the Fanna, the one who was spoiling me, who talked while avoiding her gaze, she sounded pained about that and isn't the only one who looked grim, suddenly the others looked somber when she said it, even Yunyun.

"-That bird… incredible… came… when prey was bad… cried… and wounds fully healed" The one called Aza I think talked this time pointing the Phoenix on the perch with the head tilted to the ceiling. What does she mean with that phoenix crying, does that bird cry?

"-Phoenix tears have healing properties, so is not surprising that the kind Jibra'il would aid that beansprout." Aqua spoke while I never knew that phoenixes have that type of abilities, and I never asked Iris about that.

"-It is good to hear about it" Darkness said completely relieved

"-Yes, it's so good hear about it" Even I was happy to know that he is all right, thanks to that weird bird.

"-And the best part… it is seeing that hiki-NEET doing the right thing from time to time, helping someone outside himself… he's getting something in benefit right?" Aqua intervened while questioning his supposed good will.

"-More… than friendship… and helping… with house, no" Myron concluded.

"-And where that hideous man went with your leader?" Aqua talked again to ask something meaningful.

"-Yes, I'm curious too." I said.

"-Well…" This time was Yunyun who was in the sidelines who talked

"-He went to a Quest with Muu-kun" She continued.

"-What? He went willingly to a quest… are we talking the same Kazuma who goes to the extremes to be a useless waste of space." I asked while I was carried and hugged back to the couch by I think it's the one called Fanna, at this point I don't bother with this.

"-Y-yes, he went to help a researcher who looked for adventurers to escort him to a certain location, the request wasn't in the tabloid too much before it was taken so I don't know where they go." Yunyun was trying to get out of the girl who was holding her without success.

"-Ok, where that Hiki-NEET went away with his new friend? He went to really a mission and not somewhere shady?" Aqua asked again still skeptical about Kazuma acting like a proper adventurer.

Myron suddenly reacted like remembering something, and left her knitting to look something that gave us after a while. It was a pair of papers, one is a solicitude of said researcher looking adventurers for escort him… to a Land Turtle.

Everything was clear to me right now, we did a quest related to a turtle some time ago, but that one was young, accord to the other paper, this one is much bigger and older, an ancient being that is not bothered by the once feared mobile fortress destroyer, and this one unlike the one I knew had an apple tree, this one have a complete forest on its shell, so is not completely crazy to think that they are creatures inside it.

But the really question is…

"-We take a quest some time ago related to a turtle, but why he takes a quest like that and accepted it so easily?" Darkness was the one who asked this time.

"-Muu… told me… that being in the creature… was a key… to a secret power…" Myron responded.

"-What power?" I said letting my crimson mage blood take my interest about secret powers and forbidden forces. Myron then said this:

"-The power of their chosen spirits…"

[Later that same night, in a very special forest]

(From Kazuma perspective)

…

I can't sleep, and it's not because the imagery of the place I am… it's more of an uneasy feeling.

It's sure that Darkness, Aqua and Megumin came back and saw the gang in the mansion, and now must be planning how to punish me… Why can't I get some rest to a peaceful and leisure life away from any risk?

And Dantalion can't make their famous snarky comebacks since he is meditating or some weird Djinn thing.

But the stars look so beautiful this night despite being new moon, escorting that eccentric researcher to this titanic turtle was a great idea after all, it's like something goes through me and makes me feel invigorated. I can even feel the subtle moves of the turtle breathing, if that's possible.

"-Kazuma."

"-Yes, Kazuma speaking"

Looks like Muu is also awake while Raza in a tree and our contractor (who has his camp installed while I decided to sleep in the nature with my bag) sleeps placidly.

"-Can't sleep?" Muu asked me. He was resting at my side more used to sleep in the nature than myself.

"-Pretty much…"

"-You believe… here is the place?" He continued

"-I don't know, we have to trust our Djinn in this."

And my experience with manga and videogames makes me feel sure that whatever thing will happen here, it's the key to achieve the investiture.

"- How… was Fanna?" Then Muu suddenly drop a heavy question.

"- Huh?"

"-She… took care… of you." Muu turned his head and looked at me.

"-Yeah, she's surprisingly caring for a teasing girl like her."

"-She is… like that… love children, but… provoke men… never understood why." He said while looking back at the sky.

"-Women are a mystery inside of an enigma," I said with my pride slightly hurt, so she does see me as a child… what a letdown, but comparing me to a Fannalis… being fair, is kind of unjust compare anyone with them I mean, look at Muu! He has my same age and have quite the body and he's still growing.

"-Maybe… you right, but Myron… always tell… his mind." Muu continued.

"-There are exceptions after all." Agreeing with him, is not hard to find that Myron does not hesitate to speak his mind, that type of strong woman are hard to deal and very bossy, hope Muu could match a woman like that.

"- This place… is unique, the sounds… the smell… the creatures… their presence… there is harmony, more… than any place… I have been… before." Muu changed the topic to something more relevant to us.

"-My experience say that this type of places have and incredible type of power inside, considering we´re over an ancient living being." And maybe the comprehension of that will be the key to achieve that awesome power. Must be something like natural energy considering how Djinn are nature spirits in essence.

"-Incredible… this world is big… I wish… to know more of it… want to travel more… and more." Muu said with a shining look and a big smile, even I feel his wanderlust and I am happy for him, he has such an awesome goal because he's making true a dream born out of his curiosity.

"-Bye the way Kazuma… will you… help me… to know more… about my spear? It is something personal… and I want you… to know… too" Muu asked while feeling this happy.

Once he said that I couldn't remember the first time I saw that weapon that I believed a first to be a silver spear, but Vanir told us that only the ornaments at the base of the blade and handle are silver alchemically enhanced. The blade and the handle itself are made of something completely different, a metal never seen before, even with my experience in crafting and (little of) blacksmithing couldn't find what it is, neither the blacksmiths of Axel, all we knew is the spear is really old and despite that it keeps its very sharp edge, besides… how the metallic handle of a weapon could be so malleable and flexible one moment and the another straight firm itself with only thigh the grip on it? What's more interesting is the fact of the spear have no magic on it, so all of its features is product of the properties of that mysterious metal.

And the fact that the spear produce no sound when you manipulate it, makes it more incredible… I still remember when Muu killed that cursed Rookie Killer by throwing the spear through the beast, ripping a good part of it and impaling on the ground all of them without making a sound instead of hearing the piercing of the beast or the impaling of the ground, only the visceral suffering of the beast and the ribs that exploded, and I swear that thing died because of Barbatos residing inside the weapon, but…

"-Heh… you don't need to ask, you got me the very moment you showed me that spear" I would lie if I say that I'm not interested to resolve the mystery.

[The next day in Axel]

(Back to Megumin perspective)

The day in Axel began so nice, since we have here a bird that greet the sun… albeit just one compared to the capital with flock of colorful birds dancing together in beautiful formations like a flowing rainbow, truly the sight to behold and the magic in it makes feel everything better and hopeful…

"-Aqua keep pulling the can!" Darkness said with teary eyes.

… The greeting of the sun done by only one bird, reach the level of the capital greeting…

"-Why are we doing this? It is not truly problem, Ji'brail is not doing something bad, why are we doing this in such a wonderful morniiiing?" Aqua is the one crying this time.

"-BWAAK" Ji'brail, the phoenix that followed Kazuma squeaked like a crow or a rooster? It´s confusing.

This peculiar bird… is being pulled from a trash can because is breaking the bags inside, Aqua and Darkness are trying really hard to pull the bird, as for me…

"-It so pretty… your hair… should make it longer"

Myron is combing tenderly my hair making traditional styles of her people with it.

"-I letting it grow longer." I said while enjoying my cares, she is so motherly despite her serious and demure nature. The same with Yunyun that's being spoiled by Fanna, and of course she's enjoying more because her hair is longer.

"-Huh… what?" a masculine voice sound from behind, is one of the males that stayed here, they normally sleep on the outside of the house on the trees, I think he's Masrur, he was washing his head and looked at the scene.

Myron talked to him in that mysterious dialect they have and he shook his head and went inside the mansion. The other two males came too asked what happened by how they talked, then they sit to watch the show.

"-Almost Aqua!" Darkness cried while hugging that big bird with stupid expression.

"-BWAAK" The phoenix squeaked like bickering for this, at this point I enjoy more this.

"-Please Ji'brail be good boy, I know you are… and stop being so mischievous" Aqua tried to convince that phoenix.

In the end, it was futile because the phoenix set ablaze himself and Darkness had to release it because her casual clothes were burned leaving he only with her underwear, the heat was intense even I felt it from here, I should be more worried but I am so comfortable, even the visitors are more concerned… albeit those two male looked Darkness with a lot of interest… if not for Myron punching one and Fanna kicking the another inmediatly.

The one kicked by Fanna was sent flying away and the other punched by Myron just went pushed backward…that would be Ro´Lo, since is the one with the strongest semblance. He just went up, and smiled.

"-Heh… deserved…" It's all that he said, went he noted that Darkness… was aroused about two strong men watching her with lust.

"-BWAAK-AWK-AWK." That bird is laughing like the idiot he is… I can't believe that there is a being as much an asshole like Kazuma is.

"-Suffering this public humiliation… hah… in front of those lustful men… hah… my body exposed by… hah… that dirty phoenix…"

"-BWAAK?" the Phoenix acted like asking what is wrong to Darkness… and walked away like a bird.

Even Ro´Lo is taken aback by Darkness disposition to be defiled by a horde of lustful men. And went way doing a gesture of "ah… whatever", in exchange the other that went away, must be Yaqut…

"-Heeey… not baad." He said while getting up from that kick, but Fanna was in front of him with a very angry smile.

"-Don't" And began to stomp him.

"-Ouch! Aagh! Right! Right! Don't do anything… Okay?" Yaqut cried while being stomped, but I swear he enjoyed that a little.

"-Aaahhh… I will not fall… to this humiliation…. Hah… so easily…" and she's in her world right now. And Yunyun is spacing out during all of this, thinking in the things she will do with her new friends I suppose.

Well, after being this spoiled, I can't be more happy so I went to a walk with Yunyun having our hair perfectly arranged with traditional style from their people… the Fannalis, they call themselves the great tribe, as far I see… they are very strong, even more than Darkness, which intimidated her a little… to much of her gusto. After that Aqua went to the Axis church to presume her new pet.

While competing with Yunyun about having the best hairstyle made for us, and bragging why mine is better despite my short hair…

"-Hey! Crimson Mage girl!" someone called me or Yunyun, when we see who called us… it was a young man, the one I helped to heal after that horrible day while supporting the Axis cultists.

"-Oh, Hello… and how's been everything" I greeted him, after all this time I never knew her name, and noted that not even me and Yunyun did a pretty great nursing after all, so this moment is pretty much awkward.

"- Much better since I recovered, not counting that my party is dissolved after half of the members died… and the remaining just retired. And how's you, Yunyun?" The guy said to her only for Yunyun to be obviously shunned in shyness.

"-She's always been a loner, so this reaction is expected ehh…umm…" I looked away since I never asked for his name, but he just sighed.

"-Roger… My name is Roger, just a normal adventurer with the job swordsman, and before you ask I know about the lone ace Yunyun and the famous arch-wizard who boast the use of the strongest magic: **"Explosion"** Megumin." Well, it's obvious that I am famous after my repeated victories against the Generals of the Demon King with the finishing touch of my **Explosions**.

"-Well, at least you surprisingly more polite that the normal adventurer." I told him proudly of help a guy like that to recover and be better.

"-I never found a reason to be so tuggish and rude like other adventurers." He continued while Yunyun looked more comfortable around Roger so we invite him to walk and tell more about him.

"-… so after coming, I was surprised that such a petite girl like Megumin-san could make something like that explosion, and finding more curious that his leader stayed in this town instead to moving to the capital… but with the earnings he ended gaining for all of us product of their fights, didn't seem such a crazy idea, so my leader decided to stay after knowing the great luck of that guy Satou Kazuma." Roger continued his story from how he was the son of a farmer who knew a member of the Dustiness house (he was also one of the first to joke when Darkness true name became known, and the ones to indirectly help when Darkness was forced to marry that bastard Lord) who though him basic manners and how that make him the spokeman of his group.

"-S-so you stayed here because of how peculiar the town became?" Yunyun asked.

"-Pretty much."

"-And where is you leader?" I asked him

"-Charred… with our mage and thief…" Roger spoke with a somber expression.

"-I…. I… sorry, I didn't want to…" I tried to apologize for my rudeness because that day was so horrible for all of us… and making him remember that.

"-Ohh… you don't need to apologize, you´re not guilty of what happened after al… we´re adventurers, ending like this is expected from this line of job, although something seemed off… with all of the dead." Roger continued trying to calm me, but even he's suspicious about the fact the few priests that known "Resurrect" couldn't do anything

"-Besides… you earn quite the name by helping all the mages, since they couldn't do magic at all during some time." Roger changed the topic to lighten the mood around us, fortunately we´re close to a brochette stand, so I ordered a pair of lizard meat brochette for everyone, and continued talking.

"-It wasn't t-that important, because if it wasn´t for the Djinn that accompany Kazuma-kun I would never be able to do it or figure it out so quickly." Yunyun said flustered about the feat of teaching the new method of magic.

"-Oh so it was another being… I just heard that it was a feat from Megumin alone from the news of the capital." In that moment Roger and Yunyun looked at me while I look away.

"-Megumin… why did you do that? Why didn't you recognize Dantalion-sama?" Yunyun cried pulling my cape and avoiding my escape.

"-Because… Dantalion-sama said…. That use this knowledge… for good…. Aaaggghhh…" Yunyun is pulling really hard my cape that is choking me.

"But not like thaaaaaat" Yunyun still cried. Why is the point of worry about that? Dantalion-sama is not the type of being that sound interested in being recognized or not… he's a weird erudite who only cares about his thoughts and research… probably.

Roger just sighed at the situation.

"-Crimson Mages are really conflictive people"

After we calmed down, I found some of the mages that were really grateful to Yunyun and me for helping it to recover their magic capacity in the adventurer's guild so I let my Crimson Mage blood run a little boasting my great skills, with Yunyun interrupting me almost all of the time.

Roger was talking to some people that looks like the new residents of the town while drinking a good jar of beer, they were discussing something I didn't paid too much attention.

The day passed very normally, and we reach my favorite moment of the day… the glorious hour to release my daily explosion, which was a moment dedicated to my life-passion, and having a new friend to behold my magnificence makes it even better.

*KRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAKOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMM*

I falled due Mana exhaustion seeing how incredible the explosion of today, Roger was impressed of my show of amazing power, looking with incredulity about the power of the "Explosion" magic, the strongest of all magics. Yunyun was carrying me this time since Roger said that he don´t have that much confidence with me to do that and he don´t want to be mistaken for a lolicon.

"-Well… can't judge a book from its cover" It´s all he said about my performance.

"-You will appreciate eventually the wonders of Explosion." I said proudly.

"-About that… I don´t think I would develop that peculiar taste for such things" Roger told suddenly.

"-Why? Because it´s a thing fit only for crazy people with a screw loose?" I began to tell angry.

"-Megumin…" Yunyun began to intervene.

"-It´s not that… It´s… I will leave this town" Roger said suddenly. This revelation took me by surprise

"-Huh? Why Roger-san?" Yunyu said worried, surely expecting some illegal motive.

"-Well… after losing half of my party, I don't have a reason to stay and the remaining members just wanted to live more normal and peaceful lives…" That moment reminded me how truly dangerous is the adventurer job.

"- As for me... life too short to stay still, so I don´t know if I kick the bucket tomorrow… so gathering my savings and selling what I don't need, I arranged to go with a caravan the day after tomorrow with some of those newcomers who want to travel beyond this kingdom, perfectly for me…" Roger continued with his gaze like looking at the horizon.

"-Where you go?" I asked kind of sad to make a friend that will leave Axel very soon.

"-To the south… to the sea, since I was little I felt like this, like I´ll found a meaning if I go to the sea, maybe that's **Destiny** … like the fact of meeting you to show my gratitude for helping me in my recovering." When he said destiny, I felt something in my inside like he must go there. We crossed the gate of the town and we have to part ways.

"-I wish you luck in your travel Roger-san, I'll hope for you to find what you seek" Yunyun told with a sad smile, because making a friend that will not stay.

"-Me too… I wish for your safety." I also said with sadness in my heart.

"-Thank you girls, it was a good to know both of you, and hope to hear more of your accomplishments." Roger said with a small smile, and extending his hand.

Feeling with more mana, I could stand and gave him and hand shake, the same with Yunyun, needing to put things in order before leaving. Feeling sad but happy too, I returned home, Yunyun went away too, and as I enter to the living room I found Aqua boasting about her good deeds in the Axis church and Darkness helping Myron to put the tables for all the people while some of the guys look at her with caution. Maybe I will ask later about that.

But for now I will enjoy a tasty dinner since I didn't eat too much this day.

[Later that night]

(From Darkness perspective)

Haa…

It´s good time to take a bath, since this night feels so refreshing, and I am so sweaty after make some training with those… muscular… men… with… ha… lustful… eyes… they are even stronger than me… what things they could do to me? Because I will never yield to their ominous intentions… and dirty desires…

… Hmm?

Someone is inside the changing room.

"-Uh… hello?" I said while knocking the door.

"-Mm?" A female voice sounded from the inside.

"-Excuse me… did not know, I will wait…" I apologized

"-Come… no problem in share" The voice said.

"-Excuse me…" I entered with awkwardness and saw one of the females of the group undressed with only a towel covering her, she has a toned body like mine… but why is she looking better than me with those muscle, and my abs keeps getting harder and messing with my figure…aaaaaaaahhhhh.

"-I wait you…" She said smiling while entering in the bathroom, I believe she is Fanna… but she set her hair loose and is very similar to Myron. I took my time to undress and go inside and saw her washing her red hair which is so pretty and long, and the oils she use (we ended using it after Kazuma brought it from the dungeon) made it so lustrous enhancing her beauty.

She has some scars through her body, some of the most notorious are in her torso and back and small trough her body. I was naturally interested in the scars and how they can keep a feminine shape even with them, while I was washing my hair she looked me…smiling tenderly, unlike the one time I saw her teasing men that smile was mischievous, but she's so good that they don't notice.

"-How was… our guys" She spoke while looking me cleaning my own hair.

"-They´re nice and strong… and… good at fighting." I cannot come to say about their… lustful sight and how delighted they looked about my high defensive stadistics.

"-Apart Muu… Masrur… they're idiots." She said smiling, I was about to said if she isn't being too rude with them.

"-They… too focused… in idiocy… or hobbies… and get distracted… if not for emergency" she said while laying casually in the pool of the bathroom and crossing her legs while looking at me, saying me to come with her eyes.

I am not this uncomfortable around another woman normally… so I keep her company, after all Kazuma trust them.

"-Your hair… like the sun… so pretty" Fanna complimented me.

"-T-thanks… yours too."

"-You seem troubled… and worried" She continued.

"-Huh?" I asked confused but Fanna looked directly at my eyes.

"-Your eyes… despite kind… are troubled" Unable to avoid her intense red eyes, who are like a sunrise, I just talked.

"-Well… many things happened in so little time since that day… the day a horrible monster came and took the life of many adventurers so horribly that they cannot be revived, and Kazuma was mentally abducted by the same spirit that serves him, I still do not trust that being completely despite his good manners a great speech… except the coming of another spirits, coming to Iris being trapped in her own castle by another one, and Kazuma making trouble inside… just didn't help…" I was turning emotional as I kept talking about the recent events which make Fanna put her arm around me and caressing my hair, comforting me.

"-… It´s hard…" She said while lowering her head over mine whitout stopping her caress… she feels so motherly.

"-Yes… and I never knew how hard was for Kazuma survive that dungeon… until we entered one… it is like… like… everything that was real for us… was not anymore, I see more people die disappearing like dust… I still don't understand what happened to them…" I began to feel tears going down my cheek as I told but Fanna is so comforting that I feel secure around her… like a… mother...

"-And we met it… the spirit… I read about it, but I never saw one like that before, so gigantic, so majestic, acting like our matters aren't important, only to see us if someone will be worth of its power… that thing watched us and the same time watched somewhere afar, like waiting to choose..." As I continued my tale, my chest felt lighter… like a burden left me helped by the attention of Fanna.

"-Who was chosen?" Fanna asked still caressing my hair.

"-One adventurer between us, a candidate for hero called Mitsurugi who the spirit after a while and sighing pointed at him and declared him "King" and wielder of its power, then everyone recognizing Mitsurugi-san as the ace of the Capital, agreed the right judgement of the spirit and he gifted everyone with a part of the treasure gifted to him." After I finished, Fanna looked thoughtful.

"-Different… from Barbatos…" She muttered.

"-Barbatos? It is the name of the name of the spirit of your leader?"

Fanna nodded.

"-We passed… the trial after restless fights… with beast of untold terror… and strength, at the end… we are Fannalis, the great tribe… the strongest." She spoke with a hint of pride in her voice and a smile of security.

"-But… once reached the end… we knew him… Barbatos." She continued.

"-How it was?" I asked while bathing.

"-A strength… beyond comprehension… a mountain walking… among us… hunting for one… called " **King** "…" That experience should be something meaningful since she clenched her fist and while seated her upper part stood straight like a stance.

"-Then… chose Muu… he saw something… like our chief on him" Fanna continued and I am interested in said Muu since they refer him with such fondness.

"-That Muu, how is he?" I asked, then Fanna smiled tenderly and looked at me.

"-He is… young… caring… kind… man, but so determined… secure… imposing… it's impossible to not like him."

"-I see… I wish to know him" I said smiling too.

"-Also… I like Kazuma too…" She said with such an intense gaze to me.

"-W-w-w-wait… y-y-you like Kazuma? W-why?" I asked, because it was so suddenly! How come in so little time to like him? Even Megumin and I took time to like that idiot!

"-I… don't know… he never looks kind… but fearful and weak… yet… is skillful… use his brain… is a leader… and deep inside…" she didn't continued and just look away.

"-Sad… he is so weak… could been… a good mate." It´s all I could hear from her. We bathed normally as I have moments that I couldn't get away my gaze from her.

She's so attractive, and I heard from father that many men approach to her with gifts which she accepts and Myron told me that she is only giving false hopes to them and giving away said gifts. And her lower part… Why am I so muscled and her so toned?

She noted that I saw her, and come in a very alluring way… did she noted how I saw her? Did I truly became a full-blown pervert like Kazuma? But I never looked into another girl… despite her being so attractive, she comes closer to me… being naked does not help at all to look away… I can´t avoid her eyes… then her hand came close to my head… I´m blushing so much…

*PAFF*

Huh? Why she slapped me in the head? Now she is looking me with an eyebrow raised, like telling me what is wrong with me…

"-Your imagination… too wild" She smiled and left the bathroom.

…

I covered my face because this is so embarasiiiing! I am such an idioot!

[Two days later]

(Back to Megumin perspective)

It´s already morning, and the mansion is lively…

"-Lalatiinaaa…" Said a mature but seductive woman…

Since we knew this people, the Fannalis this town: Axel has become a little livelier thanks to all the new residents he received and despite their initial scare and wariness of my explosion magic…

"-Lalatinaaaa" This time said a younger but really busty girl.

…They come to accept my forbidden power, and get used surprisingly fast to it, just that they need to prepare for the time of my daily explosion…

"-Lalatina" An even younger girl said just whispered this time.

"-G-guuuuuuuuuh…" Darkness cried hiding her face out of embarrassment with one hand because her other hand…

"-What's wrong Lalatina-sama? What is troubling you? It´s not that your name is a secret on this town since you´re the daughter of the regent lord, so what´s the trouble of getting addressed by your subjects?" I teased Darkness because they found Darkness name just yesterday because of Aqua spitting the name casually what lead us here…

Fanna hugging her from behind around her neck and cuddling her cheek to cheek, Aza hugging from the side around her waist, and Mor in front with her head buried in her breast and me hugging one arm because it's so funny see her this embarrassed because of this cuddling.

"-I want to diieeeee… this is so embarrassing." Darkness keep crying while hiding her face with her hand left.

"-Oh Darkness… do not be so shy and accept their feelings for you… it is a clear show of concern instead of certain Hiki-NEET, now little boy, let me hug you too" Aqua said while trying to hug Ji´brail.

"-BWAAK" But that asshole bird keeps pulling her away with his talon on her face, despite her tries to help him make a nest as he need jewels among other things, and accord Kazuma told Myron a Phoenix nest is a beautiful mess of pretty things and fragrances.

"-Uuuuuhhhh…. I prefer more the untold things thar those man would do this to me…" Darkness said still embarrassed to Ro´Lo and Yaqut who are in the table talking whiel the former y working a small piece of metal… bare-handed. When they heard her they put a suspicious expression and after talking to each other a bit they spoke.

"-Nah/Nah"

"-Guuuuuhhhhhhh" That answer sulks Darkness even more in her embarassment but the liked it.

"-Let me spoil youuuu" Aqua cried still trying to hug the phoenix and yet he is pushing her face away with his leg.

"-Fanna… come… Masrur brought the hunt… you need to be better at cooking" Myron called from the kitchen as Masrur, the most serious of the guys came from cleaning his hands after hunting some meat, I find so useful the fact they hunt their own food since it saves to buy. And Fanna goes away sulking since she wanted to keep hanging on Darkness, but the guys joked the fact that she's not especially good at cooking so Myron pushed her to be better at preparing her food.

And Myron is the complete opposite since she is really good and Aqua helped her yesterday, told that Kazuma taught her the " **Cooking** " skill he has and improve her already good cooking skills… curious considering that she is incredibly strong and very good at fighthing.

And by noon, when everyone was filled with a really tasty and big lunch, everyone parted ways, and I went to meet Yunyun after seeing Aqua chicken resting placidly with the robin in a cushion and my familiar Chomusuke sleeping in the window, since today my left hand will come to play from the capital. The owner of the crimendo-ya Alice… also known as the princess Iris incognito to avoid unwanted attention.

"-Boss! Yunyun! I came to play after a while" Iris greeted us as we met her before our secret base of our thief group: the biggest mansion on town, to play and find ways to support our personal heroes: the silver-haired thief group.

"-… and my Explosion these last days has been on point Alice, thanks to all my efforts in find new way to realize magic, which helped so many mages." I said so proudly to Alice who was kind of disappointed since Kazuma isn´t making a quest without us…

"-It is so good that you could so much people with their perils, and to think you could do such incredible feat with your talent." Iris said with a smile (a sad smile).

"-Megumin! You… you… you… help meeee!" Yunyun cried while Cecily-san hug her tightly, since she found us before reaching our base, and she never lose the opportunity to laze around.

"-Don't be shy Yunyun-chan… Cecily one-san is here to spoil you" Cecily-san said hugging Yunyun with more strength.

"-Yunyun… you´re not in a peril and besides by this point you should be used to be spoiled" I said smiling while Yunyun cried, suspecting that she will tell that Dantalion-sama was the one who came with the new method of magic, since I kinda take the credit…

"-Cecily-san sure likes people, Phenex-san sense kindness despite her quirky attitude." Iris said me while looking warmly at them. Since no one still knew that the princess of the kingdom come to play to Axel, she has to keep hidden her identity.

"-Meanwhile… I have found some reports of wrongdoings made in this town that our group of gentlemanly thieves could punish." Iris continued to me, happy to know that our original purpose was this, although our resident thief Chris is missing somewhere and I would love to my new friends join our efforts to expand our empress.

We began to looking for a delinquent adventurer that likes to peep around the womens baths and is constantly arrested and never learn his lesson but… he was away doing a quest.

A female knight that forcibly buy medicinal slime to ambulant vendors for unexplained reasons… and it was Darkness to help the elderly.

A red-haired girl that punches any monster near the plains of the town causing the rest of them hide scared in the forest… and that was Aza, the small but busty red-haired guest of the mansion and was twitching the neck of a giant frog bare-handed while smiling happily… that was so sinister.

"-So preeettyyyyyyy…. You´re strong… like you so much" she said innocently while hugging tightly Iris, but she's unnerved and surprised by the fact to find possibly someone as strong as her.

"-Why you kill so much monsters?" Iris asked her.

"-Funny! Aqua let me bring head to house!" She said as happy as ever with her fangs showing, while coming to the frog corpse with a big hunter knife to cut the head of the frog. We went away from that as quickly as possible.

"-Fannalis can be truly scary…" Yunyun muttered.

We kept going finding more wrondoings that at the end were nothing more than the normal quirkiness of this town, exaggerated by the reporters that was unlikeable nobles.

So Iris accompany us while I did my Explosion, but without and expert that judge my performance, it's not the same… the rest of the day was Darkness scolding Aqua for letting Aza bring a Toad head to the dining table, while Myron looks for a way to cook it.

[During the night in the starless sky a looming presence shows outside the town, a person with a black robe and a white turban and veil wielding a staff with a black opera mask on top]

I felt it!

I felt the presence of one of them!

One of the despicable servants of the Goetia, the house of Solomon.

It was hidden until now… but why is the same presence of the other city? Why is the presence of Phenex? Why does she appears in this little town instead of that highly guarded city?

So now I have the perfect excuse to lure out the Djinn of this dungeon, if already chosen someone…

Because the dungeon being a conceptual structure makes harder to find which one of them is, though I have theories who is… since one of their five magician adepts could achieve a feat like this.

All is needed… is a little push.

Aahh.

A seed born from the "destiny" of our father.

Go on… and rest inside the earth… be nurtured among the creatures that rest inside this land, and consume this world blessed by the despised king…

[Three days came, where the mood of the town eventually felt gloomier as time passed, until one cloudy noon on the third day]

(Still on Megumin perspective)

What happened on this last days, everything felt so depressing.

Even the phoenix was acting weird… more than usual, and today was unexpectedly aggressive, even pecking Aqua but she's still defending that stupid animal

"-You do not understand, he is worried about something… something is not right, I am sure because of my goddess instinct" Even now Aqua can't stop bragging about being a goddess, of course something does not feel good, and the normally spoiling and playful Fanna and Aza are really serious even angry-looking along like the rest of the group, only Myron keeping a calm face.

The town residents and the adventurers have… the very same attitude that preceded that "day", what if this is a sign? What if something like that happens again? Will be able to make it out this time…?

"-Megumin…" A voice took me out of my thoughts… it was Fanna who looked concerned at me, hugging her legs and behind her it was Masrur, looking at me deeply… he's not very talkative, but I always believed that he can see through people with those serene eyes of him.

"-Are you right?" She said obviously worried for me.

"-Umm… yes" I lied to her, because I really don't want her to feel more worried, Masrur just sighed and went away calling for his little sister.

Darkness was out and Aqua was chasing the phoenix who flew away the house, this time without the normal stupid expression but one more alike the other phoenixes I looked. When I was about to get out and take some air…

"-This is an emergency call, all the adventurers must come to the front gate of Axel immediately."

And this happened right now… this should be related with this bad feeling this town had as everyone became silent, then Myron talked…

"-Everyone… go…"

[Twenty minutes later]

I came being carried by Masrur and Aqua was carried by Ro'Lo since the Fannalis run incredibly fast, so we reached pretty quickly after we prepared and met Darkness at the Gate, before the big group of adventurers of Axel, talking with some knights and giving orders… Darkness has been giving lately the image of a proper knight, which is unnerving in its own way.

"-Darkness what happened?" I asked while Masrur carefully dropped me. Meanwhile Aqua was worried if her pets would be alright being left alone in the house with Chomusuke. My familiar is well behaved you know?

"-Well…" She said awkwardly with a troubled expression and pointing at the outside.

The Phoenix who is blazing himself fly in circles around an area from afar, and between him and the adventurers was a big fire wall that makes a very wide arc that covers the closest plains to the town.

"-There were some reports of unusual activity of giant frogs in the last few days, aside for acting outside their normal periods, they were more vicious attacking innocent people… when the Guild began to expend new quest to deal with this issue… Ji'brail appeared and made that wall a few minutes ago, since then he was flying like that accord to witnesses" Darkness explained as I questioned what is wrong with that bird? I know is a creature of great power but tends to act way to weird, and I ask if he has intelligence or even a brain to begin with.

"-WAAAAAHHHH"

"-WHAT THE…"

"-WHAT WAS THAT?"

Some of the adventurers gathered screamed as they saw Ji'Brail diving to the earth and soon he dived, a pillar of fire towers the wall burning with untold intensity to the sky, and began to move to the aside the wall, this legendary-worth image is the type of thing my clan is fond of.

"-M-m-megumin?" I just noted Yunyun who was scared of this show of power.

"-I never knew Ji'brail-san was this powerful" She said nervously as I knew (partially) how powerful this bird is.

"-Ufufufufu… that was because no one in Axel saw him in action like this one did" I lied since I also saw little of he was capable.

"-But Megumin, we barely saw anything of Ji'brail in the capital, even when he took me with Kazuma." And Aqua ruined my mode and the monologue I was building.

"-Afterall he was such a noble boy since he is surely protecting us from some terrible threat, I am sure of that." What is worse of this is that Aqua probably right, since the uneasy feeling I had is growing stronger. Then Myron put her hand over my shoulders and whispered me kindly in my ear.

"-Be prepared… please." As she said that, her group was moving and their expressions… intimidated me, because there was so much ferocity showing in them.

"-Come Lalatina." Fanna told taking Darkness by hand.

"-Eeeehhh? Wait, wait…" Darkness said surprised as Fanna, Masrur, Ro'Lo and Myron headed to the front… this isn't a coincidence, since all the mentioned have familiars bestowed to them by the Djinn (after Myron told us who the users were).

Then…

The pillar of fire disappeared and by the moment the aforementioned came to the front, Ji'brail head rose from earth using that strange skill of passing through solid objects and looked the entire group with that simpleton sight that could see through your soul.

"-BWAAK." He made a flip from the earth and laid down on the earth, then rolled like a log to the flame wall and went inside the flames.

Everyone tilted its heads for that.

"-What was that?!" A female mage spoke.

"-What's wrong with Kazuma's Bird?" A mage thief bickered.

"-Does that idiot bird was this powerful?" A warrior spoke now.

"-Wait… that was really a phoenix?" An archer that I know screamed by surprise, as the adventurers of Axel, already accustomed to inexplicably weird things found the fact that Ji'brail was a phoenix.

"-I always thought that bird was a unique variation of a giant crow" A female thief wondered followed by an agreeing sound from the gathered adventurers, not even a month and that phoenix made a reputation of a weirdo.

"-BWAAAK"

A distant sound came from the fire wall, and some people saw a talon pointing the plains in front of us, where the earth began to shatter suddenly revealing what was under it.

Giant frogs…

But not the normal colorful frogs that adventurers deal normally, this ones are way bigger and hideous looking than the former with blobs and spikes out of his body, they have crazed eyes looking at the adventurers, but what unsettles me the most is that all of them have a third eyes in their forehead that looks absolutely insane.

This facts alone is what scares me the most, because makes that frogs looks more in line with the horrible monster of that day. Despite looking so threatening, there was smoke exiting from them like they were forced to get out of earth. Could it be Ji'brail doing?

Before doing anything, Aqua went ahead like always without thinking a thing

"-Those impure creatures dares to show their hideous face in front of a goddess, they will face my God Requiem and shall be purified from this world!" She screamed while running to them, as I had no other choice but mentally chant my explosion, Yunyun and the others were distracted by the looks of those frogs.

"-Aqua, Megumin! What were you two doing?" Darkness screamed worried as we step ahead of the group, I just need to cast Explosion fast to never let them take chance to act and have my proper spotlight by the way.

"-Wahahahaha, I am Megumin! Number one Arch-Wizard of Axel and wielder of the strongest offensive magic: Explo…WAAAGHAAAAA!" It was so suddenly, not even finishing my sentence, two tongues came really fast… one took my staff and the other… took Aqua by the face and dragged her to its mouth.

The frog with Aqua swallowed her leaving her lower part outside, whose legs were shaking wildly trying to get out and the other with my spit it out, and threw me its tongue again

"-Megumin!" Darkness screamed as the tongue came closer, and Yunyun was scared taking out her wand…

*BOOOM*

Before I could cover something repelled the tongue… like a barrier around me, where that barrier came from?

But I had no time to think about since Darkness who came to defend me since that sudden action began the fight.

"-Everyone please contain them as the vessel users dispose them!" Darkness ordered the adventurers while the Fannalis began to run spreading in some formation. And I saw the power of their vessels, instead the defensive one of Darkness theirs are more aggressive since their objects began to glow black as Ro´Lo and Myron throw blast of said energy while Fanna kick them out, as Masrur emanates said glow… but I knew they can't do this for too much time, since they have so little mana to spare.

And the adventurers despite their efforts, they're controlling more than twenty of these frogs and what helps to pushe them back is the household vessel of Darkness.

"-Household Vessel: Phenelline Barrier" She told as the vessel located in her wing like shoulder began to spread its energy in the form of pink like wings that covers Darkness in a type of barriers that actually helps Darkness to finally hit something, although not lethally since Phenex is a kind Djinn and her abilities can't be used like that.

But the more we fight, the harder this becomes since if we kill one frog, another birth from its corpse and apparently the only thing that can slay them properly it's the vessels through a good hit to the brains, I wish to go and get my staff but Aza refuse to let me go since I'm so useless right now… I hate that.

Despite their best efforts, our Fannalis friends began to feel exhausted because of the extended use of the Vessels draining their mana, and what's worse is that there is more of those cursed frogs. Aqua could be useful here but after she was rescued by Myron she was crying out loud having her clothes partially melted and calling for Kazuma.

Darkness tries really hard to push them to the fire along with the vanguard since they avoid like pest that fire, but their opposition is great and it reflects in our group becoming more and more tired, the mage actually manage to hold them back but at this point there are more of eighty frogs and basically they push us back, we literally need some miracle… and my staff.

"-Household Vessel!"

Huh? What it's that voice?

"-Dantalline Distorted Spear!"

After I heard that, a beam of light passed aside me and zig-zagged to the frogs killing three frogs by stabbing them in the head, then the beam retracted back to the origin.

Which is Dust and the party lead by Taylor, but this time he's wielding a spear and even their party is surprised like the rest of us that the famous delinquent of Axel could be this cool… if I ignore the fact I knew he is really good with that weapon.

"-We´re surprised as all of you that this idiot is good at something." Keith the archer said loudly and smiling.

"-Man… that was too cruel!" Dust cried this time.

But Taylor this time came to us, with some spherical objects.

"-Please, pass this to the red-haired people, it was something from Wiz-dono" He then showed us some manatites, followed by their mage Lynn who was ready to face the creature took one and goes ahead.

"-Oh well… time for Dust-sama to shine." Dust boeasted while skillfully twirling his spear.

"-Could you stop being such an asshole for now?" Keith asked while tensing his bow and preparing an arrow and running to the other archers.

Taylor and Dust went ahead to face those monster and the people was so dumbfounded after find that Dust is so good with the spear, that they are so surprised seeing him running with the Fannalis around the frogs stabbing them with that unique spear, no matter where he points, the edge became light and zig-zagged trough the skull of the frogs, the manatites helped the Fannalis keep the fight, but those frogs keeps their pressure although they are less.

"-Hey, Megumin!" I heard Dust suddenly in the fray

"-Catch!" He throws something to the air.

That was my staff! When I began to run, Mor who was the one who kept behind to take care of him, went ahead and jumped really high, catching my staff and after landing…

She gave me my staff smiling, I would love to know her more lately…

"-WAAHAHAHAHA… now my staff have returned my forbidden power is rising!" I let my speech being heard soundly, which meant for the adventurers to change their expression to surprise and scare then they began to retreat knowing what will happen… everyone except Darkness who was suppressing the frogs and wishing to endure an Explosion.

"-Wait! Don't drag meeeee!" Until Ro´Lo grabbed her by the waist and carried her away.

"-Get them Megumin!"

"-Show them!"

"-Make honor to your reputation, Explosion crazy girl"

"-Teach your obsession isn't for show!"

You bastards! I'll get my revenge after this!

But now the chanting was done, the energy is rising and my urges to release my power is at my limits!

"-EXPLOOO…."

"-HEEEEEEY, MEGUMIIIIIIIN!"

Waaa…. Why now? Just when I was to release the best Explosion of my career until now! And the one who screamed my name came from the sky in a flying object, a carpet that could fly (so cool!)…

It was Kazuma… with different clothes, instead of a cape he wears a vest and his shirt has shorter sleeves (around the forearms).

"-Of all the moments you decide to appear now?" I bickered.

"- I had to make a cool entrance" He said presumptuous while the one accompany him just sighed, it was a young man with long red hair wielding a silver spear… he must be Muu.

"-Kazuma… right now… not the moment" He said a bit disappointed of his answer. Another two came with him, one red haired man and another man scrawnier and thinner.

"-Muu, we need our spotlight since we achieve **that** " Kazuma said to his friend after landing the carpet, the people were surprised by the show and the two who accompanied them retreated to safety.

"-Right… but we need to do fast" The young man called Muu said

"-Is that Kazuma I see Darkness?" Aqua asked watching them from a distance.

"-Yes, but why he looks like that and the other is the said Muu?" Darkness asked this time, which the Fannalis nodded.

"-After this settles I will kick him as payment" Aqua sentenced but Darkness just sighed.

One of the frogs who were controlled by the long-range fighters and mages jumped to our place, taking me by surprise.

"-Hey Muu, take out that thing please." Kazuma said unimpressed.

Muu then smiled and with a slash of his spear, released a black energy blast who made that frog explode and their entrails and blood were spread in front of us.

"-Ugh… so gross" Kazuma squeaked.

"-So… shall we do it?" Muu asked which made Kazuma smile.

With just a nod the two man walked towards the creatures with some distance between them.

"-What is Kazuma doing?"

"-He will get killed again in an idiot way"

"-Now he became completely crazy"

The adventurers were worried of them, despite being a bunch of idiotic bastard's they´re our comrades in the end.

"-Great, now I have to revive him before I kick him." Aqua whined while she began to heal the wounded, many of them were exposed to the acid spit of the frogs and their wound aren't pretty.

But they looked so secure, and they have something glowing with them… something very unique will happen. Something that will steal my spotlight!

They stopped as Kazuma raised his right hand in a very Crimson Mage fashion with something glowing and Muu hold his spear with both hands then they chanted.

"- **Djinn of Hunting and Nobility…"**

"- **Djinn of Introspection and Dignified Teachings…** "

" **Lend us your Power/ Lend us your Power**

 **And reside our bodies/ And reside our bodies**

 **Making me a great spirit/ Making me a great spirit**

 **Capable of doing great wonders/ Capable of doing great wonders**

 **So I call forth your name!/ So I call forth your name!"**

"- **BARBATOS!** "

"- **DANTALION!** "

The moment they completed that peculiar chant a pillar of light rose beneath them, engulfing them and… they began to transform.

Muu became much bigger and robust as is hair changed from red to white, while his skin ended more tanned, a tail came from his body and lion ears with to big horns that looked like an antelope, his lower part looked more like a beast but metallic, his spear became a trident and a heavy bunch of jewelry surged though all his body and the only cloth he has was on his lower half like a cape, and have the same piece cloth Aqua normally use but white.

Kazuma instead didn't grow that much but his clothes changed completely, having a sleeveless robe, an obi and a lower cape, puffed pants and shoeless, his hair became black and grow to his back, two curve horn that point backwards rose from his head and have golden pieces of armor on his forearms and lower part of the legs and have the very same piece of long cloth but black.

They are floating in the air, so majestically and so cool-looking! I want to look like that! I wanted to say something but words escape my mouth.

"-Hey Kazuma, why are you wearing a dress." Dust shouted while breaking the mood.

"-I´m not wearing a dress asshole!" with Muu face palming, the serious awesome mood was lost.

EPILOGUE.

[The day before in a Magical Shop]

(From Vanir perspective)

This insidious ambient has been growing uneasy to behold, though the extent was not the same as the last time, thankfully to the barrier left by the sacred spirit due his dungeon being the beacon of said feat.

And of course, this day could be salvaged because of the image present in the front of Moi: the foolish Shop Owner who bought another useless trinket, a sphere that repels anything in the sight of the wielder… but repelling the wielder itself instead of the threat was quite burnt courtesy of my signature death-rays and laid down while the peculiar bird who many find doubtful to be called phoenix y pecking her in a seemingly shade of concern.

"-BWAAK?" and keeps his pecking

"-nooooo…" Those cries are caused by the very bird whose sacred power are already strong to begin with. As I behold this entertaining scene my memories goes to the vision shown in the last few has come onto moiself.

That young sailor man who adventure himself with his crew inside of one of those particular structures, is venturing to Parthavia, the biggest of the archipelago-kingdoms found on the marine south of this very world, famous for having quite the annoying Axis cult following due the annoying goddess being also a provider of safe sea trips.

Good thing they are best behaved there due the watchful control of the royalty, but returning to said young adventurer of golden eyes, tanned skin and marine purpura hair was drawing closest to the haven.

"-Finally at home" said an even younger boy of silver hair and sharp eyes, who is always watchful of his mischievous leader.

"-And with a treasure to boot… I cannot wait to presume my recent adventure to the guys in the guild" He said proudly of his feat of conquering one of those spirits due his incredibly strong will and good heart.

"-You just want to rub them in the face since you became popular this year after a few successful personal incursions, do not get too high." Another boy but slightly older came, by this manner of speech and the armor he wears, he is of noble upbringing.

Moi wonders why he follows this peculiar boy who is a commoner.

"-Just let me have my moment Drakon!" The boy cried.

"-Stop calling me like that!" The one called Drakon (whose true name is unnecessarily long) retorted.

"-Captain, we´re reaching the port!" one of the crewmen shout.

"-It´s all right prepare the anchor and release the ropes to guard the vails, and use the rowing's to reach port." This youth commanded.

"-Yes captain." The crew said firmly.

They proceeded to dock in the haven, and once there a multitude showed in appraisal for this popular merchant-adventurer, who went apparently to a simple mission of exterminate a overpopulation of fire-crabs (vicious crustaceans of big size that overheat themselves), was informed about the foul things that attacked the island-capital and how one of the sacred spirit who named itself as "Astaroth" who crushed that monster easily.

Then the boy began to talk about some light that rose a tower on an island close where he was, creating an unnatural storm an being like he was, he adventured inside with his entire crew accepting whatever will happen inside

The way the told said story of courage and loyalty was the one proper o a storyteller mad to attract the multitude and left them hanging in the entrance of the dungeon in his story, until one little boy break with a simple question:

"-Then what happened?"

"-Good thing you asked little kid? I´ll show to all of you the outcome of this story" The young man unsheathed his curve sword (different from the one used by the Young King) and pointing to the sky.

"-I conquered it with the help of my crew! And without anyone dying thanks to our collective effort, and I was choosen to wield the power of Bael!" When the young man boasted his achievement, from his sword a lightning surged to the sky impressing the people and claiming his name (with the exception of the silver-haired boy and the serious noble who looked smiling his moment), and oddly familiar-sounding name:

Sinbad

SINBAD OF PARTHAVIA

CONQUEROR OF THE FIRST DUNGEON

"BAEL"

FIRST DUNGEON CONQUEROR OF THIS ERA

Before this showing of admiration of the people he made a reverence moving without noting his sword, and shooting another lightning to the watch post of his own ship setting it on fire, before said idiocy he looked away.

"-Ehhh… that was an unforeseen accident, so oops" This Sinbad said poking his head doing an act of "silly me".

"-YOU IDIOT!/ YOU IDIOT!" But the noble and the silver-haired man did not dig his response and began to kick him in public for this moment of unconscienced act.

"-Sorry! Sorry! Sorry!" Sinbad cried out of the sudden kickening.

This was an interesting development, for moi this vision is amusing as the bird resting over the poor shop owner who suffer for her lich condition crying in silence as the feathered guest laid over her body giving her warmth.

Truly an enjoyable moment.

 **And with this the story sail completely, now that things begin to motion having one of the most iconic character of Magi (in another version of him, to fit better to the story) appears and show us how much is alike and how much will differ.**

 **Hope you like and any question I would gladly answer.**


	8. Side-Story 1

**Taking some time btween chapter I Will update sme side-stories that will compliment all that was shown in the proper story, hope you like this ones**

Side-story: Shopping with the Beautiful Fannalis

[After a few days that Kazuma knew Muu and his group they grew quickly close to him, despite joking about his weakness, forming a peculiar bound that you could say… it was "Destiny" setting into motion.]

Dantalion… Fannalis are sure a bunch of big eaters, they ate all the dispense in just one day and buy everyday just to keep them fed is quite the hassle… and none of them are exceptions!

-It should be a problem for you My King, considering your budget-

Well no… but I am against the unnecessary spill of money, an unrisky life is product of the prudential spend of the profit.

-It is interesting how virtuous you are when it comes with the indulgence of your laziness-

Hey! When you put it that way sounds like I am a waste of space.

-You like to be a waste of space and there is no irony in that-

… Anyways, I have to buy a lot of fruit and vegetables to compliment all the meat they bring by hunting the surroundings, especially to the three foods, snacks, whims, juices and beverages that they come to create… they have a very odd appetite.

"Hmm-Hmm" the voice of a girl took me out of my monologue, seeing at my side is the youngest of the group and little sister of the silent but keen Masrur, Mor who's keeping me company through this chore.

Because, she wanted to take a walk through town and his big brother was actually occupied with Raza (the beast fan of the group) identifying future creatures to take advantage to hunt, so it was left to me this duty as I wanted to buy more supplies.

She doesn´t talk very much our language yet, outside few simple words but make it sound how with sounds and pointing things as politely as she can. And no we were about to buy tomatoes in offer since their season was long past and the last good one should be bought rather quickly before they´re gone.

And they don't fear that I do anything to her since she can pretty much defend herself from me… actually the one worried is me!

-As expected-

…

"-Hey Mor, what do you think of this?" I showed a fruit called "Bari-Bari" that makes a very funny sound and have a rather sweet taste. I cut a bit and offered her to taste

"-Mmmmm…" After made a sound of delight of tasting the fruit, so we bought a couple of kilos and put them in the big bag she decidedly carry because she like it. And I couldn't help to find her completely adorable.

"-Preeeeeeyyyy…." And just when I have a nice time shoping food, the second youngest female of the group and resident Oppai Loli Aza and little sister of Raza jumped over me hugging me around my neck and locking her legs around my waist, Mor looked unimpressed of her always cheerful friend.

"-What you doing? What you doing?" Aza is asking excited after seemingly running around the town, perhaps killing frogs just for fun… and in her happy handling she's forgetting a little detail…

"-GAAAAARRGHHHH…" She's choking me because of her ridiculous strength.

Thank you short but useful strenuous physical training I am enduring, because I would have fallen if it wasn't for that.

Mor slapped Aza in the head making her note the choking so she get off me, as I breathed back.

"-Sowwyyyyy hahahahahahaha" She smiled showing her cute little fangs, that all of her group have aside from the long nails liks claws they have, along the popular red hair-red eyes that made quite the impact with the residents of Axel.

"-Haaaaaa… yeah… yeah…" I said gasping, this cheerful type are the complete opposite of my calm…

-Shut-in-

..Collected…

-Slothful-

And very prudent…

-Excuse maker-

Are you having fun Dantalion?

-Quite the lot right now-

"-But you have to stay CALM…" I told her as I focus especially in the calm part.

But she didn't stay after all, because she's running around looking through all the stands asking me to take everything she lay her eyes…

"-Can Take?"

"-No"

"-Can Take?"

"-No"

"-Can Take?"

"-No"

"-Can Take?"

"-No"

"-Can Take?"

"-No"

"-Can Take?"

"-No"

"-Can Take?"

"-Yes… No"

I tried to stop her grabbing her by the back of neck piece but I ended dragged by her.

-Quite the futile effort-

While in my dragging, I catch a scene a dozen of meters from here… one men courting with a very beautiful woman of good toned shape and red hair, the classical scene with gift to her and she politely refuse her advances in a very alluring way (she even blinked an eye mischievously at him)…

And I just met one of the two oldest of the females: Fanna, she and Myron end by far the most attractive of them and unlike the demure Myron whose severe attitude kind of intimidates but makes me sure that nothing bad will happen, this one is a proper seductress with a good walking, a good body shape and a body language makes an unreachable beauty that every man would fall.

But for guys like me, only means one thing: trouble. So I make an excuse to Mor and Aza to take a detour and avoid her.

-Worried about a little contact, My King?-

Ignoring the constant snark of my Djinn, we headed to another part of the market which casually helped us to get some fruit that would love everyone to eat. As we walk and put everything we bought in the bag of Mor.

"-Prey?" Aza asked.

"-Yes, Kazuma speaking."

"-You… hate Fanna?" She asked innocently

"-Why you asked me that?"

"-You… avoid her."

-Hmmp… she got you-

"-I don't hate her, it's just… I find troublematic deal with her, Aza."

"-Oohh" Aza expressed with surprise.

-Fufufufu-

And why are you laughing… don't tell me…

"-Awwww… despite finding you… adorable." And yep, that suave feminine voice that came from behind me was Fanna, and she was playfully smiling at me, instinctively make a step back from her. Guys of my type should avoid womans like her especially when you have a fortune.

-And that is the reason why men like you, never had any real chances with woman-

Don't you have any more snark to share Dantalion?

-I do, but this preference would be saved for later-

"-And how you find me?" I asked defensively.

"-By… your… smell…" she punctuated while touching my nose, and sending me a shiver from head to toes.

"-Haha… trouble woman." Aza laughed but she was quickly slapped in the head with a chop by Fanna who scold her in their language, at this moment is surprising how much she is like Myron with her head in a thread instead of letting it loose.

But as proper of a cheerful character, Aza recover her mood quickly and kept walking around while repeating the same gag routine while Fanna casually walks around and looks merchandise, every time that she passes in front of me… she dedicates me one of her famous smiles. This woman is really a handful.

"-Can Take?"

"-No"

"-This one… nice…" This time Fanna give her impressions of what I buy.

"-Can Take?"

"-No"

"-Smells bad…"

"-Can Take?"

"-No"

"-Never knew… this one…"

"-Can Take?"

"-No"

"-Like this one…"

"-Can Take?"

"-No"

"-Buy this one… looks good…"

"-Okay… yes…"

"-Can Take?"

"-No"

"-Possibly…"

"-Can Take?"

"-No"

"-Horrible…"

"-Wassup man…" a gruff voice from the side distracted me from the gag and was the Ruffian dude I first met when I came to the guild more than a year ago, the town resident tailor who always have some words to cheer people around.

"-Hey man, how's everything" I said fist-bumping him.

"-Everythin' chill on coast. Quite the group you hang this time." He spoke as we walked.

"-I was shopping with the little one normally… having a great time you know? Just doing the chore and showing her the town because she wished." I continued while looking Aza didn't make any disaster about Fanna… she's using her charm (that work even with women!) to get things cheaper… which is actually convenient.

"-'Dats one hell of a woman" The dude talked surprised as she came with cheaper mandarins with a proud smile.

"-You said it" I agree that Fanna have quite the weapon in her arsenal.

"-By da way men, having invited the group of the dude of the spear to ya house sprout rumors about you will change party." Dude suddenly said.

"-Why would I do that? Besides who else can deal with those three and exploit her properly?" I asked because no one seriously could take Aqua, Megumin and Darkness and not having an extreme migraine because of their defects. Despite whatever thing that damn white suit bitch could say.

"-Yeah ya right… everyone here knows dat pretty damn well" Dude continued while Mor pulled my sleeve pointing at a stand that sell creepes, since she looked so interested I spoil her a bit a bought a few (since she is in a growing age), and to Aza too to stop pestering her… Fanna with her charm got hers for free.

"-And by the way, who spread the rumors?" I asked while calming Aza to give her crepes normally.

"-Who else woulda benefit of making rumors?" The Dude said knowing that I know the answer… and I knew very well who

"-Of course… next time we gather to drink let's kick the ass of that bastard Dust, it's been a time since we gave him the last one." I said animated by the upcoming beatdown of that delinquent asshole. Then I part ways with the dude while avoiding the killer eyes of the "supposed" suitors of Fanna who olympically ignores them, sighing as I reach home of how hard have Muu and Myron to deal with their group.


	9. Side-Story 2

**Another side-story located closely to the first (which happened during chapter six)published deepening the relationship between Kazuma and the Fannalis, there is one before continuing to the next chapter and is the most important.**

Side-Story: Watching this protagonist-like friend having his training.

[Having discovered that Dust, the resident delinquent adventurer of Axel is actually a spear master who's training Muu, the most recent friend of Kazuma, this NEET protagonist decided to watch them training to brush off some boredom and curiosity]

(From Kazuma perspective)

An powerful frontal stab from Muu… just for Dust to parry it by timing the attack touching sliding edge to edge and letting it pass just to make a counter with other extreme of his spear, making Muu move to avoid the strike

"-Fuiiiiu (wow)"

"-Fiu (No)"

"-Fuuu (Rust/Death)"

While Dust twirls his spear to do a low slash to Muu, along me there is another two members of his group watching: Masrur the serious, stoic, no-nonsense guy and big brother of Mor, and Ro´Lo the resident dedicated fighter and goldsmith who works fine metals… with his bare hands and have an abnormal resistance to heat and fire.

-A common trait for the great tribe-

I see... now Muu made a backflip avoiding the slash and making a vertical cut from the earth, Dust just made a twist and making a stab to his spear obstructing the edge with his own and taking away the danger to the floor…

"-Muu man… those moves are still way stiff and mechanic, again."

"-Yes Dust…" He replied

"-Fui (Yes)"

"-Fui (Yes)"

"-Fui (Yes)"

While Muu and stance that put his spear over his and points down to Dust, he takes a more traditional one, low and making the most of the distance of his weapon, then he attacked trying to stab Dust gut but he moved to his right, then making advantage of the distance of his weapon making and slash to the delinquent for Dust make it simpler by hitting him hard in the thumb of his frontal hand and pressing the pointing edge of his spear against Muu's throat.

"-Fiu (No)"

"-Fiu (No)"

"-Fiu (No)"

And for us the spectators, we are practicing the Fannalis whistling language…that they have the kindness to teach me since it was a skill that cost no points (which they find curiously strange), and we have a time giving our impressions about the performance of Muu via whistles.

-This time, you willingly choose quite the convenient ability to use, perfecto to blend key orders the most efficient manner, My King… by the complex simplicity of nature-

You said it Dantalion… I hope the blend part will make it as the perfect cover for any sneak attack since I doubt that Megumin, Darkness or Aqua could learn about it.

-I have to put a guess that the goddess could potentially learn it-

Mmmmm… yes, Aqua is the type that learn anything useless as long as it catch her interest, and now Dust throw a flurry of stabs only for Muu to avoid, parry or directly block, and what's more interesting is how easily can corner him despite the big difference of strength between Muu and Dust.

"-That man… better" Masrur spoke one the very few line he actually says aside head movements and simple grunts.

"-Yes… long better." And Ro´Lo actually spoke too, despite his very little proficiency with our language.

"-Fui (Yes)" I just whistled back to keep my practice, as Muu was cornered to the next attack of Dust which he quickly put the tip of the spear opposite the direction of Muu, then holding it one hand in the middle and the other close to the lower side, he made a stomp while making a lever with the spear making an arc to hammer the weapon over his head… To be just blocked by Muu with the handheld of his own spear, causing Dust's weapon broke due the crash.

"-Figthing only with that weapon will make you no good, and what the hell is made that spear?"

"-Uh… Don't know…" Muu replied while looking the silver-like spear, which is one of the great mysteries he have aside his "origin".

-You said it like you do not know anything about that matter-

Well… technically I don't know where they come…

-But do you actually know what are they? Do you?-

This inquiry of him makes too obvious that he knows the fact that I know what the Fannalis are… and actually know that they are not human, but an type of great beast who in human form, and that was actually all I knew since I read the last time that manga… I never deepened enough because I technically died and here I am.

So yes, I know a part but right now that doesn't matter, because from whatever world he came and where he appeared here in this world, he traveled until Axel by following the instinct that he will know someone… that was me, and because of " **Destiny** " we came to know each other and his group.

And right now he is cornered again by Dust this time without that unique spear of him, despite being faster and stronger making his attacks more powerful, but Dust by showing more experience and prowess with spear works around it, not staying behind and taking the momentum of Muu's attacks to impulse their own.

… And by a twist of Dust product of a very powerful frontal stab of Muu he slams him at the side of his neck with the wooden extreme of his spear with enough strength to stunt him briefly, which is impressive considering the great stamina and resistance he have (despite not being at the same level of Darkness) and with this moment Dust twirls the spear a point the edge to the nut of Muu.

"-Fuu Fuu (Lost)"

"-Fui (Yes)."

"-Fui (Yes)."

My fellow spectators agreed with my statement, and I just had to ask…

"-Aren't you worried about him being beaten like that?"

Masrur looked at me and shook his head, while Ro´Lo talked.

"-Muu… need of strength…" At the end I couldn't refuse, they are accord their words the "great tribe" the strongest who walk the earth so it's expected that they seek being strong enough to face anything… quite the pressure huh?

This guys are incredibly easy to get along despite not having many things in common, and with Raza looking at animals and Yaqut trying to woo girls (and failing because his own personality, kind of question how he and Fanna are cousins), the male Fannalis are a very chill group.

After some training chat of Muu and Dust we headed to a public bath and I took a time to talk with Muu while making some bath bonding

"-…quite the handle Dust made to you huh?" I joked while punching him in the arm.

"-heh… better… than you… running…" Muu punched me back smiling and I had it hard standing it, damn you Fannalis tribe, why are you so strong?

"-Hey, at least I make a big effort to train" I retorted

"-Like… every time… you like caterpillar…" He looked at me with a brow rised.

-Quickly found your laziness routine-

But what Muu didn't know is that he provide me with a free road since he picks me and rolls my blanket around my body, carrying me around to just make training…

-You are not really convicing this time, My King-

At least let me believe my own stupid lies!

-Considering how they laugh at you when you act this ridiculous, I do not believe it-

At least it's good that I'm used to be a joke sometimes.

-That is something which is up to you, My King-

"-Uhh… what is… Dust…" Muu began to talk as he pointed Dust trying to peek in the female bath, luckily Muu know that I'm lazy and not pervert… yet.

-I have to put that as doubt-

You're not too different to me!

And waiting for the punchline, Dust tripped from whatever cheap plan he have falling on his head and mumbling something… but we didn't care since we are laughing loudly of his failure, even him joined us in light-hearted fun.

Haaa… it's kind of makes me feel bad the kicking we're going to give him later.


	10. Side-Story 3

**This is the last side-story before the next chapter who clears some things between chapters 6 and 7 from Kazuma perspective, I dont know when the other chapter comes but make sure that I will publish.**

Side-Story: Three nights with a seductress-lead.

[(The events here occurs between chapters 6 and 7) after being healed by the tears of the phoenix Ji'brail, Kazuma was afflicted by the fight with a corrupted Rooki Killer with a lesser form of the curse of that beast, leaving him on an unnatural state of coldness, unable to recover his natural body temperature]

(The First Night)

Haaa…

…Haaa…

…Haaa…

So-much-cold!

I can see my own breath Dantalion…haa… this isn't normal at all, even by the standards of this zany world.

-Thankfully Ji'brail not only healed you, My King but cleansed the most perilous part of that unsettling course, but this remnants are still an Issue we should treat, and perhaps shared warmth of another body could be the solution-

And that's why Ji'brail is the best option…haa… I agree that with Vanir… haa… he's always warmth and I have to admit that his plumage is fuzzy, and now talking about it… that bird is getting late… haa… this coldness… haa… makes my bones stiff… haa…

Everyone… haa… is worried… haa… even Wiz… haa… felt really bad for being useless here… haa… and Myron's cook didn't help… haa… sadly, she looked so sad... haa… and disappointed before I headed my room…

-It is better if you lay down on your bed and rest My King, Ji'brail is eccentric but kind existance-

I know that… just I wish… haa… that phoenix… haa… to not be so weird… haa…

"-BWAAAK" And it's here just why didn't he just enter phasing through the wall instead of using the door?

"-Finally… you idiot… huuuuuh…." I didn't completed my phrase because when I turned my head to the door… I saw Fanna there.

She looked awkward… haaa… with the fingers of her hands crossed and avoiding to look at me, she was blushing…haa… quite the difference from the usual Fanna who loves to have fun teasing me… and in the arc of the door there is Ji'brail head and one talon doing a "ok sign" like saying "look what I bring to you" before disappearing before his head moves away from the door.

"-Fanna… what happened?" I asked her.

"-The bird…" When she said that everything was clear… Ji'brail pressed her to come here… haaa… now I don't if that bird is completely brilliant or completely retarded. I would appreciate this if my body wasn't turning into a Popsicle!

-Greater minds embarks themselves in said quest only to find more questions than answers-

Riiight…

"-Fanna… haaa… can you… catch… haaa… Ji'brail?" I asked her since she is affected seeing me like this.

"-Tried… and failed." She said disappointed.

Come on! Of all… haaa… the moments that bird… haaa… damn cold! Decide to be unreachable…

"-Right… and now… haaa… I have to get him… haaa… with this coldness… and a blanket." I said resigned to find that stupid bird, but Fanna moves in front of me sit on my bed and kept me lying down.

"-You…are hurt…" She said with the same guilty tone she have been keeping since we returned.

"-I told you… is not your fault… brrrr… as adventurer… things like this… haaa… happens" but my intent to calm her dawn makes her even more worried as she caress my forehead… her hand is so warm and soft…

"-If… saw it… could helped you…" her voice is becoming more fragile.

I'm really not good when a girl or woman begin to cry… I never know what to do.

-Let her embrace you-

Really? This could trigger and special event and raise a flag.

-Right now, stop thinking and feel more since you need body warmth to be released from this coldness-

You're right… despite being an incredible situation, this isn't the moment for enjoying…

…Guhhh…!

"-This cold… is screwing me…" When I said that her expression worsened, and she laid at my side… I knew she was a beautiful woman… haaa… but I never expected she is this beautiful now that I see her this close, her factions are very smooth and her red eyes shines so differently of Megumin like stars, is this the charm of a mature woman?

Right now we have quite the situation that could give me one of the happy endings I love to have with from the succubus service. Yeah, quite the good endings…

*POK*

"-Ack… why was that?" I asked because she suddenly hit me in the head.

"-Kazuma… not mating with you…" She said completely serious… was my thoughts that revealing.

Brrr guuhh…

-Quite-

Thank… for the help, and yet she took out the blanket and embraced me, hugging me tightly and feeling her well-developed, warm body which makes me feel much better.. but the coldness is still there…

"-Fanna… thank you" I said her from the very heart. She smiled for the first in a while.

"-Wish… to talk?" She asked me while she still caress my hair.

"-Yes" I said while feeling the warmth of her body… and her great breasts.

…

"-And I sacrificed myself to give my companions a chance to fight that giant slime… heh, Aqua is really useful when she actually bothers… or goes ballistic with undead or demons" Before I noted, I was telling her all my story since I came.

"-Megu… min…is explosive right?" Fanna asked while looking impressed by the sheer weirdness of this situation of me willingly dying, a fact that I casually never spoke to them until now.

"-Well, I need to set-up the scenario to make her Explosion shine… that maniac loli really loves to blows things to oblivion, at least she is happy with that despite the unbalanced skill-set."

"-And what about… umm…" Fanna asked

"-Darkness? Well she couldn't do much… since a slime that big could melt her despite her high defenses could only delay the process." Fanna shivered a bit, even I am surprised how used I got to the perils of this world.

"-A thing like that… so much trouble, way too hard to kick."

"-You said it, and after that we have to left Alcarentia since we pretty much screwed up their economy, ironic… we did the devil's work indirectly." Reminding this things certainly have a nostalgic feeling, despite the traumatic stay in that city of lunatics. Her warmth made me feel so much better.

-Fannalis have a naturally higher body temperature, which made them more adept to share it, this is a method they use mothers to give strength to her children-

Interesting…

"-Fufu… reminded me…that time… big horned black beast… before cominge he… too smart, Ro´Lo, Yaqut… idiots… Aza… dummy, made the fight harder… and everyone hurt after." She huffed upset after sharing this memory.

"-Aren´t you too hard on them?" I asked since her reaction is unexpected to her usual teasing demeanor, despite the usual killing stare she gives to the guys.

"-No, men… idiots." When she said that, I found interesting that she have such a low impression of men, like certain seductress character from another really popular light novel… which I found so attractive despite being an S-type.

"-But… Muu, Masrur… they fine." She added, looks like they are exceptions for her, but considering how nice guy is Muu and Masrur is normally a serious stoic man, both give a normally different impression.

Then I felt a pocking in my head, looking up I saw Fanna making a cat-like grin at me.

"-Jerk…" she muttered while pocking me softly, so I have an even lower impression of her… what a letdown. Kind of questions why is she hugging me and sharing me her body heat when any other of the group could easily do that…

"-Jeeeeeerk…" she continued while smiling with her poking of my forehead, she surely like to tease me a lot because I find her really hard to read instead of the always honest Megumin, the very simple Aqua and the kind but stubborn Darkness… her type are always the confusing lot with all of those mixed signals.

But at least I know she have a truly caring side, maybe her impression of me isn't actually that bad. Dammit, her warm body is getting me… sleepy…

"-Hey Fanna, thanks for hearing, I fell much better now, but I'm feeling sleepy… the coldness is like retreating" I said with even more hardness since the wants to sleep… is… taking… me…

"-Wished to hear more… rest well… Kazuma…" Her voice was even harder to hear… and… everything… is…

…

…

…

Huh? It's morning.

I had no dreams… buh… and the coldness still there… not as strong as yesterday… but still there…

"-Mmmmyyeee…"

Heey, and I'm still in the embrace of a beautiful woman whose body temperature shared with me… eating my pillow in her sleep…

That explains why I felt something humid while sleeping

It goes without saying that I fought the sleeping Fanna to take back my pillow from this slept eater.

…

The day was pretty normal despite the coldness being still there, Muu was really close to me keeping me at his side almost every moment to the point it was awkward.

-You seemed troubled by this-

I appreciate the concern of him and Myron (who tried to feed me with way more food that I can eat), and everyone in fact by how considerate they were, Wiz was more alleviated as she saw me with more color, and Vanir told that I need to receive shared heat during the night where this remnants act more intensely… which saddens Aza who hugged me a lot as her childish but tender way to take care (her warmth feels nice too… as her breasts too).

The guys tried to keep me close, but not as the same extend as Muu since their concern showed more as a comradery, learning how Raza studies animals and observes their customs, while Masrur and Ro´Lo trains close to me and Yaqut is somewhere failing in woo women by his own bad choice of words.

(The Second Night)

Myron will seriously fat me to the point of death with that much food, seriously I'm not a Fannalis who needs a great amount of nutrients to compensate all that energy burnt.

-You do not sound very complacent-

Of course I'm flattened by the worries of them, especially for Muu and Myron who are taking care of the house while I'm incapable to do anything besides discussing business with Vanir… and drink Wiz tea.

-Look at the bright side My King, now you have the perfect excuse to laze around-

Shhh! Don't say it like that, laze around at the cost of worrying everyone is not my type of laziness.

-It is your type doing without purpose because of a supposed richness?-

… I´m tired of this conversation.

-Fufu-

Well, that long bath of hot water felt excellent to keep my body warmed until Jibra'il finally come to my room and warm me.

Opening the door of my room… Fanna is there sitting properly on my bed, with hands crossed, a kind smile and slightly awkward expression looking to me…

Dantalion, why is that stupid phoenix not here?

-No answer will satisfy that question-

And where is that useless idiot?

"-BWAAK"

I looked the origin of the sound, and the same stupid head of yesterday behind a corner and doing the same ok-sign… I wish to throw something so much at that bird!

"-Failed to get that bird back?" I asked Fanna who was looking at me.

"-… Yes, failed…" She replied but that answer doesn't sound convincing. Then her smile became awkward and her eyes showed a weird glint. Seriously, woman can be incredibly strange.

Fanna made a gesture patting my bed while having that expression, I don't what she wants… read her it's so hard.

"-Can… we talk again?" She asked, so it was that… she wants to know more about the antics of my party, well it's not the first since Muu knows pretty much based on how much I tell him as he tells me a lot of his group.

"-Right…" I said as I sat while rubbing my hands because the coldness coming back almost as strong as yesterday, even my breath is so cold that any attempt of warmth myself is futile.

"-Crap…" The cold is taking me again… haaaa…. And I show my breath again.

"-Kazuma…" Fanna whispered then she did something unexpected.

She took one of my hands and put it in her cheek while holding my other hand and began to caress my hand with her cheek while closing her eyes like enjoying the experience…

Somehow this feels so alluring… and lewd, my cheeks suddenly began to feel warm despite my freezing feeling. Her smile is very different from the one she shows when she is in teasing-mood, this one is so sincere that makes her truly beautiful, and her skin is incredibly smooth.

…

Huh?

… hshshh…

"-Fanna, you heard something?"

"-Hmmm?" Fanna reacted out of her enjoyment.

"-I heard a whisper…" I said while looking at the window, since the thing of the dungeon, is not only that I can see the Rukh but I heard whispers from time to time.

-Hmmmmm…-

Dantalion was really thoughtful about this since I told him, and was closed in his thoughts.

"-No… heard nothing…" She say while looking suddenly serious, she's a Fannalis so her senses are very keen and my statement put her in alert, since she looked focused to the window.

… Way to ruin the mood by myself.

"-Maybe I´m too stressed and began to hear things…" I concluded in a way to ease her worries. She looked at me with a strange expression then prowled to me… which made me really nervous, and putting her finger in my nose she whispered:

"-Close your eyes… please…" Dantalion, am I going to have a scene with Fanna?

-Do not get such high hope on yourself and close your eyes please-

Right… since she's adamant on not mating with me… so I closed my eyes and waited I heard slights sounds until…

"-Look…" I opened my eyes… and my face is completely red facing the coldness of the rest of my body, before my eyes Fanna let loose her hair which is normally kept in a long tail-like thread, and now is a beautiful red mane that rest over my bed and must reach past her waist if she stood.

She's looking me so intensely with a really embarrassed expression…

"-Don't laugh…" She said completely embarrassed.

"-Why would I laugh to this development?" I asked dumbfounded for the image in have in front of me, she gives a more intense aura of exotic beauty she already have, this is unexpected yet so awesome, now my luck brings something so awesome and intimate.

But Fanna looked upset because she turned her back to me, showing that magnificent red-haired mane, which shines in contrast to the moonlight… I really wish to touch that hair at least once.

"-Comb…"

"-Huh?" I asked to the sudden petition of her. She turned her head with her eyes looking at me, she's blushing and her ear is so red.

"-Comb my hair…" She demanded, but the unnatural wavering of her voice made clear that she's gathering courage to ask me that favour.

-Now you should be thankful for bring that box from the dugeon, My King-

Dantalion said much conformed with himself since he recommended to bring a box with a collection of fine hair combs that is under my bed, so I quickly took one golden with rubies incrusted in the arc, and with I proceed… hope my combination of **High-Speed Writing** and **Juggling** will give me the precision and care to comb this magnificent hair.

"-And wish… to hear you…" She muttered while trembling a little, I don't believe that she fears being assaulted by me and just when I barely touched that red mane.

"-Ahh…" She moaned and inmediatly cover her mouth, and now I see why she trembled: her hair is really sensitive, I remember mom said something related to that when I was little, curious that I remembered something of my far past right now.

"-Something wrong?" I asked kind of teasing her as a payback for all of her tease.

"-No… keep going…" She replied very flustered and ears even more red, so as I touched the most soft and perfumed hair I ever saw, she tries really hard to hold her sensibility.

"-You´re incredibly stubborn… like Darkness" As I said that she turned her sight while covering her mouth, looking upset about it.

"-… Jerk… how is she?" She asked, and I began to comb her heir with the utmost care I can while I told more in deep about the M-type crusader who never hits anything and just want to be punched and thrown away like a bag, fulfilling some worrying delusions, whose only good point are her tea-brewing… and body (but didn't tell her that).

"-… There are moments she acts dignified and kind, the kids seems to like her, but sometimes she's hard to deal because of that stubbornness, and that caused a serious problem for us with the arranged marriage with the former lord of this town… that a horrible man."

"-How you…?"

"-I had to play around his influence and pay the debt I had with him… for some unfortunate events, if only that idiot Eroness didn't take the weight of my debt that would never happened in the first place." I bickered still angry about it, less about the debt and more about how much we passed from there because of that asshole who disappeared.

"-You care… despite you saw her…" Fanna said turning her head and looking me with intensity.

"-I saw her what?" I asked the Fanna smiled me with that teasing expression she has.

"-Peeerveeeert" She said like singing…

Wait…. How they know I am a perver… I mean a young healthy man, I made sure that I wouldn't slip anything that would make my head being ripped off.

-You did actually slip some gazes and they are very perceptive-

"-I-I´m not…" I tried to defend…

"-You are…" But Fanna cutted and continued…

"-How you saw me… Myron… Aza… eyes like those idiots… you prey…" Her smile became slightly more malicious, she's enjoying this…

"-And now I'm prey?" I asked upset now.

"-Yeees… you look… you smell… like prey." Her maliciously teasing smile is really annoying.

At this point I don´t even care! I had a very good life! And it was an honor Dantalion! I will follow my pervert impulses!

-This is the most anti-climactic farewell anyone has done-

With all my decision, I took her beautiful mane…

"-Kazuma?" Fanna asked uneasy but I already made my mind… and bury my face in her hair, in that sea of perfumed, beautiful red hair not caring about Fanna will do against me.

"-Doooon't… Ka-Ka-Ka…zu… Mmmmmnyaaaaaaahmm" At that moment I stopped since that was the most cat-like moan I ever heard.

That was so erotic… I would be so aroused for that if not for the very furious Fannalis that turned to me with her eyes glowing in ferocity… but I'm in peace with myself, sadly the dungeon of Dantalion will fade away and Vanir took his part of the treasure… but leaving Megumin, Darkness and Aqua is my only regret, hope they will be well without me…

Fanna put her hand in my face and pushed me down strongly, the she laid herself over me her expression despite being angry looked like she's doubting…

"-You…" She's definitely angry… All right Fanna, bring it because I´m ready to die…

But she took my face softly… ok… her expression began to soften

"-You… you… dumb… jerk… weak… prey… why… why… why…" And now she looked at me with so much frustration, I couldn't say anything… did we already reach the part of the confession?

-My conclusion it is unlikely-

"- Why you so weak… yet… strong… why… dumb… dumb… dumb… dumb… dumb… Kazuma…." Her expression pained me since she is very frustrated about me, must like Megumin and Darkness said each one… that I am a very strange man of contradictions, did I am that strange…

-At least I find it interesting, My King-

"-Grrrrrraaaaaaaaagghhhh, WHY YOU…!" The next part she said in her language so I didn't knew what she said after that, with her hands in her face…

-Ufufufu-

What's so funny? Did you know what she said?

-Sadly I do not speak her language but for now I retire My King, fortune for you-

Then Dantalion kept quiet from now…

And Fanna laid down over me and before I could do or say she hugged me tightly and touched my forehead with hers, her eyes were closed and her breathing still altered from before, slowly resting over me… I feel her weight, but for some reason it didn't bother me.

"-Kazuma…" She muttered

"-Yes, Kazuma speaking…" I muttered too.

"- Look my eyes…" She opened her eyes.

At this moment, I never seen anything so beautiful before, her red eyes were shining with a light that made them look like the sky full of stars, looking me so tenderly that could see through me.

Out of impulse I hugged her back to keep her close to me, with our foreheads touching for a long time, feeling each other bodies from this hug and looking our eyes, wishing this moment could last forever…

…

…

…

Ahhh…

When did I fall asleep?

Ouch…

Having Fanna so close made me remember what happened yesterday, it was so good… was it a dream?

Gahh…

Why is she pulling my hair? Finally awaking from the slumber… I saw her not only eating my pillow again, but my hair with it.

"-Fanna! Fanna! Stop Dammit!"

But like yesterday, this heavy sleeper couldn't respond no matter how hard I tried to pulling her out from me, until I finally could get out not without having a lot of her drool in my hair.

Seeing her sleep so happily and eating my damn pillow again, made me question if this is was a harem-like situation.

"-Sigh… what a waste." Then I began to fight this sleeping beauty for the sake of my half-eaten pillow, disappointed of that scene we shared was actually a dream.

The rest of the day was… by moments normal and by moments strange.

Ignoring my abnormal urge to meet the toilet, which made me feel better somehow… The Fannalis were acting strange, to begin Myron was chuckling when she saw me asking me if something good happened, that attitude was kind of unexpected from her… the others acted differently too, the guys looked at me suspuciously even Muu looked worried and not because of the lingering curse I still have…

"-Kazuma… did something… happened?" Muu asked while I was continuing with my training drawing different shapes with each hand, although this time it was more a hobby than a training.

"-More than her sharing her warmth with me… no." I said a bit embarrassed since lonely guys like me, tends to depend of whatever little and kind contact of the opposite sex could give… and more when the one giving that contact is a seductive-type like Fanna.

"-Hmmm… but Fanna is acting… weird… why?" Muu asked to me, since I´m the one who passed these pasts' nights with her.

"-I don't know… I was careful when I was with her, avoiding anything that could upset her and make her take my head out…" I said while avoiding the supposed moment when I combed her hair… that long, beautiful red mane.

"-I see… any female… could do that if… provoked" Muu said casually while I wonder how normal is a dismembering among the Fannalis to made that answer so calm.

"-But… she is acting weird and Myron… like to tease her." He continued as I find the idea of the demure Myron teasing the seductress Fanna really amusing, since those two are childhood friends.

"-GAAAAAHHHH…" A roar sounded and the mentioned seductress passed completely upset (with her hair arranged in her normal long thread) saying something definitely not nice, because Muu reacted really impacted by whatever she was saying then she looked at us, she rolled her eyes frustrated and walked away bickering about something in her language again.

"-You really… did not do anything?" Muu asked surprised about that show of temper.

"-I swear it!" And I defend myself because I didn't do anything harassment to her.

-Not counting how you smelled her hair?-

Now it's the time you talk? And did I smelled her hair?

-… You did… then she punched you in your gut and you were knocked out for the rest of the night, she was so kind to hug you while you were unconscious, My King-

So that happened… better save those details from now, before they find out and kill me. Since Muu needed to continue his spear training he left as Vanir came, whose presence still put him in guard.

"-Salutations Young King, moi finds so fruitful your successful recovering since your body temperature is stabilizing…" the masked devil greet me in his usual mannerism, with a file of documents under the arm.

"-So you brought it…" I said now focused in the business matter of extracting a part of the great treasure lingering in the dungeon of Dantalion.

"-Of course, we need these legal formalities to avoid any unnecessary troubles with the opulent spend of this treasury." Vanir continued as he handed me the confidentiality agreement and other contracts related with the register of said loot (which is a big one), and spoke about how to use the always changing infrastructure of the dungeon to avoid any learning of the dungeon from them and having fun by give a little scare.

"-Just… don't give them any traumas" I said resigned to this devil troll who will feast of the negative emotions he could gather from this work.

"-Moi… capable of perpetrate such thing?" Vanir in the most obviously fake tone he achieved until now. I was about to make a reply but Vanir talked…

"-Have thou any experience worth mentioning from this lasts days?" Vanir asked with a very suspicious tone.

"-What do you mean devil?"

"-Thee has the delicious smell of a negative emotion born from the hope of a good experience." Sometimes I hate this godamn devil, and it's Foresight.

"-Pfffttt… despite having quite the situation of an exotic beauty sharing her body warmth with me by hugging, nothing more happens … and it's for the best that don't." I said frustrated that I ruined the nice time I was having because my healthy libido.

-I admire the courage you have to say "healthy" your libido-

It was bad that I have needs? At least I´m not idiot enough to try anything on any cute girl I cross despite my pervert reputation, and more if said girl could rip an extremity out of my body if angry enough.

-I do have the impression you will lost the right over my loyalty by suffering an stupid death, so better I do prepare myself.-

Welcome to my world…

"-Preeeey…" A voice distracted me from this "business" talk, and it was Aza whose head was showing in the arc of the entrance looking tensely to Vanir, since Muu isn't the only who is aware of Vanir, despite the good impression he tried to have with them.

"-Yes, Kazuma speaking…" Now I answer when they call me prey. She moved her head asking me to come with her. So I go to her

"-What's the problem?" I asked her.

"-He… smells danger…" she say vey distrustfully of Vanir, considering that she's always a little ball of happiness and cheerfulness.

"-Believe me, despite what he looks… he's mostly harmless." I said trying to convince her that Vanir despite being technically an arch-devil, he's harmless to humans, but Aza just clenched her teeth at the idea.

Since I want to let things clear with Vanir I returned to finish this business meeting but…

*sniff* *sniff*

Aza hold me by my forearm and began to smell me.

"-You…" And suddenly her face became completely red, releasing her grip and putting her hands at both side of her face.

"-Aaa… aaaa….aaaaaaaahhhhh" And ran away screaming something in the Fannalis language too.

Ok, something is weird since the girls (with the exception of Mor who I haven't seen) were reacting that strange. And I don't know why so I resumed my matters with Vanir, who has a very condescending tone during the rest of the meeting. And before leaving he wished me good luck for the night to come.

Did he saw something bad will happen to me?

Now I'm worried for my head! And it was impossible to run since those two will not let me out with my situation…

And by dinner, there is something happening between them… because they planned something involving Fanna by putting her at my side, but the face she have at this moment… I wish to be in another part.

"-Hmmmm…GRAH" And she tried to bite Myron's hand who was pocking her in the cheek, but to think the demure Myron would enjoy something like that, and for the always teasing Fanna to react like that was unexpectedly amusing. The guys were aviding to see Fanna, while Aza is still red of embarrassment and Mor have no idea what's happening here.

Better to retreat slowly before she kills me, but before I tried to flee Fanna stood and looked at me…

"-Asshole…" It's all what she said and left the table. Great… now she knows me pretty well.

-Like every person in this town with enough time-

"-Kazuma…" Muu taked to me

"-Yes, Kazuma speaking…"

"-Can… we talk? Alone" He said, so after the dinner we headed to the entrance to talk.

"-What's the matter Muu? Seriously, I didn't do anything to her." I´´ll defend myself since I didn't do anything… too serious to her.

"-Calm… they make… fun of her…" Muu said while smiling awkwardly.

"-So you make fun of each other?" He nodded. So they´re not too different from my own party.

"-This isn´t why you called me right?" I asked.

"-No… take this…" He hand me a solicitude from a researcher to be escorted… to a giant turtle…

"-Muu, why it's this?" I asked feeling that I will trigger a flag.

"-Barbatos said… it was key… to get it." And there it is, a flag raised in an ide-story because the idiot who write this was so lazy to include properly in the main story, the key part to achieve the **Investiture** was to go there since something must be there that will help us for that.

…

Now feeling much better, though still feeling some cold lingering in my body but being much bearable for myself, I headed back to my room… which is empty for the first time in these days to finally sleep…

… I liked to talk Fanna once more to make up things at least, but with how was she today I feel if she calms down, it would be easier to reason with her…

"-Kazuma" Until a voice sounded behind me.

".Yes, Kazuma speaking." Without turning I knew pretty well who was talking, the grumpy girl of today Fanna

"-Want… to talk" She asked me.

"-I´m all ears"

"-Dummy…"

"-All right… I´m going to sleep" I said since I don't want to waste time if she's still angry, but she hold my arm before walking.

I turned and I saw her still upset but embarrassed, I have to be very careful to make her not break my arm.

"-Only you…" She began.

"-Only man… saw my hair… loose" She said completely embarrassed. And this development is kind of expected considering how she reacted yesterday when I buried my face on her hair-mane.

She pulled me to my bed as she laid there while releasing her braid again and letting loose her hair without looking me and she laid down with me.

She don't want me to see her face and yet she pulled me closer to her and make me face that hair I was unable to resist smelling. But what embarrassed me the most… is that she hold hands with me! And our fingers crossing each other! Isn't this too fast? I never had some options to choose and be mentally prepared for this!

"-Fanna..." I try to remain calm.

-You are not doing it very well-

"-Thanks to you… I'm feeling much better"

"-I see… last day… I guess" She says obviously sad and it's the same since I ended liking the closeness we developed here, but… I still have things here and this is becoming complicated… way too much for a virgin boy like me!

… But the fragrance of her hair is something so alluring…

I just want to enjoy this moment.

And worry for the rest tomorrow…


	11. Update

For all the reader of this story, sorry for the inactivity, this fanfic is by no means death since I still have ideas and arguments to continue, the thing is I was dedicated to do my thesis to my college career and I am in the final part of the same thing, around August I'll have the new chapter with new interactions shenanigans and abundant doses of dramedy, so thank you for your patience a haven for sure you'll be compensated.


	12. Chapter 8

**Well...**

 **It has been 4 Months.**

 **I defended my thesis, I became a NEET and I done a lot of things in Granblue Fantasy (mostly grinding), but here I am with the new chapter that is actually the first half of a two-parter that will be the conclusion of the introductory Fannalis arc, who have a lot of development in various front and all that...**

 **Hope you like it people.**

PROLOGUE.

[A day before the events of the past chapter. In a White room with a square-pattern floor, there is a white-haired girl walking in circles worriedly, her dress of impeccable facture indicates her divine position, this one is no other that the goddess that protect the world our protagonist lives: Eris]

(From Eris perspective)

This cannot be.

This cannot be.

This cannot be.

This cannot be.

This cannot be.

This cannot be.

How this happened while I was out in the world thieving divine relics!

How that immense flow of energy came into my world and altered so much everything that I could not come back here immediately, the energy was so unstable that I cannot return until three days later.

Aaaaaahhhh!

If Aqua-senpai knows this, she will mock me mercilessly in how a supposed goddess could not go back to her divine form because some energy "do not let her" and "it is so pitiful that the goddess with the biggest cult cannot achieve something with so much followers"

Seriously…

Aqua-senpai must never know this!

But… who made my work while I was away? There were so much that since that day… it was horrible what those monster did… so many good adventurers, good people slaughtered for so little.

And yet…

Someone did my duties, the angel-san that occasionally helps me said that it was me but it was impossible since I was trapped down in the mortal world. Who was? Who was?

…

Huh?

…

"-Is somebody here?"

…

"-Seriously, is somebody here?"

…

This is weird, is this a stalker? Who would stalk me? That is so creepy and stupid!

"-Whoever is here stalking me, show yourself in front of I, Eris goddess of fortune and patron deity of this world."

No one answered, but this… whisper? Is still buzzing in my ears and it…

Is…

So...

Annoying…!

Then…

This strange energy began to overflow the place, this butterflies of light flew all over the place like a swarm enveloping me with its warmth, this feels so sublime even for me… and some of this little beings flew close to me and every time one posed on me, I saw an image and with every image the swarm flows in a cycle…

Axel…

Their adventurers…

One of those things…

Darkness…

Megumin…

Aqua-senpai…

Kazuma…

Conflict…

Fire….

D-death…

Suffering…

Despair…

A white and black flow clashing…

From it, hope surfaced…

And something good, powerful made its way into the world, but…

From where they came?

Immediately, the creatures? Flew all over the place with even more intensity, circling around and showing me the image of someone I know…

During a brief instant, all of this flow circled around an unconscious boy who was tied for his own security, with a stupid face in his slumber… I know him very well, but the question is what happened to cause this reaction and why he was briefly at the very center of this turmoil?

"-Assistant-kun… you have a lot of things to explain."

[In an already known magic shop, we see a masked devil placidly enjoying a good reading of today's newspaper while the beautiful female owner is away]

How wonderful life is when moi is not bothered by the despiteful existence of that delinquent goddess whose only work is the waste of space and the source of my utter annoyance, cannot be more like the fiery bird that shalt accompany this Young King from then… whose mischief is endearing at the sight of this devil of botched-foresight…

This news of today… just the cycle of events humans shalt be condemn to repeat for never living properly and learn of thy mistakes.

Alliance here.

Politics there.

Adventures affairs over there.

Gossips (whose moi cannot have any least interest).

Oohhh, the strips of today, finally something worth of my leisure…

…. Little Jack Frost always amusing in your misadventures, thou left me an instant of fun.

….

"-Sigh."

Looks like thy obnoxious presence is leaking with more constancy, what art thou plans mysterious mage? Which scheme do thy have prepared for these mortals here in this bizarre town?

Despite of thyself cannot heard me, let me advice that this denizens shalt not be easily impressed by the strangeness you will bring upon them.

Ohh… Internationals affairs.

Hmmm…

The far east of the world, always tumultuous due the constant menaces be it from the kin of this one devil or the more vicious creatures that dwell on these lands.

"-Oho, quite interesting…"

The humans of there, always conflicting in small village-countries due the instability caused by eternal conflict, have united in which seems a years-long conquest campaign from a clan who rose to the prominence from… fufufufufuaaahahahahahahaha oh irony, insidious lady who always shows in the most unlikely times, and formed a unified empire who carries the name of the conquering clan: **Kou**.

So… this new **Kou** **Empire** aspire to keep such unification in that conflicting lands, too violent for moi tastes, this Young King of my services shall find this quite the hilarious turn of events.

"-Haaa, Vanir-san… good thing you´re here, I just got achieved and incredible deal, a very good, cheap one." Just while moi is enjoying the read, the beautiful, bountiful shop owner whose only strong point are his voluptuous body… and her lich powers (probably).

"-Oh tell moi shop owner… about the deal that is about an obviously useless merchandise that a shady seller convinced you to sell."

"-Even I know how to make, how you think I ran this shop in the first place?" I was about to retort about her horrible business practices, but the sacred bird walked in clumsily through the wall and surprisingly without any notice of this sad owner.

"-I got a lot of experimental warmers for winter, the ones that with little mana will be permanently activated." She explained eager for a compliment from moiself, and I just gave to her pace waiting for the outcome.

"-Seems to be quite the convenient good, it seems this time you finally achieved a proper deal" moi said waiting for the punchline.

"-Yes! Those warmers are amazing and convenient, just the seller advised me that once activated they can't be turned off, and never put them close to anything inflammable…. or anything that could actually burn… he said that even metal could melt eventually since the heat control of the object could fail."

"-…"

"-Vanir-san?"

"-…"

"-Umm… please say something… you´re scaring me."

"-Death Ray!"

"-Gyaaaaaaa!"

"-BWAK-AWK-AWK-AWK-AWK-AWK"

At least this everyday life would last a bit longer.

Chapter 8: Gifting this story with a white winter and a last straw of peace.

[In the outskirts of Axel, where an unusual battle against… frogs is happening, two young boys, one lanky with a plain sight and the other more well built with fiery hair stand against them…]

"-Barbatos!"

"-Dantalion!"

[… Until they don't, thanks to the Djinn both have their aspects changed drastically, because the mastery of one of the secrets of this spirits was bestow to those two: **The Investiture** , the capacity to channel the power and conscience of a Djinn through the body of the wielder]

(From Kazuma perspective)

Whoa…

It's just the second time but…

I got power-up! Along with Muu! But is against frogs… wished to do it against a more climatic threat

-Do you see how those creatures fare now?-

Yes, I see them.

And I have the same horrible feeling of before, someone makes them this monstrous.

-We have to dispose them at once, the corruption must not be spread-

Right… Muu and I don't have much time, because a limitation must exist to don´t make us so awesome and overpowered.

-The young Muu is awesome, as of you My King…-

…

-… Is better to take care of this immediately-

"-Kazuma." Muu told me with the secure and ferocious expression proper of his clan, his intentions are clear…

And I am willful to complain.

"-Hey Kazuma! Why are you wearing dress?" Dust yelled out of nowhere.

"-I´m not wearing a dress asshole!" I yelled back and Muu face palmed.

-It is surprising how little a situation can stand serious around your persona-

You know what? Screw it… with my thumb I indicated Muu to go away so he can use properly his power, as for me…

"-Kazuma, look out!" Megumin is now the one who yelled worried, because one of them can shot spikes it seems…

Until I catched one without seeing and blinked away for the others, at the same time Muu jumped away to the other side of town with such force that created an small gale.

*Fwomp*

Thank you Dantalion for catching while I was distracted.

-It is my duty to serve and remind to never be off-guard-

Well… we ´re going to have time to practice so let´s set up this for Muu to show the other Adventurers the might of Barbatos.

*Fwomp*

Now that I'm flying just over them, I can get their total attention… and one jumped to me… it has fangs! So gross.

Raising my right hand with my index and middle finger straight, I made a heptagon fast thanks to the High-Speed Writing learned by Dantalion, once formed I raised the fingers.

I opened a constellation-themed portal which that horrible thing crossed, well… Half-crossed, because when I lowered the fingers I closed it, cutting it down and making both halves falling down in the middle of those things at the same time they began to jump to attack me.

And like this I used the signature ability of Dantalion: The **Dantalline Portal**.

Using the index and middle finger of both hands, I made a twist making an octagon portal and when they came too close to myself, I blinked again…

 **fwomp**

… Higher and out of their reach, seeing some of them mid-air ad other beginning to jump I knew they fell in my trap, when they lost impulse and began to fall.

They wouldn't fall in land but a portal open to the sky right they were standing.

For what else reason I was flying just over them if not to make them act the way I wanted?

-This monologues show bits of ruthless strategy… better than the usual approach I saw of the other adventurers… you influenced to laze around.-

Hey, don't underestimate them, they can be quite clever… when they find convenient, and now that those corrupted toads already fell to the portal, now it's his turn, putting my fingers over my temple I used the telepathic link…

-Muu, look up in the sky at your right-

[At the other side of Axel at a safe distance, the other young boy with the Investiture of a powerful being half man-half sort-of mechanical lion, is preparing the now trident with an amazing amount of black energy flowing through the weapon]

(From Muu perspective (done in his native language, translated for plot convenience))

Up the sky, my senses…

 _Were never this strong, so much intensity, so much keen, everything is so vivid, is this how you see the world Barbatos_

 _-You do not have much time, Chief-_

 _You right, I see those things who are not worthy of be called "prey" falling from the sky._

 _Focusing the mighty strength of Barbatos through my body to the weapon who was wielded by the very same Djinn who serves me._

 _I call upon his power. Thank you, Kazuma, friend for giving me the chance…_

 _To go all out…_

" _-Barbatine Spear!"_

 ***SWWWOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMM***

[The trident was thrown with the channelized might of the Djinn through the young Fannalis, the energy focused in the weapon left a trail of black energy as it parts the heavens on its wake, with such intensity that break the boundaries of the sound, such a great power… for a still developing vessel.]

(Back to Kazuma perspective)

-My King, be prepared for the sonic boom-

At the same time a black projectile go through some of the frogs, but the strength was so much that not only the pierced monsters but the rest of them were vaporized by the ravishing hollows that followed, this happened so fast that I almost reacted to cover my ears.

 ***BOOOOOOOOOMMMMM***

The sonic boom was so strong that retreated me a bit, leaving me a bit disoriented.

-My king, I calculated the place you should put the portal, the information will go to your mind immediately, trust in the Rukh and the flow of the spatial energy-

I do Dantalion, seeing the universe as you do is head-aching but so incredible… like a calculating paper with lines of light flowing through all the angles in what seems a conceptual space, like Gemini Saga… as I opened an Hexagon portal where Dantalion showed me, trusting in his calculations.

-Muu be prepared to receive your weapon- I told my friend as I got prepared.

*Fwomp*

As I blinked back to the land and the flames of the wall of fire were dying, probably because of Jibra'il…

"-Kazuma…" Megumin tried to speak out of her amazement, but I put my finger on her lips. And she's not the only one speechless by my appearance as everyone are mouth-open… except Aqua whose huffing annoyed for some reason.

"-Wait…" I told her as I open an enneagon portal where Muu jumped while receiving his spear, and slide his big, heavy body through the land falling heavily. When he stood up, the changes of our appearance became even more evident for everyone, since our sizes along our looks are different.

My lanky build changed for a slender-muscular one and I probably increased 10 cm out of my usual 166 cm, as for Muu despite having the same age he is a very fit young man of 178 cm, but now is a way more tanned hunk who easily have more than 200 cm of height and powerful white mane, not counting our horns and third eyes…

But our appearance didn't last… because we were running out of mana, and in a flash of light we returned back to our normal, tired looks.

Dantalion, this Time and Space Magic of yours is amazing… the **Dantalline Portals** are so impressive

-Glad to hear it, My King-

"-Hmmmm…" I forgot that I have my fingers over her lips and she looked me blushed, Muu looked away in embarrassment, so I took it away.

"-Sorry…" I tell.

"-Yeah… you were amazing! It's like you summoned Dantalion-sama through you and did a type of magic I never see before! I´m so jealous! Teach me! Teach me! Teach me!" Megumin spoke excitedly after seeing my Investiture, this moments when she show her young age makes her so endearing and cute, after all she only have 16 [There is a reason for this increase of age].

But our little moment together didn't last since everywhere came to us praising what we did.

"-What a surprise Kazuma!"

"-You were hiddin' that well man."

"-Tell us how you could do that!"

"-How is possible to make teleportation magic of that scale without chanting?"

"-Kazuma… that was incredible" Darkness said impressed and surprisingly proud, looking as proper knight… which is actually surprising.

"-Thanks… you… looked incredible too…" I said from the little I saw using her household vessel.

"-T-thanks…" She answered blushing happily.

"-Yeah, yeah… Kazuma, repent now for using the hagoromo only wielded by gods and divine spirits! It is not meant to wield by mortals!" And Aqua the N°1 mod-breaker enters in action.

"-Didn't I tell you useless goddess that the Djinn are Holy. Nature. Spirits" I punctuated for emphasis the last part because this sorry excuse of goddess who's only good for parties tends to forget things by convenience.

-Do not be disrespectful to the goddess-

I know her the longest, I have the right.

"-Hmph… I still unconvinced." Aqua whined while crossing her arms.

…!

Suddenly I felt a familiar gaze among the people… it was Fanna who looked me with a radiant smile, that smile gives me a different feeling… while the smile of Megumin or Darkness makes my heart beat, hers… makes everything stops like she just want me to see her and only her. Then she goes away to be with the other Fannalis to commute with Muu

Dantalion, is this the allure of a mature woman?

-You are beginning to notice it, right?-

Well, I don't hate it at all… if only wasn't Fanna, the playful seductress the one who gave me that… don't get me wrong, I'm really thankful to her for taking care of me while I was cursed, but she's way far from a guy like me… not counting the punch she gave in the gut for my little harassment.

-Little? Fufufufufu, although you could say the same of your companions-

Until they open the mouth… and you see how your expectations shatters, because their personalities tends to scare any interested man.

…!

-My King… did you felt it?-

What was that? It was a way horrible feeling than those corrupted monsters I fought, more despairing… More powerful and way vicious. Dantalion, could it be…

-Them-

His tone makes it clear, they began to act… Even Muu noticed their presence since he was taken out the flow of his group and admirers.

"-Kazuma…" Aqua suddenly said with a worried tone, she looked like she was freezing.

"-Something horrible is outside… so horrible that is scary, and is making me freeze." Well, if Aqua have this feeling, things are going to be really bad. We need to be prepared.

"-Hey Kazuma!" Dust took me out of my thoughts, looks like he was boasting to dumbfounded adventurers about his household vessel, his party included and the surprising skill he has with the spear.

"-Yes, Kazuma speaking."

"-Be sure to invite us a round!" He said happily only thinking in the upcoming celebration and the booze he will enjoying.

"-Hey, the delinquent is right, Kazuma invite us a round!"

"-The first round goes by the MVP!"

Considering how hard they fought against them without expecting for Muu or me to come and finish this attack, it would be too jerkish from me not inviting them after all.

"-Ah… the first round goes by me! The other rounds goes by yourselves!" I screamed happily but they just heard the first part when they began cheering and going inside the town screaming:

"- BOO-OOZE! BOO-OOZE! BOO-OOZE!"

While I saw the procession, the adventurer-explorer Cor Rappaport who employed Muu and me while greeting my companions:

"-Greeting fair ladies, it's a pleasure to know them." He said with a happy tone, while Darkness, Aqua and Megumin greeted back.

"-What happened Cor-san?" I asked since he looked excited, he was quite eager to explore the land-turtle who was actually a son of the great Genbu that get out of earth once in a decade, a wanted escort to make a preemptive exploration of the environment of its shell, I can say we found some interesting discoveries there.

"-Please observe the salamanders we brought here, actually the young Raza is making observations." Cor-san said while showin quite the event.

A group of 20 kind-of-big salamanders we found inside the shell-forest who have some fire magic within them (the salamanders in this world are actually similar to the ones in my world, small and plain) are marching following… Jibra'il who have a feather with a small flame like a lighter on the tip, waving the body and following the rhythm of the group and the salamanders were on two legs mouth open, firing a little flame and following the bird.

"- This is quite the discovering! Something unexpected, must take notes before going to enjoy the sweet sourness of the beer, I bid my farewell for today Satou-san, and enjoy the celebration!" Cor-san boasted excited by both the attitude of the creatures and the promise of alcohol waiting so he reunited with Raza and began to discuss the unexpected behavior of the salamanders.

"-Kazuma" Darkness spoke

"-Yes, Kazuma speaking"

"-Do you believe Jibra'il wants to drink alcohol?" She asked worried.

"-I…believe" I said a bit worried but I remembered that this is no normal bird.

"-The good Jibra'il is a big boy, he could stand a bit of liquors" Aqua intervened proud of that crazy Phoenix. We were walking behind the group of noisy party-goers

"-Still, Kazuma is not good to let it drink anything, we do not know how he will react." Darkness discussed.

"-You worry too much Darkness, besides that bird is obviously way older than us so he should be fine with something as normal as alcohol after all." Megumin talked very relaxed despite the dire situation we had

"-You still not get any liquor Megumin, you are still too young… nor Yunyun by the way. It was enough that I let you try one mug of beer and I don't want you to become a heavy drinker like someone others I know" Darkness said firmly to her, so Megumin finally taste alcohol huh? And that last part was obviously against me and Aqua so I was hurt a little.

-For telling the truth?-

This Djinn…

"-Come on! I'm on a marri able age, I am an adult already!" Megumin yelled ready to fight her for her right to drinking while Darknes tried to calm her and defend herself from her anger.

"-Hmph, after all this Aqua has the greatest self-control of the party of problematic younglings" Before this statement of Aqua, we looked at her with an eyebrow raised, then….

"-Pff…"A chuckle began

"-Hahahahaha" Megumin began to laugh, a very melodic and youthful laugh.

"-Heheheahahahahaha" And now Darkness whose laugh is always sincere and cute, she can be this pretty when she's not on her masochistic streaks.

"-Pffffhahahaahahahaha" And I couldn't help but laugh too while Aqua was crying.

"-Hey! What is so funny? I want to laugh too!" She kept crying about, while Megumin once calmed began to talk.

"-I missed this… we may fight a lot, but at the end of the day we are together and I wish to be with you like this forever." Megumin said while giving such a bright smile that makes me blush a little. Her sincerity is palpable in those words.

"-I too wish the same" Darkness completed while giving that "big-sister" aura she have for moments, and pretty smile to boot… to be honest, I was missing them- While

-It is good when you are honest, My King.-

-Ohohoho, it is my pleasure to interrupt this momet, Young King and say moi do wish to talk thyself tomorrow at the noon, and please… do not bring along thou that harbinger of misfortunes that calls itself goddess- The too familiar voice of Vanir sounded in my head thanks to the telephatic link of Dantalion.

Well, as things are going good I hope I could enjoy the moment…

…

Ok, why do I eve raised a flag like that in this moment?

-There is someone watching you-

I know Dantalion, my " **Detect Enemy** " actually made me feel an uneasy intent, without being a hostile one, locating the origin of the intent…

…I felt something felt down inside me, because it was a silver-haired girl with a somber expression on an alley, this girl is a thief that is a friend of Darkness and the one who taught me some of my first skills her name is Chris… and is the human form of Eris, goddess of fortune and protector of this world.

And she is moving her hand indicating that I go come to her.

"-Ehhmm… can you go ahead to the guild? I need to find a bathroom quickly" I have to lie to the three, but seeing her expression it was clear that she has no patience now, before they could say a thing, I blinked…

 ***Fwomp***

"-He will surely abuse that skill…" Aqua said unimpressed now.

[In the alley where Chris is]

I appeared at the side of my boss in gentleman thief activities, and said with tact…

"-Ehm… Eris-sama?"

"-Ehhhh?" the goddess in human form reacted with surprise from my sudden appearance, so I must act quickly.

"-Shhhhhhh…. Please Eris-sama calm down, people will misunderstand if they found us like this." I whispered while trying to calm her.

"-Then do not appear so suddenly like that, it is not good for the heart." She whispered too saying something proper of an old lady.

"-I know, and I´m sorry but you seem to be in a hurry." I continued whispering while apologizing to her.

"- You are right, I do not have much time right now, since what happened that day left me with a lot of work, because someone or something irrupted in this world ad summoned those monstrosities" Right of the bat, Eris-sama dropped such a bomb like that since I knew that this was the machinations of them… Al-Thamen.

-Hmmm….-

Dantalion becomes really uneasy when I say that name.

"-And during the peril, another type of beings was summoned… spirits of great power and sacred origin, manifested to fight those things and during a moment all of this bird-shaped mysterious energy, circled around one sole person… you Assistant-kun." Eris continued explaining while a single Rukh bird rested over her index finger.

The more she explain, the more heavy feels my body because this isn't something anyone can hide, because it involves complex things like worlds, dimensions, universes… the boundaries between them broke and this happened.

"-… during three days, I was trapped because of that and when I returned totally scared of the many souls whose life lost product of the fight… I found that my job to guide them was done by somebody else, even more… whatever it is that being convinced all those souls to reincarnate despite their fear, something unthinkable before." Eris-sama continued dropping bomb after bomb of all the things what happened to her.

Feeling worse and worse about that, I just dropped on my knees and made a dogeza

"-I deeply sorry Eris-sama, you surely want to know if I was involved or know something, but… I was the one who let the good spirits enter this world to fight those monsters…" I began to tell the truth, about everything… how Solomon-san manifested his voice in my dreams telling to open the door, how I was unable to understand why until the tragedy, my trial in the dungeon of Dantalion and that the responsible of those attacks must be already here, and I even don't if they could be found. And how probably Solomon-san as the one who convinced the deceased to reincarnate again in the world.

After taking a deep breath, Eris-sama spoke again…

"-Kazuma-kun… you brought a fight that wasn't ours, and as far I know… you probably where manipulated to do so, but…there was a whisper that said two things I could understand: the first one was a "sorry" full of sadness and regret ad the second was "trust him when I headed to talk with you… so this voice was probably the Solomon you told me, so he wanted to help but he only did it because someone gave them permission to enter, a denizen of this world who happened to be you…" Eris-sama kept talking while her tone became heavier and heavier which made me feel worse about the mistakes I made that day, and how expensive they were.

She then raised me from my dogeza, with a severe but sad expression told me:

"-Kazuma-kun… your burden become heavier" Those words dropped like a stone over my head because my long desired peaceful life will stay only as a dream…

"-I know…" I said depressed about how hard things will become now once **them** will began to move.

"-But… you are not alone, since you will be not the only one facing this battle since there will be more chosen of those spirits based of what you said and… I will help the best I can with that." Eris-sama said while consoling me.

"-I just wish for those who dare to conquer the dungeons of the Djinn, be aware of the risk because once you enter inside, there is no going back." I said this while raising from the ground, with less of a noble intention and more from the crude, cruel experience I suffered from the trials of Dantalion.

"-I see, and I will be sure the message will be known, as for now I will be unable to manifest physically in the world while finding more about all you said, since the boundaries between worlds became thinner, besides…" Eris-sama smiled at me while giving one of her classic winks in her human form.

"-You better not be late to party with all your friends, both old and new…"

[With his resolution restored thanks to the charm of the main female lead, this NEET headed to the guild with the party started and everyone having a blast especially the male Fannalis, and after a show of Steal who ended in Kazuma getting slapped in the head by unknowing Myron and Fanna and tackled (happily) by Aza in the gut/ Ro´Lo and Yaqut getting rowdy and beginning to arm wrestling to everyone and winning, even Darkness who ended fantasizing in how them will make them paint in pain (to the dismay of one and liking of the other)/ Aqua getting drunker and drunker while making her famous party trinks/ Megumin and Yunyun getting spoiled by Fanna and Myron/Aza and Mor eating like there is no tomorrow/ Dust getting beaten up by the waitresses/ Muu resulting in be a happy drunk and getting to close to Kazuma while being mercilessly mocked by Aqua/ Jibra'il breathing fire… by both sides/ Raza watching with Cor and Masrur the show while enjoying a good drink/ the party was filled with music, happiness and disorder very late in the night until the Phoenix shot himself to the sky like a rocket… a fart rocket which made this protagonist go back to home to see if said bird hit home.]

[The next morning really early, before the sun rises]

I seriously have to resolve this problem Dantalion.

-I do not see a problem My King-

I am a creature of the night… a man of never get early, and I have doing the opposite for almost a month and that is worrying… albeit the fact Muu and the rest making me work physically actually helped me in reaching the **Investiture** and I'm actually thankful for that.

-And you need to keep your body in shape for the sake of having a safe **Investiture** -

Aaaaaaaaarrrrrrggghhhhhh… fine, defeated by the fact that I need a healthier body where the power of Dantalion and the way to do that is with "work-out routine" I made a cup of tea and headed outside to the garden and see Jibra'il " **Greet the Sun** ".

That always sets good my mood, and helps to begin the day.

One I reached to the lone grave I always take care, and saw in the tree who give it shadow and here it is… emanating sweet perfumes of incense and aromatic weeds is the nest of Jibra'il, a beautiful construct of fine woods, jewels and precious metals where he rest… like a dead bird face-up, beak open, lost expression and with the talons rising up, while breathing fire… from behind…

…

Can you show the minimal respect to the deceased you idiot bird?

-I do have to agree this time, albeit Jibra'il could have landed in that specific way-

While I was in a monologue with this Djinn, as the sky was getting more clear Jibra'il was lighting himself in kind flames where he reformed from dead stupid bird to a magnificent proper Phoenix who beautifully rise to the sky while his flames make fine shapes of complex motives and curvatures the he headed to the dawning sun, leaving a trail of holy fire and magic that makes everything brighter and fresher, a wonderful morning that will lead a wonderful day.

"-Hi…" Until a feminine, mature voice caught me by surprise when I noted there she is hugging her well-shaped legs, the normally seductive and beautifully unreachable Fanna, is looking me with candid eyes and warm smile. The moment we met our eyes the first passed through my mind was… red.

The red of her eyes… the red of her hair, the mane that she has arranged in the long thread she has now, I have to admit it… that was something I can't take off my mind, a memory I never want to forget.

"-Uh, h-hi Fanna" I greet her very actually. She giggled.

"-Cute…" She whispered.

"-Excuse me?"

"-Blushing" She said while looking at the sky where the lasts stars disappear from the sky to welcome the morning. I obviously felt how my face warmed up since I saw her… it's annoying to find she choose the " **Thief** " job just because she found "funny" the skills she could learn at difference of the other who went and took " **Fighter** ", but their jobs are flexible enough for them actually based in their incredible physical prowess.

"-So… how was everything?" I asked her to break this awkward ice.

-It is awkward for you only-

…

"-Very funny" She smiled at me, seriously, why does everything seems to stop when I look at her? Does other guys feels the same? It is part of her allure as an exotic beauty? Because it is really hard to not look at her.

-Why do not enjoy the moment? After all… she will not be here after the winter-

Yes… Muu wished to keep traveling and she is also willful to go, since all of his group followed him for the very same reason… wanderlust, the passion for travel and discovering drives them and now Muu is involved in all of this ancient war who interfered in this world.

-And it is a shame to myself involve an unrelated world with our sins-It's not your fault Dantalion, this world have this problems and I involved too from outside. "-Like Megumin… Lalatina…. Aqua… so cute and adorable" Fanna continued smiling, she must have fun with and… Lalatina?

"-How you knew the name of Darkness?" I asked surprised

"-We heard" It's all she said before telling me about their impressions of those three that Darkness is awkwardly adorable despite her wishes of being abused by the males (the only one interested is Yaqut and was kicked by her), how Aqua is funny with her tricks and know lot of interesting (useless for me) things, and how little and pretty is Megumin… until they knew about her Explosions, which they don't like because of the noise and how bizarre it is such thing, but they put an effort to accept her, because she is a honest and likable girl.

"-Pfff…. Easily scared…" She mocked.

"-You didn´t?"

She smiled at me and pointed her right hear.

"-This ear… damaged… I heard less so less surprise… I guess? But the light… still impressive" She dropped this very personal fact and I have no words. The ear she showed have a scar that goes halfway to the inside of said part.

"-I… I… sorry…" I apologized.

*Paff*

She slapped me in the head.

"-Stop worrying" She said upset.

"-But…" I began to speak.

"-Was a bad hit… happens… we adventurers… but I am strong, young, resilient… I will be fine." She interrupted me very firmly, never expected her to be this stubborn and prideful… I starting to believe that I have a type for that type of female.

-Indeed-

"- Aqua will be able to heal your ear… she can be an annoying idiot, but her healing skills is her only saving grace" I began to speak.

"-She helped me but… the wound is more… ailment…? She says… umm… de… gradation…? Could heal wound… but not damage…"

And now I feel really bad for her, if what she said is true… she will lose eventually the hearing of that ear… for a race of really strong beings like the Fannalis, that should be hell, but she seems unusually calm… then we watched the holy fire in the sky as the sun rises, a totally beautiful sight to start this day.

"-So beautiful…" She said

"-Yes it is"

I began to get up when she suddenly pulled me to her embrace, hugging me tightly around my waist, feeling her breasts on my back...

"-Ehh… F-Fanna" But I got no answers from her, she only buried her face in my hair and felt his breath.

…did I unlock her route? Have finally come my time of popularity and will have my share of fan service?

-Do not place your hopes that high-

Come on! Let me have my fantasies for a bit!

"-Dummy… missed you" She whispered softly to my ear, and of course I have the expected reaction by having my heart beating so fast, since Megumin sharing her feelings from the fight with Wolbach I wasn't feeling like this!

"-R-really?"

"-Yes…" She then said something in her language that I don't understand, of course but must be something important since she shivered.

"-What did you say?" I asked her.

"-Fufufu… secret…" She replied.

Dantalion, did you know what she said?

-And ruin the mystery?-

"-But Kazuma, I…" She smiled and spoke.

…

Wait…

What?

Whaat?

WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT?

*gaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaasssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssspppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppp*

"-Kazuma?"

*gaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaasssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssspppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppp*

[This beautiful Fannalis seeing this lame protagonist being out of commission, left him where he is for now, and walked away far from the catatonic, and where she was sure that no one sees her, she puts herself in fetal position covering her face with her hands to hide her embarrassment and make a muffled scream.]

(From Fanna perspective (You know… translating… yadda… yadda… Fannalis language… you know the drill))

 _WHYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY?!_

 _Why? Why? Why? Why? Why?_

 _Why did I said that to him? It was so embarrassing!_

 _AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!_

 _That was so stupidly embarrassing that I sounded like mother! And now that jerk will have his head in the air waiting to be burned by the sun._

" _-Did you enjoyed your intimate moment?"_

 _Before I could note it, someone is at my side… this supposedly demure-actually-very-tomboyish childhood friend of mine: Myron, in the very same position as I with that foolish smile we share in our moments of complicity._

" _-… you saw it" I spoke with increased anger as she calmly raised her hands and relaxed expression._

" _\- was not intentional, you know?" she defended as a way to avoid my anger, but she-saw-my-embarrassing (intimate)-moment!I tried to explain but she continued…_

" _-I just wanted to flex the legs before knitting a pattern and then going to find what to made for breakfast… then I saw you hugging Kazuma, why was he so early without Muu taking him out of his inaction?" Myron asked gleefully, while noticing her efforts to be a bride for one of the two man that is not an idiot on this group._

 _And now talking about him…_

 _*sigh*_

" _-Muu, can you appear already…? I know you are here, I can smell you." Then from behind a tree it appeared Muu, our shared younger childhood friend, who looked embarrassed and… avoiding my sight?_

" _-You saw it too?!"_

" _-Did not want it! Just went to see the bird do that majestic thing I like… and well… I saw you with Kazuma talking… and…" He did not continued out of the embarrassment, he is still a very good young man… who sometimes don't get the full extent of Myron affections._

" _-He was too… and I just saw him… because… because…"I´m getting awkward._

" _-You chased him?" This Myron with her smiles…_

" _-No, because… I felt him close…" Why did you make me say this… it is personal!_

 _And Muu now tries even harder to avoid my gaze, and he went away to look for him… he is on the air right now, it is incredible how weak he can be…and Myron is acting more insidious, you better stop…_

" _-Well…" Don't say it._

" _-After all…" her stupid smile is bigger, don't you dare to say it!_

" _-…you shared your body essence with Kazuma." Why-did-you-say-it! Out of instinct I prowled over her, bet being so used to spar made difficult to subdue her._

 _And now I am over you… you will pay._

" _-Why are you so ashamed of that Fanna? I did the same with Muu and you know very well why" She replied while being hold._

" _-He is different…" I said… and why are you so calm about me-going-to-beat-you?_

" _-Well… yes, and weak… and pervert… kind of lazy… and bit of a coward" As Myron kept talking, my impulse to beating her increases._

" _-But… is a good friend, helped me to learn what I wanted… and when the situation call for it, he shows true bravery, he taught so much about the nature of strength… and Muu is share that opinion." She smiled while saying it… I hate when you escape like this every time!_

" _-…I know…" Everything Myron says is true, but knowing it is not enough reason to fall for him… just to respect him… and yet…_

" _-Is not that… I like him…" When I confessed that, she suddenly open her eyes wide._

" _-Then what it is" She asked._

…

"- _Fanna?"_

… _I can't see her and tell it._

 _My face now is burning and my lips so tense that I have to bite it. It makes no sense! I always supposed that I would fall for Muu…_

" _-So you…" And now Myron now guess it… stop doing that motherly expression… I taught you how to do it!_

 _I'm not going to respond to someone who was so masculine that needed to learn from me how to be more feminine and attract her really-dense-suitor._

" _-Fufufufu… Now it is obvious how you truly feel and it is not that you said him something embarrassing." And now I am sweating!_

" _-Ooohhh, so you are the daughter of Alanna after all, do you? Unable to not say a passionate phrase when your emotions runs wild around that special person?" Myron now is unable to hold her laughter…_

 _I am going to kill her right now!_

" _-Heeey! What is this good scene I am witnessing here?"_

 _And my cousin Yaqut now appears, with his normal idiot attitude… Myron and I watched us and then him, making a malicious smile._

… _Thank you cousin, now I will vent this anger on you for being a peeking idiot._

" _-Run…" Myron said without hiding her maliciousness._

[Yaqut was mercilessly chased by Myron and Fanna until they got bored, and the NEET came back from dreamland, he helped to make a very nice breakfast with Myron.]

(From Kazuma perspective)

Well… is the first time this house have so many people to serve food, good thing they help to get the food since we are 12 people we decided to eat in the living room, and now I see how incredibly well Megumin, Darkness and Aqua get along with the group of Muu, as I see Megumin eating abundantly while discussing with Aza about their plans of today, caring little for the language barrier, while Aqua is sharing those useless tips she only knows with Raza, who's looking impressed about, while Darkness is sharing time with the little Mor, she was always good with children because of that approachable big sister aura she have.

As for me…

"-Kazuma…" Muu talked me while finishing his minced meat with salad and wheat bread, after a serving of hot oatmeal, Fannalis really like to eat meat. And this meal would be more enjoyable if Jibra'il wasn´t looking at me like a hungry dog.

"-BWAAAAK."

We already gave you food, you glutton-omnivore bird! Even Myron left you a full oatmeal!

"-Yes, Kazuma speaking." The breakfast is amazing, I hate to admit it but Myron is better than me at cooking, and teaching her the **Cooking Skill** makes them really good, and that's helping her.

"-You going… with the mask?" He asked.

"-Well, I have some business with Vanir and there are things I need to discuss…" I said honestly since it's no use that I've been dealing a lot with that Arch-Devil.

"-I do not… like him… Kazuma, that being… nothing good…" Myron intervened with a serious face, Vanir presence put them on guard so he hasn't come very much since they saw the Fannalis as problematic to deal.

"-Well, it's a devil so I am aware of that… son in case of something happens, I have a safe lock" I said looking at Aqua who is eager to banish Vanir from existence, while leaving Wiz here so she can go an laze whenever she wants in her store.

"-She is… someone unique..." Muu noted since we came back recently so he didn't interacted with my companions yet, but I guess his instinct react positively to her since she gives a damn to hide her divine aura.

Dantalion…

-I do worry if that could bring peril to you and your companions-

…

"-At least… let me go… with you… until I met Dust…" Muu said firmly and I know that I can't convince him otherwise.

So after we finished eating, everyone went their way as I headed to Wiz shop with Aqua and Darkness who was bringing Mor by holding her hand (since she became really attached to her) and talking with Muu about things of his travel, not even a day and he was gaining the trust of my friends as expected of my protagonist-like friend.

"-Kazuma, Kazuma… is not this little girl lovely? She have the very adorable vibes from Yunyun without the loneliness vibes that left a sad image." Aqua said bluntly incapable of lie, while looking tenderly to Mor who hides shyly behind Darkness…

… Isn't she adorable? She is a proper little sister character, who don't get used easily to strangers… but surprisingly attached one she gain confidence, she reminds me of my own little sister… who I long to see again…

-You mean the princess you befriended to accomplish your fantasy of being admired by a female who will not judge you based in your unrepentant perversion and yet fail because you are your own enemy?-

… Yeah.

"-Kazuma" Darkness called me since I was distracted by the constant snark of my supposedly loyal Djinn.

"-Yes, Kazuma speaking."

"-I cannot believe you could make s friend this wonderful… he has seen so many things traveling, that fills me with amazement and wonder of know how is the rest of the world and see the many things." Darkness said with an annoying dreamy tone while Muu was a bit embarrassed by her praise.

"-At least you're filled with something good for a change of pace." I said without thinking too much, Muu was surprised by this and looked worried to Darkness whose light of her eyes died looking at me, while Mor just sighed.

"-Sometimes I wonder why we are friends with you…" Darkness replied deadpan. I have to admit… I was rude this time.

-This time you showed proper insight-

"-It´s a mystery, and I didn´t mean to say that in that way…" I apologized but Darkness doesn't look to confident in that.

"-Puhehehehe… this sorry hiki-NEET despite of all that happened to him, he still have that immature attitude that needs to be polished, but do not worry because you have this beautiful Aqua-sama that will lead you to being a proper adult, you just need to praise me three time a day and give money for my cult." Aqua proudly said pounding her chest.

And of course, I joined Dakrness in a conjunct deadpan expression towards Aqua, who are you trying to fool you idiot goddess? It's obvious from a mile away you want more allowance!

"-If it´s for the robin, then I prefer to pay for the material of his little house by myself, Since you probed again and again that you barely keep your money on your very own pockets, Oh Aqua harbinger of debts and hangovers!" I declared to this so-called goddess who only waste her time indulging herself in alcohol and laziness.

"-Repent yourself I say! Repent you pitiful hiki-NEET and increase my allowance, I deserve it!" Aqua bickered as she came to fight me, and I had to hold her by her arms to stop her.

"-Show me you can save money by yourself!" I said while keeping the arm fight, while Muu just chuckled and Darkness just shook her head.

"-Haaa… Kazuma sometimes you are a helpless pervert who never hold your tongue and prefer to flee, and yet…" Darkness told while forming and smile.

"-I don't hate it somehow" She said with a very sincere and beautiful smile, the one that makes me blush so easily, damn it Darknes could you stop being so cute, that's the role of the resident loli Megumin not you, the shameless fanservice provider… you´re making my heart beat!

-What a proper reaction of an inexperienced boy-

Do you find my struggles entertaining?

-Quite likely considering that I am a spirit inside of a ring who communicates from said object, I do have to find some amuse in this existence-

I should be angry but… I fear that he would come with something worse if I make a comeback and I know how to choose my battles.

-Ufufufufufufufu….-

"-By the way Darkness, where are you going with Mor? And how is possible that Masrur let you take her little sister with you?" I asked while losing my struggle with Aqua, so I couldn´t hear Darkness answer.

"-Puhehehehehe, now you will face DIVINE RETRIBUTION for disrespect the name of this beautiful goddess, repent you spiteful hiki-NEET!" but I intentionally let her overcome me as I blinked away…

*Fwomp*

… And with the sudden lack of an opposing force Aqua suddenly went away and she hasn't tripped if it wasn't for me holding the neck of her cloth since I blinked just behind her, Muu and Darkness just nodded as Aqua failed to win over me…

"-It is not fair! Why do you have such convenient skill to just humiliate me?" Aqua cried while I helped her to stand.

"-I wasn't given this for that! So stop crying since I'll paid for the materials for the house you'll build for your new pet." I'm firm with this so I hope she stops with the non-sense of giving her more money.

"-Hahaha… like brothers." Muu laughed as Raza, the one with the highest intelligence of his group came jumping through the roof of the houses (and showing how broken are the Fannalis physically) to talk with Muu and asked to wait him meanwhile.

And now that Aqua begrudgingly comply, Darkness finally spoke.

"-Actually I am on my way to see father since it has been a while since I did not visited him and he was worried, and I wished to Mor to know other children of her age, since she pass to much time with her brother and companions, and she actually need to share more with children of her age" She said while Mor looked at her, I believe Mor is not interested to share with children of her age (she have 13, one year older than Iris) but more with her by how the little Fannalis look at her.

"- Kazuma, Kazuma, I believe Darkness is gathering fetishes, since she actually lets the red-haired females, and by how young some of them are she will probably become a lolicon, and lets not talk about some shotacon vibes she hav….mmghhbghgh." She couldn´t complete as a teary Darkness grab Aqua by the ribbon with one hand and tapping her hand with the other, the shaking her with so much fret.

"-Never mocks my honest liking of children! I do my best to be a proper role model for them and show her how a decent person looks!" I seriously make my best effort to hold my laughter since her behavior is pretty much the opposite of what she said, but at least she acts like a big sister type around children. But the fact of Aqua saying Darkness gathering fetishes…

Anyways, Aqua and I parted ways from Muu and Darkness, since the former met Dust in the way but agreed to talk about the matter of the last quest and the latter since she went to meet her father for town matters but before…

"-Kazuma…"

"-Yes, Kazuma speaking"

"-C-can we have a meal together? There is some things I wish to talk with yourself" She said awkwardly.

I casually accepted her invitation despite the fact that I was about to offer her the same thing, but the awkwardness she showed when she asked it… did I will make progress in her route out of sudden? She want a take to be the main romantic lead along Megumin (and possibly Eris)?

-My King, there is some worrisome elements within yourself-

[At Wiz's store]

"-As always Wiz, your tea this time is worthy of this Aqua-sama and the cookies you got this time are exquisite enough to satisfy my tastes… so I demand more of this cookies from you" And Aqua as always is abusing of Wiz kindness, and I am here just to talk with Vanir since we agreed to meet a day after I returned from my exploration quest (and excuse to achieve the **Investiture** )

"-Aqua-sama don´t be so hasty, you know I always serve it to yourself and please enjoy this chocolate ones gifted to me by some of the new residents, they're so tasty" Wiz told her while giving Aqua more cookies… and serving more tea. This image of sub-servient friendship between a worrying kind Lich and an excuse of a goddess is so bizarre, that the fact of me not being more surprised actually impresses me.

-You do have some interesting conditioning… and I am suspicious that I would be involved on it-

Better to get used Dantalion, and actually… I like to see Wiz this happy, since she looked very sad since that day… well everyone in the town but with all the new people coming, the Fannalis appearing and making quite the impression even to me, the dungeon actually protecting Axel and the many secrets inside yet to unfold and Vanir actually curious about all of this for surely new ways to exploit emotions of embarrassment to eat… a devil is a devil huh? Maybe we could face everything better… this suddenly is becoming a more proper Isekai story and without losing the zaniness.

…

Hmmm?

…

Those whispers again, since the turtle I used to ignore them since I believed it was people whispering around, but became more clearer when we was one the turtle during the pre-emptive expedition of Cor-san, and yet I can't understand what the hell are those… could I be developing some type of unusual skill and unlocking my "secret power" or am I becoming just insane?

-Although I would be attached to the second choice, I would need this time to meditate this

matter and formulate a proper theory-

You will end to abide insanity do you?

-I just need the basis to claim it-

Aaaaarrggggghhhhh…

"-Kyaaaaaa" Wiz scream took me out of my thoughts with my second conscience…

-Vizier-

… And I saw it.

Jibra'il who probably came out of nowhere, and it stuck himself between the big boobs of Wiz who was trying to get the bird out of her… while Aqua was hugging her tightly by the waist and of course defending the overgrow roasted chicken, and what is worse: Jibra'il is surely enjoying it!

"-BWAAAK." That squeak confirms my suspicions.

"-Wiz do not be hard on him… must be fault of that hiki-NEET who is a bad influence!" Aqua bickered while pointing at me without separating from Wiz, who Aqua is very much attached.

"-That bird is a bad influence by itself, why don't you stop to be a horrible judge of character and see it for yourself you useless goddess" I replied back to the baseless accusations she made.

But the poor Wiz is having other problems right now…

"-Aqua-sama stooop! Your holy aura and the one from him is too muuuuch, I´m going to be purified, please stooop" At her cries I just noticed that Wiz in fact is becoming transparent as she have two being who emanates holy aura on her, so I aided her to take out the idiot bird pulling his legs before she ends disappeared by these two. I finally made, but Jibra'il is actually very heavy and ended falling on the floor with him over me.

And suddenly he became a dead weight.

-You know My King? You had the opportunity to feel firsthand the sweet, cold curves of the female lich, that buxom that is perhaps a source of less than stellar thoughts among the male population and by the nervous reaction you are having in this moment, am I right, My King?-

I face palmed… mentally… really hard.

Your deducting skill are scarier than Vanir! And I was more focused on trying to get out this dead weight from her, that… the idea didn´t cross my mind.

-As expected from an inexperienced young boy-

And I wonder what would be of my self-esteem from now? At least I can enjoy seeing the Rukh flying all over the place, especially with something "evil" like this lich which the white ones like to be around her, that is a test of her good heart.

"-Very well then, moi hast to ask about this ruckus here with the brat whose having an interesting life and relationship as of late, the pitiful shop owner who was annoyingly happy about said brat visiting us today… and that pest who haunts this place and interrupt the normal course of this store." And making his usual theatric appearance, is Vanir who was doing business with his part of the treasure… and my part of course, since I´m not going to lose this chance to make business.

-Clever move, My King… it is wise to never let a fortune stagnant-

And if we can help people with it, much better… and Vanir needs all the capital for his dreamed dungeon of hardships and trolling.

"-Pfft… this lowly devil dare to think of the kind Jibra'il of a nuisance, should I banish you if not for Wiz being so placid to hug today and I will not let this place today." Aqua declared very hung on Wiz waist while moving along with the very awkward lich.

"-Moi never spoke about this exceptional creature that attract customers because of the own quirkiness present on himself" And Vanir shot a very sharp one against Aqua, that fortunately this goddess doesn't get right away so Wiz spoke before she could note it.

"-A-aqua-sama… please, I can't tend the store like this and Vanir-san, don't say that would be misunderstood! I care for Kazuma-san like a friend since he helped us with his craft on this store… and despite his many, many defects, he´s actually someone dependable." As Wiz was saying this happily, her smile became tenderer with a slight blush, the one you should expect for the healing onee-san that we male adventurers comes here to see and renew our energies.

\- I see, it is surprising that you lot have some feeling of romance within-If you only knew about the Axel's private dream raking of the male adventurers…

-Do you mean the one you make with the seriousness of diplomacy about the best females to dream and which fetishes are the more enjoyable?-

… I forgot about your telepathy.

-Certainly Young King, since that happiness about those pesky romantic events a of late makes thyself prone to mental lagoons- Vanir just joined the conversation thanks to being the first benefactor of the telepathic link of Dantalion.

I always wondered how it would be a life without the witty remarks of you two- I thought dryly

-A very pathetic existence- Vanir quipped.

-A monotonous life- Dantalion amusingly followed.

Giving up already with those two, I followed Vanir in the next room for the very motive I came today: dungeon business since Vanir actually took the accountant and the lawyer inside to tally the vaults of gold and silver and calculate the value.

But Vanir is actually more interested in telling the mishaps of the poor man that followed him.

"-… oh poor lawyer whose name moi never bothered to remind in thy curiosity, dropped a small vessel of metal which manifested a shadow with one glowing white eye, thus spoke in a tongue unknown to moi by guessing could be the questioning to said poor mortal man, who actually wetted himself by whichever said entity would spoke… after no response was made from anyone, said thing just calmly returned to its rightful container. Ohh, such an amusing event this one was bestowed in these eyes of mine" Vanir told as he was reminding a peculiar event. I knew something like this could happen.

-So they meet one of the **Daimon** resting inside my dungeon-

I must ask Dantalion what is that thing? And Vanir looks interested about it too, is it a type of devil or an evil spirit?

-None of the mentioned… before the Goetia… the Djinn… and the Great King, O Great Solomon… the Daimon existed, minor spirits from the land itself that exist to whisper questions to the ears of all the mortal beings, giving the motives to think and reflect, after everything was said and done in the long past, I took care of the very few that remained-

Wow… what a weird and unusual creature, could they be the voices I was hearing?

-I doubt so… since I never felt the influence of similar being of them… but now is not the moment to talk about them, because this is the time for business and this Devil wish to share some impacting news-

"-Very well guessed by the sacred spirit whose capacity to read the mind and hearts of all rational beings is rightfully fearsome." Said the devil who can see past, present and future and between those two I question myself…

What I did to get involved with these two dangerous beings? So Vanir continued explaining about how everything went smoothly in the investigation of the vaults, and thanks to some calculations they could get the value of each vault, so Vanir made the total… and erased the memory of both men after they exit the dungeon, since that was part of the accord to make the utmost secrecy.

I honestly think that is too much if they signed the confidentiality accord, and it's too cruel to wipe their memories just like that because they would not tell a thing of that.

"-Wipe the memory of the unevolved of contracts is quite the common procedure here Young King, since many of the contracts of this kingdom involves borderline-legal affairs, especially the nobility." Vanir answered relaxed and I question…

What is wrong with the people of this kingdom, and much importantly… I-don't-want-to-know-it.

-It is quite the cautious procedure, My King. To ensure any unnecessary information would not leak, since there is many ways to extract information from a mortal, and so easily too-

"-The sacred spirit is right… and so for it, this belongings is within moi safety" Vanir showed within their fingers two white little spheres who used to juggle within them.

"-Their wiped memories cased and kept within the grasp of this servile Vanir" this devil said while playing with on hand.

-Despite being a very dark spiteful being he leaves no details unkempt, clever for an ancient being like this one-

At this point, is unavoidable to think of myself on being of the dark side with these two… I always thought that I was legal and respectful of the law, at least before something weird happens and makes me go illegal again like that times I was arrested.

"-Although thou Young King, hast a less than stellar reputation in the outskirts of this town of weirdos… but fret not for silly things because moi made the total value resident of the vaults just on this paper for only thy eyes." Vanir handed me a piece of paper which have the total amount of both vaults…

Heh…

Heh-heheehehehehehe…

Aaahahahahahaha…

HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA…

I…hahahahaha… I… HAHAHAHAHAHA… have the triple of my current fortune in those vaults!

AHAHAHAHAHAHA!

I'M SO OBSCENELY RICH THAT I DON'T KNOW WHAT TO DO WITH IT!

AAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAA!

I… I… can't feel my legs… I need to breath…I need to sit and process that number… we need to make another count based on all the jewelry existent.

-Unexpected, but not an unwelcomed reaction, since now I do have a grasp of the currency of this world… not counting the ones you gifted to your companions and friends… around the nine hundred millions of Eris-

…

…

"-It is for the best Young King, that thou shalt focus on the upcoming appointment with thy companion… the noble clumsy lady whose feelings waver between loyalty and affection, and have a bit of complex for some power bestowed to her." And now this devil tells something I cannot ignore, what did happen to Darkness and Megumin by the way while I was away?

"-Before thou shall ask, today is a moment of close speaking with those two lunacies thee call companions so for this thing… this devil as is ancient, shalt be convenient so I ask thee: Art thou willful to hear what this Vanir has to say?" This can't be good, this can't be good at all… and I hate terrifying things…

-So you will listen?-

…

…

…

Yes…

[Ten minutes later]

Haaa…

So that's why yesterday people asked me how it was the far East, despite telling very loosely about my former life in Japan (playing video-games to no avail), should read the newspaper more…

-How much convenience could happen around you, My King?-

By your tone Dantalion, you must find this really amusing…

-To no avail-

Seriously, how little it was the chance of a forming empire who is surely Chinese-themed that would be called **Kou** (from the clan that unified all those lands), and they originally from a village-country called… **Wakoku** (Basically a very archaic name for Japan given by the Chinese by the time of the Three Kingdoms), even in the newspaper they give acknowledge that Japan is an alternate name of that place! Because of some people that confirmed the last bit of information. Seriously, what type of bad joke is this? And how the hell Vanir knows so much of my world to know the many names referred of my country?

Now those two will have a lots of questions to me that I could never answer…

-If not for a Devil who shall help you in making the details of those lands to go along your stories-

… That's what scares me the most, I damn the fact I can't outright tell them that I am from another world nor the Djinn or the people that is from another different, honestly is too much… despite being a world with magic and planes and all that things.

-The concept of parallel world is actually one although plausible, hard to grasp to the unsummed in these matters… even terrifying in those their perception of reality is bound to mundane limits-

Sometimes it's hard to grasp it by myself, and had to make all this lie to begin with… honestly this is a big one for me.

So it's better heading to see Darkness, now that Vanir have the stepping stones to reinforce your barrier.

Heading to the store carrying a package that Vanir gave me, I saw Wiz with Jibra'il who is on his perch petting her with his head, while pushing Aqua away with one of his talons.

"-Phoenix-san… I like you too but don't be so pushy… you can always come and pass time here with Aqua-sama, even Vanir-san approves your visits." Wiz said awkwardly, being unused to be petted by a phoenix.

"-Bweeeek"

"-Do not be like that Jibra'il, I too want to hug Wiz… and be nice to youuu" And Aqua doesn't give up to get along with that bird, I seriously believe he acts to her like that on purpose, that scumbag bird…

"-Hey Aqua…" I called her while taking some (a lot) money from my purse and leaving it on the table.

"-There is some money, take Wiz with you to a good restaurant and buy the best plates they have, I´m going to see Darkness for lunch, and enjoy the meal you two." I said interested in what Darkness have planned for that "appointment to lunch" by now.

"-About time Kazuma-san decided to pay tributes to this Aqua properly, I assure to you that if you continue like this, good fortune will come to your life." You wish… you useless idiot, I´m doing this keep you distracted and to give the poor Wiz a nice meal since she really needs one.

"-R-really Kazuma-san? It´s not a bother if I go to a fancy place with Aqua-sama? Will Vanir get upset if I go without him?" Wiz said flustered and obviously happy about my generous offer.

"-I think he doesn't care and honestly… you deserve to be invited to some nice place from time to time." I said sincerely considering how hard Vanir and her had it because of her horrendous business practices.

And suddenly Wiz looked very flustered and while blushing she said happily.

"-Thank you for your kindness Kazuma-san" I have to admit it, she looked really pretty right there.

[Some minutes later.]

-That was really smooth, My King-

Huh?

-The offering you handed to that Lich, was a nice act of kindness for a very needed being and besides… she could be an interesting prospect-

Are you recommending the Wiz route?

-She is mature female, who by the looks have very little experience in romance, who give a awkward feeling for it… a more than fitting match for an awkward boy like yourself-

You´re slipping some interesting things right here…

-I just giving you a recommendation-

Well… right now we're close to Darkness mansion, accord to some letter they send to me, Darkness will wait in a moment to have a private meal with myself…

… Isn't this too formal?

-Actually it is, but the noble lady is probably having this as an excuse to have some private, and as such, I should advise to enjoy this moment… after all she is a precious friend who shared a myriad of experiences together-

It's true, after all her defects and troubles, I appreciate Darkness and I like her as a very close friend…

-Maybe more…-

And now you recommending the Darkness route?

-Did I? Or am I just putting the obvious?-

…Giving up on this Djinn we reached the Dustiness mansion where I was received, with the habitual looks from the maids… I am that untrustworthy to all females?

-That is quite the certified assumption-

Aha…

And in my way to get dressed… I met Masrur walking here, and he took no time in noting me.

"-Hey Masrur…" I greeted, then he nodded at me.

"-Looking for Mor?" I asked.

"-Yes…" He said in one of the few times I heard him talking.

With just a look he expressed to keep me as company as he looks for her, which took little time since we found her playing in a room with a little girl after we´ve been told , who looks suspiciously similar to Darkness, could it be… that she's have had a child in secret of her own companions!?

Wait!

Wait!

Wait!

There must be an explanation for this, after all… noble are expected to have children at an early age…

If that's the case, she fooled us by looking seemingly innocent despite her masochist shtick.

The question is… just with what kind idiot bastard did she fooled around to fulfill her depraved fetishes?

-My King, based on the information you bestowed me about her, it is unlikely for her bearing children… but great for jokes nonetheless-

… I already preparing some. Just to be sure if that's the case.

Then Masrur called her while doing some representation of what it looked a hunt, but using dolls and others toys, while the little girl was observing her in awe a she did a play to make it up for the lack of common ground through language.

After coming to us while bringing the girl with her, she talked to her brother in her language very happily, and the other girl was behind her a bit intimidated by him and me I guess as she looked very shy around our presence. Mor encouraged her to present herself despite her shyness, so she make a proper curtsy and presented herself.

"-My Greetings, my name is Dustiness Sylphina and I am a relative of mommy… I mean, Dustiness Lalatina who is at her care." And despite being around the age of Megumin little sister, she talked so properly that makes me look so uneducated in comparison.

-She was properly raised as a noble… and you have some good formation despite your self-deprecation, it just need some polish-

Then, Sylphina looked at me with some curiosity, like wanting to ask something so I kneeled to be at the level of her eyes.

"-Hi Sylphina, my name is Kazuma and I am a companion of Lalatina, we went to a lot of adventures so you must heard about me from her." I told her kindly so she can be more comfortable around us.

"-Mom… I mean, Lady Lalatina did not spoke anything of their adventures because I have not seen her in long time… I have come recently to this town to see her… I miss her…" When she told that last part…

My heart melted, what a lovely little girl! Even Masrur was moved to hear her, in his own way of course, by just smiling kindly at her. And Mor was asking something to her brother, which let him thinking.

Then a maid appeared, the very same I met before.

"-Please excuse my interruption, but Lalatina-sama will be receiving you Satou-dono in 10 minutes and Sylphina-sama, it is time to prepare yourself for lunch-time."

"-Will I meet Lalatina-sama soon?" Sylphina asked with an obvious tone of hope.

"-Unfortunately Sylphina-sama, Lalatina-sama will meet Satou-dono soon and she will not be available… but she made me sure to inform that if you will be patient she will see you today and spent the rest of the day with you." The maid said kindly to the little noble girl, whose eyes shone to the prospect of passing the day with Darkness.

So not wanting to wasting time I followed another maid after biding a farewell to Masrur, Mor and Silphyna (who insisted in having her lunch with them since she was so happy to make a new friend), to a changing room and put the clothes Vanir gave me in the pack… which was a black version of his normal tuxedo…

… I can hear him that bastard devil laughing from here.

-That could be because of an opened telepathic link-

I was actually saying it figuratively, but actually I heard him laughing (distantly probably because of said link), but after getting ready I was called to a private eating hall when I met Darkness…

She was wearing a casual dress of fair cream color, who adapt to her figure nicely and even show off her curves without tight itself to her body, and when I entered she greet me doing a proper curtsy.

"-Good evening Kazuma, it is good that you accepted this invitation… t-to have a p-private meal with myself…" She talked in a proper noble manner… despite the shyness she suddenly showed at the end that blew up a bit the period drama environment we had here.

"-Y-yes, it is an honor to be invited, besides… you have a very fine daughter" I told a bit awkward before noting that I slipped that last part, ruining all the upcoming jokes I planned.

"-Beg your pardon?" She asked dumbfounded.

"-W-well, while I was on my way here, I was with Masrur and saw Mor with a little girl with a surprising resemblance to you… she even called you mommy and all that, wow… to think the shy Darkness would fool around with some bastard that she always dreamed…" I was fooling a bit with her, being already prepared to blink away at the mere sight of being attacked by this thug noblewoman.

"-T-t-this is an m-m-misunderstanding… she-is-not-my-daughter" Darkness said waving between embarrassment and anger, and it was obvious because of the red face she's making… and she's trembling because she's holding herself back to beat me!

-You have to get out of this by yourself-

Well… it's not that I wanted to enter here on the first place (I seriously need to keep my mouth shout), and completely prepared to blink away I resumed.

"-If she's not your daughter, having the same family name and the incredible similarity would make the rumors run amok… specially with Aqua, she never listen, but I inclined to think that she is." I said while retreating slowly… very slowly.

"-Kazuma… you can be so silly despite your habitual calm and rational behavior, Sylphina is my cousin who was sent here by her father because of the security that Axel provides, and even more since there is some type of barrier covering the town recently." When Darkness spoke about the barrier it would obvious that people with note Dantalion's doing since he was technically protecting the town from their enemies, using his Dungeon as a focal point to make it (it was genius not manifesting it physically since it could be more manageable as a conceptual structure).

"-You have to thank Dantalion for that since the barrier is an extension of his dungeon and that dungeon is probably the only that will stay after being conquered." I said while sitting on a table to begin our meal… and this was the first time I ate a lunch like this, since they put me a first plate with a fancy soup of mild flavor that was changed after I ended for what could be the main dish, which is some beef made in a way I don't know but it was very soft to the taste, after this plate we got a very tasty salad with a softly made bread and a sour cream and to finish a green pudding who was actually made with lemons…. or something similar since one could never expect what is used as food in this world.

"-Oohhh… I see." Darkness replied surprised.

And thinking about it… the vegetables didn't moved, or made sounds at all.

-Probably they take care more for nobility, things tend to work like that-

And you're incredibly used to be here despite the little time you have been around.

-I quickly deduced that this is no ordinary place, by being a zany place to live and my presence itself will enhance that factor… though I hope the worst part will be controlled-

Don't raise flags like thaaaaaat! Now we'll face something really horrible now!

-Better that way, since the poison should be drunk at once but for now… focus on your companion whose affections to your persona are so obvious that would hit you in the face-

I already focused in all what Darkness said, it's just that the butt-kissing of all those affairs of the nobles it's just… not my thing, and I really understand her.

"-Honestly… I just want to finish off this short affairs to spend time with Sylphina, it has been a time when I was alone with my little cousin, you know… her late mother was the little sister of mine mother, her family was famous for having a great magic power and resistance but weak immunity system and my little cousin was no exception, I was different because I inherited both the good traits of father and mother… great magic resistance and strong immunity system together makes me a fine specimen of the Dustiness family." Darkness said with a sad and nostalgic tone.

"-Really?" I intervened because Darkness is not exactly what you call a "fine specimen".

"-Do not push it Kazuma… we have a really good flow here, you NEET" She pointed at me while I was about to open the mouth, since when Darkness is this sassy? Am I really that much of a bad influence?

"-Right, right… and why the little Syphina calls you mommy? It is possible that I develop a relationship well enough with her to be called big brother or daddy?" I was wondering about the possibilities of having another little sister.

"-Her father is still alive! And your bad influence Iris-sama is something I will not let it happen again, you already taught her more than enough unsavory things that mined your reputation and that is not counting what you did with the dungeon problem…" The very serious Darkness pointed something I avoided to remember or being mentioned in my face, because it was the only time that following the advice of Dantalion didn't ended good (for me)… because that white suit bitch moved her influences to kick me out of the capital! I'll get my revenge for that! You just wait!

-Forfeit any intent of that foolery My King, for that woman have no worth in waste your time, and for that shortcoming many good things awaited in this little place-

I can't deny that… especially for what happened this morning was an indirect outcome of meeting Muu, who I have him in a very high esteem along his companions.

"-Hmmm… Kazuma?" Darkness spoke, her expression… is not easy to say the least.

"-Yes… Kazuma speaking?" I said insecure about what she could want, and that expression is not the one when she goes full M.

"- May I ask something?" Just spit it shy woman! Are you finally admit your feelings for me? And then join the increasing list of females who longs for my affections? But for now I just nodded at her

-Watch that ego…-

Let me have a moment at least.

-No-

…

"-Can you talk me more about your homeland?" And right here… she asked the n° 1 spot for "Things that will likely raise a flag", since that question is a very risky one to answer… If I wasn't prepared for it. So I spoke…

"-This is for the news?"

She just nodded

"-To begin with I called my land **Japan** because everyone there called it like that."

"-So you are from the land that appeared in the news yesterday? So **Wakoku** is the formal name of **Japan**?" Darkness asked with sudden interest without lessening her seriousness, and this is making it more troublesome for me to answer, but I took a deep breath and with Vanir telling things about the East since the store to the mansion…

"-Well… **Yes**."

I lied to her.

And it doesn't feel right at all for some reason.

EPILOGUE.

[Let's go back in time… to yesterday, the day where the NEET and the Fannalis protagonists showed off their **Investiture** in front of the impressionable denizens of Axel, but this time someone flying above the town were watching the show, a mysterious man with a black robe and a white turban, the face is covered with a black opera mask, and carry an staff which have another mask on its top.]

(From the mysterious masked man who floats in the sky)

So…

… My distraction worked, of all of those blind followers of the great sinner Solomon who stained our beloved **Father** … you choose to appear…

You…

Of all of them…

You…

The most problematic…

You…

The disciple of that Magic-obsessed Uraltugo…!

You…!

The one bestowed with the titles of " **Idris** " and " **Trismegistus** "!

YOU!

 **DANTALION**!

WHAT A CLEVER BASTARD YOU HAVE BECOME!

HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Hiding your " **City** "… your " **Dungeon** " at plain sight as a conceptual structure, and this way keep it in this world that your Order stained following the rotten orders of your "Great King"

But worry not…

Because ours…

The Eight-Pointed star that truly shines above all others in the celestial vault will bring the true order to this little world, like we have done before in the name of our " **Father** "...

But there are things to settle first because we are courteous…

We give us the chance of enjoy this limited life this little people have until the upcoming change of year, where our word will expand until the last corner of this planet, a word of enlightenment…

The word of **Destiny** …

[After that the masked man disappeared in a gust]

[The next day in the streets of Axel, a blonde adventurer/delinquent walks around carrying a simple spear that would be unimpressive if not for the white circle on the blade which have an eight-pointed star inside said circle.]

(From Dust perspective)

*yaaaaaaaaaawn*

Man…

That was a fun party yesterday.

Keith and I drank lots of good beer. I still don't get used of the shocked expressions of the guys when they found that I am a master of the spear, haaaaa….

… Honestly, I just wished to keep that hidden.

My pals where all askin' me lots of things when that Treant quest went really south.

At least it was good thing I followed that feeling of bringing a spear to that despite their complaints but…

Treants aren't this hideous and monstrous, it's like something makes them even uglier and repulsive. Not even Lynn could do something with her best spells if not for the little cute voice that called me to manifest some type of power… hehehehehehe, so I had such a secret power hidden inside me, not bad for a future hero!

-Actually that is unlikely-

Hey!

Is the cute voice that sounded like a little girl from the time I awoke my secret power.

-You do not have any secret power to begin with, you were bestowed by a familiar born of the Djinn Dantalion itself: me-

Not a bit?

-No-

Awww come on! Let me have something to presume!

-You have a lot of impressive feats to presume **Rein Chelka** -

Please don't call me by that name again.

-You suddenly sprout a serious vibe here-

I prefer to not be called by that name again honestly… just being Dust the handsome adventurer is more than enough.

-I actually find hard to believe that last part-

Don't say such hash words, my poor self-esteem could break if it takes too much hits.

-This method is the more effective to enhance mental strength, and of course your past is something Dantalion, my progenitor is very aware-

*gulp*

You mean the spirit that makes company to Kazuma?

-Yes-

And to talk about mental hits… now that spirit knows all about my past, it's a matter of time for Kazuma to know everything about it.

-Worry not, because my progenitor will respect your wish of keep private your past affairs, and it is up to you speak about something so personal-

Thank you!

That Dantalion is very comprehensive, to even give me a cute familiar girl.

-I do not have a gender, it is just my progenitor who likes to give his familiars cute voices to make us more approachable-

Truly, this Dantalion is a very wise spirit and looks like he is the type of being that you could ask for advice… any type of advice.

Hehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehe.

-This is honestly worrying-

"-Dust!"

And just when I was into my thoughts I was called by Muu, the attractive but actually cool red-haired guy whose group is very popular in Axel… especially that chick with the hair combed in that long thread that goes past her waist, she's just…. WOW! That girl have everything in the right place, and with a very healthy body to boot so it's no surprise that she would be surrounded by suitors.

-Did you tried to gain the attentions of said woman-

Let's be honest little thing with cute voice: No one has actually chance with her, but a man have to be proud and go ahead even in the face of failure!

-That would sound good if it was not you the one speaking it-

My poor self-esteem…

"-Hey Muu, what's going on?" I greeted him since he looked animated as always.

"-Many… things, and learned… a lot… will talk later… about it." He talked while we headed to our usual training place.

"-Where is that friend of yours? You know… the quiet one?"

"-Masrur? Will come later… things to watch for Myron…" he replied calmly… hmmm, that could be the other chick, the one that looks more serious and I heard she was only interested in Muu, can't deny she has her eyes set in a good man who doesn't kicked my ass while I was unaware in the public bath!

"-Oh I see, you know… despite being really quiet, one actually can spot what he has on his mind." I chatted since our constant training routing actually made us develop some nice friendship here.

"-Yeah… he has… that talent…" He replied before noticing something that took his attention.

"-Dust…" He took my shoulder to look ahead and noting… that my party members were ahead, and it seems that were looking for me… come on! I was honestly trying to avoid troubles recently! I swear!

"-We finally found you Dust" Taylor, our always serious leader is with Keith, the resident archer and my pal in crime when we go to the succubus shop.

"-Now what I've done Taylor? I was behaving well, I swear" Just when I began to defend myself, he stopped me with the hand.

"-Actually we were surprised that you were actually that good with the spear, although we are upset with you for not having the trust to tell us about it, you must have a hell of a reason to keep it hidden." Taylor said in a surprising understanding tone.

"-To think I was the one who knows you the most man… and you come to reveal this secret, heheheh… now you're less trash than before." Keith said smiling ad without losing his habit of trashing me, but he continued.

"-But seriously, it's better for you to have a very good reason for all this hiding thing." He said with a sudden severe tone.

"-Yeah… by the way, where's Lynn?" I asked since she was acting weird since we reached the town.

"-Actually she is occupied with some matters and honestly… you should talk to her" Taylor sentenced… I suppose she could be more upset than the two guys, but it's hard to seek what's inside the head of a woman.

-Being not so full of yourself actually helps a bit, Dust-

Guuuhhh…

"-That could be hard since she's sometimes really hard to approach, and with this." I let a sigh because having to show my skill with the spear gives me more troubles than solutions… Kazuma must have it hard too with this.

"-Ehhmmm… Dust?" Muu asked a bit uncomfortable due the heavy mood here.

"-Oh man, sorry for getting involved… let's train and make a good sweat' out of this." I said more upbeat since a good training will actually clear my head and see how the hell I resolve all of this.

"-Hey Dust, can we watch you both train" Taylor asked really curious.

"-Yeah man, I actually eager to see you put a good show for us." Keith replied eager for surely a humiliating beat down to me from Muu to bad that it's who's actually teach Muu the fine arts of spearmanship, the evolution of the natural weapon per excellence: the staff…

Damn it, for a moment I sounded like my old shishou… it doesn't help the red hair of this guy reminds me so much that old hag witch-queen…

Haaaaa…

Red-haired woman are so problematic…

 **Things have begun to move don't you think... so will finally see Kazuma being actually prodictive? Hope so, because there will be no story if he's stay lazy wasting space**


	13. Side-Story 4

**Sometimes I wonder if I'm a bastard for all of this decompresive storytelling, then I remember Bendis got praised when he wrote Ultimate Spider-Man so screw it, thie along another two will be focuse in some characters that haven't had any spotlight yet and our useless protagonist will be just a vehicle for that. Hey, I like write this kin of a DnD session lol.**

Side-Story: A casual conversation between a Mage and a Delinquent.

[Dust, resident delinquent… and adventurer of Axel, part time broke and part time jailed showed an unexpected side of himself to his party and the rest of Axel by being an accomplished Spear master, which brought to him some troubles among his companions/caretakers]

(Axel at night, in a comfortable Inn)

(From Dust perspective)

Haaaa…

Man, this is hard y´know…

Have to talk 'bout it… I came to Axel to begin anew and here I am with my past biting me in the ass… honestly I wished all of this problems never happened

-Included the deceased people-

Well yes, so please don't talk about it… its too recent and there's still guys in the guild mournin' their late pals…

… At least the regent lord here ordered to make an monument to remember all the lost lives during that day, it hit all of us too close home little thing, you know?

-Understandable, adventurers are a close group of people, despite being a troublesome bunch-

You said it… by the way, how should I call you since little thing doesn't sound right.

-I have no name, so it is unneeded-

Ah come on! It's for makin' me easier to call you, since you told me that you will aid at my call anytime.

-Then… what name I shall be addressed?-

Hmmm…

…

What you think of **Kait**? It's simple, cute, and quick to tell.

-I have no objections-

Fine little Kait, I hope to be at your care from now on!

-The feeling is the same, Dust-

And well… time to talk with Lynn.

Damn… why that girl have to be so upset, it's not like I wanted to reveal that anyways and I really hope that Taylor is right and she'll be in her room.

-It is no wonder why anyone show hostility towards your persona-

Hey! Aren't you supposed to be at my service?

-I am-

Then why you're so cruel to meeee!

-I am not cruel-

Yes you are…

-I am critic and observant-

You call mining my self-esteem being "critic and observant"?

-Yes-

… If that Dantalion is like you, poor Kazuma.

But well, leaving that aside, I´m in the front Lynn's room. So let's resolve this. So I knocked her door.

*Knock* *Knock*

"-Heey Lynn, its meee… Dust, you available?"

…

Nothing…

…

*Knock* *Knock*

"-Lynn, you here? Hello?"

…

Still nothing…

Crap… honestly, talking with her will be a hassle… that girl is so perceptive.

-So will you wait her?-

Obviously not… if she's not wanting to speak to me now, why the hell should I push her? Better wait for when she's prepared to deal with me and not ending stabbed... like the last time…

-Although this argument is sound, your morals is definitely to the ground-

You can't live bound by boring laws after all, by the way... if you live inside the spear how can I speak to you?

-We are bound and as long my progenitor is along his chosen vessel, you will not be private of this power-

Ohh-Oooohhhh… so that's why… better that Kazuma never split apart from whatever thing he have to keep close that spirit he have. So for now… why don't I go to the guild and convince [read:scam] someone to lend me a pint!

-How expected from your persona-

And I never believed I had that much conscience, but better leave this problems for tomorrow and enjoy today!

"-Well, let's see what's cooking in the guild right now." I said while walking through the halls and out of the inn.

"- I see that you're not really troubled, eh Dust?" Just when I made a turn to the right while boasting my plans, I met Lynn the kind of undeveloped mage of our party looking at me unimpressed while raising an eyebrow. She carries some bags.

"-Oh… Ehmm… What's new Lynn?" I said nervously, maaan those green eyes of her are too penetrating, so much that it hurts me…

She didn't replied.

"-Come one Lynn… at least say something." I replied worried against the underserved ice law…

-Actually this is a fitting treatment for you-

Just with who will you side Kait!?

-I am on the side of my progenitor-

Jeez…

"- We'll talk later Dust" It's all she said while she goes away to her room.

"-… I know why you're upset right? Because I hid secrets from you lot… and of course you see it as a lack of confidence from my part." I finally said it, it's not that I wanted my past to keep it a secret, I just wished to left it behind and buried… very buried and start all over again here in Axel.

-That it is something you cannot keep it down-

I honestly at least live willfully until that past came back to bite me in the ass, just I expected to keep it a while more before my true reputation surface again.

"-It's not that you have a secret Dust, I became upset because you hid your true abilities while facing incompetence during all this time… even when we risked our lives." She sentenced, guh… strong willed woman are a handful to deal.

At this point I can't say to her that there were times when I wielded the spear when no one was close, but for now I have to endure her lecturing… but she didn't say anymore as she sit on the floor and rest in the wall.

"-At least, I want to be fair and hear your reasons… so please, can you sit here and talk for a while?" She spoke as she laid down her bags and looked at me expecting to sit.

"-Ehh… why don't we go to your room instead?" I asked her.

"-I don't want people have the wrong impression of our relationship and make rumors of a man going to my room at this hour." She said with determination.

Seriously, people will get the wrong idea if they saw us here sitting on the floor, but right now it's more important reconcile with her so I followed her instructions this time.

"-So…." I said while sitting at her side… at least don't put that much distance! Just how low opinion you have of me! I'm trying to be serious for once!

-Your record is already showing-

Come on! Give me a rest please! Haaa… it's better to give up and finish this already.

"-What you wanna know?" I said seriously for the first time in a while (I can't remember when was the last time I was this serious at something).

"-Well… what can you already say me about yourself…? Your true self." Lynn said more calmed while expecting my answer.

"-Haaa… answer me this: what you suspect when you see my hair?" I said while pointing my hair.

"-That you are a delinquent who dyed his hair." Lyn replied immediately.

"-What? No! My hair is natural, I swear!" I cried before that ridicoulous statement.

"-Of course it is, I was joking." Lynn said scratching her cheek while smiling a little.

Since when you make jokes!?

"-You looks like more of… well… a noble… or the bastard child of one." She spoke while thinking about it.

"-Actually you're close on the first… and wrong in the second" I replied to her suspicions.

"-W-w-w-w-w-wait D-dust… a-a-a-a-a-a-a-are y-y-y-y-y-you te-e-elling that y-y-y-ou are a-a-a-a…" Lynn suddenly stutter and knowing her line of thought its better left some things clear.

"-Was…" I replied calmly to this already nervous magician.

"-W-wait… how "was"?" She asked out of surprise.

"-Well, I screwed up things… got kick'd out and here I am… y´know nothing out the unusual I do every day." I replied very relaxed here.

"-Even as Noble… Dust is still Dust." Lynn said actually disappointed, but for some reason smiling.

Ok, who actually understand you with all those mixed signals? I actually worry that you don't find a good suitor with those mood-swings.

"-Forget that "Noble" thing already… being part of those "Royals" is not cool at all y´know, all the masks, the pressures, the nastiness were never worth… you'll never be yourself, just the one people will expect… why don't live to the fullest the present and think of the future for later?" I said before noticing that I left a big clue to her.

"-Dust…" Lynn began to speak.

"-Ehmmm… how can I say… it's not that all the "Royals" are scumbags… but there is a lot of scumbags… no, no, no… what I mean is that is better to live the way you want than being forced to be an "expectation" you see…? Nah, that doesn't sound good… how could I said in a cooler way."

"-Fufufufu…" And now you're giggling, I'm trying to be serious here you know?

"-Hey, hey, what's funny here?" I asked kind of upset.

"-Nothing, it's just that I find surprising you're not an Axis cultist with that attitude." Lynn continued still smiling.

Why did you put me along those weirdos? Did you forget the travel of Alcanretia? The suffering of those crazy zealots caused us? I still have mental scars from that experience!

"-Hey, my attitude is fine…"

"-Your attitude is not fine at all… you surely are one of those rotten nobles." Lynn said shifting back to her serious tone.

"-Well… not all the fruit fall off ripe from the tree." I just replied since it's convenient that Lynn believes I was some former rotten spoiled noble who made some shitty decisions that kick'd me out my title and all that.

-Which is something futile considering that this lady is an insightful one-

"-Of course, that would be it if you didn't have some redeemable traits." She suddenly sprout while thinking.

"-Huh? Really?" I said interested in what Lynn could say, of course I have great traits aside my great looks.

"-At least you care for your companions." Lynn replied.

"-And…?"

She looked at me and shrugged her shoulders. Wait… is that all my good traits?

"-Honestly Taylor, Keith and I believed we knew you, but now… it's not sure. To be honest, you have a lot to do to regain our trust."

"-I know…" I said kind of depressed since she's technically right, I care about my teammates and my life as of now is one I really like.

Lynn then stood up.

"-But… you could start by showing me one of those training you do with Muu-san, that would be a good start." She said while going to her room.

"-See us tomorrow morning in training grounds."

"-Alright, good night Dust."

"-G´night Lynn." With a smile from her part, we parted ways… man, she can be really cute when she propose it, and if only her body would be more "stacked" you know?

-It is hard to find anything good on your persona-

Awww… don't be like that! It hurts me!

-Then be more proper Dust-

I'll be…. Tomorrow…

Tonight… a good drink.

-You are unredeemable-

[The next morning, this delinquent waste of space is walking through the town to meet his Fanalis friend/apprentice.]

Haaaa….

That was a good drinking night, see how well were my convincing skills Kait?

-More like pestering skills-

C'mon! At least pretend that I'm cool

-No-

Guuuh…

And seriously, why people look at me strange?

-Perhaps the fact that you are actually good at something defies a basic truth of their lives-

Hey!

We'll have a long talk for that but we're reaching Kazuma's home… and there's Muu on the entrance… Haaa, such a great guy this Muu.

-Everything you are not-

Aaanyways, let's greet him since he's at the entrance… for some reason.

"-Yo Muu,"

"-Hey Dust." This guy greet me kindly as always, but he's kind to everyone.

"-Ready for today's practice?"

"-Yes… always."

"-By the way… why you're here?"

"-Well…" He began to sound awkward, then he pointed back in the house with the thumb like telling me to follow him.

And from a distance I saw Kazuma enrolled on a blanket, tied with a rope around the thorax and hanging from a tree with a pretty much lifeless expression… and a hot chick sitting on the grass (in a very alluring way, like the succubus of the store) looking at him with a funny expression while they´re talking something.

"-Man isn't that…?"

"-Yes, Fanna… watching him…" Muu replied with tired expression.

"-What happened here?"

"-His friends… wished payback." Seeing the awkward expression he had, I can figure it was a doing of those three, just what that idiot did?

"-Sometimes I'm happy not having that much luck" Though getting along with pretty ladies that are not bad in the head would be nice.

-Plausible if your personality were not so repellent-

At least stop before training, I need confidence you know?

"-Well, we have little time before you travel again, so let's polish your technique before that." I finally said to this temporal-apprentice I have.

"-Of course Dust" He said with a kind smile… ugh, why're you so bright? Then he extended his hand to the air.

"- **Barbatos**." With a serene tone, Muu called his spear who came immediately to his hand, while twirling it, ready to action.

"-Heh, you're not the only one with that." I said while extending my hand and calling this familiar. Kait if you would?

-Of course-

With a light coming zig-zagging I grab this normal spear who were blessed by the spirit that serves Kazuma with this serviceable-if-snarky familiar, and after twirling a bit, and put in stance.

"-Let's go… by the way, another of my pals will come to see us training, you don't mind?"

Muu smiled and shook the head.

"-Of course not."

 **Hope you don't mind this side-story while I focus on Inktober, they will help to conect the past chapter with the next and help me arrange everything for chapter 10.**


	14. Notification

Well…

Things happened…

And anyways…

See you in march, all I can promise is a really long chapter to compensate the long wait

See ya.


End file.
